


Built Upon Lies

by lovelystories5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Attempted Sexual Assault, Darth Vader - Freeform, Dominant Darth Vader, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Manipulation, Many Worlds Interpretation, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padme Amidala - Freeform, Plot, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Suitless Darth Vader, Tags May Change, Violence, alternative universe, anakin skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 116,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelystories5/pseuds/lovelystories5
Summary: No longer that young eighteen-year-old naïve Senator, Padmé Amidala becomes a strong clandestine leader of the Rebellion. But what happens when Palpatine forces her into an arranged marriage with Darth Vader, a Sith Lord who has been secretly watching her since the birth of the Empire... (Rated EXPLICIT)(AU)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 79
Kudos: 49





	1. A New Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I'm pretty new to AO3 and am still trying to maneuver around the platform (in terms of posting). I actually began by posting this story on fanfiction but where I want to go with it doesn't lend itself very well to that platform. SO! I am planning on posting it here and if it gets to a certain point where I don't feel comfortable posting on fanfiction because of the content I might only post it here. Also, my writing style slightly shifts as the chapters progress (for the better - in my opinion) and just to let people know....the first chapter is the shortest chapter there will ever probably be in this story haha. Anywho! I hope you all enjoy :Dx 
> 
> NEED TO KNOW background info:
> 
> This story is AU so throughout the story you'll notice discrepancies in the personalities/ages of the canon characters, changes in timelines, etc… 
> 
> Vader/Anakin - was abducted when he was six by Darth Sidious, he is NOT in his life support suit. Padmé Amidala - She was twelve when she became queen and is two years younger than Vader (I made this change because I liked the idea of Padmé being younger, not much deeper than that). The Empire in this story is 4 years old which means Padmé became a Senator at age 18 and the Empire was created shortly after she joined the Senate.
> 
> WARNING: This story is rated EXPLICIT for a reason! There are adult themes throughout this story so please my 'young padawans' do not read if you are under the age of 18! I already have 100K+ words for this story & it contains EXPLICIT content. CONTAINS: Smut, Explicit Language, Violence, Attempted sexual assault, Manipulation, Unhealthy behavior and conduct
> 
> LAST BUT NOT LEAST: I do not own Star Wars or any of these characters, I just wanted to write a fanfic about them

**Built Upon Lies**

_The early years of the GALACTIC EMPIRE have sent the galaxy into a period of reconstruction._

_Under the tyrannical rule of Darth Sidious, the Galactic Senate's power wanes._

_But where there is subjugation, there will always be those who stand in defiance._

_In hopes of bringing peace back to the galaxy, a clandestine coalition of Senators and scattered Jedi orchestrate a Rebellion._

_With the secret construction of the DEATH STAR nearing completion, the Emperor sets his final plans into motion of securing the galaxy for himself._

_As the insurrection grows stronger, the Emperor's enforcer, Darth Vader is directed to unearth the treasonous behavior in the Senate to crush the Rebellion from its source..._

* * *

The Naboo Senator scanned the text displayed across her holoscreen still not able to accept what she was reading, ' _Victorious! The Galactic Empire Defeats Rebel Forces on Almas!'_ Padmé Amidala cringed at the headline engulfing the HoloNet. With fingers moving fast as lightning, her digits swept across the glass keyboard trying to rid her screen of the appalling news. Even when the headline was gone, a deep ache broke across her chest as her hands went to console her forehead. _Another loss,_ she internally whispered thinking of all she'd done in effort to ensure a Rebellion victory. With large chocolate eyes, she stared down at the glass of her desk while a hollow sensation swarmed into her chest. Democracy was gone. Tyranny was the new _normal._ Every headline of a Rebel loss would bring her back to that day. Where democracy perished to the darkness with thunderous applause.

"Are you alright milady?" Padmé's handmaiden, Dormé questioned inching closing to the desk.

"Yes, Dormé. I'm fine," The Senator sighed in returned as she attempted to return to her usual routine.

Four grueling years had passed since the fall of the Galactic Republic. However to Padmé Amidala Naberrie, it seemed much longer than that. She was no longer that eighteen year old Senator who sobbed for weeks because of that day. No longer was her energy spent on worthless feelings of self-loathing and pity, it was now all deliberately spent on one thing. Assisting the Rebellion at all costs and by all means necessary. With the Rebellion loss on Almas, Padmé knew she'd hear from Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Mon Mothma of Chandrila within the following week.

Trying to stow her thoughts on the matter for a moment, she still had work for the Empire to complete today. The formulation of a new galactic budget was in the works and would be brought to the Senate floor for a _vote_ within six months. But, it was not like the vote would mean much. Every Senator was required to vote in favor of what the Emperor desired. There was no _true_ discussion of where to allocate funds just the illusion of the action. The power of the Senate was null, the Emperor could change the budget bill however he deemed fit after the collection of Senators brought it to his doorstep. Padmé found herself wondering what the point was in keeping the Senate around at all? The only rational reason that came to mind was to make his editing process easier and to remain in control the thousands of star systems. Trying to juggle the galaxy and a brewing war was not an easy task, but with the help of thousands of _willing_ puppets to follow his bidding made it feasible. Padmé felt secure with the fact Palpatine still saw her as a loyal protégé. She'd follow his command in public in order to sustain her life because if she were gone, the Rebellion would be damaged. To hide in plain sight was her best option right now. Though, she knew her time in the Senate was fleeting. The war against the Rebellion would mean infiltrating _loyal_ systems, an end of the representation of planets within the Senate. Through whispers she heard the Rebellion had put up quite the fight on Almas against the Empire. Even with this defeat, they were growing stronger. If the Rebellion was growing stronger, Bail, Mon, and Padmé's time on Coruscant was waning.

Checking the time, Padmé sighed as she stood from her desk. Immediately, she began mentally preparing herself for the upcoming Senate session where Palpatine would address them for an hour before dismissal. The sessions were hardly debates anymore, they were instructions as to what he wanted. There was no arguing- everyone just had to shut up and do as told. Just like any other day, she left her office behind heading down the hall towards her pod with Dormé in tow. She felt her eyes lingering on a shadow in the hall before turning and stepping onto the platform. Graciously, she took her usual seat and waited for the Emperor to make his appearance.

Ten minutes passed before the Emperor's pod ascended from the bowels of the Senate chamber. Padmé stood automatically as a false show of respect, but when her eyes rested on his pod there was a change in her heartrate. It was standard to see two of the Empire's imperial guards surrounding him with Mas Amedda to his left but today there were no red armored guards. A shadowed monster stood at Palpatine's right instead, _why is he here?_ Padmé breathed internally before swallowing hard. _Darth Vader_ usually never made such a known appearance in the Senate. Once the session began, Padmé took her seat trying not to think too much into why the Emperor's enforcer would be at a Senate hearing. The Naboo Senator found herself zoning out staring at the black shrouded figure. She'd seen him lurking around the Senate before always hiding in the shadows and truly acting like a ghost most of the time. She would be reading files in the common area one minute and catch him in the corner of her eye but by the time she actually got enough courage to look- he'd be gone. While she watched him, Padmé found herself almost impressed by the fact he didn't move a single muscle. He was a statue. Maybe what people had said about him was true- maybe he was a machine? _A machine can't use the Force,_ Padmé's thoughts corrected.

Once the session was over and done with, Padmé didn't hesitate escaping the pod to head back towards her office. Tossing her heels to the side, she sauntered back towards her desk snagging the flats she stored in the drawer. Once more comfortable, she forced herself to focus on the documents presented on her holoscreen.

After a few hours of work, she was completely engulfed in the objectives of the day. She had even managed to get ahead. However, the identifiable sound of her office door sliding open, tore her from concentration as her head snapped up to see Dormé with a familiar man standing to her left. Padmé forced a professional smile to cross her features, "Senator Clovis, what can I do for you?"

"May I have a word in private with you, Senator?" Rush smiled warmly with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Padmé tensed under his gaze, _what did he not understand about the word- **over**? _She wanted a _professional_ relationship with him again. The gleam was a familiar seduction tactic- his overwhelming dream to having her begging for him sprawled across her own desk. Which he would never have the _pleasure_ of doing so… Padmé internally sighed.

"Rush, I'm actually quite busy. Perhaps we can get lunch tomorrow?" The young Senator smiled lightly trying to make the man leave her office with a lure of false promises. She was beginning to become annoyed with his constant unscheduled appearances. She found it _fine_ if he stopped by for work related purposes but because they were on different committees and had differing goals- they didn't have much in common.

"That would be great," he smiled, stepping into her office before taking a seat across from her. Padmé sighed knowing it wasn't going to be easy to get rid of him.

"Clovis," she pouted purposefully, "I have so much work to do."

"I know… I just wanted to discuss something with you that is a matter of urgency," he whispered as his eyes flickered towards the open door to the hallway.

Padmé snapped to attention at his tone, he was dead serious about something. "Dormé would you mind giving us a few minutes?" The Naboo Senator smiled and her handmaiden nodded shutting the door as she left. "What is going on Clovis? You seem on edge."

"That _specter_ is here," He glowered, his features immediately becoming hardened.

"Hmm… Yes indeed, Lord Vader's presence is hard to overlook," Padmé shrugged, however deep in her body there was a twinge of fear that hit her slightly.

"My fear is that within the next year he will dissolve the Senate," he whispered almost inaudibly.

The young Senator avoided her colleague's eyes, knowing that to some effect he was right. It was only a matter of time… a matter of time until Palpatine would no longer need the Senators to control the numerous star systems. He would have enough military power to use generals to control the systems- there would be no need for diplomats. Padmé's fingers drummed against the desk, nails clicking as she did. "I know," she whispered connecting with his gaze.

"Do you think he brought that monstrosity of a creature here to intimidate us?" Clovis asked sitting back in his seat.

Padmé sighed, following his lead by leaning back in her seat, "If you haven't seen the headlines, the Rebellion lost the Battle of Almas. You know how Palpatine likes to flaunt his little _pet_ around after victories." Her voice was sharp, cruel as the words left her lips.

"Yes but in the Senate?" He speculated, "It's _unusual."_

"I see Lord Vader from time-to-time slithering around the halls. But you're right the last time Palpatine used him as a symbol of fear in a session was when he first announced the _birth_ of _The Empire,"_ Padmé whispered. _Clovis is right… he may soon disband the Senate._ The young Senator frowned, there would be significant backlash from Mid Rim planets if unwanted Imperial military presence was snooping about. That would gain a lot of attention with the media especially if any of the planets decided not to _bend-the-knee_ to such blatant tyranny. It didn't make sense… _currently_ he _needed_ the Senate.

"Yes… Which is why I find Darth Vader's public presence unnerving," Clovis agreed.

Padmé stared at him for a moment and smiled to herself. Seeing how Clovis was at that moment, made her come to realize why she had wanted something _more_ with him in the first place. When he wanted to be- he was observant, sometimes noticing things Padmé herself did not realize. "All of us should tread carefully these next few months. I do have the same unsettling feeling as you- believe me," she sighed.

Even though Clovis had no connection to the Rebellion, every Senator needed to be careful- try not to draw attention to themselves or maybe _fabricated_ evidence against them would be uncovered and immediate torture then execution would follow. The Emperor would slander every planet that had even _potential_ ties to the Rebellion, making it all the more easy to justify a military presence. The more she racked her brain on this issue, the more apprehension and uncertainly stirred in her stomach.

After another hour of conversation, Padmé's eyes bolted to the chrono realizing it was two hours over the time when she _could_ have left. She didn't mind speaking with Clovis, actually she found it almost nice? Padmé hadn't spoken to him like that in so long, it was refreshing to connect with him on some level again. With a wave of her hand, she sent Clovis on his way as she leaned against the doorframe watching him disappear down the hall. The corridors were all but barren now, many Senators had fled hours ago. Padmé didn't mind staying a bit longer than she needed- usually if she got her work done early in the week and no emergencies came up she could have a _real_ weekend. The Senator's gaze lingered on the carpeting day dreaming to herself for a moment until a deep chill ran up her spine and a gasp left her lips. Her eyes snapped up from the ground immediately, searching the halls for the set of eyes that she felt across her skin. However, the moment the chills swept back down the disconcerting feeling had vanished.

Swiftly she made her way back into her office where Dormé was already beginning to pack her things, "My lady you seem pale, are you alright?" her handmaiden frowned.

"Yeah, let's be going home. I'm sure Captain Typho will be wondering what we are doing here so late," Padmé sighed. The lights flickered off in her office as both women exited the room, Padmé was shocked to see it so dark already. The sun had fallen below the horizon and only the exit lights were on in the Senate. She really must have stayed longer than she figured. With some haste both the Senator and her handmaiden rushed to the secure lot of the building before heading back to her apartment.

Once home, Padmé sauntered into her apartment, flicking off her heels as she headed into the kitchen. Warm dim lights created a relaxing ambiance as she shuffled through the fridge, foraging the chilled space for a snack. Settling on berries and yogurt, she planted herself at the breakfast bar flipping through documents on her datapad. She frowned, holding the back of her neck as she found herself re-reading lines of text- unable to focus. _What was that feeling earlier?_ The young woman wondered to herself, the chill that stretched across her skin was unnerving but _warm?_ She couldn't understand it. Pushing the unusual feeling aside, her commlink sounded from her purse and without a moment's hesitation- she stared over the frequency, _Rush Clovis._

Padmé bit her lip with deliberation, there was no way he would be calling so late for a professional conversation. Should she answer? Would it be wrong of her not to considering their conversation earlier? Taking a moment to collect herself, she answered in a strictly professional tone, "Senator Amidala speaking."

_"Padmé, I understand that it is late… my apologies to disturb you."_

"No, it's quite alright," she replied casually, juggling the commlink and bowl of yogurt in her hands as she wondered towards her bedroom, "What is the purpose for your transmission?"

_"There's no need to be so professional with me Padmé. After today, my hope was that perhaps you would attend the Emperor's gala with me in three weeks' time."_

"Clovis, you know we can't-"

_"You don't need to give an answer to me now, please just consider it-"_

"I've already told you. I want _us_ to return to a strictly professional relationship," Padmé breathed setting the food on her vanity before she started to pull the pins from her hair. "After our conversation, I thought we both came to the conclusion that it is important to remain professional and aware. Adding a personal relationship would be an unwanted risk and liability for both of us-"

_"Is that the only reason you do not wish to be with me anymore? For protection?"_

Padmé pulled the commlink away as she let out a deep sigh. The woman wasn't certain what she wanted anymore, Clovis had always been a gentleman. However, there was also a possessiveness when it came to their relationship before- he'd become agitated when she'd spend too much time with other male Senators, such as Bail even though he was already happily married. Placing the commlink closer to her face she finally constructed a reply, "I just believe that it is better if we keep things between us professional. My thoughts revolving that topic have not changed."

_"Padmé please-"_

"Rush, don't… you're right it _is_ late I need to prepare for bed. Goodnight," Padmé said sternly cutting him off, ending the transmission. With a deep sigh, Padmé tossed her commlink onto her bed before striding into the fresher. Stripping off her uncomfortable Senate gown, she switched on the sonic shower hoping to completely forget the conversation with Rush. As she stepped under the warm water, she couldn't help but wonder whether she'd somehow led him on today? Or whether he had misinterpreted their professional discussion for a personal one. Maybe he was worried about her- did he know about her connection with the Rebellion? -No… he couldn't. She'd been too careful.

After cleaning herself, she slipped from the shower, drying herself before slipping her silk robe over her body. Twirling her hair into a towel, she sauntered towards the sink starting her nightly routine that consisted of washing her face and brushing her teeth. Staring at her reflection she couldn't help but frown, she'd pushed everyone out of her life at this point. She hardly spoke to her family, she had no _friends_ to speak of anymore… though she found herself not wanting any with her current status. If anyone found out of her connection with the Rebellion, everyone she ever loved would be at risk.

"I look awful," she frowned pushing at the hollowness of her pale cheeks, what she'd give to have a few days on Naboo to get a tan… to feel the sensation of her home planet's sun. Tearing away from her miserable complexion, she wondered into her room strolling towards her closet searching for a nightgown. Slipping out of her robe, she hung the material in her closet quickly tossing on the lacy fabric. She found herself wondering why she owned such garments considering she never really wore them for anyone. The silky light blue slip reached down just above her mid thigh with white lace covering the space of her navel, just enough to shield her breasts. Staring at her reflection again, she sighed noticing how skinny she looked- taking a mental note to start eating more. When she finally trekked back into the bedroom, she glanced at the chrono slipping into her silk sheets, seeking sleep. After what seemed like hours, her mind finally silenced just enough to allow sleep to overtake her consciousness.


	2. Unexpected Expectations

Gauntleted hands gripped Padmé's arms dragging her harshly across a metal floor. She was thrashing like an ensnared animal trying to break free from her capture's grasp. Her arms yanked at the two sets of hands pulling her along through the darkness. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. The last thing her mind remembered after being tackled to the floor was the color of her carpeting back at her apartment before a porous black bag was masked over her head. Thoughts were racing through the young woman's mind, if they'd wanted to kill her they wouldn't have taken the precaution of using something to obstruct her vision. However, it was stormtroopers that took her meaning her life was now in the hands of the Palpatine indefinitely.

She built fortified mental barriers around the information regarding the Rebellion and any other sensitive information. Her heart was pounding in trepidation, they were going to torture, disfigure, mutilate her until she gave up what she knew. Even though she'd been careful, beyond careful with her dealings regarding the Rebellion she knew Palpatine and his apprentice's powers… they were able to see and feel things others could not through the power of the Force.

Recalling all the times she'd visited the Jedi temple, all the times she'd even assisted the legendary Jedi knights, she knew of the powers that the Force could allow and the Sith used it for malevolent purposes. Padmé thrashed again against the unbreakable grip on her frail arms, she could feel the gauntlets bruising the soft flesh. _What can I possibly do?_ She screamed internally as her teeth dug into her lip, focusing all her physical strength against the troopers. After all this time, why would a squadron of stormtroopers breakdown her door? What the hell took Palpatine so long? She was so sure she'd been discrete, secretive, and cunning. She'd attend galas, make sure to play the sweet face of the Senate for Palpatine and yet without any warning _this_ happens. Snapping her out of thought, she felt the soldiers stop, before harshly pressing down on her shoulders forcing her to her knees.

"No need to be so severe," she heard a familiar serpents voice snicker and a deep fear brewed once again in the pit of her stomach. As the words left the Emperor's lips, the black hood obstructing her vision was yanked off her head. Padmé winced feeling the rough fabric rip against her cheeks. The tears which had adhered to her eyelashes were sharply jerked away with the fabric. Blinking, trying to get her eyes to adjust, she stared around the dark room. There were no windows, no distinguishing features of where she was. Finally, her eyes landed on the figure whose voice haunted her ears, Palpatine. She held her breath noticing the shadow creature standing beside him, _he is going to kill me_ , she thought bleakly glancing at the familiar specter of The Empire. She continued to hold her breath as the Emperor slowly rose from his throne, slithering towards her slowly. "Senator Amidala, It is wonderful to have you here," The Emperor grinned his yellow teeth inches from her face while his sharp nails held up her chin.

Instinctively, she inched away repulsed, "To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of being brought to your almighty presence, your grace?" Her words sounded kind however Palpatine knew better and he just chuckled allowing her chin to slip from his grasp.

"I need something of you my dear," Palpatine announced with a vast whimsical darkness laced in his words. She stared at him hesitantly, watching his putrid sulfur eyes flicker with malice in the darkness. "I need something to keep the media busy for a few months."

She almost cowered watching Darth Vader adjust his shoulders in the darkness before folding his arms across his chest, _killing me is going to keep the media busy?_ Her mind thought as she remained in a heap on the floor, the suspense was excruciating, "If you're going to kill me just please get on with it," she muttered her eyes never leaving the Emperor's. It was only a matter of time till Palpatine killed all the senators who spoke out against him, even if it was behind closed doors. Although, making an example of the beloved Senator from his home planet of Naboo was nonsensical.

"Why would I do that Senator?" Palpatine questioned with a false sincerity, folding his arms into his sleeves before sitting back down in his throne. "Well?" the old man snickered to his apprentice, her presence recoiled feeling both of their eyes resting upon her frame. Padmé's lowered eyes peered up at the robed Sith standing beside the Emperor, he hadn't said a word. She tried to see beneath the hood of his cloak however nothing was shown, there was always a residual darkness around him, shadowing his skin. Suddenly, the Emperor clapped once, breaking her from her thoughts. "Brilliant," he sadistically smiled resting back on his throne.

Padmé sat in confusion, wondering what on earth had transpired in the past several minutes. Her hands became clammy as they ran across her thighs, pushing down the silk fabric of her thin nightgown. She shuttered glancing down at herself, nothing was left to the imagination with what she was wearing. She forced the embarrassing thought aside contemplating the real matter at hand. Maybe the Emperor would be true to his word that he wasn't going to have her killed. Thinking of _that_ made her even more nervous, _if he's not going to kill me then what… what is this?_ She questioned staring over Darth Vader's frame. _Why would Palpatine need his input on a decision, that's not in line with the Sith ways?_

"Finally," Palpatine sighed resting his hand against his forehead, "You almost went through all the women I had in mind," he chuckled darkly and in response Vader's arms dropped to his sides.

"I am obviously the only one unaware of what you both are discussing, care to enlighten me?" Padmé asked with a false elegance.

"She will be a challenge my young apprentice, I wish you luck," Palpatine chuckled, ignoring her question. But his words almost answered her question, her glossy chocolate eyes widened with shivers crawling down her spine. She hesitated into thinking about the meaning of his snarky comment. Padmé's eyes lingered on the _young_ lord for a moment. It had been the first time she'd seen his intimidating frame so close in person. He would lurk around the Senate building, but his presence was usually like a shadow- almost not wanting to be seen. The word brushed through her mind again, _young?_ She thought to herself.

"Excuse me?" Padmé breathed her voice sounding weaker than she would have hoped. Instead of replying, Palpatine's hand waved signaling his apprentice to do _something._ She didn't know what until he trekked towards her, his black cape fluttering with his hastened movements.

"Rise," a deep voice demanded from above her, she glanced up into the void of the Sith's hood before staring down at his gloved hands resting by his side. Padmé hesitated and as if feeling her reluctance, he swiftly reached down and gently wrapped his hands on her hipbones- all but lugging her from the ground.

"The ceremony will be in a three months' time, hopefully that will give you two sometime to get to know each other," Palpatine grinned, his words sank into Padmé's mind as Darth Vader began leading her from the room.

Padmé ripped from the specter's grasp turning towards the Emperor, "You can't just marry me off like property!" She sneered.

"Would you prefer Lord Vader to pay your parents a visit instead?" He questioned brightly, his tone not matching the severity of his words. Padmé froze, her thoughts and disobedience shattering before dissipating swiftly. "Thought as much, now leave me."

Her eyes remained hollow as she felt Vader grab her arm, roughly tugging her along through the massive doors enclosing the Emperor in the room. The heavy feeling of Vader's leather-clad hands across her hips had sent flutters across the skin underneath the layers of fabric. She paid no mind to the sensation, her brain was too preoccupied trying to wrap itself around the idea of what Palpatine meant. _The marriage of the Emperor's heir would call for substantial news coverage,_ her mind whispered as her bare feet brushed across the floor.

"You will return to your establishments, my men will pack your things, I will be there this afternoon to retrieve you," Vader informed her suddenly, before turning on his heel almost floating away, leaving her alone in the hall. She felt a chill sweep across her skin as a squadron of onyx armored stormtroopers rounded the corner obviously sent to gather her. Padmé's eyes lingered on where Vader's frame had disappeared around the corner, he obviously was treating this like a mission more so than a life altering decision. Would they live together for a year making the press happy, then make her disappear? Palpatine would kill two birds with one stone she supposed.

"We will escort you milady," one of the troopers spoke stepping forwards and bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you," she whispered crossing her arms over her chest in the attempt to cover the lacy fabric over her breasts. Again she cursed herself for wearing such a garment to bed.

"Here you are miss, Lord Vader requested us to give this to you," the trooper breathed shifting uncomfortably before turning and retrieving a piece of fabric from the soldier behind him. Padmé stared at the fabric for a moment analyzing it intently. The white cloak shimmered in the dim lighting until the trooper stepped behind her placing the plush thin fabric over her shoulders making sure the hood sheltered her head. Her eyebrows pinched together running the fabric of the hood between her thumb and index finger, even though it was thin, silky, and lightweight, the warmth that it was able to capture was unreal for its visual characteristics. Her body snuggled into the fabric as the four stormtroopers lead her through the dimly lit base.

As they continued walking, Padmé felt almost out of place. She stood out like a sore thumb against the overall darkness of the base. _Why white?_ She muttered internally staring over the fabric of the cloak once again. Her eyes widened as the door opened and they stepped into the underground hanger. If they were on Coruscant, _where could this place be? Why such an overwhelming number of undeployed military ships?_ She wondered as they ushered her up the ramp and into a onyx shuttle. She knew they must be underground, that much was evident as she stared at the rock formations.

"I'm sorry milady but you will have to wear this," the officer behind the controls uttered handing her a thick matt black piece of fabric just wide enough to cover her eyes. She nodded slightly before grabbing the item from him. She gently brushed down the hood of her cloak before tying the blindfold to cover her eyes.

She shut her eyes behind the fabric, feeling them levitate off the ground. There was something that puzzled her, she knew of the military presence within Imperial City or at least she knew what the Senate knew. Obviously after what she'd seen, what they'd been told was not accurate. There was a massive military presence within that hanger one that she hadn't seen the vastness of since the Clone Wars. It only meant one thing, the Rebellion was making progress. Intimidating progress even to the Emperor.

A deep sigh left her lips as she rested her cheek against her palm, _Obi-Wan,_ she thought to herself thinking about the Jedi Knight. She'd heard through Bail Organa that indeed Yoda and Obi-Wan had escaped Order-66 all those years ago. And now she'd heard that Obi-Wan was on the frontlines, helping the Rebellion. She no doubt knew that the Jedi's presence and affiliation with the Rebellion enraged the Emperor and those supporting him. The Jedi are the people's last hope in the galaxy.

 _What would Bail think of the marriage? But maybe I could use this to my advantage,_ she thought to herself beginning to make plots of her own. Her mind hesitated, Lord Vader had seemed _okay_ today however she'd heard the rumors he was like flipping a switch- calm one moment and a complete monster the next. The woman also began to wonder what Palpatine meant when he guffawed, ' _You almost went through all the women I had in mind,'_ Padmé's eyes widened, _were they bringing women in as some form of sick audition?_ Holding onto the door handle tightly, the Naboo Senator shuttered at the idea.

* * *

" _Marry you will Lord Vader."_

The words rang through Vader's ears over and over, making the young Sith loath his Master even more. His hand tightened into a curled fist and relaxed, the feeling of the Senator's flesh beneath his hand was still tingling his fingertips. Even through the flimsy fabric of her nightgown and his leather glove, the undeniable connection stammered deeply through him.

Sucking air between his teeth, he cursed himself for feeling such a way. He hadn't imagined the influx of energy from the Force when he'd touched her. He was so unprepared that his Master had probably sensed the disturbance. He had been watching her for some time… coming up on four years now, he reminded himself. It had been a few months since the Dark Lord had visited the Senate, until the day before. However he always kept track of her- call it a dirty little secret that he kept to himself. Whenever he was at the Senate, he would consistently work on her mental barriers, slightly influencing them each day. The changes were not enough for his Master or the Senator herself to notice but he knew her reservations about him had subconsciously changed due to his own influence. When the troopers presented her to them he could feel the heat rise under his skin. He was surprised she was dressed in so little, the Sith licked his lips at the thought of her body. Vader had seen her in the elegant gowns when she'd attend the Senate but seeing her in such risqué attire was satisfying. Her hair was a mess, her small limbs crumbled on the floor, she was so defenseless and yet the fire and rebelliousness behind her eyes was mouthwatering.

A small smirk tugged at Vader's lips as he recalled her thrashing about in the troopers grip, putting up quite the fight for someone so small even when struggling was futile. None of the other women that his Master had brought dared to do such a thing, they were only terrified, their fate being sealed by their own actions and minds. Vader knew she was different than anyone he'd ever encountered before, there was something unexplainable between them.

The Senator's mental barriers were strong, for a politician and clandestine rebel supporter he supposed it was only natural. Even with the protective barriers, he could read the thoughts in the forefront of her mind as clear as day. Earlier, he could sense her confusion the most as his eyes lingered down over her small frame. He deeply inhaled longing for the sensation of her skin- _no._ He could not desire such things so close to his Master. The old man was sure to pick up on his _excitement._ He had waited patiently for years for this very moment- an excuse to have her. However, the way his Master went about explaining the _plan_ to him left Vader on edge; he hadn't yet discovered what Sidious himself was scheming.

Storming down the hall, the Sith Lord entered the control room immediately the eyes of each technician stared at him in fear before continuing their work with a laughable amount of rigidity. Even after only being located in Imperial City for a week, Vader had grown tired of his Master's presence. Even though Sidious' reach remained dim when he was at his own establishments, he was sure his attention would be more anchored on him when the Senator moved in. Aboard the _Executor_ would allow them some privacy.

"Ready the _Executor_ for an 0700 departure tomorrow," Vader demanded and immediately all the eyes in the room snapped towards him as they simultaneously replied 'yes sir.'

Sharply, he turned from the room before trekking towards the hanger. His teeth gritted together, the overwhelming sensation to leave this place was growing. He wanted to take the Senator with him to anywhere else until their ceremony, bottom-line was his blood was beginning to boil from his Master's presence. The physical proximity was more than bothersome. Hiding his thoughts from the wrinkled old man was simple light years away, but being so close it was almost vexing. Although, it gave Vader pleasure knowing Sidious was using the same amount of energy keeping his thoughts protected as well.

Vader internally relished at the thought, he could feel himself growing stronger than his Master and soon- very soon, Darth Vader would finally rid himself of his Master's aggravating and revolting presence. That's when the young Sith stopped dead in his tracks, spooking some of the bystanders in the hall.

 _His_ _ **true**_ _purpose for this marriage still eludes me,_ the young Sith thought to himself. He understood why Sidious wanted to keep the media busy, in order to move Imperial forces deeper into the mid-rim territories. However, there was something more to his plans and that thought made Vader uneasy.

Springing back into action, he made his way towards the hanger bay he halted momentarily watching his Senator be escorted into one of his personal shuttles. He watched her for a moment, lingering over the glistening white cloak that shielded her frame. He was content to see that her frame was covered, his possessive nature wanted to keep her body away from prying eyes. He heard the thoughts of the trooper's that collected her, they were vulgar, perverted, Vader didn't need the visions of other men on top of her in his mind.

The Senator's chestnut curls poured from the hood as she stepped up the ramp barefoot, his eyes closed for a moment reaching into her mind through the Force. Vader's eyebrows knotted together slightly, of course the woman was noticing the number of ships in the hanger. He cursed himself knowing he should have kept her blindfolded for the entire journey out of the Emperor's meditation room. He'd given her a bit of freedom, freedom that he knew to never give her again. She was too smart, maybe even too smart for her own good.

Vader stepped back from the hanger bay as the onyx shuttle took off and out into the labyrinth of tunnels under Imperial Center. He watched the massive gate close tightly and his eyes shut when he felt the Emperor's presence behind him.

"I heard you are departing with the _Executor_ tomorrow morning, Lord Vader," Palpatine stated, his words void of any emotion.

"Yes, _we_ will return for the ceremony-"

"I am requiring you both to stay on Imperial Center until the wedding," Palpatine demanded his tone dripping with a silent fury.

"As you wish, my Master," Vader acknowledged, acquiescing before turning and kneeling in obedience.

"Rise my young apprentice," Sidious said lowly, "I expect you and your _fiancée_ to attend a gala in three weeks' time, it's a masquerade ball so do be sure the Senator wears something appropriate."

"I understand Master, we shall be there," Vader acquiesced with a bow of his head.

With that, the Emperor turned away his velvet robes trailing behind his frame. Vader's shoulders fell as a scowl crossed his face. One thing he loathed almost as much as the Emperor was his pointless gatherings. The amount of filth and grime that could congregate in one place was tedious. Vader turned back to the hanger, he would have to be on his best behavior and as difficult as the task seemed at least his mind could remain on the Senator.

* * *

Padmé's hands brushed across the fabric of the glistening white cloak before folding it and setting it on the small couch by the window. After returning back to her apartment she had changed into a low cut silky dress that stretched past her knees. It had been like a whirl wind for the past hour, she had Imperial men packing up her valuables across her apartment while her and Dormé continued to pack clothing. She set the last bag on the stripped bed before taking a seat down onto the bare cushion of the mattress.

Both of the woman's heads turned towards the door, hearing the packing in the other room stop suddenly as a set of heavy footsteps trekked towards her bedroom. Padmé fingers curled tightly against the mattress as Darth Vader's frame rounded the corner before standing frozen in the doorway. Padmé's shoulders straightened as Dormé stood and curtsied.

"I need a word with Senator Amidala _alone_ for a moment," the Dark Lord demanded slowly, his voice frigid. And immediately, Dormé's face paled.

"O-of course milord," She stuttered as Vader stepped into the room allowing the young woman to dart out into the hall.

Padmé remained quiet, sitting with perfect posture at the foot of the bed. Even though she looked composed her mind was racing, trying to figure out what he could possibly need to say. With a slight movement of his hand, he used the Force to side the doors shut. When he closed in on her position, she could feel the protective shell over her body language breaking.

"In three weeks' time we are expected to attend a gala together," the Sith said lowly, reaching his hand up under his hood.

"Is that all?" She whispered after a few moments placing her hands gently onto her lap. Padmé's eyes followed his movements as he wondered further into the room.

"No," he replied quietly, his gloved hand brushing against the white cloak draped along her couch. Padmé watched him silently, trying to understand what he was doing? What he was thinking? -Anything about the mysterious man.

"I am thinking about the material of this cloak," Vader declared and her thoughts froze in place.

Her eyes narrowed, "You read minds?"

"Don't worry Senator, I can't tell where your little rebel friends are hiding without breaking a few mental barriers. And you'd know if I did that," Vader answered darkly his fingers slipping from the white fabric.

She suppressed her knowledge of the Rebellion deeper before asking a more lighthearted question, "Well enlighten me, what is that cloak made of? I've never seen or felt anything like it," she inquired honestly, keeping her place on the bed.

"It's made of the silk from a knobby white spider," he replied lowly, "I had it woven some time ago."

"Well it's beautiful," she breathed weakly. She could recall the spiders in which he spoke of, they were extremely rare and terribly hard to find as well as deadly. They lived on the remote and practically forgotten planet of Dagobah. Her mind threatened to wonder what he could have possibly been doing that far out on the frontier however she suppressed it.

Padmé watched the Dark Lord's hand gradually retract to his side before his intimidating stature glided slowly towards her position on the bed. The Senator's muscles tightened as his leather-clad fingertips brushed leisurely down her bare arm. When her skin registered his touch, the overwhelming sensation she had felt earlier came flooding back into her body, a rush of energy between them. Even if her mind didn't want her body to relax, it did anyway. She remained motionless as his fingers made a trail back up her arm, across her collarbone until they reached the sensitive skin under her chin. Even though his touch was soft, there was a possessive nature about the act.

 _"Beautiful…"_ She swore he'd whispered as his hand continued to trace along her skin. "I wanted to clarify a few aspects our _marriage,_ " Vader announced coldly, his index and middle fingers moving to pull her chin up to face the void of his hood.

"Alright," she replied with a hint of sharpness fighting the urge to shove his hand away. The action was demeaning, as if he were speaking to a disobedient child.

"First, I understand you're quite _spirited_ , however when I demand something of you, you will do it," he affirmed brushing his thumb against her jawline. "I assure you that what I require of you will not harm or damage your dignity. This is just for your safety as well as mine… Secondly, I do not mind your outspoken views against the Empire in private however if I discover you are conspiring with the Rebellion that indiscretion will _cost you_ ," he continued his hand cupping her jaw tightly. She gulped deeply, keeping her mind silent on the topic. "Finally, if you have any demands of your own speak freely now."

Padmé stared up at him with confusion, "You're giving me choice?"

"Don't test my generosity Senator," The Sith Lord bit back dropping his hand from her face.

Getting straight to the point, Padmé didn't hesitate with her demands. "I want to bring my handmaiden, Dormé, to where ever you're taking me," she said quickly folding her leg over the other.

"Done."

"Also, I would like my own room," she demanded with her chin held high.

"I already figured as much," he replied automatically waving his hand dismissively, "Anything else?"

"I would like to know what you look like… eventually," Padmé requested hesitantly.

"Fine," he growled, the harshness of his tone forcing the Senator to flinch. " _Is that all?_ " he demanded through his teeth.

"One last thing," she stated trying not to pay attention to his tone, "When we are together in public and in private I don't want you _killing_ or injuring people," she stuttered almost inaudibly.

"My intentions are to keep that world and our marriage separate Senator," his voice informed her chillingly. "That request under most circumstances should not be an issue."

Padmé nodded slowly before raking a hand through her hair, placing her curls in front of her shoulder. She racked her mind trying to think of anything else and for some reason she couldn't think of a single request. The woman bit her bottom lip gently trying to muster through the tension filled silence.

"My men have almost finished packing your belongings," The Sith Lord announced his hand reached out towards the couch using the Force to retrieve the white cloak. She stared at the small action for a moment, she hadn't seen someone use the Force in years. Again her mind threatened to think of the Jedi Masters who had once protected her, but she snuffed the thoughts as soon as they attempted to stir. Vader extended his hand towards her with the cloak limp in his hand. Gracefully, Padmé slipped the fabric from his gently grasp before placing it on her lap. With that, she watched Vader wave open the door, trekking out of her room.

A few moments after the Sith left, Dormé hastily jogged in planting herself on the bed beside the Senator, "Are you okay?" she breathed brushing her hands down Padmé's arms.

"I'm fine Dormé, we are leaving soon," Padmé assured her friend as she stood. With grace, Padmé draped the cloak over her shoulders before three men walked in grabbing the various packed bags across the room. Within a few short minutes all the bags were gone and the room was practically empty. The only items remaining were the stripped bed, couch, and nightstands. The Senator's eyes lingered on the empty space as a frown pulled at her lips. She was going to miss the last little bit of freedom she had. Stepping over to the window, she glanced over the city.

"Milady?" Dormé whispered from behind her, "You're comms indicate Senator Organa is requesting to speak with you."

Padmé's grip against the window sill tightened, "I cannot speak with him right now, please tell him I'll contact him as soon as I am able."

"Of course, Milady," she replied before Padmé heard her scurry out of the room.

She stared out the window, watching the sunlight reflect off the windows of the neighboring skyscrapers. A deep sorrow seeped into her chest as her eyes lingered over the former Jedi Temple. She'd been eighteen when the Republic fell, she felt so much older than she had been. Even if she had to grow up fast back then, there was nothing like the constant stress of living under a dictatorship to make you age. The past four years had felt like a decade. Sleep always seemingly eluding her, the constant questioning of relationships, and the desolating feeling of the inability to trust anyone. It was overwhelmingly isolating and the Emperor wouldn't even allow her the freedom to see her family back on Naboo.

Her eyes shut for a moment, thinking about the lake country. It was so beautiful there, the warm weather, the breeze, the quiet. She longed to go home.

"We can go there if you'd like," a deep voice offered from behind her.

The woman's eyes snapped open as she turned on her heel to see Vader leaning against the doorframe. "How long have you been standing there?" Her voice breathed, alarmed.

"Your thoughts were loud, I came to check on you," he shrugged casually straightening his posture off the doorframe.

Padmé hesitated with replying, this was still the first day she'd met this individual and yet he was acting as if he'd known her for an _extended_ period of time. She only knew the rumors about him and none of them were reassuring. He was an emotionless war machine, acting on every request the Emperor demands. Internally she frowned, maybe she was being too easy to read, the Sith Lord was picking her brain apart effortlessly.

"Well _thank you_ for your concern _,_ " the Senator retorted as her professionalism broke, the words came out almost vindictive, accusatory. Suddenly, she felt the ghostly sensation of hands grip her body, the Sith yanking her towards him using the Force. She had moved so fast that her scream became trapped in her throat.

His left arm wrapped around her waist as his cold right hand cupped her chin roughly, "I would remain conscious of your tone around me Senator, as your thoughts have revealed you do not know _me_ … yet," The Sith growled in her ear, his warm breath brushing across her skin. She froze in fear feeling his teeth graze the flesh of her earlobe. She wanted to push him away, however her hands remained still as they gripped his black tunic. The feeling of his closeness sent shivers of shameful _delight_ across her skin. The unusual overwhelming horrifying sensation of allowing him to do what he pleased brushed across her mind. Vader let out a twisted chuckle against her neck, sending even more shivers down her spine, "Your body betrays your mind Senator."

"Let me go," she whispered feebly, internally she cursed herself for sounding so weak. She had never allowed _anyone_ to touch her in such a way, it was truly frightening. It had her questioning almost every aspect of herself. She felt the man's hair brush against her ear as he pulled away. She avoided his gaze, turning her head away from the abyss of his hood. His grip around her waist only pulled her closer to his body, she could feel the heat radiating off him. She watched as his head dipped down to the center of her chest where the low neck of her dress ended.

Instinctually, her body leaned back in his arm, remaining hopelessly complacent. Her mind was screaming, it felt as though she had no control over how her body was reacting. Padme's lips quivered when he took a deep inhale against her skin, tears started prickling her eyes. The woman swore she heard a soft moan leave his lips as he let out a shaky exhale. Horrified, she found the determination to struggle against his grip, however again his only grew tighter. "Please," she breathed, "I am asking you to let me go."

She felt his teeth again graze her skin, as if not hearing what she'd just said. Her grip tightened against his robes as she felt his nose brush along the skin of her chest. A yelp left her lips as his hand brushed down her curves roughly grabbing her rear. She shut her eyes tightly feeling the silk of her dress push up her thighs.

"Lord Vader," A man spoke from behind them, a gasp left the Senator's mouth as Vader's movements halted.

"What?" The Sith growled his lips still against her skin.

"E-Everything has been packed Sir," the officer stuttered probably disturbed and afraid of what he was witnessing. Padmé internally thanked the man for unknowingly coming to her rescue as Vader hesitantly released her body. Once free, she fixed her dress before wrapping the white cloak tightly around her frame.

"Very well," Vader seethed storming past the officer and heading down the hall.

The puzzled man stood there awkwardly for a few moments until the Dark Lord's steps vanished, "Are you alright milady?" He asked in a whisper his eyes glancing down the hall with apprehension.

"I'm alright, thank you truly," she breathed stepping outside her bedroom giving the man a slight bow before continuing down the hall. Padmé could tell the officer had turned to follow her out and when she made her way down the stairs she was shocked. Besides the furniture the entire place was empty, she hadn't seen it that way in over four years. Her eyes glanced to the veranda, Vader was speaking with the men who'd been packing her belongings. Her mind was stuck until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Milady?" Dormé whispered from beside her. "You look pale, are you okay?" She questioned hushed with concern in her eyes.

"I'm alright," Padmé smiled weakly combing a hand through her hair. She felt like a wreck; her home was gone, she was _moving in_ with someone she didn't know, besides, he was one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy. It felt like a spiral was swirling in her mind, everything was happening too fast and Padmé didn't like it. She was already struggling enough to accept her fate at the Senate and now she was marrying a man who stood for the complete opposite in what she believed in. He was the enforcer. He was responsible for most -if not all- of the pain throughout the galaxy. How many articles had she read depicting the 'valiant' measures he had taken to protect the Empire. Killing innocent men, women, and children alike was _hardly_ valiant.

Padmé shuttered at the thought when thinking about his age, how old was he? Was he old enough to be her father? _Young_ to Palpatine hardly meant anything- the old snake was pressing deep into his seventies. All she knew was that this Sith Lord was a tall, with a deep ominous voice, a darkness sweltered _human_ who had hair. That was it. That was all she knew. The Senator almost felt her own face turn green thinking about a lecherous old man doing what he did to her back in the bedroom. However, her body couldn't deny the _spark_ that she felt as well- it was unreasonable, unexplainable, and utterly inconvenient.

Her mind was still all over the place as Darth Vader strolled to her side. She could feel the irritation seeping from his body, _good I hope he did hear me,_ she muttered internally with a small glare covering her facial expression. _You'll never touch me like that again, I hope you know that,_ she snapped knowing he could hear as she strolled passed him towards the shuttle.

' _Don't make a promise if you know you can't keep it,'_ she heard a sly deep voice in her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks before turning towards the blacked-out creature on her veranda. Her jaw locked before she took a deep breath noticing the twelve military personnel on the boarder of the platform.

 _You're honestly not worth my time,_ she breathed in her mind carelessly before strolling towards the larger shuttle. If she must go to this creature's dark and dismal cave then she'd rather take the ride there with Dormé. She was almost to the ramp when a hand caught her wrist twirling her around to face the Dark Lord. Pain tore through her bone at his grip, but she never lost the fire in her eyes. "What? Can't take rejection?" She snapped not caring about making a scene in front of his men. He inched back slightly, it was almost unnoticeable but she saw it. Those words had stung him slightly. _Good._


	3. A Beast's Heaven

Dashed dreams and prospects crashed into her mind like a monsoon, here she was a twenty-one year old woman entering a cavern which belonged to a beast. Perhaps she was being melodramatic thinking of him in such a way but then again… she'd seen his record: beast, monster, demented creature, emotionless machine were words to describe his behavior on the battlefield. With her temple resting upon the window, Padmé stared at the hectic traffic of Coruscant. Her eyes flickered trailing the shuttles and speeders zooming past as she wanted nothing more than to silence the questions that were ricocheting off the walls in her mind. Questions resembling: Where could a Sith Lord possibly live? Did he have his own underground lair? Did his establishments have a moat?- okay _maybe not a moat_. Gargoyles perhaps? Padmé almost laughed aloud at herself as she struggled to find any form of comic relief from the burning and deep concern in the pit of her stomach.

When the shuttle began to slow at the tallest skyscraper in the cities hub, she blinked in complete utter confusion and overwhelming disbelief. The shuttle descended towards an extravagant veranda that was at least five times the size of her own. But that wasn't the main feature that caught her eye, it was the massive terrace that seemed to span the of the entire perimeter of the penthouse. It was lined with flower bed-after-flower bed. Her jaw slacked just a fraction, _there's no way…_ she internally whispered with her eyes glued on the breathtaking beauty of the place. She almost felt like a child peering in the window to a candy shop- the place was that captivating. With a sharp shake of the head, she stood as the ramp lowered. Trekking swiftly away from the shuttle, she stormed up to the Sith Lord who was speaking to one of his officers.

"Is this a joke?" Padmé snapped, her finger pointing up at the rooftop.

Vader's back straightened as he swiftly dismissed the man he was speaking to before turning towards her, " _A joke?_ Unfortunately, I am unsure of what you mean Senator," he muttered however there was a smugness in his voice that didn't sit well with her- he knew exactly what she meant.

The woman immediately rolled her eyes before turning to the stare at the veranda where the water flow of fountains filled her ears. "You know exactly what I mean," she sniped back glaring at him within the corner of her eye.

"You _do_ have quite the attitude don't you. I'm okay with that." Vader dryly chuckled, "If you're referring to the _lack_ of _rock formations, gargoyles, and moats_ I send you my deepest regards for the disappointing realization that none of those things are here for you," he quipped arrogantly, "Though if _you_ want those things, that can be arranged."

For just a split second she was taken off guard by his witty riposte, for more reasons than she would like to admit to herself. He'd been eavesdropping on her thoughts _again_ even though they weren't nearone another. Another shock was his tenor, it had a playful undertone that she was not aware could even exist in someone such as himself. Padmé had meant to assess for herself the _limits_ of this individuals temperance and she found herself borderline amazed that he didn't lash out at her. The only thing he did was leave her looking foolish standing dumbfounded beside him.

"That won't be necessary," Padmé tried to recover, her professional expression never faltering even if her mind was scrambling. Turning her attention elsewhere, her eyes rested upon Dormé whom was speaking with a golden protocol droid. She was smiling, laughing even- the Senator couldn't understand what could possibly be so funny in a situation like this. Her shoulders immediately stiffened as the droid swiftly turned to waddle towards them.

"Master you have returned!" A joyful robotic voice chirped, "Oh Mistress Padmé Amidala. Hello! I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations," he beamed tipping his head towards Padmé, "Oh it is so wonderful to have you here."

She could almost feel Vader's annoyance and frustration with the droid, the only question she asked herself was why? Why did he appear displeased with the fact 3PO was being _nice?_ It seemed the droids attitude would help make up for Vader's poor behavior. "Thank you," Padmé replied with a smile, while internally not agreeing with his observation of her situation being 'wonderful.' She was now to be a glorified prisoner to his _Master-_ Padmé could hardly see that as _wonderful._

"Perhaps, Master… I shall escort Mistress Padmé-"

"Just _Padmé_ … please," she corrected with a plea.

The droid shuttered and notched his head to the side, "That would be against my etiquette protocol. Unfortunately, I am unable to process that request. My greatest apologies my Lady."

Padmé's face heated slightly, "Oh… okay."

"Proceeding…" 3PO continued, "Master the Emperor wishes for you to make contact with him. Do you wish for me to give Mistress Padmé a tour of the establishments?"

The young Senator tilted her head slightly, her chin inching upwards in slight defiance. The droid may be nice… but he was speaking as if she wasn't standing there. He was asking _permission_ from Vader to show her the penthouse. But when Vader seemingly ignored the droid with his head turning towards her, she was again taken off guard. "You are free to move about the apartment as you wish, however the third floor is restricted," Vader informed her professionally. "Threepio will help you get acclimated," he said sharply before making his _usual_ abrupt exit. Padmé eyed the Sith's movements, watching his cloak billow as he vanished beyond the far corner of the overhang.

"Well let's get you both inside," 3PO said cheerfully leading both the Senator and her handmaiden towards the massive overhang. "There are three levels and the roof in which you will have full access too, this is the bottom floor," he sang scurrying along the dusk marble floor. Padmé glanced around the lavish seating area making their way back to the droid as he led them up small flight of stairs to enter an atrium.

Her eyes pulled upwards at the impressive crystal chandelier above before her gaze moved around the spacious chamber. There were three sets of curved banisters leading up to the ceiling, signifying the four floors that made up the penthouse. The seamless glass windows spanned the entire lower level allowing an extraordinary amount of light into the chamber contrasting with the darker marble flooring. The area was completely open with indoor plant beds to add a bit of color. She expected Vader's establishments to be anything but what it was as her eyes to lingered on the massive kitchen and living space.

"This is the atrium; the kitchen, living room, and the dining room proper are on this floor," The droid chirped on, "Here's the main turbolift that can carry you to any floor of the building, and this one will bring you to any floor from here upwards. You must have an access card to enter this level or to access the lower floors. I am sure my Master will give you one in the near future."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is on the third floor?" She questioned automatically staring up at the ominous second railing.

"It's just my Master's personal floor," He replied, skillfully brushing off the question, "Anywho, let's head to the second level," he piped stepping into the lift. Tearing her eyes away from gawking, Padmé followed. Within a matter of seconds the doors opened and droid stepped out immediately. "This level contains the gym, exercise pool, sauna, several offices and bedrooms. Dormé, you will be staying in this room," He beamed strolling down a perpendicular hall before gesturing towards a door, "If you would like to stay and make yourself at home, that would be quite alright. You're belongs should be brought up within a matter of minutes."

Dormé glanced at Padmé as they stood outside the room, "It's okay, you should rest it's been a long day," Padmé smiled warmly.

"Are you certain, milady?" She wondered with concern broadcasted across her features.

"Yes, I'll comm if I need anything," Padmé assured her, Dormé nodded still hesitant as she wondered into the room, the door sliding shut.

"Shall we continue?" Threepio questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Sure," Padmé nodded.

"Oh wonderful," he gushed strolling down the hall with Padmé in tow. The young woman started to contemplate how many people 3PO actually greeted for Lord Vader? Had he been deprived of such actions? The droid was genuinely excited it seemed. "Also the main pool is on the rooftop level which can only be reached on the fourth floor…"

After a while, Padmé found herself zoning out as her own thoughts became too pressing to ignore. She pictured Vader's establishments being insufferable, suffocatingly dark and dismal. Even if there was an overall dark complexion to the place, the natural lighting made up for the darker color schemes. When they rounded the massive hall and re-entered the lift, the droid immediately pressed the fourth floor. Padmé frowned staring over the lift controls, her eyes lingered on the small divot next to the third floor button signifying a key was needed to access it.

"This floor is the where the main chambers are located. Down the hall, are my Master's chambers and over here… are yours," he chirped as the door slid open. Her eyes widened glancing around, to her genuine surprise it was the first time the flooring had changed, it was navy blue marble with gold accents. Wondering into the spacious room, her eyes glanced at the outrageously large bed with a golden metal canopy and ornate headboard. She felt herself gravitate towards the bed, to slip her fingers against the glistening, soft, white silk of the bedspread. She suddenly felt exhausted staring at the comfortable surface, she'd had a long day and the bed looked invitingly comfy.

"Do you wish to retire for a while Mistress Padmé? Or perhaps lunch?" Threepio questioned, "My Master said that _you_ would want to unpack your belongings," the droid muttered waddling towards the various boxes and cases stacked neatly in a categorized fashion towards the corner of the room. "If you would like to rest for a while, I am sure Dormé and I would love to help you set up your room afterwards."

Padmé bit her lip before replying, "That sounds perfect, thank you Threepio."

"Excellent, I will leave you to get settled then. If there is anything you require you may contact me on the interface beside the door," 3PO nodded. With that, the golden droid waddled from the room, the door sliding shut behind him. A deep sigh of relief left her lips as she fell back onto the bed, shutting her heavy eyelids. Padmé was glad to be alone for a moment as she kicked off her heels and curled herself onto the comforter dragging a pillow from the top of the bed as she nestled. Without trying, she found herself slip into sleep.

* * *

After his meeting with the Emperor, Vader found himself aggravated. He was landlocked for the first time in his entire life. Even rebel uprisings and reports of lingering Jedi weren't enough to get him out of Imperial City. With his head falling back against the leather office chair, he stared over the Rebellion's assault schematics on his holoscreen during the Battle of Almas searching for instances where they faltered and how they may go about re-strategizing for their next attack. As time carried on, he found himself becoming distracted knowing _her_ presence was close by. Even if he couldn't see her, feeling her was enough to sooth the tension in his shoulders and from her quiet, dreamy thoughts- he knew his Senator was in a deep sleep.

He wondered how he was going to approach her now that she was in his establishments. It was obvious that she didn't like him and he surely wasn't expecting her too.. Though, he'd still tested his progress earlier at her apartment, he had her body complacent but her mind was stubborn. Even with her rational mind against him, she _liked_ the way he touched her, she felt _guilty_ feeling the way she did. He pressed himself deeper into his seat, swaying side-to-side. Vader never became anxious but he could feel himself becoming such a way not knowing how to _connect_ with her mind. He wanted to beclose to her but the thoughts circulating the forefront of her mental barriers were ones signifying that she desired to be alone. The young Lord frowned, he supposed it was a good thing he had Threepio- Vader wasn't sure what he'd do without the overbearingly kind droid. Vader found his disgusting positivity insufferable at times but the Senator and her handmaiden seemed to like him. A small smirk pulled at the Sith's lips knowing that his future bride was _surprised_ by his establishments, she appreciated the flowers. When he'd had them imported he wasn't thinking of her exclusively but he was satisfied that she seemed fascinated with him now because of them.

Vader did not want the rest of the galaxy knowing he was human, but he _desired_ for the Senator to see him as such. Even if he marginally wanted that, Vader couldn't believe he'd allowed her to speak to him with such hidden venom earlier- he wasn't sure how much more of _that_ he could take. He knew his patience with her would be tested daily, interacting with her was much different than watching her from afar. It did not go unnoticed by the Sith Lord that every time he mentioned the rebellion, her shields would become stronger. The association with rebel sympathizers was another issue that would cause Vader headaches, he needed to understand the extent of her _involvement._ The only reason why he had a hunch of her association was because of her views regarding the Empire and democracy and the increase of protection of her thoughts revolving the subject.

With a small sigh, Vader ran a hand through his dark blond hair, brushing the hood of his cloak down as he did. He wanted to show her his face, perhaps if she knew he was only a couple years older than herself, she wouldn't be so adamant in her mission of provoking him. Right now the Senator believed he was an aging pervert, she had truly become physically ill thinking about that back at her apartment. However, the young Sith Lord knew he couldn't show her… not yet anyway, he wanted her to lower her mental barriers slightly _before_ knowing what he looked like.

A sight disturbance outside the door caught his attention, from the presence he could tell it was 3PO. The door swiftly pulled open upon the droid's approach, "Master, Mistress Padmé and her handmaiden are settling in," he chirped happily. "I am quite excited to have them here-"

"I am well aware, Threepio," Vader muttered cutting the droid off with an impassive tone.

"Are _you_ not excited Master? Isn't this what you have been planning?" 3PO questioned, his head notching to the side as he stepped inside the office.

"I do not get excited," Vader responded, his expression void of emotion.

"Well, Mistress Padmé is very beautiful," the droid commented, "She is quite young for a Senator is she not?"

"She is…" Vader nodded slowly, "Is there any significance for this line of questioning Threepio? If not, I have documents to read."

"Oh yes… I actually came to ask if you'd like me to invite Mistress Padmé to attend dinner with you this evening?" Threepio wondered, "You talk about her quite often so I figured that perhaps-"

"She is not fond of me 3PO," the Sith announced harshly, "I am sure she'd like some time to herself, she's had a long day." Vader eyed the droid carefully as he shifted his golden feet against the ground, "Is there something else you wish to ask me Threepio?"

"No Master. I will return to my standard duties," the droid said quietly and with that he was out the door. Vader sat perplexed for a moment, he was unable to read 3PO's mind because… well he didn't have one. The Sith Lord knew there was more the droid wanted to add but seemed to give up on telling him. The man sighed staring back at the screen before him, he needed to keep himself preoccupied for now- he didn't want to think about the Senator.

It was late in the evening when Vader finally emerged from his office, trekking down the hall- he was deep in thought about the several Jedi that had appeared on their radar. One of which was on the frontlines during the Battle of Almas, somehow the cretin had managed to escape his grasp. The young Lord knew he had sensed another force sensitive individual in the base but Vader never actually saw them. Wondering towards the lift, still deep in thought, he pressed the fourth floor automatically- making his way towards his chambers. When the lift opened, he glanced towards the end of the hall. Immediately, thoughts of the Senator came rushing back into his mind as he eyed her bedroom. However, he could tell she wasn't there. His eyes lingered above him in the direction of the infinity pool that resided on the roof. She was up there, he could _feel_ her.

Swallowing hard, he quickly abandoned the idea of heading to his quarters for much needed rest to turn sharply towards the spiral staircase that would take him to the roof. Silently, he made his way up the transparisteel stairs and when he finally reached the glass structure at the top of the building- his eyes immediately fell upon _her._ The Senator was resting in the hot tub a few meters from the waterfall, with her eyes gently closed. The luminated water revealed her body; inching back in the shadows he watched her. He could sense how relaxed and content she was being _alone_ in the quiet _._ Taking advantage of the leisure within her barriers, Vader stealthily began influencing them. A small smirk pulled at the edges of his lips as he watched her expression soften even more than it already was, he'd never had the opportunity to touch her barriers when she was so at peace- he was finding it easier to sway her mind when she was like this. His concentration faltered as he felt a small disturbance in the Force, his eyes narrowed as he watched the device sitting beside her head disrupt her peace. The woman swiftly shifted in the water, rolling to allow her shoulder blades to touch the cool air as her elbows propped her up against the natural stone edge. He watched a frown pull at her lips, followed by an annoyed eyeroll. _Rush Clovis,_ was the name that brushed through her thoughts as she stared at her commlink.

Vader tensed as irritation boiled beneath his skin, a man should not be contacting her so late. What made him even more agitated was that it was the same man whom had left her office late the day before. Vader took an unconscious step forward in the darkness as he waited for her to either accept or deny the transmission. He wanted her to ignore it, he even contemplated testing his power over her again to see if she'd follow a small Force suggestion but, he advised himself against it. He watched the Senator release a deep sigh, he could feel the conflict in her mind about answering the call. Peering into her thoughts, he heard her deliberation…

 _Why is he doing this?_ She internally muttered, _Why can't he just accept that I want things between us to return to a professional one- he shouldn't be calling so late._ Vader knew that she was going against her better judgement as she answered the transmission. The Sith's jaw tightened as she pulled the device to her ear.

"Clovis, I told you-" The woman began to scold through the device, however she was abruptly cut off.

 _"You weren't at the Senate today, what is going on? I had to hear through the HoloNet that Imperial men were at your apartment. Are you safe?"_ The man on the other end said with an overbearing amount of worry.

"I'm fine," She assured him, flipping back over in the water before standing. Vader felt heat rise in his body, leering over her divine body.

Water droplets rolled down the toned skin of her exposed stomach and above the thin royal blue fabric covering her breasts. The Sith swallowed hard, unintentionally licking his lips as his mouth suddenly became dry. She was a goddess glistening in the twinkling city lights of Coruscant. The wet tips of her chestnut curls stuck to the skin just above the sides of her hipbones. Vader hadn't ever seen her hair down before, at the Senate she'd always have it in a tight braided bun or pinned in a headdress. Her locks were long, the mane of curls reaching far past her navel. He found himself so fixated on her body that he'd completely missed part of her conversation with the man on the other end of the transmission. Captivated, Vader watched as she raked a hand through her hair- tossing some of it back off her face. Realizing his jaw had fallen open, he swiftly clamped it shut as she stepped from the water swiping a white towel from the nearby stone bench.

"Clovis, you can't be calling me like this," the woman muttered as she started drying the ends of her hair. "It's well past midnight."

 _"Where are you?"_ He demanded and an outraged expression crossed the woman's features.

"That's none of your business," the Senator snapped, "You have no right calling me so late and demanding things of me. I don't want you calling me anymore unless it's during business hours-"

" _Padmé_ -" the man began to say.

"No, I'm tired of this! It is _over_ between us, take a minute and register that in your mind. I don't want you appearing at my office unannounced or calling me about personal matters. Goodnight Clovis," she retorted swiftly cutting him off before ending the transmission. "Kriff… he is relentless," the woman groaned to herself tossing the commlink onto a nearby table.

Vader inched back in the shadows when the young woman began drying her body from the beads of water that were still adhered, goosebumps formed across her pearl skin as she shivered. She was cold, the he could tell more ways than one. The pebbles of her nipples had hardened under the fabric that barely contained her breasts. When the woman bit her lip, she reached down gathering a familiar piece of silk material before throwing it elegantly over her shoulders. A sense of pride, etched across Vader's shoulders- _so she has the cloak I gave her_. He could feel his arousal becoming a painful nuisance beneath his belt; 3PO had said something accurate for once- she was incredibly beautiful, an angel among men. Snapping his attention, he knew now that she was warm she'd undoubtably be heading back to her quarters for the night. Taking one last glance, she gathered her commlink, and without hesitation he made his leave- silently disappearing back down the staircase.

Once stealthily making his way into his chambers, he flung the material of his cloak to the foot of the bed. He bit his lip feverishly, his eyes darting towards the bed then towards the fresher- he shook his thoughts aside heading into the fresher. Vader had never pleasured himself to the thoughts of a woman before and he wasn't going to start now because of _her._ He audibly groaned as he peeled off the multiple layers of fabric shielding him from the world. When they were gone, he didn't hesitate stepping into a cold shower. The water pelted down against his shoulder blades as his palms reached out to press against the wall. His head hung low between his arms; if he found himself feeling this way every night, the number of frigid showers he'd have to take would be insufferable. His shoulder length dark blond locks clung to his neck as he waited for the water to work its magic. Even with his skull and neck freezing from the cold, his thoughts could not be swayed from her body.

" _Fuck_ ," he cursed himself pushing off the wall to allow for the cold to plummet against his chest. She was just so tiny, her thoughts always innocent, she was polar opposite of him. Her skin was fair, not a single scar flawed her skin. While his tanned skin was shrouded in them, there were too many for him to count- too many for him to even remember where he had acquired some them.

After another ten minutes in the teeth chattering cold, he found the status of his body sufficient before he switched off the water. Sauntering across the stone tile, he beckoned a towel into his hand before ruffling it against his hair. He didn't dare glance towards the mirror as he maneuvered back into his bedroom, he couldn't risk possibly seeing his eyes considering his relaxed state of mind. Tossing himself onto the bed, he wondered when the last time he'd ever actually slept in his _own_ bedroom. Since his arrival back to Imperial Center, he'd been staying in his wing at the palace. Then before that, he'd been on the _Executor_ for months, his quarters there were more used than anywhere else. The penthouse barely even looked recognizable since the last time he'd seen it, 3PO had done a good job finding botanists who could actually take care of the outrageous number of plants.

The young Sith Lord raked fingers through his hair and held them there; _how long does Sidious actually intend to keep me here?_ Three months seemed like an eternity to be away from his post, he could rely on Admiral Piett to take care of the 501st Legion yet still that thought didn't sit right. Vader hated being sidelined, a feeling he had never actually experienced before - after another victory on his record no less. Though he supposed a victory only meant not a failure; he had never failed any of his orders, no matter what needed to be done. Sometimes it would be at the expense of starships or men but it was worth it to triumph. He couldn't forget that this marriage was also a mission, he needed to somehow make it work with his Senator. He thought it would be simple considering he'd already been coaxing of her for years but her overall reaction to him wasn't one he had anticipated.

She had made a scene in front of his men and received no consequences for her actions. He had allowed her to interrupt him when he was briefing Captain Lasky on the new safety protocols regarding her. Vader honestly had no clue how to actually handle her, usually if someone did such a thing he'd dispose of them- there was no place for disobedience or disrespect in his ranks. There was part of him that was furious with her behavior while the other was impressed. She wasn't scared of him in the same way everyone else was who surrounded him. Perhaps her lack of fear was an unintended result of his influence. Either way, he didn't mind her brashness around his trusted men but in public or around Sidious he could not allow her to act in such a manner. Sidious would become suspicious, his Master knew how serious Vader was regarding such matters. His Master would believe his apprentice was beginning to _care_ and show _compassion_ for the woman… which was not allowed. Vader stopped his thoughts before they could delve deeper, he didn't want to think about such things before he slept. Involuntary visions could arise from them, ones he didn't particularly wish to see.

His mind opted to thinking about his Senator and that man she was speaking with not an hour ago. Vader felt a unwelcomed feeling stir in his body, she had been intimate with him. The Sith Lord had seen the visions plastered within the man's thoughts as he left her office. Quite honestly, Vader wasn't one to judge if she'd been with other men- once she'd been with him, every other sexual experience she had would be insignificant in comparison. However, something about Clovis _annoyed_ Vader. That man was _obsessed_ with her. Even if he shouldn't be one to judge about that form of behavior, he didn't like Clovis. It infuriated the Sith Lord that he'd called her so late- interrupting her peace. He didn't want that imbecile calling her anymore or even glancing in her direction. If Clovis' undesirable behavior continued, Vader would have no option but to intervene especially when she was to be his wife.

With the night drifting further into early morning, Vader finally managed to silence his mind to get a few hours of rest.

* * *

Hearing the grueling sound of her alarm, Padmé shifted beneath the covers pulling the fabric up and over her head in sleepy disagreement. She'd stayed up far too late and was feeling the ramifications of her choices before tossing the silk sheets from her body. Dragging open her heavy eyes she was taken back by her surroundings. The woman was no longer in her apartment - she was living with the Dark Lord himself. Staring at the chrono she cursed herself, this was the fourth time her alarm had gone off, she was going to be late!

Her attention flickered towards the door as it slid open and she was relieved to see Dormé striding in, "My lady, did you just wake up?" She questioned surprised before swiftly heading towards the closet.

"I must have slept through my alarm," _or turned it off in my sleep… wouldn't be the first time,_ she scolded herself. Then even more annoyance entered mind as she started to wonder how she was going to get to the Senate, would Vader take her or one of his men? Captain Typho had been relieved from duty and sent back to Naboo even if it was against Padmé's wishes. She had forgot to request he stay in his position as the head of her security… "Dormé have you seen Threepio this morning?" Padmé quickly asked as she stripped off her nightclothes before grabbing a brassiere, clipping it on swiftly.

"Yes milady, he informed me that Lord Vader would be escorting you to the Senate today," her handmaiden replied handing Padmé a standard gown that she would occasionally wear. Padmé frowned at the woman's response before throwing the dress over her head.

"Wonderful," The Senator muttered sarcastically turning to allow Dormé to fasten the back of her dress.

"Perhaps it won't be so bad," the taller woman whispered.

Padmé scoffed, "Just the thing I need, to have _Darth Vader_ snooping about my office."

"He will likely leave you alone my lady, he has so far," she shrugged.

Padmé thought about her handmaidens observation for a moment, she was right- he'd left her alone since she arrived and hadn't made any attempts of speaking with her. Still… the way he touched her back at her apartment was still fresh in mind. She felt her cheeks heat just thinking about it, _Force… what is wrong with me?_ She scolded herself vehemently for allowing her cheeks become flush because of him- because of a murder, a monster…

"Hopefully having his presence there with keep Clovis at bay," Padmé sighed pushing away the more dismal thoughts.

"Is he still trying to contact you my lady?" Dormé asked with a hint of concern.

"He called me last night," the woman frowned with a nod as she took a seat in front of the vanity.

"Ugh, that man is intolerable my lady," the woman muttered as she began to tightly braid the Senator's hair.

"I tried to make myself clear last night… hopefully he finally got the message."

Within the hour Padmé was prepped and ready for her day. When she finally emerged from the room, her eyes flickered down to the end of the hall witnessing the Dark Lord of the Sith speaking with 3PO. The woman froze immediately, discomfort rising in her body as her hands brushed against the smooth satin of her dress. She found herself transfixed on the mysterious cloaked man, his broad shoulders bent slightly as his neck craned in order to keep his deep voice from carrying as he spoke to his protocol droid. Finding herself staring, _again,_ she cursed herself, even standing several meters away, his stature was intimidating- if she weren't wearing heels he'd be roughly a foot taller than herself. Obnoxiously, her heels clicked against the marble flooring as she strode towards the Sith, hoping that they would be leaving shortly.

"Mistress Padmé, good morning," 3PO beamed waddling away from the Sith to greet her, she watched Vader's shoulders tighten before straightening to his full height yet he never moved towards her.

"Good morning Threepio," Padmé smiled respectfully. Unconsciously, her eyes flickered towards Vader hoping that he'd say something of substance to her today considering they had barely spoken since she arrived at his establishments. Even if she couldn't see his face, Padmé could feel his eyes on her.

"We should be going. You have a meeting at nine," Vader announced shortly before turning on his heel and striding towards the lift. The woman inched her head back slightly from his indifferent monotone voice before reluctantly following him after saying a quick farewell to 3PO. Interestingly enough, Vader waited for her at the entrance of the lift allowing her in as he folded in after. It was a blessing that the lift ride only took a few short seconds. The Sith trekked from the elevator and Padmé fell in tow behind him. But when he stopped abruptly, the woman almost walked straight into his back from his sudden lack of movement. "Have you eaten?" Vader questioned, the hood of his cloak peering back at her.

A confused expression appeared on the woman's face, "Why does it matter?" She wondered truthfully before following up with an excuse, "I usually eat when I get to my office."

"No you don't," he argued sternly, twisting completely towards her now. A flustered feeling swept through her body, _how did he know that?_ She pondered. "Your mind is open to me Senator, lying about something so pointless is unbecoming of you."

"Why do you _care_?" Padmé retorted, "Can we just go?"

His shoulders straightened at her questions before he sharply turned storming towards the veranda. Giving him a wide berth of space as to not almost crash into him again, Padmé followed him out. She began to wonder why he would ask her something like that? A small gasp left her lips as she pushed her cheekbones- was it that obvious her eating habits were so poor? Feeling just a bit self-conscious she forced herself down the few steps until her eyes glanced up to see Vader standing at attention, waiting, beside an onyx speeder. Though, it was different than the one she'd seen him with when they'd left her apartment the previous day. Just from its features Padmé could tell it was _fast._ She wondered just how senseless Vader's flying might be considering his reputation as a pilot. Without a word, Padmé slipped into the passenger's side, then watched Vader practically float into the pilots seat.

"You may want to put on your safety belt," he recommended as the speeder roared to life.

Padmé glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before she heeded his warning and strapped herself in. "What about you?" she questioned eyeing him slightly. Her misplaced concern received an arrogant scoff from the man to her left, in a blur, they were flying recklessly through the busy lanes of Coruscant. The acceleration force flung her back in the seat as her hand unconsciously shot out to grasp the door handle with a white knuckled grip. Padmé was thankful that she had mentally prepared herself for his flying because he was breaking every traffic law in the book. At the rate they were going, the usual fifteen minute flight would be minimized to under five minutes. The woman flinched as the speeder dipped violently to miss a stalled lane of speeders. After a minute she found herself struggling not to be impressed by the control he had but in the same influx of emotions, she was terrified. Wide-eyed, she remained unable to tear her gaze away from the flashes of speeders and shuttles they were whipping past.

In a record time of four minutes, they arrived at the Senate, Vader's speeder allowed immediate entry as they entered the restricted lot of the building. Padmé finally let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in as he lowered the speeder. When he powered down the engine and jumped out effortlessly, the woman was still in shock that they hadn't crashed- he was a kriffing maniac! When her door opened unexpectedly, her eyes flickered towards the Sith who was standing waiting patiently for her to get out as her restraints unsnapped inexplicably.

"You're insane," the woman breathed stepping onto the pavement before brushing down her dress. She could only hope that Dormé did a sufficient job at pinning her hair because if not- it probably looked a mess.

"I'm efficient," he countered as he shut the door behind her. She rolled her eyes before brushing past him towards the lift that would carry them to the main level of the Senate. As they stood together within the small space, Padmé began to wonder if he was actually giving her an escort to her office? What would her colleagues think if they saw her with _Darth Vader_? "It would be wise of you to become accustomed being near me Senator," he said suddenly, commenting on her thoughts once again.

"You say that as if it were an easy thing to do," she retorted quietly as the doors to the lift glided open. Four pairs of eyes connected with them, the Senators who were preparing to enter the lift took large steps back and to the side at the sight of the Sith Lord himself.

"After you, my lady," Vader whispered lowly above her ear, his deep voice sending _pleasant_ shivers down her spine. She blinked to life stepping out of the lift with Vader in tow. She could feel him mirror her pace as he trailed closely behind, mimicking a shadow. _What the hell is his deal? He's cold one minute then acts like that?_ She breathed in her mind, trying to keep her thoughts occupied as the eyes of her peers followed her in disbelief. Padmé found herself wanting to disappear into her office more and more as the whispers began. Finally when they arrived to her chambers, the metal slid open before she could even reach for the controls, her eyes glanced to the man behind her before she trekked inside.

"How did you know I had a meeting at nine?" Padmé wondered strolling towards her desk, glancing at her calendar. The meeting had just been added the previous night, _she_ hadn't even heard about it.

"I am in charge of your security now, it's expected that I know where you need to be," he reminded her, the door to her office sliding closed behind him. Padmé sat down at her desk, quickly preparing for the unexpected meeting.

"Well, I wanted to prep for this… A-Are you staying?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes slightly flickering up in his direction.

"I will depart before you leave for your meeting, Senator," he replied indifferently with a sickening amount of professionalism.

Padmé was perplexed by his reply for a moment, but found herself shoving the feeling away when she checked the time again. With an internal sigh and a visible nod, she let the conversation go, she didn't have the time to decipher the true meaning behind his words. When seconds turned into minutes, she found his presence becoming more and more nerve-wracking even if he was just seemingly staring blankly out the window behind her. Padmé struggled to prepare for the Judiciary Committee meeting as she found mind preoccupied. Then unexpectedly, Vader straightened from his place beside the door and trudged out of her office, his sudden departure giving her whiplash. Padmé could only watch as he left, completely ignorant of his intentions as he vanished around the doorframe.


	4. Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited, I've rewritten this chapter several times and just don't feel like messing with it anymore. Anyway, I'm reeeally excited for the next two chapters where stuff actually starts happening. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Without a moments' hesitation, Vader made his leave from the Senator's office the second he heard obscene thoughts cloud a familiar shameless man's half-witted mind. The Sith's skin was beginning to boil as he rolled his neck, the cracking of vertebrae crunching through his ears as he tried to control the tension spearing across his upper body. The piece of filth was thinking about his Senator the moment he stepped through the left wing entrance. An unfamiliar emotion was making Vader this way, all he knew was that he was livid due to the inability to block the deviant thoughts screaming from that man's brain. Fortunately for Vader, the Senator's preoccupied schedule would give him ample of time to deal with the imbecile who was still in pursuit of her.

Storming down the hall, the Sith Lord knew his path was on an intercept course with Rush Clovis. The bystanders parted like the sea as the Sith trekked with unbreakable purpose. When his fiery eyes caught sight of the man down the hall, it took every ounce of restraint not to rip him from his thoughts with a Force grip on his trachea. Though as he recalled how the _public_ may react, he figured it was best to keep his anger momentarily in check so his actions would not reach Senator Amidala's ears. Tipping his head, Vader signaled the Imperial guards Sidious left behind during his trip to Naboo. His Master was off planet, meaning Vader's actions were unhindered towards the Senator from Scipio. On command, the guards broke from their place falling in formation and with one more gesture, the guards circled around Vader knowing their job was to detain the man blindly strolling towards them.

Finally…Clovis' head snapped up, breaking him from his fantasies of the Senator, "What is the meaning of this?" the man barked as the guards seized his arms. Without a word, Vader stalked forward before maneuvering towards the restricted lift that would carry them down to the bowels of the building. A twisted smirk pulled at the his lips, feeling the terror fermenting within Clovis' thoughts. Questions and _fear_ were now the only things circulating his inferior mind as they reached the dark halls of the labyrinth. "You have no right to be doing this Vader! What is the reason for this brazen action?!" The man hollered in which he received no reply.

Reaching the interrogation block, the crimson guards jolted the man to halt. Under the darkness of his hood, Vader glowered at him, knowing there was no need the Force to deal with this pathetic excuse of a man. When the guards released his arms, Vader did not hesitate seizing Clovis by the scruff of the neck before chucking him inside the concrete cell. Bloodstains that could never be scrubbed away riddled the pavement and walls that the man bounced off of before tumbling to the ground with a clunk from his bones. Vader only watched with a cruel smile at his feeble attempt to hide the pain.

"You have no right-" Clovis began to claim in a sputter. Before he could finish, Vader stormed towards him tearing the man up by the neck to slam him into the inflexible wall. His teeth chattered from the impact, shutting him up swiftly.

"The next words to leave your vile mouth will determine whether you leave here _alive,_ " Vader informed him with a chilling emotionless tone. "Unless you truly wish to die, I suggest you keep that guttural trap shut until I permit you to speak." When he felt Clovis pitifully shiver, a sly smile broke across the Sith's shadowed face before morphing back into one void of any emotion. "Your pursuit of Padmé Amidala is over. If you so much as attempt to glance in her direction again, I will rip your eyes from their sockets before making your death anything but quick. _If_ I decide to release you, within the hour you will forfeit any positions you hold which allow you access to speak with her professionally." Then Vader's voice became hauntingly low as he allowed his crimson irises to be seen by Clovis' fear-struck eyes, " _Do you understand_?"

Clovis swallowed hard around the leather grip constricting his throat before he choked out a, 'yes.' Without any regard, Vader tore open the man's mind shredding all the perverted visions of the Senator. Deranged screams belted from the man's chest as Vader tore the memories effortlessly before haphazardly piecing back together the weak mental barriers. The only reason why the Sith Lord had done such a thing was to ensure the man wasn't a vegetable leaving the cell. Once his mission was complete, Vader dropped the man to the floor in a fit of grueling pain.

"This is your only warning. If you are unfaithful to your word, I promise you, I'll be true to mine," Vader vowed chillingly before merely leaving the cell- not trusting himself enough to not kill the man. Once the door slammed closed leaving Clovis to grovel, his hood snapped towards the guards, "Take him to his office."

With that Vader simply walked away, part of him desired to kill Clovis then and there but Sidious would be displeased. He couldn't understand why his Master wanted to keep that worthless lump of flesh alive. But, Vader knew better than to _disobey_ his Master's orders. Even if he could withstand the pain from Sidious' Force-lightning now, it was still an unpleasant experience trying to heal his skin from the gashes and burns.

The countless scars across his flesh were inflicted by Sidious himself especially when Vader was younger. On occasion, _victory_ was not enough for Sidious- he required _perfection._ Darth Vader was not immune to unanticipated circumstances, a character flaw that he desperately needed to resolve if he was to one day surpass his Master. A strenuous victory was nothing to be proud of- it had to be seamless. When Vader would lose starships or men, it _always_ needed to be a planned sacrifice. If it wasn't a foreseenloss, even if they were victorious, Sidious would torture him for hours. It had been six months since the last time his Master had done such a thing to him- Vader prided himself on attempting to be consistently _perfect._ However, when his Master returned from Naboo only to find Vader had allowed a Jedi aiding the Rebellion to slip through his fingers, he was certain to see disciplinary action. But the fact Sidious probably knew and his punishment had not come was disconcerting.

Moving past the inevitable, Vader stalked down the dark halls towards his office. He knew the Senator would be in meetings till noon which made his head spin considering she never ate dinner the night before… nor had breakfast that morning. She needed to eat. After not seeing her in person for months, when he'd finally laid eyes on her, she'd become even more slender than before- her dresses not as tightfitting. Even in the hot tub, her back was too boney, her spine, ribs, and shoulder blades protruding more than a healthy woman's should. It seemed the routine she'd committed herself to was a taxing one.

A deep exhale left his lips as the door to his office slid closed behind him, perhaps he could get 3PO to do something about that issue. When Vader finally planted himself at his desk, he realized his thoughts were of possible _concern_ for her. He shook his head, no, they weren't of concern but when he ever did finally _have_ her- he didn't want to risk accidently hurting someone so small.

Knocking the thoughts of her from his mind, he turned to the reports stacked within his personal server. Over the next several hours, he found himself reviewing surveillance tapes on various Senators that Sidious found suspect of treason. He'd required one thing when he was away on Naboo, for Vader to shuffle through the Senators who had potential ties to the Rebellion. It was obvious from his men's reconnaissance that Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were the main persons of interest. However, there still no tangible evidence to connecting them to the high crimes. Even Padmé's name had come up in certain dialogues. Vader began to wonder if Sidious selected her as a candidate for him to marry because of her possible affiliation- she was too influential to have executed.

Vader had been gone for too many months to truly understand the corruption in the Senate, he hated politics and preferred to stay on the military side of things verses spying. It was especially boring to him watching and listening to recording, he'd much rather be on the _Executor_ doing anything else.

Force, he couldn't even touch the Senator without her tensing. It was agitating having nothing physical to do besides train… he could hypothetically go back to the Palace and spend more time with the girls he had there but he found himself not interested in the slightest. Resting back in his seat, he stared at a blank screen for a time- only glancing at the chrono ever so often to check the time for when he could finally leave. He'd finished his analysis of the tapes, knowing to report to the Emperor that the only Senators that seemed suspect were indeed the ones he had anticipated.

"Damn," he sighed perching the ankles of his boots onto the desk. He never imagined doing _true_ desk duty- ever. He'd always been moving, doing something- tracking and eliminating Jedi, other adversaries, or strategizing battle tactics. The shit he was doing now was not in the slightest what he was trained to do, worst of all it had only been a little over a week since he returned to Imperial Center. He would have to go over _three fucking months_ doing this. He wasn't sure whether he could ever make it that long if his Senator continued being so damn resistant. He audibly groaned even thinking about that possibility. That thought made him outraged, _why would she even sleep with someone like Rush Clovis?_ He was sleezy, unintellectual- what could have possibly made her even contemplate being _intimate_ with someone like him? Then again, Vader was no saint either. Clovis might be a fool but he wasn't a _destructive_ force like the Sith Lord.

When the chrono finally hit noon, he practically jumped out of his seat- fleeing the tedious space. He was moving towards the lift heading towards the Senator's office in a heartbeat. He didn't need a reason being near her anymore. The more he was around her- the more he could work on her mental barriers, meaning the sooner she'd finally give herself to him. Trekking into the lift, he only had to wait a few moments to reach the floor of her office. The split second the doors opened, he made his way through the hidden halls before seeping into the populous ones.

When Vader strode into her office, the woman behind the desk snapped her head up with large confused eyes. He knew walking in she was deep in thought about the meetings she'd attended,but now her thoughts were moving too fast for him to decipher. He half expected her to scold him for coming in unannounced but when she all but ignored him to return back to work. He was content with moving to his place beside the door.

With the woman's mind completely engulfed with work, he discreetly began working on her mental barriers. He internally groaned, it was much easier swaying her mind the night before when she was relaxed. Now, her barriers were immensely fortified, if he inadvertently tried to alter something too deep- she could notice the sensation. Slowly scanning the walls in her mind, he was impressed with how much change he'd done- yet still she continued to resist him. He wondered if there was something deeper he could not reach without risk of hurting her that kept her from succumbing to his influence.

"Don't you have meetings?" The Senator suddenly ask, snapping Vader from his concentration. His mind hadn't been paying attention to her thoughts- he was almost jolted by the sudden question. He gave no response and a small scowl formed across her face as she realized he wasn't going to reply. "Do you really just have to stand there? You're distracting," she muttered. Again he gave no reply. With an eye roll, the woman tried to refocus on her work but she truly was distracted- her confusion and uncertainty allowing Vader to mold her barriers even more as they became weaker with uncertainty. Then it suddenly dawned on him again, the third time that day- had she eaten?  
"You should eat," Vader finally announced, practically startling the woman.

"What?" She breathed, once again in disbelief because of the unusual statement from him.

"You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday," he said simply, "It is unwise to miss meals."

An unamused smile pulled at her lips as she rolled her eyes, "Again, you care because?" She wondered dragging out the last word.

"You could faint."

"I'm fine, I just need to get a few more things done then I'll go grab something," she dismissed him, staring back towards her screen.

Tightening his shoulders, Vader folded his arms across his chest at the stubbornness of this woman. He knew she was aware of her physical state yet she chose not to care. She was all but drowning herself in work, Vader understood this behavior all too well but he knew it was important to sustain himself… Ration wafers weren't the most appealing food although, they did the job of keeping him what he needed to be.

"What about you? I haven't seen you eat," she huffed suddenly, her eyes narrowing into the void of his hood. She had somehow sought out his eyes, her brown ones seemingly boring into his even if she didn't know it. Vader remained quiet, not really wanting to reply due to her tone- the last thing he needed was another argument with her quick mind. After a few moments, she sighed in annoyance and slight defeat before once again returning to her work.

Another several hours passed and Vader found himself meditating. It allowed him to get _rest_ but stay alert at the same time. He'd only slept for two hours the night before and was finding the woman's presence soothing even if she was annoyed with him. He had to admit, she was _cute_ when she was upset. The way her nose would scrunch slightly, the purse of her lips, the small bunching of her eyebrows- it was interesting how someone so physically slight could have such a strong character. Her snippy, assured attitude made her all the more alluring.

* * *

Tossing her heels into the corner of the closet, Padmé found herself deep in thought about her day at the Senate. They all revolved around one thing- one person, _Darth Vader._ She found him irritating; ignoring all her questions then for him to bring up her _health_ again was confusing. Padmé couldn't understand why he'd even brought up something like that? He did say something about her potentially fainting- perhaps a trip to the medical center would have been an inconvenience.

With a deep sigh she shuffled out of her dress before pulling the pins from her hair. Wondering into the fresher, she flipped on the water at an attempt to wash away the grime across her body but also to rid herself of thinking about that man. He was so damn stoic, she couldn't see his face and was unable to read his intentions through facial expressions or body language. Truly he was a statue for most of the day, he literally did not move for hours.

With a deep sigh, she began scrubbing fragrant shampoo into her curls- trying to focus on the roots of her hair in attempt to rid that man from her thoughts. Why was she still thinking about him so deeply? Why was she finding herself interested in him? Possibly it was because he was a mystery and mystery always invites fascination. Recalling his low voice that he used in the lift reminded her of the day before back at her apartment. She wondered if he actually found her _attractive?_ Was it even possible for someone like that to be interested in appearances? Rolling her eyes, she knew what he did the other day was only the act of demonstrating his power over her- a warning. Bile rose in her throat thinking about if it was anything more than that. Even if that display of authority was sickening as well- the last thing she needed was to think about him actually finding her _physically_ attractive.

Shuttering, she tried to focus on her shower and the way the water felt across her tense muscles. It felt nice to decompress, she'd never been so physically stressed when coming home from the Senate- having him in her office like a shadow was in-a-sense nerve-wracking. The morning was seemingly normal but she wondered where he could have possibly rushed off too before her nine o'clock meeting. It almost seemed as though something triggered his movements.

After washing her body, Padmé stepped out of the walk-in shower, gathering a plush white towel in attempts to dry her body. Then she heard the sound of her bedroom door slide open, instinctively she wrapped the fabric tight over her body. Motionless, she listened for a moment before hearing the soft clatter and a moment later, the door slid closed. Tip-toeing towards the fresher door, her ear pressed against the metal in attempts to hear anything else. After feeling she waited long enough, she slipped out of the refresher and her eyes widened. Upon the coffee table in the large seating area of the room resided a tray of all different sorts of familiar food. Her head notched to the side as her eyes darted towards the door with confusion. Perhaps 3PO had brought her dinner. The previous night she'd declined, feeling unwell but now she hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours and her stomach was churning, her mouth salivating staring at the various fruits, nuts, soups, salads, and vegetable pasta entrées. She was never one to eat meat and found it peculiar that 3PO would know such a detail about her- could he have asked Dormé?

Whatever the case, Padmé swept down the two small steps towards the sofa before slipping in front of the tray- without even thinking of changing into her nightclothes. Then she froze after chewing and swallowing a small berry, _did… Vader instruct 3PO to do this?_ She wondered staring down at the enormous amount of food that she couldn't see herself ever finishing in one sitting. Shaking her head, she dismissed the idea- 3PO was going to bring her dinner the night before but she declined. It was rational to believe that he'd bring her something to eat tonight as well.

Settling onto the couch, her legs were folded beneath her bottom- the towel tightly wrapped around her frame as she focused on her dinner with the holoscreen on low volume in the background. Everything she tasted was incredible and when she couldn't take another bite- she rested her head on the plush leather. A holodrama she recognized was playing and after a few moments, she turned up the volume and became interested. Since the fall of the Republic, she tended to stay away from news channels or anything historical, they were nothing but perpetuators of propaganda now.

Once the episode ended, she went off to dress for bed. Slipping into a white silk long-sleeved nightgown, her door opened unexpectedly. Feeling just a tad exposed, she froze, until relief washed over her to see that it was 3PO.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady, I am just here to gather laundry and your dinner dishes," the droid chirped waddling into the room gathering the tray of mainly empty plates. "Is there anything I can get you?" He wondered with a notch of his head.

"Oh," Padmé breathed, somehow caught off guard. "If you have it- a cup of Chandrilan tea would be great," she asked hesitantly, knowing the Dark Lord of the Sith was probably not one to drink such a thing.

"Yes of course! Dormé and I bought some while we were out today. I would be most happy to steep some for you. Is there anything else?" he wondered standing in the doorway for a moment.

"No, thank you Threepio," she smiled lightly and with that the droid made his departure- cheerfully leaving her room. Relief washed through her knowing that 3PO and Dormé _had_ spoken today. Padmé wondered if Dormé was _okay_ with being around the droid- it was a shame she hadn't come to the Senate but nevertheless Padmé was grateful to have some familiar aspects of her life in such an unfamiliar place.

When 3PO returned, Padmé was strolling out of the fresher after finishing her nightly routine. "Thank you so much Threepio, truly," Padmé beamed as 3PO placed the metal tray holding a steaming teapot, cup and saucer onto the coffee table.

"I am more than happy to get anything you need Mistress. If there is anything else you require once I leave, don't hesitate summoning me," he chimed, before gathering her laundry hamper and waddling towards the door. "Goodnight Mistress."

"Goodnight Threepio," she smiled softly, once alone she found herself trying to wrap her head around his kindness. Vader and that droid were nothing alike in the slightest. She was thankful for his presence, 3PO was making the transition for her less traumatic than it would have been if he wasn't there. A small smile pulled at her lips heading towards the tray. Having tea was usually how she ended her nights unless she was too exhausted to spend the time making it. When it was late, she'd never require any of her handmaidens to do such menial tasks- the least Padmé could do was make a pot of tea for herself if it was past midnight. After finishing her tea, she found herself slowly drifting off into sleep nestled on the leather couch.

For the following weeks that was her life. However now, she found herself waking up early in the morning. 3PO would bring her breakfast early and an hour after she ate, Dormé would help her get ready for the Senate. Then, Vader or one of his men would escort there. Usually it was Captain Lasky, the man who'd actually inadvertently _saved_ her that day from Vader back at her apartment. He was kind, he would smile at her, she found herself wondering how someone who was seemingly thoughtful could be so high in Vader's ranks. The thirty year old Captain answered to Vader when it came to the security of his establishments and seemingly Padmé's own security when he'd escort her to the Senate. Then Lasky would pass off her security to another, Captain Grett. He was much older, extremely rigid and a stickler for protocol and professionalism in comparison to Lasky. Not that Lasky was ever unprofessional around her, he was just less rigid regarding formalities.

When both Captain's had other duties and even when they were there,she'd always be accompanied by two black armored stormtroopers. She found their presence overkill- never did she have to deal with such a thing. Quite honestly, her favorite days were when Vader would escort her himself. It was mainly because the lack of complexity involving shifting guards and the protocols that had to be followed when she was placed into the custody of another.

It was just her and Vader on those days. Everything was much more simple. They hardly spoke to one another over those next two weeks, but when they did- he was cryptic and she was partially indifferent. However, there were still times when he'd whisper something smoothly in her ear or touch her arm gently and the _warm_ feelings that would follow only grew stronger for Padmé. After her day at the Senate, they'd return to his establishments and she'd head off to do her thing and Vader did whatever someone like him does.

There were only two things that troubled her over those weeks, one was that she'd learned Clovis had recused himself from every committee they were involved in together. Padmé had even _called_ him to ask why he'd do such a thing but he never answered or even called her back. A week after the announcement of him stepping down from those positions, she tried to find a way to speak with him in person but with her new security situation- she knew it wouldn't be the best to speak with him. She found it odd he would suddenly give up all of his responsibility and completely block her out- was what she said that divisive?

The next situation that she'd yet to maneuver around was her communication with Bail and Mon. She hadn't tried to speak with them or contact them in the hopes to keep them safe- but luckily she'd seem them in the halls, their eyes always concerned and suspicious. Padmé needed a way to speak with them, hopefully the gala would allow her the freedom.

It was half way through the third week of her being at Vader's establishments, that day, the Sith Lord himself had escorted her to the Senate and surprisingly both of them had meetings the entire day. The sun was setting over Coruscant before they reconvened in her office. And for the first time, she actually slightly smiled when he came into her office. Over the weeks, when he was around her, he'd be a gentleman. They were small things but he wasn't as _bad_ as she figured him to be. Padmé wondered if he was on his best behavior around her but on occasion it seemed too easy for him to be kind.

This time when leaving the Senate, when they reached the restricted lot- Padmé felt his hand slip to the small of her back. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch or poorly in the slightest. She let him touch her. When they reached his speeder as he opened the door, she was caught off guard when he spoke.

"There's a stop we have to make before heading back," Vader announced before gesturing her to get inside. She was expecting his tone to be emotionless, as it was the majority of the time he spoke to her- but it wasn't. There was a soft edge that she'd honestly never heard from him before. It wasn't the spine-shivering teasing one that he'd use _rarely_ or the completely indifferent one- he sounded _normal._ When he spoke she almost could hear a smoothness in his voice that made her believe he was much younger than she had anticipated.

"Where are we going?" She wondered slipping into her seat and strapping the safety restraints swiftly.

"The gala is in several days, unfortunately it's a masquerade ball," Vader muttered not even attempting to hide the annoyance in his voice as he revved the engine. "I figured that you'd want to choose your own dress," he continued as he shifted the yoke, pulling them out of the lot at a rational speed for the first time ever.

"Oh," Padmé whispered, "Thank you."

The flight to where ever they were going was a silent one, his flying started out rational but as traffic continued to get worse, the number of traffic laws Vader broke increased. Remaining stiff in the passenger's seat, Padmé eyed the skyline as the sun continued to vanish. Striking reds, yellows, and purples were painted across the sky. As she admired the beautiful colors, she tried to quiet her thoughts about how his words made her feel. He wanted her to decide what dress she wanted to wear, another instance where he'd shown that he respected her freedom of choice. It seemed both of them were required to marry and to attend this gala but the things he could control he allowed her to have a say. She turned her head away from the man beside her as she bit her bottom lip, he was becoming more and more different than Palpatine that she would have imagined. Albeit she didn't know a damn thing about him, but what little she did know- told her that he and his master were exceedingly different.

Pulling her from the twirling analysis, the speeder began to descend towards a familiar luxurious fashion store. Padmé recognized it from her time as Queen when she'd first visited Coruscant. It was the oldest and most exclusive clothing stores on the entire planet- possibly even the galaxy. The landing zone of this shop was highly restricted, only certain aristocrats had the pleasure of even coming close.

Eyeing the man beside her, she began to wonder if Vader himself was going to dress appropriatelyfor the gala. She found herself becoming flustered with the possibility that she may finally _see_ him. With her head on a swivel, her attention shifted back to the store as an older man dressed in stylish robes walked out to greet him. She was surprised how sincere his smile appeared- probably because it was, the Empire had presumably made this establishment excessively wealthy.

"Lord Vader, Senator Amidala we are honored to have you here again," the man bowed as the Sith lord stepped out of the speeder. "Senator it has been far too long," he smiled as Vader gracefully lead her out of the speeder. Once again she felt the Sith Lord's hand slip to the small of her back as they were lead inside. The touch of his hand against the thin slick of her Senate gown sent shockwaves through her body and she struggled to overlook the powerful sensation as Vader continued to speak with the man leading the way.

When they stepped into the lavish store, she blown away by the extravagance of the place- just like the first time she'd been there. All of her attire was imported from her home world of Naboo, she only had one dress that she ever purchased from this place. The amount of credits she'd spent on that one outfit was shameful- which made her hesitate even contemplating allowing Vader buy something for her here. Every dress that they had was unique, not a single one alike. They also had designers in case there wasn't a style you were looking for and they'd have it tailored within a day of the order. Every dress or formal robes were made from the most rare fabrics throughout the entire galaxy. It made her stressed thinking about having to decide from their collection.

Hearing a familiar title snapped her out of thought as her wondering eyes connected back with the man whom had greeted them. Now a woman with short cropped curly onyx hair and piercing blue eyes stood to his left with a small smile covering her features and Padmé froze, realizing she hadn't been listening.

"Would you please follow me, My Lady?" The woman said, Padmé was flustered wondering whether she had to repeat herself. It was never like Padmé to space out- but at the moment she was flustered, this was a modification in their usual routine, one she hadn't anticipated. Her eyes glanced to Vader's hood, and when she felt him gently push against the small of her back, she took the helpful hint to follow the young woman as Vader stayed behind.

After what seemed like hours of contemplation and serious conversation with the stylist, Claire. Padmé finally settled on a dress. She wondered how Vader could be so patient- but then again he was someone who could stand watching her for hours on end in her office. The usual color pallet of the Empire was crimson, black, and grey. Padmé wanted nothing to do with any of those colors and opted for a navy blue strapless dress that accented her curves with a corset. It wasn't loud, the last thing she need was to gain even more attention to herself by wearing something too revealing or too bright. She knew just by arriving with Vader would cause mass curiosity. When she gazed at herself in the three pane mirror, Padmé thought she looked _nice_ , the only drawback from the dress was the slit that ran from the middle of her thigh down to just above where her silver sandal high heels ended. Claire seemed genuinely ecstatic about the outfit, handing her a possible mask she could wear to match.

"Perhaps we could add some platinum accents, it would bring out your complexion," the woman muttered, deep in thought as she pulled at the brim of the dress.

"No it's okay I think that it looks great," Padmé smiled, not really wanting them to have to make any modifications. When her eyes flickered to the mirror, her expression struggled to stay neutral seeing Vader leaning against the doorframe. There would have never been a better time to have Dormé there by her side for this entire process.

"Lord Vader, your thoughts?" Claire questioned brightly, taking note of his presence as well.

"I am not one for fashion but she does look stunning," he replied slowly, straightening himself off the frame to glide further into the room.

"Well, it seems this is the one," Padmé smiled almost too brightly, finding herself desperately needing to put her conservative Senate gown back on.

"I still think you could use something to brighten up the dress, your skin is fair- darker colors for you need some brightness laced for balance," Claire stated in obvious deep contemplation.

"Truly, it's alright. I'll wear a necklace or something," Padmé brushed off her comment.

"Let me at least show you what I'm talking about, give me one moment," Claire beamed before scurrying away.

"The idea she has in her mind for the dress is a good one," Vader said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, but we've been here for hours," Padmé argued as she stepped down of the short circular platform. The woman's heart skittered at Vader's sudden closeness. Force, even in five inch heels he was still a good seven inches taller. "I really don't want them to make any changes. The dress is perfect the way it is," she continued. As the words fell off her lips, she realized this was possibly the longest conversation they'd ever had that didn't consist of snide remarks. Their interaction was actually sounding like a _normal_ one.

"It's up to you," he shrugged dropping his arms from his chest.

Padmé felt like rolling her eyes at his comment, he suddenly sounded like a teenage boy to her ears. There was no roughness or the usual emotionless tenor that he seemed to carry. Padmé wanted to ask when she could finally see his face but then recalled that she had told him _eventually…_ meaning it was up to him to decide the _when_. "Well usually I have Dormé's input on decisions like this."

"I'm sure you've made much more difficult decisions in life Senator," he all but chuckled, "It's just a dress. You'll look beautiful either way."

Padmé's eyes flickered to him in speculation, "Is that a compliment?"

"I'm stating a truth, nothing more," Brushing off her question with ease. _So he does have an opinion._

"This is what I am trying to convey," Claire skipped back in, holding up a black dress with golden accents. "This would be a better for someone with a darker complexion than yourself- due to the gold. But we can do something similar with yours."

Padmé analyzed the dress and she truly did _like_ it. It wouldn't be so dark but it also didn't seem excessive. She found herself contemplating why this frivolous decision was so difficult, Padmé never had an issue deciding when she was younger- perhaps she was beginning to rely on Dormé too heavily.

"Thoughts?" The woman smiled sweetly, after a few moments of quiet.

"Sure, I suppose I should go with your judgement," Padmé acquiesced.

"Great, I just wanted to do some final hemming adjustments and we will have the dress shipped over when it's done tomorrow," She beamed. The Senator's head notched to the side, this woman seemed to truly enjoy her job. Padmé was the same with her own work once upon a time but now…

Shaking the negative thoughts from her mind, she rejoined her place onto the small platform so the woman could begin shifting the pins on the sides of her dress. Padmé continually tried to ignore Vader's presence even though she could feel his eyes burning into her figure. Even though she never really cared about such a thing, he'd called her _beautiful_. She partially felt flattered but also mystified that he actually had an opinion regarding appearances. Then again her mind recalled back to that day in her bedroom when she thought he'd whispered the very same word- so he'd thought of her as such all along? Padmé stopped the development of her thoughts into the superficial analysis immediately, why did it matter what he thought?

Once Claire was finally done making the final adjustments, Padmé could not have felt more content to jump in Vader's speeder and return to his establishments. Darkness had long since overtaken the city which was now illuminated by twinkling lights and speeders. The moment she stepped from the speeder, she felt like everything between them had shifted back to their _usual_ routine of leaving each other alone. And they did just that, went their separate ways until the following morning.


	5. A Sith's Nature

Padmé's political composure never faltered as she slipped her hand into Vader's. Intentionally, she ignored the media circus that had congregated outside the palace. After three weeks of anticipation for this gala, the Senator had already mentally prepared for it to be a scene. But when the screaming questions and camera flashes pierced her ears and disoriented her vision, a slight twinge of annoyance pricked her skin. Palpatine seemed to hit the nail on the head in attempts of keeping the media busy, she knew in the morning the HoloNet would be swamped in stories about the duo. It was almost laughable how different they were, it was obvious that dynamic would be greatly exploited by reporters. Even though she hadn't really scaled the Sith's attire, he was still blacked-out as usual while Padmé's gown showed off her curves, her skin - she was the _human_.

When his hand slipped to the small of her back to escort her up the steps, the frenzied press roared with questions. They were so loud and hysterical that Padmé couldn't even begin to comprehend any of their questions- the voices fused together. Their wild behavior almost made her concerned, she would have felt unsafe if it weren't for the mass of stormtroopers flanking the steps, keeping them at bay. Inadvertently, she pressed herself closer to the man by her side. She'd dealt with reporters before but this was a new level of madness. Perhaps them being together was more captivating than she first imagined… Palpatine would be pleased.

Padmé fought the heat of embarrassment that began to stir against her cheeks as he lead her up the steep steps of the palace. She found herself regretting not mentally preparing for this level of stress because she knew that if they were a spectacle for the media- they'd also be the topic of conversation inside. They'd even arrived fashionably late, seemingly the last attendees to arrive at the gala. When they reached the ballroom, more eyes were on them immediately. Padmé wondered if Vader found this number of spectating bystanders as uncomfortable as she did. The young Senator was used to blending in with the crowd but now she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Once pleasantly placed in the massive hall, Vader's hand went from the small of her back to wrap at a comfortable tightness around her waist. His grip was cold. She began to wonder what could possibly make him such a way if he were _alive_ \- surely body heat would still transfer though his leather gloves.

Somehow the night carried on without much issue, after Vader had acquired her a flute of champaign the military leaders and Moffs didn't hesitate flocking to them in admiration and praise of Vader's success regarding the Battle of Almas. Padmé found herself wanting to roll her eyes at their blatant attempts of trying to get on his _good_ side- she knew it was unlikely that there even was such a thing. But she kept up the act with small smiles.

After finishing half her glass, she finally found the courage to glance over at her _date_. Her eyes widened a smidge, surprised by his attire. He'd cleaned up, wearing presumably one of his more formal tunics. A gold Imperial pin with an insignia she hardly recognized was a few inches below his left collarbone, she presumed it signified the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces. She hadn't noticed before, but his cloak was also made of different material than usual, it reminded her of the cloak he'd given her when they first met but instead of white- his was onyx. Catching herself staring out of the corner of her eye for too long, she took a dainty sip of champaign trying to shield her embarrassment.

After an hour of conversing superficially, Padmé found herself on her third drink, she'd switched to something stronger- a berry cocktail. Her mask didn't do anything to hide her expressions and she began to wonder if Vader had noticed the slip in her reservations as she began leaning into his slide. Her mind was foggy, there was no doubt Vader could sense the change in her presence. She wanted to be comfortable, but the heels she ignorantly wore were beginning to sting the soles of her feet as they continued standing. When she gripped his robes closer, searching for a sober rock, she felt his grasp tighten pulling her slightly deeper into his side. It was hours since the gala started, she knew most of the party goers were tipsy so she allowed him to sturdy her body.

"You're drunk," the Sith Lord whispered close to the top of her head as the symphony continued to play soothing classical music.

"I'm not drunk, however I am surely not sober," she murmured back, "So this is what you do at galas? Stand and allow _pets_ to come to you with praises?"

He quietly chuckled at her response, low enough so none of the surrounding attendees could hear him, "It think I already shared with you to a certain extent, that I usually avoid these types of gatherings at all costs," Vader whispered against her curls.

She hummed in response until her eyes caught sight of Bail, he was speaking with Mon quietly- their eyes glancing towards her sparingly. Padmé frowned, it seemed her _friends_ were already judging her fiercely. She wanted to speak with them, explain her situation but she found herself staying put. As if on cue of her thoughts to flee for a moment, the Emperor approached them for the first time of the night. Vader's hold on her waist tightened ever so slightly as he approached.

"Lord Vader, Senator Amidala, I am glad you were able to attend this evening," the Emperor toothily smiled, her non-sober mind couldn't move past his gnarly teeth or the deformed wrinkles across his ghostly pale skin. But swiftly she found herself, slipping from Vader's grip, trying to remain consistent with her _loyalty_ to the Empire.

With a curtsy she smiled, "It is a wonderful gathering, we are grateful to be here," she beamed and she immediately felt Vader relax at her reply, knowing she'd saved him from speaking.

"Indeed Senator. Lord Vader, a word please," the Emperor demanded, almost immediately Vader followed the Emperor willingly towards the back of the ballroom. Padmé was glad that Palpatine, for once in his malevolent life, had given her an opportunity to escape. Padmé swiftly maneuvered from her spot, heading towards the bar for another drink as an excuse to give her time to replay to any of the questions that she may be asked. Whilst waiting for her drink, a familiar voice called her name.

"Padmé," Clovis called warily standing beside her. She was about to glance towards him in annoyance however when she caught sight of him, any words that she had prepared became caught in her throat. He looked horrible. His eyes bloodshot, with deep bags of exhaustion pulling down at the base of his eyelids. She wasn't sure whether he was drunk or drained but she found herself worry for him.

"Clovis, is everything alright?" Padmé asked without thinking, she hadn't seen him for weeks. He'd recused himself from every committee they were involved in together. When Padmé first became aware of his actions, she was shocked but with always being attached at the hip to Vader or under the supervision of guards, she hadn't had the opportunity to ask him why he'd do such a thing.

"I shouldn't be speaking with you but I must ask, are you alright?" Clovis whispered with a startling amount of fear swirling in his eyes.

"I'm fine… But I don't think _you_ should be the one asking that. Are _you_ alright? You recused yourself from all the committees- I don't understand why you'd do such a thing." Padmé hesitantly stepped closer to him when he faltered replying- his eyes flickered to somewhere behind her before connecting with hers once again.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to be sure you were safe," he murmured, his voice barely audible over the conversations and music. Suddenly he began to walk away, Padmé shook herself with hastened blinks and before she knew it her hand was grasping the cuff of his robes.

"Clovis-"

"Padmé I-" He began to stutter quickly until his words froze, his face becoming eerily pale as his eyes connected with something behind her. Chills clawed down her spine as she felt Vader's presence behind her- knowing the cold that had suddenly surrounded them was from him.

Turning swiftly Padmé plastered a small smile across her features as she released Clovis' robes from her fingers _._ "My Lord," she breathed, swiftly moved to Vader's side. A dark aura sweltered them as his arm wove tightly around her waist, practically clamping her to him. If she'd been more sober, her movements would have struggled to remain more dainty but the young woman almost found herself falling into his grasp by the sudden action.

"L-Lord Vader, I'm the S-Senator of Scipio, Rush Clovis, I-It's a shame I've have ever had the pleasure of _m-meeting_ you," Clovis announced in a frightened stutter, his shaking hands soon diffused into his entire body as he bowed- Padmé knew he was terrified to the bone from the Sith Lord's presence. And for good reason, the pure and utter darkness radiating off of Vader was suffocating. It was getting to the point where she knew whatever was happening needed to be disused it quickly.

"I was just telling Clovis about our engagement," Padmé smiled sweetly towards the void of Vader's hood- hoping her words would ease whatever thoughts were racing though his mind. When he didn't reply, Padmé's own face paled. Her eyes slipped from the Sith's hood to his boots as her fingers tightened around the front of his tunic in some futile attempt of keeping him contained. Realizing her words were not good enough to unwind the tension of the situation, Padmé opted for a different approach. "My Lord perhaps you could take me out to get some fresh air, it's becoming quite stifling in here," she smiled warmly, brushing her hand down his chest. Her large doe eyes stared up at the Sith Lord with a silent plea. She was almost shocked to see Vader peer towards her, for the first time actually registering her words.

"As you wish," Vader acquiesced quietly. Once the words left his the void of his cloak- Clovis vanished into the crowd, racing away from them. Padmé did not allow her eyes to wonder as he fled, her attention solely on Vader as he began to pull them away from the festivities.

When they reached the balcony, a deep sigh released from her lips as she leaned her forearms against the balustrade. The fresh air was indeed a relief as the music faded into quiet. For the first time in weeks, they were _alone_ and for once Padmé was thankful. She wanted to excuse the sensation, see it as a result of leaving the incident with Clovis behind, but she knew there was something _more_ to her calmness. When Vader approached her, her body relaxed from his presence and when his hands went to cup her upper arms, her eyes inadvertently fluttered shut. She wanted to feel revolted, shove him away, but she didn't- she let him _hold_ her. Maybe it was her muddled mind searching for some solace within the lonely world she'd fashioned for herself- she didn't know. All she knew was that his touch was _warm._

"I must be drunk," Padmé muttered her eyes lingering upon the starless sky. She didn't understand why she'd announce such a thing to someone she barely knew, but her mouth spoke faster than her judgment.

"No doubt," the Sith Lord whispered from above her head. His voice was surprisingly soft, any agitation or perhaps even… _rage_ he'd felt- evaporated. Her mind was captivated by his tone, it was the one he only used with her. She felt his hands slip down her arms to press his palms against the balustrade, caging her between the stone and a Sith. Padmé should have felt uncomfortable but her body didn't feel that way. With her groggy awareness, she allowed the back of her head to rest against his chest. Questions arose in her mind; did he always feel so warm? Was her skin playing tricks on her as the alcohol muddled with her senses? Why did she feel the this way? "You have quite the active mind when you're intoxicated," Vader commented, she almost audibly groaned at the fact he'd been hearing her thoughts.

"Must you react to my thoughts?" Padmé sighed, pulling away from him to turn in his arms, facing the darkness of his hood. With her reservations lowered, she wasn't _afraid_ of him. She found herself fascinated by his deep voice, the feeling it had as it hummed though her ears was hypnotic. When he stepped closer, his robes brushing against her dress- she inadvertently blushed gazing anywhere but his hood.

"My apologies, it's just your thoughts _captivate_ me," he admitted in a low sultry murmur. The admission left her blushing deeper, she attempted to conceal the fact as her chin craned to her collarbone. "You don't need to hide from me," he assured, his reply receiving a leap from her heart buried within her ribcage. They were too close, his tone _suggestive_. She needed to escape whatever feelings were stirring between them.

"Interesting how you _actually_ start speaking to me after weeks of breviloquent conversation," she declared, twisting in his arms to face the skyline and gardens once again. She couldn't be so close to him- her body was torturously disobedient to her mind, she couldn't risk by accidently trying to _kiss_ him. When the thought brushed across her mind she could feel her own heart rate accelerate. Why the hell would she even contemplate such an outrageous action! But she couldn't deny that he was becoming even more magnetic as she waited for his reply.

"You can't blame me for leaving you _alone._ We don't exactly share a lot in common," he reasoned, the woman could feel his chin close to the top of her head as his chest brushed against her shoulder blades. Force, she needed to get out of this situation. There was something between them that frightened her to the core but also sent that same spot ablaze with warmth.

Swallowing hard, she tried to push away the _known_ sensation she was feeling. She had to get away but how? She was locked to him with no means of escape. "You couldn't be more correct on that front," she quickly uttered pulling herself closer to the balustrade in hopes of unfastening herself from his touch. Fortunately, Vader seemed to take the hint- releasing her from the prison of his arms to move by her side. But when his left hand slipped off the ornate stone, to rest upon the small of her back, warmth flooded in from his touch. She was almost stunned for a moment feeling his heat, a shiver of delight rolling up her spine. It wasn't because she was uncomfortable. It was because he was _warm-_ his _touch_ was warm. It made her fuzzy mind flood with more questions. His right hand was cold- his left was warm. _Perhaps…_

"Are you cold?" He asked quietly, his hood turning towards her an inch. Flustered, she glanced towards him with large eyes- feeling as though she'd been caught doing something wrong even though his words did not reflect her thoughts. Padmé was wordless as she tried to contemplate why he'd ask such a thing. Then she remembered her attire, her strapless dress rendered her arms bare, much of her skin was showing and the brisk of night was approaching. "Senator?" He questioned with a notch of his head, as if genuinely perplexed.

"I'm not cold… You're just- warm," she managed to muster out of her lips, partially regretting commenting on such a thing.

"Even though there are many rumors I am a machine, I am _alive,_ " he slowly replied, as if hesitant.

"I never believed those rumors," she said automatically before realizing her tone was a comforting one. "I-I- mean you have the power to use the Force. It's apparent that you'd be a living being- to me that is," she quickly tried to recover before realizing she had potentially dug herself into a deeper hole. Why had she decided to drink? A gust of wind broke her concentration, true shivers crawling across her skin. Instinctively seeking the warmth by her side, she pressed deep against him unknowingly. But when he flinched her actions dawned on her. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, mortified, as she pulled away from him to a respectable distance.

"It's alright," he assured her, his arm snaking back around her back before pulling her into the warmth of his side.

Both of them remained that way in the silence for a time, staring over the Royal gardens and the skyline of Coruscant. Padmé was content, the man's presence beside her almost peaceful- the darkness around him _almost_ impalpable. Eventually, she found herself completely resting against him, her small hands clutching his tunic and her nose nestled into his side. _He's so warm._ Padmé was amazed at how his presence almost seemed to wrap around her, keeping her safe from the cold. She knew of a Jedi's powers but they'd used their gifts for purpose- and showing affection or comfort for another was not typically allowed under the Jedi Order. Even when she was with Obi-Wan, he'd never feel this way- there was something about the man beside her she couldn't explain.

"Lord Vader," A familiar voice spoke from the entrance to the balcony, seemingly breaking both of them out of a moment they'd been sharing.

"What is it Captain?" The man beside her answered in an uncharacteristically smooth manner, as if in a daze himself.

"My apologies to disturb you, but the Emperor requires your presence, Sir," Lasky spoke quietly, as if remorseful for disturbing them. Suddenly, the air around them fell cold, all of the heat that had protected her had vanished- leaving the air of Coruscant to prick at her exposed skin.

"I will escort you back inside," he announced tersely. She was shocked when his right hand wrapped around to grip her hipbone as if in an effort to guide her. When she did finally move, her legs were wobbly. Something told her that it wasn't from the alcohol, it was from the way he made her feel. Padmé wasn't sure how to interpret that thought. Was she so placid and loose because she'd become so comfortable or was it something else? When they turned back towards the doorway- Vader practically steadying her body as they went, she felt mesmerized by his touch. An overwhelming sensation of not wanting to leave the moment they were sharing became tremendous- almost to the point where she felt like arguing against leaving the balcony. But her lips remained sealed as they left.

Just as he said he would, Vader lead her back into the ballroom with Captain Lasky in tow. The woman felt like air on her feet from the man who's left arm was now tightly wrapped around her waist, keeping her up right- guiding her back to the festivities.

"I will return momentarily," he whispered soothingly above her head. With that, he left. Leaving her at the side entrance to the ball.

Padmé was struck in awe, her skin still tingling from his touch as he all but floated away. She wanted him to comeback, her mind longing for the warmth of his presence once again. Staring mindlessly at his cloak wavering behind him, she was frozen- her mind momentarily not knowing what to do with itself until a familiar voice broke her from thought.

"Padmé," Bail called from behind her, just as the Sith Lord had vanished with the Emperor.

"Bail," she called, twisting on her heel towards him. She somehow felt herself spring back into a sensible mind as her eyes rested upon his face concealed by a mask. "I'm sorry I haven't returned any of your transmissions… As you can see things have become quite complex for me," Padmé muttered, her mind immediately recalling who her _date_ was- a Sith Lord, Darth Vader himself.

"Mon and I would like a word, if that would be alright," he wondered respectfully and without a moments' hesitation Padmé nodded- following him. Even if she had a few drinks, she was walking perfectly normal once again, reenforcing the notion that the way she'd felt earlier was from Vader's presence. Now that his attention, along with her own, was elsewhere- she was able to walk with ease.

They wove through the crowd, heading towards the hallways of the Palace. She'd been meaning to speak with Bail for so long- she wondered how the Rebellion were doing, wondered if they were recovering from the Battle of Almas. Strolling through the crowd, Mon inconspicuously followed along until all three of them were on the far corner of the terrace. When Padmé finally removed her mask and turned to face them, both Bail and Mon had done the same, their facial expressions one of desperate worry.

"Padmé, what is going on? What is the meaning of you attending this gala with Darth Vader? He's always around you now- we don't understand," Bail blurted out alarmed.

"The Emperor… he is requiring us to marry," Padmé said quietly, her body shuttering in disbelief as she announced the truth.

"He can't do that," Mon demanded with a shake of her head, "That's not- I don't understand."

"The Emperor threatened my family Mon, I don't have any way out of this," Padmé whispered in defeat, her eyes lingering on the stone beneath her heels.

"Perhaps it's time Padmé… you could leave. We can ensure your family's safety if-" Bail began to suggest.

"I can't leave- I can't ask my family to uproot their lives because of me. I can do this and maybe I can even use this to our advantage. They moved me to Vader's establishments- if I can access the files he has, it could greatly help the Rebellion-"

"But Padmé, that's too dangerous- you can't risk yourself because-" Mon tried to reason before Padmé cut her off.

"Our soldiers risk everything each time in battle, if I can help them _win_ , that's all that matters. I can handle myself. I know for a fact that Palpatine won't have me killed- at least for a time." Padmé's voice in a whisper as it trailed off, the night air between the three feeling apprehensive. "I need to get back before Vader knows I'm missing- I don't want him knowing I spoke with you. I'll try to contact you as soon as I'm able."

"Wait- take this," Bail whispered stepping closer to place a commlink in her hand, "It's encrypted. We shouldn't be speaking on open channels anymore."

Padmé immediately understood what he meant… if they weren't able to speak with each other on a regular basis in person- they needed another way to speak privately in a secure way. She hoped her contacts scattered through the mid-rim planets would still trust her once the announcement of their engagement came along. Part of her was scared thinking about that. If Vader ever found out of her movements, their lives, her parents lives, along with her own would be at risk. It wasn't a new fear but Vader seemed to have extraordinary powers- being able to read her immediate thoughts was one of them. Now more than ever she needed to be cautious. He was by her side almost every moment of the day when neither of them had meetings. It was obvious that Palpatine had instructed him to keep a close eye on her but that also meant they'd be watching Bail and Mon as well.

"Just watch your back, okay? Vader never leaves me alone unless we are at his establishments which means Palpatine has bugged our offices. Just keep all communications outside the Senate," Padmé murmured almost inaudibly as she slipped the commlink into her brassiere. "I have to go… he'll be wondering where I am if I'm not in the ballroom."

"May the Force be with you, Padmé," Bail breathed, his eyes glassy- laced with worry.

"And it with you, my friends," she smiled forlornly before racing back to the festivities.

Padmé found herself sprinting to get back to the ballroom. She knew it had been over ten minutes since she'd left. The clicking of her heels echoed through the chamber, obvious that she was moving with great haste to return. Nearing the final corner, she rounded the wall swiftly until she smacked into something- someone, _hard._

A low cry escaped her lips as she tumbled backwards, her mask slipping from her fingers as she prepared for a collision with the ground. Yet the fall never came, an arm had snagged around her waist. Even if the arm had saved her from the devastating fall, she was only met by something much worse.

"Where the fuck have you been?" A voice growled through teeth, shoving her to the wall. With a strangled yelp, she felt almost dazed- her head splitting as it snapped against the stone. Everything had happened so suddenly that when her mind wrapped around the situation she was terrified. Darth Vader had pinned her to the wall, his body keeping her arms locked to her sides, being utterly crushed by his weight.

Anger flooded her now sober mind with ease, "You brute get off of me!" she demanded trying to wriggle out of his grasp, however he was unyielding. There was zero give even though she'd used all the force in her body trying to get away from him. He was rock solid, only then did she truly realize how vulnerable she was- powerless against him. Within a split second of her own defiance, he once again crashed her back into the wall, his hand wrapping around her neck with ease. Innately cowering, any sort of fire in her gut snuffed in an instant. The anger had vanished and only fear remained. She froze when his voice became those carved from sheer ice.

_"Where. Have. You. Been."_


	6. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains (attempted) sexual assault. Please do not read the chapter if this type of material will act as a trigger. There is a summary of what happens at the end for those who are uncomfortable with reading the full text.
> 
> On a less serious note: This chapter has not been edited, so try to excuse any grammatical mistakes.

Face-to-face with pure darkness, Padmé found herself frozen- petrified under the scrutinizing and fiery gaze of the Sith Lord. Struggling to push down a swallow, her knees became weak in terror as his fury carved voice etched though her ears.

"I will not ask you again, Senator," Vader assured her, his voice was the most emotionless she'd ever heard it. Jagged spears of true unadulterated fear raged violently under her skin while her frazzled mind tried to blurt out a reply. Her thoughts scattered, abandoning her the moment she needed them most. Whatever words that were bound to come out would be unintelligible. Padmé could feel his body- it was serrated ice, whatever modicum warmth left was gone. What she'd felt on the balcony, completely consumed by the shivering immense darkness in his soul. Every time a phase -a word -a sound tried to escape her vocal cords they seemed trapped at the juncture of her mouth and throat. If she didn't say something- the situation she'd fallen into would only get worse.

Finally some tangible vocal reply fled her lips, "t-the fresher, I-th-that's wh-where I was," she managed to feebly muster out, completely avoiding the void of his hood. Her eyes remained locked on the pin resting below his collarbone, the insignia burning into her memory like a scorching brand- a mental scar imprinted. Even though her thoughts had abandoned her own wellbeing, they had not deserted the ambition to protect something much greater than herself. The Rebellion. That's when she felt a presence; pressure against her skull as if something was prying her brain open- rummaging for information. Sharp pain shattered though her skull compelling her to squirm, muted whimpers and cries escaped her lips as she writhed in agony- her instincts attempting a futile escape once again.

"You're lying." He seethed as the pressure against her mind became unbearable. " _Show_ me the truth." A strangled screech belted from her lips as something in her mind ripped from its place. She could barely notice Vader's hand clamping down over her mouth to mute the sound; there was too much pain- it was so crippling she was sure to pass out from the unparalleled pressure.

 _"Is everything okay here?"_ A man's voice barely registered in her ears. Conscious relief swarmed her, thankful for that voice as the pressure against her skull eased. Panting against leather, her eyes managed to pull away from the pin encased by darkness to flicker towards a familiar face- _Bail_. Fear once again tore through her chest as her eyes widened in warning to him, a warning to keep walking and not try anything foolhardy. It wasn't worth it- he should just keep walking.

"This is none of your concern," Vader monotonously warned with terrifying indifference as his hood never left its place to scrutinize her face. Padmé swallowed around the hold that had yet to alleviate from her neck as her head shook slightly in her friends direction, her eyes displaying the soul message of ' _leave'._ When she saw the pain and remorse across Bail's face as he continued to move past the altercation, she frowned against the glove covering her lips. When he was gone, her attention returned to the pin on the Sith's chest- her eyes void of any response. "You were with him," the voice from above her ear stated through teeth as his hand went from covering her mouth to grab her chin- snapping her head up to face the abyss.

"I-I spoke with him," she whispered, realizing there was no sense in lying about that fact. Once again she felt him rummaging around in her brain, searching for the conversation but he wouldn't find it- she knew this. The information was buried too deep, unless he planned on killing her, what he was looking for could never be found.

Without a word, he tore her off the wall, grabbing her upper arm roughly, practically dragging her down the hallway deeper into the palace. She was stumbling over her heels with his pace. She almost cried at the pressure of his hand completely wrapping around her limb like a binder. "W-Where are y-you taking me?" the woman pathetically whimpered.

He didn't respond as he broke open a door of to a room, tossing her inside. Padmé hit the carpeting hard, she was about to rub her rear from the fall however his body was already on top of her. "Stop! Please!" She cried batting her hands at him while his own shoved up the fabric of her dress. Ghostly hands slammed her to the ground, no doubt he was using the Force to pin her squirms. She was screaming, crying, trying to fight against him and the Force. Tears gushed down her face as she felt him rip the fabric of her panties

Paralyzing fear struck Padmé in that instant as a dawn of his true intentions blared into her mind.

"I will ask you one final time, where were you?" He demanded sharply crimping up her dress above her hipbones, forcing her legs open. Finally she saw him. She could plainly see his crimson outlined sulfur iris' boring down on her within in the darkness.

"I-I was only talking to Bail and Mon, they were concerned!" She cried speaking the truth, the partial truth. She whimpered hearing the shuffling his clothing pulling her closer to him. "Please! I swear!" She screeched, slamming her eyes closed. She tried to breathe, her eyes fluttering open to lock on the ceiling- realizing any type of fighting or construction of words was futile.

 _Numb_.

Tracing the patterns on the ceiling, the woman detached her mind from her body.

 _Lifeless_.

Her body catatonically splayed across the floor.

 _Broken_.

Whoever she was before, stripped away.

 _Heartbeat._ Her heart pounding in her ears- urging her mind to return. Somehow she managed to tear her gaze from the ceiling only to see a silhouette pressed deep into the corner. After what seemed like hours, her neurons began firing as she began crawling helplessly away until her back hit the farthest wall from him. Reflexively, she pushed the dress back down over her body, wrapping her arms around her knees pressing herself into the corner. She soon realized he hadn't raped her, but he might as well have with how her mind felt.

"I- I shouldn't have done that," a sorrow-sweltered voice whispered, an epiphany entering the man's mind.

Padmé's eyes were hollow staring blankly at the broken door, not truly digesting his words. They were only sounds, his voice nothing more than a collection of muted echoes. Her hands were quivering, her heartrate a thousand parsecs a minute. She tried to control her scrabbling thoughts as her senses slowly came crawling back. Her eyes finally found the courage to flicker towards Vader who was himself pressed against his own corner across the small room. Her traumatized mind and body were still trying to patch back together but when Vader spoke- whatever form of rebuilding her self-resilience had made, shattered.

" _Padmé?_ " He spoke softly, kneeling to the floor. Her head darted towards him, her glassy eyes wide in paralyzing fear.

"Get out," she stammered, hardly believing the words had managed to leave her mouth.

"I'm-" he began to speak, slowly inching towards her.

"Don't come near me!" She ordered, pushing herself from the floor as her eyes flickered towards the door- contemplating an escape if he didn't leave himself. Her senses picked up on the proximity dwindling between them slowly, her hands were shaking but finally, somehow, someway- her voice was working once again.

"Please just wait-" he pleaded.

"No. You need to leave. _Now_." Her voice was the most vicious she'd ever heard it. Padmé wasn't sure what she could do to reinforce them but that didn't matter at that moment. The adamant nature of her voice seemed to have penetrated through his skull as he inched away. With eyes baring daggers in his direction, she watched him drift towards the door- giving her one last glance, before leaving.

The moment she could no longer hear his footsteps, the back of her head hit the wall. Tears flooding her eyes in an instant as she slumped to the floor. In a blur, she found herself curled into a ball, tasting makeup on her lips as rivers of tears stained her cheeks. She sobbed for some time- trying to keep her breaths from drifting into a hysterical hyperventilation. "I can't do this," she whispered curling tighter her arms hugging her knees frantic. "I can't do this," she repeated shaking her head in denial. Attempting to muffle her sobs, her hand found her mouth, pressing harshly against the sounds. She couldn't marry someone like him, how was that even possible? Was this all a nightmare? Was this all a sick joke of her mind where one day she'd wake up from this hell?

She collapsed to the ground knowing her wishes would never come true, this was real- there was seemingly no way out. _Perhaps it's time Padmé,_ Bail's words resonated in between her ears sending a glimmer of hope into her soul. She had a way out, but could she do that? Uproot her parents from their lives on Naboo to go into hiding? "I would never be able to return there," she whimpered burying her head into her arms, _Naboo_. She'd never longed to go back to a place as much as that world. Everything was _alive_ , there was life- no skyscrapers that towered across the entirety of the planet's surface. The seasons would change, the air pure, the night scattered with twinkling stars. She wanted nothing more in that moment to go _home._ There was nothing for her here. Only darkness, hate, destruction resided.

 _My thoughts aren't safe,_ she thought to herself finally finding enough energy to muster herself into a sitting position. Her eyes lingered down over her dress, the fabric had fallen off her thigh leaving her leg bare. Padmé's face scrunched, lips pursed, as more tears streamed down her face gazing at the stunning fabric, realizing how much of a _lie_ it was. What was she thinking? -Actually believing that he was something _different_ even in the slightest _._ He was a Sith Lord for a reason, he attacked her… for nothing more than wondering away and not staying put as he hoped she would? The back of her head hit the wall as she desolately stared at her palms. What would her life be not aiding the Rebellion if Vader revoked her communication privileges?

Her hand shot to her brassiere searching for the commlink Bail had given her and thankfully it was still there. A deep sigh of relief flowed followed the realization. This device was the last hope for her… she needed to keep it safe. She needed to keep the people she loved safe. Her only option, for now, was making it through the next few months. Then perhaps if she truly was able to find anything of substance for the Rebellion- the nightmare of her life could end. Padmé began to wonder what her life would be like if she went into hiding. Could she see Obi-Wan again? Did he even still care for her the way she still cared for him?

Not caring if Vader was listening to her thoughts or seeing the images racing through her mind. Just for a moment, she allowed herself to think of Obi-Wan. To think of the years before the Empire where the galaxy wasn't left in such agonizing darkness. A forlorn smile broke across her lips as she thought about those years, how happy she was- the sweet fragrance of flowers, the nestled nights on Naboo with a man she loved. Never had she ever been truly happy after the Jedi Temple was set ablaze. After Democracy died. After Obi-Wan was forced to flee Coruscant. Thinking of blissful times made her have hope that one day, things would get better. That perhaps, one day, she would smile again. Padmé needed to hold onto that hope and never let it go.

Gradually, she finally found enough strength to move her weakened body. Pushing herself from the floor, she brushed her cheeks with the palms of her hands as she searched for the stray heel that that fallen from her foot. With her mind still in a fragile state, she slid on the uncomfortable shoe before taking a deep breath. Trying to assert control over her own behavior, she forced herself to move towards the broken door where Vader had left some unknown amount of time ago. Without a second thought, she left that room- never wanting to see it again. Her heels clicking down the hall was her only indication that she was moving at all as she neared the fresher. There was no doubt she needed to clean herself up before even contemplating returning to the ballroom. But with every step she took, she felt even more dirty feeling with the lack of underwear that beast had torn from her body.

Finally reaching the familiar fresher, she checked the room making sure she was alone before locking the door behind her. She sighed placing her palms flat on the counter, before glancing at her reflection. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked over herself, a bruise was forming on her left arm, her makeup smeared across her face, and her hair that had been so perfectly pinned was destroyed. Attaining a towel from the holder, she wet the cloth before attempting to remove all of her make up. There was no sense leaving any of it on. When some of her mascara wouldn't leave her cheeks, a muffled sob left her lips- her knees becoming weak. Padmé wanted every part of this night off of her. She needed a shower, she needed to leave.

Once every bit of makeup was scrubbed vehemently away, she pulled the rest of the pins from her hair knowing that she could never recreate what Dormé had done before she'd left. The mane of her chocolate curls flowed down her back as she released the last restraint. Then she gazed back up into the mirror assessing how she looked. Her eyes were puffy, bloodshot, her cheeks reddened by the harshness of trying to scrape off the makeup - she still looked awful. Involuntarily, her lip trembled as she ducked her head away from the sight of herself. She couldn't stand how utterly pitiful she allowed herself to become. With a shaky breath, Padmé wiped the rest of the tears from the sides of her cheeks before gathering the energy to leave the fresher.

She paused before unlocking the door, mentally preparing herself for what was bound to come next. Going back to Vader's establishments speared into her mind as the churning in her stomach followed. Finding herself almost panicked, she couldn't go back there. The thought of even sitting so close to him in the speeder made shivers of fear crawl up and down her skin. True goosebumps forming from the _possible_ inescapable situation.

A thought dawned on her then. Could Captain Lasky escort her back? Did she even truly want to return to Vader's establishments? Finding that thought frightening, she wanted to return to her own apartment. She knew it was still vacant and technically it was still _hers-_ for now anyway. Vader had seemed to listen to her when she'd insisted for him to leave so perhaps demanding to return to her own apartment would work. But she couldn't ask Lasky or anyone else- she needed to ask _him._ Painting a hardened, determined façade across her features- she unlocked the door with a strategy.

Rounding the final corner towards the ballroom, her eyes landed on the shadowed creature standing rigid by the wall. Padmé knew he'd be waiting. Burying feelings that began to stir from the sight of him, she detached herself from any emotions as she neared. Before he had the opportunity to say a word- her own left her lips adamantly.

"I want to leave," Padmé demanded, not afraid to meet the abyss of his hood with her unemotional gaze. Vader didn't say a word, he just nodded and turned towards the exit. "I want to go back to my own apartment," she continued- not moving from her own spot before Vader got too far. He froze, turning around.

"That's not possible," he said quietly, his voice rough.

" _Make it_ possible because I'm not going back. I also need Captain Lasky to take me," she commanded sharply. He inched towards her for a moment before stopping at a respectable distance.

"He has already left," Vader admitted, "I will take you."

Her head shook almost automatically, "Then get someone else to take me, I physically _cannot_ be near you," she struggled to say without shivering, the weak façade that she'd built- ever so slightly crumbling.

"Senator," he whispered repentantly taking a hastened step towards her.

The woman's façade shattered, her eyes widening at his sudden closeness as she took rushed steps away from him. Her heart began hammering in the confines of her ribcage staring at his hand reaching out for her. " _Please_ , don't come any closer," she implored him in a whisper, trying to contain the trembling in her hands. The man froze in his step, pulling himself away. An audible sigh of relief left her lips as he did.

"I will take you wherever you wish to go."

Padmé noticed the compromise he was attempting to make and her mind actually gave it a once over before considering declining. She'd only have to sit with him for a few minutes but then he'd let her go. _How can I trust him?_ "How can I trust you'll actually take me where I want to go?" She argued, struggling to recollect her resilient composure.

"I give you my word-"

"Your _word_ doesn't mean a damn thing to me," She sniped back, cutting him off.

"That's the best I can give you at this very moment," he said softly.

Padmé swallowed hard, turning her head away from him. "Let's just go," she muttered knowing there was no point in arguing with him further.

The trip to her apartment was a silent, tedious endeavor. Vader, _for once,_ followed all traffic regulations and Padmé found herself relieved but also slightly on edge. She wanted to get the hell out of his speeder but she also didn't want to deal with his high-stress flying. The woman found herself sitting on the edge of her seat as far away from him as physically possible while her eyes remained locked on _nothing._ Even her thoughts, she forced them to remain silent. She'd done that in defense of her mind but also in defense of her composure. There was an uncertainty that if her thoughts were to wonder, they'd spike panic in her fragile state.

The only emotion that she _allowed_ herself to feel was relief when she saw her veranda in the distance. She was so close to being rid of him. So close to being away from him. Twisting her thumb against her index finger, a sense of burning desire to get away from him became overbearing – her heart rate spiking as she prepared to bolt. Before the speeder even properly landed, she jettisoned herself from the seat jumping over the door to get out – not caring about her dress or heels. Padmé had never sprinted so fast in heels before, she was through the veranda and up the stairs in a blur. When she finally reached her unvarnished bedroom, she was panting – borderline hyperventilating as she all but tore off her dress the moment entering the fresher. The only thoughts racing through her mind was that she needed to cleanse herself – she didn't even hear the clatter of the commlink Bail had given her as it became buried underneath the pile of fabric. Before the hot water even had the chance to reach the pipes, Padmé was standing under frigid water, grabbing any type of soap mindlessly. When the water became scalding hot, she never turned down the temperature as she scrubbed the skin of her hipbones raw trying desperately to remove any remanence of that man.

The woman was in such a frantic state, she never locked her bedroom door nor shut the fresher door behind her. Her ears were too focused on the water gushing down over her body that she never heard the bedroom door slide open nor did she notice a true specter standing in the doorway. Unaware, darkness became a heavy curtain.

* * *

Before the woman could collapse to the ground, Vader caught her with the Force, gently pulling her small frame into his arms. His eyes looked anywhere but her body as he struggled to remain objective. What had come over him that night was unacceptable, the ramifications of his actions too monumental. She hated him. Feared him. Never wanted to be near him again. No matter how much he wanted to fix whatever he'd done through some other method – he'd seen and understood the irreparable damaged he'd caused. The woman he had waited so long to have would never be his… if she remembered. The mania racing through her thoughts as she sprinted away from his speeder left him unsettled. He'd committed such a horrible act towards her, one that he promised himself -and in so many words to her- that he'd never do. The scarring in her mind regarding him was too great to overcome – she'd never allow him to even attempt to touch her again.

Turning from the steam fogged fresher, he maneuvered towards her bed – gently splaying her down onto the mattress to get a full assessment of what he'd actually done. Dragging the cloak from his shoulders, he draped her body in the fabric before hastily removing the glove from his left hand. With his barehand gently cupped against her forehead, he reached into her mind. _She needs to forget… Forget that ever happened._

For the next several hours he began to rebuild her mental barriers from the traumatizing experience. The once small nicks his presence had made were now heinous gashes, fear spewing out of them more than anything. He knew the lesions could never be rebuilt if he didn't confine the experience that was at the root of them. Seeing no other way, he sealed her memories of her time after they had left the balcony. After a carpet was thrown over the cage in her memory, he moved onto heeling the resulting consequences of his actions. He had the structure of her previous mental barriers completely memorized as he worked to fix the wounds before they dug any deeper into her subconscious. If the fear was able to radiate that deep – there was a possibility not even Vader could fix the hesitation that would come from it. He checked his work dozens of times to ensure everything was built back to what it once was, the only modification being a newly built metal barrier of his own around the singular memory.

After being certain his job was complete, his hand pulled away from her forehead and already he could tell her face was less strained. Her face was soft now, signifying that what he'd done had indeed worked. Moving his attention away from her mind, he slowly eased the fabric of his cloak from her left arm. A disappointed frown crossed his features as he stared. A deep bruise was beginning to form where he'd seized her arm. The distinct imprint that could only be caused by the rigidity of a metal hold. Without a second thought, he healed the bruise before following the same method for every single one that had tarnished her immaculate skin. As the deep bruises faded on the insides of her thighs a deep sweltering feeling drowned his chest. Deciding it was vital for him to brush the feeling aside for now, he forced himself to only focus on making her the way she was before his reprehensible mistake.

The last bruise he healed was the deep imprint of a hand mark across her neck – one that he hadn't realized he'd done. Once the final bruise dissipated, he stumbled backwards and hit the wall behind him. He had never attempted to try to heal a body and mind in one sitting. Come to think of it, he had never done anything like it before. He wasn't certain how she could possibly react when she woke up, that thought drained him.

Taking a few minutes to collect himself, he turned towards the fresher – the shower that was still rushing was now ice cold and had been running for hours. With one movement of his hand, the water ceased as he moved to gather her clothes, knowing that there couldn't be any evidence they'd been there. A distinct clink hit his ears as something fell from between the fabrics. With scrutiny, Vader stared at the commlink before swiveling his head towards the unconscious woman on the bed. The device was _not_ hers, he'd never seen it with her anyway. When he analyzed it further, his eyes widened just a fraction – it was encrypted. He wasn't surprised she'd have an encrypted commlink but she'd left hers back at his establishments – he knew this for a fact. Slipping the commlink in his robes, he decided to forget about his discovery until he had time to go back to his office and decipher the origin of the encryption code. Collecting the rest of her garments, he made down to the speeder, gently stashing them away for the time being. He'd give them to 3PO to have cleaned later.

By the time he made his way back upstairs, the Senator's expression was one of peaceful slumber. With a harsh rub across his forehead and eyes, he was glad to see that what he'd done worked. An extra sense of haste hit him when he realized the night would soon be over and they'd need to be back at his establishments. With hurried movements, he tucked the cloak over her body and he gently collected her into his arms.

It only took him a fraction of a minute to get her into the speeder and buckle her in, once she was finally secured - he pinched the bridge of his nose. Vader couldn't lie to her if she'd ask what happened, then again if she did - telling her the entire truth was not an option. Knowing his exhausted mind would contemplate his strategy at a later time, after he'd had at least an hour of sleep, he sped off from her apartment towards his own. "Fuck, Threeipo," Vader cursed under his breath _knowing_ the droid would be waiting for them to return.

When they arrived back to his establishments, 3PO was doing just that, waiting for them on the veranda. The speeder lowered and the golden droid waddled towards him immediately. "Master! I was-" 3PO began to fret, his arms flailing as he did.

"I need your help 3PO," Vader cut him off jumping out of the speeder before wrapping around to gather the Senator in his arms.

"W-What has happened?" He exclaimed, his voice flustered as he eyed the Senator.

"I need you to get the clothes out from under the seat and send them to be washed, then go park the speeder," Vader demanded, not even giving 3PO question a second of contemplation.

"Yes but should I call for a medical dr-"

"She'd only sleeping, Threepio. Please, just don't argue with me tonight. Where is her handmaiden?" The man asked almost hesitantly, seriously hoping that woman would not see her _friend_ in such a state. That would certainly cause many more issues that Vader did not want to deal with.

"Dormé is in Mistress Padmé's room," he said slowly, his eyes darting to the Senator in speculation. "I do not believe it would be wise for her to see Mistress Padmé in such a state, Master…"

"I'm aware of that complication, Threepio," Vader snapped in a whisper. "I'll bring her to my chambers for now."

"Is that… wise?" The golden droid asked quietly.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" His master sniped back, making sure to keep his tone just below a whisper.

Vader could have sworn he'd seen 3PO's gears turning in contemplation, "No," he stated.

Deciding their conversation was finished, Vader did not hesitate heading into the dimly lit atrium. He all but panicked as the Senator shifted in his arms, then a wave of relief followed as she only stirred enough to nestle in her face into his chest. He let out the breath he was holding and just stared at her for a moment. She was truly an angel, her plump lips, nice cheekbones, her curly hair draping down against his arm. The last thing he wanted was her to hate him so furiously. What he'd done had been truly unforgivable, he would never have been able to actually be with her if she'd remembered. But whether he wanted to admit it or not, it took every ounce of restraint he had to not take her earlier that night. In that moment, it almost didn't matter to him that she was screaming with fear. The smell and sight of her was intoxicating, it was too overwhelming. Something deep down stopped him, rendering his movements frozen before he yanked himself off of her.

Stepping into the lift, he didn't hesitate leaning back against the wall and shutting his eyes. He was utterly exhausted, sure to collapse the moment after he tucked the Senator into his bed. Never had he done such a thing for anyone, better yet, he relished when people feared him. But the fear he created in her mind was nothing to be proud of… even if Sidious would be more than pleased. When the doors pulled open, he slowly pushed himself off the wall, yet his vision blurred as he all but staggered out of the lift trying to use the Force to keep the Senator from feeling his stumble. Entering his chambers, he beckoned back the covers draping the woman onto the bed before motioning for the comforter to shield her frame. Lastly he slipped away his cloak, before turning back to one of the leather couches. Just as he suspected, the moment he was close enough to the cold leather he collapsed, feeling content with the fact he'd actually made it that far. Even though he would have thought more about what he was going to do in the morning, he couldn't – he'd already passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Vader was in a blind rage and attempted to assault Padmé. Realizing what he'd done and how irreparable his actions were to the hope of Padmé freely 'being with him', he did the only thing that came to his mind and sealed her memories. You'll find out later in this story of why he'd do such a thing but for now it's supposed to be obvious that he has serious metal instabilities.


	7. A Blank Slate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of me feels messed up for having this chapter directly after the last one but oh well… *If you are not 18 or older please -seriously - don't read.* I wrote half of this while super tired so once again excuse any of the spelling errors or grammar

Padmé stirred awake with a pounding headache, before even opening her eyes she pulled herself up on the bed clutching her forehead mindlessly. _What in the hell happened last night?_ She wondered as her eyes slowly pealed open. She gasped shuffling back under black silk sheets; this wasn't her room! Her eyes darted around frantic, no one was there. She knew it must be Vader's room, her own room looked quite similar but the entirety of the outside walls were windows, giving an entire one-eighty degree view of the skyline. The floors were shimmering smoke hued marble, with a seating area consisting of two large black leather couches. One large bookshelf spanned the entirety of the side wall and that feature had her already discombobulated mind, spinning. Leaning forward to inspect it further, Padmé noticed the shelves were lined with _real_ leather back books, some of which looked ancient. Besides the bookcase, the room hardly seemed lived in- it was sparkling clean. Not a thing was out of place besides an onyx cloak draped over the back of one of the couches and an ornate glass bottle of liquor beside a pair of matching old-fashioned glasses.

A gush of relief washed through her as she realized they'd made it safely back to his establishments- that was until she shifted again, she could _feel_ too much of the covers against her skin. She almost screamed looking down at herself. _Why in the Force's name am I naked?!_ Her thoughts were manic, her cheeks screaming hot. The sound of running water caught her ears and another whole other wave of horror hit her. _Shit, Shit, Shit…_ Padmé chanted over and over in her mind as she glanced around the bed for her clothes. Nothing was there. Her eyes flickered back to the onyx cloak, thinking of borrowing it in order to get back to her room- then give it to 3PO for him to return.

Would it be _wrong_ if she left? _Force,_ she couldn't remember a damn thing… the last thing she could recall was- _fuck,_ thinking about _kissing_ him on the balcony. Was it possible she'd blacked-out and just totally lost all sense of reservation and just did what _her body_ wanted? She'd had three strong drinks in an hour and she'd lost weight since the last time drinking so much. "Oh fuck," she cursed almost inaudibly. It wouldn't be the first time she'd done something so scandalous. Waking up with Clovis after going out with some friends was a shocker but she still remembered bits and pieces to remind her it was what _she_ wanted. It was certainly _not_ in her character to do such a thing at a kriffing gala- to _throw_ herself at a Dark kriffing Lord! Her only sense of understanding what had happened was that she didn't _feel_ any tenderness- there was no doubt she would considering it had been a couple months since the last time she'd had a sexual encounter.

Deciding it was in her best judgement to _leave_ and accept that whatever had transpired between them was indeed a _mistake._ She put her plan into action, slipping out of the covers- Padmé ran in a tiptoe towards the couch, her eyes pinned on Vader's cloak. The cold air of the room hit her bare skin immediately, forcing her to shove her arms into the sleeves much faster than she'd imagined. What she didn't notice was that the shower had stopped. Just as she was about to open the main door to make an escape- she froze hearing the fresher door open.

"I'll ah… I'll just be going," Padmé nervously laughed not even wanting to glance in his direction due to the shame that was eating away at her mind.

"Why?" Vader's voice carried through her ears in true wonder and her eyes couldn't help but glance towards him. Padmé's jaw struggled with every ounce of restraint not to drop at the sight she witnessed. Any reply she may have countered with evaporated in an instant. A tall, handsome man around her age stood in the doorway of the fresher, a white towel hanging provocatively around his hips. Padmé's cheeks flared an all new shade of red when she couldn't help but take in every single detail about him. His skin was evenly tanned, the only place where it wasn't was just above the juncture of his right arm where it seamlessly continued into a gold and black metal prosthetic. Another notable feature of his skin was that it was shrouded in scars. But in her eyes they were hardly evident as her gaze lingered on the etched muscles of his chest and biceps still glistening from his shower. His dark blond locks were beaded in droplets, still accentuating his face with some of the strands acting unruly. A vertical scar resided through the edge of his right eyebrow but it was his chiseled jawline, full lips, and warm golden eyes that made her body almost melt.

Padmé opened her mouth to say _something, anything-_ she'd been standing there looking dumbfounded for too long. "What?" She asked shaking her head gently, truly not really knowing what he'd said or what she was just about to go do.

"I asked, why you felt the need to leave?" He reminded her, a small smirk pulling at the edges of his lips.

"Well… last night," she muttered with a bit of reluctance, tugging his cloak tighter across her body, "I wasn't myself- and- I," her voice began to stutter, not making any damn sense as she tried to formulate a reason why she _wouldn't_ do something with him. Her intoxicated state was no doubt completely at the mercy of her body if he'd shown his face last night. "I mean…" The woman almost felt the need to smack herself to get whatever stalling that was going on in her brain to stop. She was acting like an idiot because of what- because he was nice-looking? Though there was also the fact she was hungover, that didn't help with her thought capacity at all. "You're younger than I thought you'd be," she blurted out, still too in shock from his sudden unveiling. A wider crooked smile formed across his face, flashing her a set of perfectly white teeth as he wondered further into the room towards she guessed was his closet.

"You're acting like this is the first time you've seen me," He chuckled rejoining her in the bedroom now wrapped in a black silk robe, drying his hair.

"Well… I really don't remember all that happened last night," she admitted, her eyes lingering on the twisted sheets draped haphazardly across his bed before connecting back with his golden gaze. His expression morphed to one of almost indifference, making the woman immediately feel guilty. "Anyway… I should go," she awkwardly replied shifting on her toes, mortified by her current situation.

"I'd feel better if you stayed," he frowned raking a hand through his hair.

Padmé's eyes darted lingered on the floor, thinking that maybe she _should_ stay considering she'd only have to see him again in the future- which would no doubt be just as tediously awkward. "Okay," she whispered reaching her hand away from the door controls. "Can you enlighten me on what we actually did?" She laughed dryly, taking a dainty seat onto the brim of the bed.

"After you spoke with the Senators from Alderaan and Chandrila, we left a few hours after that. We didn't _do_ what you're thinking if that makes you feel better," he assured her taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

 _Thank the Force,_ her thoughts whispered as her head fell into her hands, "I'm sorry you had to deal with me. Truly, I usually _never_ act like that especially at galas."

"No, that wasn't the issue," he assured her, his eyes were sincere. "Perhaps … we can attempt to get along. How it's been the past few weeks has been trying."

"You do realize who you are right? I mean you can't seriously blame me," she dryly laughed, "I just didn't know that you were actually around my age. I would have never guessed."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, _'why?'_ You're a Sith. I'm used to the people on the other side, and I figured…" _With your skill of using the Force you'd be much older…_ She wanted to say aloud yet restrained herself suddenly. She sounded so immature, what was going on with her mind today?

Her eyes glanced towards him and he nodded with a small frown, "That doesn't explain why you'd think I was _older_."

She shrugged, almost finding herself too comfortable as she stretched back onto the bed, "The way you carry _usually_ yourself is very mature and extremely calculated is all."

"It's sounds as though you're explaining yourself," he reasoned, eyeing her.

Padmé thought for a moment, he'd been through similar high stress scenarios just like herself- or even more so when she thought about it deeply. "I'm the youngest ever selected to become a Senator, for all my life I've been around people who were always much older than myself. Seeing you now, it's almost _refreshing_ to know I'm not the only one."

He nodded, "Well you've proven yourself; that has nothing to do with age."

She all but snorted at his claim, "What have I done in the Senate that would ever make you think that? Not long after I was sworn in the Empire was created."

"During your time as Queen. You had to make vital choices."

"That seems like a lifetime ago," she whispered, her words denoting the truth.

"Why?" He asked seemingly curious.

"The past four years haven't been _easy_ for someone like me. Naboo has always been Democratic, the shift has been _challenging_ ," she explained quietly, not knowing whether she was sharing just a bit too much with someone like him.

"There's much less arguing, how would that not be easier?"

"There is no _debate_ , I think is the word you're looking for. Which means not everyone's voices can be heard."

He remained quiet for a time, seemingly deep in thought. That's when Padmé found herself staring at him. Staring at his honey eyes as they seemed to contemplate her words. She couldn't help but allow her gaze to trail down from his face to his pectoral muscles that were partly on display. He was a perfect sculpture. A true beautiful man. The scars that riddled his body were no object in her mind, they only made him more enticing- she wondered where he could have gotten them from. Before she knew it, she was sitting up on the bed- slowly inching towards him with a pool of desire aching in her body. She couldn't deny he was visually a perfect man.

As if hearing her thoughts, his eyes swept towards her- gazing over her like she, him. There wasn't much he hadn't seen and yet he was looking at her as if it were the first time he'd laid eyes on her body. His eyes morphed - pupils dilated.

"I wish I could remember… what we did," she whispered eyeing his lips before her attention turned back towards his eyes.

He swallowed, his adams apple bobbing in his throat before he replied, "I can show you what I would have liked us to do," He whispered in a low tone, almost hesitant.

The woman's tongue swiped across her lower lip, wetting it before she replied, " _Okay,"_ she whispered, before feeling completely baffled with herself but his lips were on hers before she could even contemplate the feeling. She all but fell into the kiss, feeling his lips upon hers created a spark across her body that she couldn't ignore. When their lips moved together it was almost chastised until his tongue slid across her lower lip. Everything was a blur for her from there on. His body was on top of her without a moment of hesitation with his hands splayed across her stomach to grasp the sides of her ribcage to push her back onto the bed.

It was a whirl in her mind, she hadn't expected the extremely forward reaction from him but then again… she did just wake up in his bed. His lips crushed against hers with such unhindered need that she almost felt disbelief with the amount he seemed to want her. With the lack of oxygen to her mind from his attack against her lips she felt clouded as a pool gathered between her legs - in need for him. Complacency rippled across her body and mind alike as she felt almost intoxicated from his movements - completely at a Sith's will beneath his heavy body. Knocking the thought aside, her hands reached up to slip the robe from his shoulders with an attempt to gain access to feeling the unshielded ripples of his back muscles. When his knees began to push open her legs, the thought of both of them being hardly clothed shot into her mind with an alarming realization- where their hot make-out session would eventually lead.

Pushing her head back against the pillows, she wanted to try and reason with him for a moment – perhaps bring up the fact they stood for two different ideologies but all his lips did was travel elsewhere. Whatever words she had tried to muster together through the burning desire, shattered as he placed open, rough, and possessive kisses down from the sensitive area below her ear to her pulse. Padmé whimpered at the sensation, her eyes fluttered closed while her hands tangled in his damp locks tightly. She could have sworn she'd felt him smile against her neck before continuing his heavy movements. When his teeth left a subtle bite across the skin of her neck she whined at pleasure and pain it gave her- finding it more enthralling than the ever would have imagined. When his lips wondered away from her neck, she writhed under him, feeling him tug away his cloak from her breasts to toy with the pebble of her nipple. She gasped, her hands tangling deeper into his locks.

" _I've waited so long to have you_ ," she could have sworn he'd said against her skin. Under any other circumstance, his words would have sent off alarm bells - but she was too mindless to even care. Right now she wasn't thinking about him as a Sith but as a man. There was no doubt that she found him more than attractive, she'd fall for a face like his any day. The fact that they were to marry made her body swarm with need knowing that this would not be the last time he'd treat her like this.

Everything that she was feeling was too good- too pleasuring even though he was only kissing her, even if it was something that she'd felt before. Padmé was finding that nothing felt like his lips against her skin- nothing had even come close to how he made her feel. It was a singular feeling she'd never felt before, a true connection- that at the moment, she couldn't deny it. When his lips moved to brush across the skin of the inside of her thigh she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips- almost feeling too enticed by his actions to even hold back the a reaction.

Vader was tantalizing as his open kisses trailed a slow line to her core. When he finally did meet her sensitive skin, a struggled gasp left her as his lips pressed against her - not even attempting to tease her in the slightest. Her hands remained tangled in his hair with her back arched from the bed. If this was what she was feeling last night, there was no doubt her body would have given everything to make him continue. His skill was apparent, as if he'd been practicing on trying to please her for some time. Again, he knew every single sensation that made her body crumble.

" _Stars_ ," she mewled feeling his tongue play with her warmth erotically.

Nothing else mattered to her at that point, all that really mattered was the undeniable pleasure that was radiating within her body- in need for him. In need for him to be with her. When she felt the cold metal of his right hand brush across the inside of her thighs she all but trembled in delight from the chilled motion. It was hard, cold, truly something that made her squirm with anticipation.

"Do you want this?" He whispered against her core, the vibration of his voice sending spears of pleasure across her anticipated body.

 _Oh fuck,_ " _Please_ ," she moaned, her shoulder blades brushing across the bed with undeniable need for him.

"What?" he all but taunted against her core, sending shivers of overwhelming desire though her mind- scrambling her thoughts to project only a few words for her to escape her desperate lips.

"I need you," she admitted unashamed. That's when she felt his lips form into a smile before they moved to allow his tongue to drive into her. A mewl escaped, her fingers tightening in his locks to define her appreciation for his actions. " _Vader,"_ she finally moaned allowing her mind to accentuate that it was indeed him making her feel this way.

Suddenly, warmth surrounded her entire body, as if being gifted a blanket. It was a sensation she'd felt before- the one that she'd felt back on the balcony with him. It was a safe feeling, a secure feeling, but it was also one that seemed to gently press against her mind hinting towards submission. However, she didn't give the pressure much thought playing into the sensation effortlessly.

" _How?"_ She managed to cry - as her back aching off the bed once again to meet his lips. He only hummed to her question before reaching his hands under bottom to drag her closer. Bolts of pleasure reverberated through the entirety of her body. The hypersensitivity of the warmth against her skin and his actions were driving her into mindlessness. With her hands strewn back behind her on the bed – senselessly grasping the pillows, Vader was on his knees, her thighs dangling from his shoulders as he purely pleasured her into oblivion. Incoherent words and sounds escaped her body as she felt herself trembling – feeling nothing more than radiating pleasure that was just about to envelope her entire being.

" _Master_?" A robotic voice echoed through her ears- breaking her out of a pleasuring stupor to become one of humiliation. The indulgence swarming her body downright shattered, mortification filled the void. Reflexively, her eyes glanced to the left to meet with 3PO's.

"What?" Vader snapped obviously extremely perturbed with the droids interruption.

"M-My apologies to disturb you but the Emperor requires your presence," he informed them shielding his false eyes away from them.

Padmé's cheeks became a deep shade of red, her eyes darting back to the man whom was buried deep between her legs with a scowl crossing his features.

"He is requiring me at this very moment?" Vader questioned in a deep annoyance.

"Yes. He says it is vital that he reach you," 3PO explained eyeing his master as if in confusion.

Padmé's eyes widened, realizing Vader had to leave. With the slight pressure of his forehead against the flat skin of her stomach, she heard him utter something displaying his aggravation in a foreign language. His teeth nipped her skin before pushing straight off the bed in one swift movement. Her legs immediately slumped too the bed – her body was still too disoriented to make the act seem elegant. With a singular gesture of his hand, the cloak that was once hardly covering her was now tightened across her skin- shielding her body. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment as an almost enraged expression emerged on his features- even the room became significantly colder from his reaction. His eyes were no longer a warm golden but a piercing yellow that almost made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. When his eyes flickered from 3PO to her, she froze- almost not knowing what to do with herself under his captive gaze.

"I shouldn't be long," he assured her before wondering into his closet.

When he returned a few moments later, she was shocked- he was the Sith Lord that she'd seen countless times before, completely masked by his attire. The sight of him made her squirm to press against the headboard. Without even a glance, he made his way out of the room, following 3PO, leaving her once again – alone. Her discombobulated mind wondered to the sole question of - _what the fuck am I thinking?_ It was hardly _okay_ that she'd woken up in his bed but now she'd let him begin to pleasure her- what was wrong with her?

Immediately she felt self-conscious, pulling the cloak tightly over her body. It had felt so _right_ that she couldn't even contemplate stopping him. His presence made her feel not alone. For once she felt almost welcomed and it wasn't out of need for her connections or of her influence, it was for her… It was of the desire of wanting her. Raking a hand through her hair, she began to wonder why she even thought it was possible to feel that way about someone like him. In public, they had different views but then again that didn't mean they couldn't share similar ambitions for each other in private- _right?_

A stressed sigh left her lips even contemplating such a thing, being sexually involved with a Sith Lord was _not_ on her agenda. What would being physically involved with him even entail? She knew nothing about his personality nor his background, there were too many variables that she couldn't wrap her head around. A one night stand is one thing, living with someone who would have been just thatis another thing. It involved many more complications than she was willing to commit too. Falling back against the sheets, her fingers clenched the roots of her hair. That _spark_ was what was keeping her mesmerized. There was something deeper about him that she couldn't place since the first day she'd met him. He was _different._ Different than the men she'd been with anyway. Whatever the sensation was that shot from beneath her skin about him was no illusion nor a fragment of her imagination like it had been with any other partner she'd been with- including _Obi-Wan._

A frown pulled at her lips thinking about the Jedi Knight. How disappointed and disgusted he'd be with her if he'd learned of what she'd allowed, a Sith Lord to pleasure her like Vader had done. " _Sith_ ," she whispered. Immediately, she felt the urge to push away every bit of yearning to have Vader return to finish what they'd started. But she couldn't, it was like a chain against her body that wouldn't snap free until he came back. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she stared at the ceiling. Why should it matter if she had a bit of _fun?_ What was the true harm of allowing her that right? Was she seriously hung up over someone who she hadn't spoken to in years? She'd been with men before Vader, to keep her mind away from the loneliness she'd been forced to conserve. It wasn't a _new_ attempt of keeping her sane.

Pushing herself up and off the bed, she wondered towards the glass door of the balcony. Allowing her eyes to trail the continuous stream of speeders that trailed below; she felt conflicted. Was there something she was missing? Anything- that would allow her to break this feeling that she had gnawing at her body? Because _Force,_ she wanted him in that moment. There was no denying that fact now considering how she'd felt only a handful of minutes ago. She was supposed to be aiding the Rebellion. Could she really _use_ him so blatantly? It felt wrong – tainted, no matter how wrong his own actions were.

Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the skyline. Her legs shifted obnoxiously, the friction as an attempt to make her sane. "Gods," she groaned sliding onto one of the couches before falling back onto the leather. The pounding ache of her hangover had returned and she was tediously squirming. When she assessed herself, neither of those feelings made sense. One, she didn't usually drink to excess. Two, she never had wanted a man to come back so fiercely in her entire life. Part of her felt it would be wise for her to return to her own chambers, the other part had no issue waiting for however long. She shunned herself at that latter feeling – if he was busy that was his problem. Padmé wasn't someone to wait around for someone. Hoisting herself off the leather, she glanced around the room in search for her dress from the previous night. Yet, it was nowhere to be found. She even poked her head into Vader's closet in hopes of finding it, yet it was still missing - _gone._

 _Perhaps 3PO collected it earlier,_ her mind reasoned as she pressed her back against the wall beside the closet. He'd gathered her laundry late at night before, it wouldn't be the most outrageous thing to believe the droid had slipped in to get it. Raking a hand through her mused hair, Padmé found herself conflicted until her eyes rested upon the bookshelves on the far side of the room.

With her eyes warily staring towards the door, she meandered towards the ancient texts. Padmé analyzed the spines of each one and her eyebrows knotted at the various different languages. She found herself wondering how many the Sith Lord _actually_ knew? If he'd read through every one of the books he had on display, it would be over twenty-six. Was he fluent in _all_ of them or just familiar? With a scrunch of her nose, she slipped one of them from the shelf - inspecting it - twisting it over in her hand. Her heart almost stopped in her chest as she realized what it was… it was an old Jedi text. What could a Sith Lord possibly be doing with such a book? Scanning the tattered leather cover and flipping open to the first cotton page, she recognized it as being written in ink in the old standard language. Many of the phrases and words not making much sense unless being observed and read by a trained eye.

Becoming immediately enveloped in the story, she mindlessly sat down on one of the couches as she continued to read every line. It was a story, an ancient one, about the last time the Jedi had restored _balance_. Her eyes widened at that thought, if the book was indeed an original then it would be just under two thousand years old. The tale captivated her, the fact the Jedi seemed to have the ability to _heal_ an entire battlefield of wounded had her stunned. She'd never heard of such a thing nor had she ever heard of the phenomenon happening during the Clone Wars. If the Jedi had that power at their disposal, why not use it? Slightly, bewildered she continued to read. Her head notched to the side the tale had spoken of a planet she'd never heard of before – _Exegol._ The battle was held on that planet, the book designating it as the _home world_ of the Sith.

The war was brought to their doorstep, the Jedi's powers devastating before snuffing the malice of the Sith's need for ultimate power. To Padmé, it almost seemed that the Jedi were _stronger_ back then or perhaps they were just more aware. She'd never spoken to _anyone_ on how the Jedi had never perceived Palpatine as a Sith Lord but after reading a good portion of the story she came to learn that the Sith were masters of deception and cloaking their presence. Their reign back then had also been accumulated by deceit. That thought made her uneasy, the fact that she _almost_ had sex with one made her anxious. Yet, Vader was still so young was it possible he'd learned every manipulation in order to obtain what he wanted? Padmé shook her head, it wasn't possible, not yet anyway – he was still an apprentice and had yet to overthrow his Master. Even to someone like her, who wasn't proficient in the methodology of the Sith nor truly the Jedi, knew that a Sith's apprentice would always _one day_ attempt to overthrow his Master.

After she finished the short tale regaling the fall of the Sith, her eyes scanned the next story, it was about a _dyad?_ Her eyes trailed through the lines of text, immediately consuming every ounce of information that she could get. There was a connection that could be constructed through the Force, two force sensitive beings bound together into one. This story was much more _vague_ than the last one she'd read. Deciding to brush past the story in hopes of gaining more terminology, her eyes rested upon an unfamiliar phrase, _the Chosen One?_ She wondered to herself, it was a Force-sensitive being whom would be responsible of bringing balance back to the Force in the future time _when_ the Sith reclaimed their control. Padmé almost felt her eyes roll knowing she was currently _in_ that time, there wasn't a _singular_ person that she knew of who'd be strong enough to displace Palpatine and Vader from their control over the galaxy. Obi-Wan had never even mentioned such a tale to her when they were together. She found herself believing it wasn't possible for one such to exist. Even if they had existed at some point, all the Force-sensitive children would be killed or turned to the Dark Side as Inquisitors – or that was the rumor…

Padmé's heart practically leaped from her chest hearing the door open, reflexively, she slammed the book shut while her head snapped towards the door. Vader was standing there, the hood of his cloak still shadowing his face. In that moment, she reminded herself of who he was – what he'd done. The stories that she'd read reenforced his place in the galaxy as well as her own. "You're back," she breathed slowly slipping the book onto the glass coffee table.

"What were you reading?" He probed brushing down the hood, his golden eyes meeting her chocolate ones with curiosity.

"Oh," she whispered staring at the ragged book, "The only one that I could read," she laughed. "You have an interesting collection… I couldn't help myself," she reasoned with a small shrug. "Are you fluent in all these languages?" She wondered pointing towards the expansive collection of books.

"In many of them yes, some of them no," he admitted, venturing further into the room.

"That's incredible," she smiled lightly, tightly wrapping his cloak around her body before standing. "Did your meeting go okay?" Padmé asked casually, not really expecting an in depth reply – but to get his focus away from what she'd been reading.

"It was adequate," he nodded, glancing around her at the book cover. "Find anything interesting in there?" He inquisitively asked, making her palms slick with sweat.

"A lot of tales I've never head before," she nodded, "They were _fascinating._ It's a marvel to find anything that old; how you were even able to come across something like that is astonishing," Padmé whispered as her eyes darted towards the leather bound text.

"You're nervous," he stated frankly.

Padmé's shoulders tightened ever so slightly, "Well, I was just wondering what you'd be doing with… a _Jedi_ text," she murmured, replying with the truth.

"They are informative," he explained tersely, offhandedly tossing his cloak onto the bed.

Padmé opened her mouth to reply, but she found herself at a loss for words. She'd never had accessto information of the likes she'd just read. It was a glimpse into a world that she, till this day, did not fully understand in the slightest. There were too many untold secrets, ones that she would never know.

"Which story intrigued you most?" He asked moving to stand by the entrance to the balcony.

"The dyad seemed interesting," she whispered, ensuring to bury her deceit. He hummed as a response, his eyes never leaving the skyline. "Again this seems to be the longest conversation we've had with one another," she giggled trying to lighten the mood, knowing to shield her the new assumptions she had regarding their current state in the galaxy.

His eyes flickered towards her then, as if not amused. "You're a smart woman, Senator. It is unwise to lie to me."

"Excuse me?" She breathed, partially outraged by his accusation while the other part of her stammered in trepidation.

"You lied when you told me which one you found the most intriguing," he stated plainly.

"Well, actually I would classify all of them as such," she countered with a tight expression crossing her features. What she said then was not a lie, _all_ of the stories were just that. His eyes seemed deep in thought as he stared intently out the window, he was concentrating deeply on something – something she couldn't place. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so… intrusive," she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

The emotionless gaze that he had displayed suddenly morphed into a softer one, "No, I was only interested in your opinion, nothing more," his voice was calming as he left his spot by the window to draw closer. Padmé could feel the anticipation stir within her body at his sudden approach. With fingers slightly fiddling with the lining of Vader's cloak, the woman found herself completely at a loss for words feeling him so close. They weren't even touching and she could feel the heat radiating off of him like a roaring fire. She felt more than flustered trying to decipher the tugging sensation she was feeling. The burning desire to touch him flooded her body, but she didn't have to wait.

Her limbs locked in place as his hand reached out to sprawl his fingers over the soft skin of her waist. Effortlessly, he nudged the fabric of his cloak out of the way and what shocked the woman the most was that she allowed him. The woman even trembled under the cool sensation of leather, it felt so different than anything she'd experienced before. Soon she was panting, his other hand now tracing her skin- it was hot, the other cold. The golden gaze that her eyes connected to intensified into a fiery one – almost yellow as she really attempted to determine the color. There was something swirling within them now, yet she still could not identify the emotion. There no doubt was lust, but there was something more. "Maybe we should go make some… breakfast," she whispered in denial of her feelings.

"Is that what you want?" He spoke sultry, his eyes almost completely enveloped by his pupils.

Not knowing what came over her, she slowly shook her head – utterly captivated. Whatever she'd read in those books, whatever objections she had, vanished with his voice. Completely out of character, she lunged towards him – her lips on his in a second with the burning desire that had simmered within her since he'd left. Their kiss was even more wild than before, deprived of one another. In an instant, she felt his hands on her bottom tugging her up to wrap her legs around his hips. There was no hesitation as she all but leapt into his arms. She wasn't even aware they were moving, until he twisted them around, he used his body to crush her into a mattress. Never did it once cross her mind that he was fully clothed while she was nearly naked.

When he tore his lips away from the kiss, she shifted against the bed, his hands tracing up her curves to grip her ribcage. Feeling the pads of his thumbs through the leather gloves against the nubs of her nipples, sent shivers of desire throughout her skin. She'd never felt that way before, but she writhed under his touch – her hands gently shadowing his as an invitation to feel all of her.

" _Senator_ ," Vader murmured as if deep in explicit thoughts of her as his hands seemly couldn't help but trace every inch of her skin. His touch almost rendered her hypnotized small moans escaping her lips, his motions were so expansive she had started to believe that he was ensuring she was real.

"Force, _please_ ," she groaned feeling helplessly deprived, after the time had appeared to drag on forever. What she said had rattled him, snapping him back into action. His lips were on hers instantly, burying her into the mattress while his hands tugged her thighs off the bed. Padmé's mind was clouded from the lack of oxygen, but when his hands left her skin to shuffle his clothing, her ears immediately picked up on his intentions. The pressure she had against his lips only increased, with fingers tangling into his hair, she all but crushed him against her. Then a change occurred, something happened to Vader that was almost palpable in the air. His touch became more rough, insistent, eager as his mouth left her lips to attack the skin sensitive skin above her pulse. Mindlessly, her hands entwined in his hair, the pleasure overwhelming a twinge of pain before his tongue slid over the mark he'd undoubtedly made.

Entangled in the motions, she draped her head to the side giving him full access. Soft mewls escaped her lips as his movements became harsher, his hand roughly scaling up her curves before clamping around her throat, his thumb pushing up her chin. She should have stilled and pushed him off of her but instead she moaned. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the pressure on her skin, a pool growing between her legs as she tugged at the fabric of his robes. Complaisance was a heavy influence on her mind as she encouraged him. Not even the low feral growl humming against her skin snapped her from the pleasuring trance as his leather fingers teased the moisture between her legs.

When his hot breath reached her ears, she trembled from the sensation, as his fingers continued working her body. "You're so wet for _me_ ," he huskily murmured, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

Heat reached her cheeks from his candid words, never had anyone ever said something like that to her. Enthralled, a rush of energy coursed through her, making her squirm against his touch. Padmé's only goal was to gain more friction between them and when she felt the scorching heat of his manhood on the exposed skin of her thigh she whined as he continued to watch her.

"You're that ready aren't you," he lowly whispered in her ear, his hand splaying across her throat as he grabbed it. No embarrassment remained as she shifted the muscles of her neck, accepting the non-unpleasant pressure. Padmé could feel the rigidity in his hold, knowing that it was indeed his right hand.

"Seems like you are too," she breathed back, the wittiness in her voice apparent as she felt his hardened member twitch against her skin.

"Always primed with a riposte, Senator," he growled, seemingly displeased with her quick response.

Before her mind could even contemplate devising a response, she cried as he entered her in a swift, deep thrust. If she hadn't been so ready for him, his harsh movement would have hurt more than it already did. Once adjusting to his size, Padmé managed to wrap her legs around him as his hand clamped down on her hipbone – the hand around her throat only growing tighter. She could feel the tension of his muscles through his grip, the image of him entering the bedroom from the fresher spurred through her mind forcing her to moan as his hips roughly rocked into her almost coxing screams. He was rock solid. Her nails went to drag against his back, every muscle rippling and tensing matching the bursts of pleasure erupting through her body. His scorching breath hungrily nipping on her earlobe, pressing harsh open kisses on her jawline. He was obviously skilled at knowing when to switch – his movements always keeping her skin prepared.

When her moans turned into shrills, she all but sobbed feeling him roughly tear out of her. Stunned, her mind didn't even had the opportunity to formulate words, he had already flipped her over onto her stomach – his hand tangling in the back of her curls while her cheek hit the bed. A erotic gasp escaped her lips as he tugged her body from the bed forcing her knees and elbows onto the plush surface. She hadn't even registered that he was on the bed. His chest against her back sent shivers down her spine as he buried himself once again.

With each one of his thrusts, she felt him hit the spot within her that make stars sparkle in her vision. She could no longer control the sensual noises breaking through her lips as she began moving in sync. Padmé had had sex like this before, but never had any of her past experiences felt like there were hands all over her body – kneading her breasts, teasing her core. She knew immediately that he was using the Force. When his mouth and gloved hand found the skin of her neck, she cried out in pleasure as she felt his hot breath and pressure once again. When his thrusts became more desperate and his groans audible, she felt the shimmering sensation of her own climax approaching and when she finally peaked – she cried the Sith's name without falter. Her body writhed against him, feeling a wavered grunt into her neck before teeth sinking into her skin. There was too much unequivocal pleasure gushing through her body forcing erratic trembles that she couldn't even feel the pain.

* * *

Grinding his hips against her rear to ride out their high, the only thoughts racing through his mind were ones of disbelief. His mouth was open against the soft skin of her back, feeling her tremble and sputter beneath him. She had let him do that to her, bite her, be more rough than he usually would be when taking a woman for the first time he'd been with them. Years of pent-up anticipation for the moment where he could feel her warmth snuggly around him, lived up to every expectation – only making him want her again and again… and again. He never wanted to leave; his hand that was snaked around to grasp her neck sharply pulled her up, flush against his chest. His mouth was on her neck immediately to leave one final mark. The way her eyes fluttered closed at his touch was insatiable, if he didn't pull out soon – he'd be ready to take her all over again.

Easing out of her warmth, he gently ushered her into his arms as he rested them gently onto the bed. Both of them were panting, slick with sweat. He'd meant to remove his robes before taking her but she was too irresistible. Seeing her bare wrapped in his cloak was too much once he laid eyes on her again, he needed her immensely and she _wanted_ him. Placing small pecks against the various lovebites against her skin, along with his tongue cleaning up the small bit of blood that was still trickling from the bite mark - his thoughts wondered. He began to contemplate the possibility that he _may_ have changed more than he'd intended to last night. When she sighed and snuggled back against him, his eyes widened before tangling his arm around her to pull her close. He smirked seeing her rosy cheeks, the pure bliss on her face relishing in the afterglow. This woman was not the same one even before the gala. The reservations in her thoughts had changed about him.

"Would you want to go make breakfast with me now?" He whispered into her ear, earning a tired smile from the woman before her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze.

"You sure it's still morning?" She mused back shifting in his arms onto her back to stare up at him.

Vader chuckled lightly, "I'm actually not sure." His eyes glanced to the open windows trying to determine where the sun resided – she was right it was early afternoon by now. A deep sigh left his lips remembering, remembering he had to get her to the Senate. "We should make something soon, we have to be at the Senate by one today," he sighed, allowing his hand to glide up her body.

"I don't have to go in today," she frowned straightening her posture, slipping out from under his fingers.

"There's an emergency Senate session," Vader explained, struggling to not pull her back to his chest.

"Is that what your meeting with Palpatine was about?" She wondered, her eyes wary.

Just hearing his Master's name sent anger etching into his muscles, "Don't speak that creature's name in my bed," Vader snapped, jerking away from her – his eyes looking anywhere but her practically bare body. The last thing he needed were images of that damn concrete cell in his mind. Whatever relaxing presence she'd gifted vanished.

"Wait Vader-"

"Never speak of him when we are together like this," he sniped, shifting himself back into his pants.

"I didn't know," she whispered, the faintness in her voice immediately making him regret lashing out.

"I realize that," he breathed running a hand through his hair as he sat by the edge of the bed, completely facing away – trying not to let his mind conjure the thoughts of Sidious or of the atrocities Vader himself had committed... Suddenly, his robes felt suffocating, restricting him from breathing. Violently, he ripped them off - the material peeling off his upper torso. 

"D-Do you want me to go?" She murmured, the hurt in her tone evident.

With a deep sigh Vader shook his head, "No." He could feel her shifting closer on the bed, the sweet smell of their recent activities still very much enduring on her body. Small and soft hands trailed against his back, sent a soothing sensation across his tense muscles. He could smell her, her intoxicating presence relaxing his mind again without even trying. 

"Would you still want to have _brunch_ with me," she whispered in his ear while her hands trailed to his shoulders to the base of his neck. Her fingers gently kneading his skin, before trailing back to their previous position. Vader shivered under her tender touch, he'd never felt anything like it before. No one had ever done such a thing to him nor had he allowed any of the girls he had back at the palace to even stay after sex. Feeling her hands quickly pull away, he could feel her alarm to his reaction.

"Please, don't stop," he breathed, his voice so soft that he couldn't recognize himself for a moment. Overcoming her hesitance, he felt her touch again. Her fingers even more dainty than before. She was so small, so perfect he found himself completely mesmerized. The man almost moaned the way her hands travels across his back, she was so comforting, so warm.

"A-Are you okay?" An angel's voice whispered as he felt her fingers trace down his arm. His eyes fluttered closed at the sound, savoring in the spark that ran across his skin from her touch.

"You're presence is soothing," he murmured completely in a daze of his own.

An angelic giggle came from behind him, sending more quivers down his spine, "You've never had a back rub?" The tone she asked was a playful one, innocent, expecting him to reply with a _'yes'_ but it was indeed a _'no'_ he'd never had anyone do such a thing to him. Even if he had- he would have been too young to remember. As his silence lingered, her giggles drifted off, he knew without even glancing into her thoughts that she knew his answer. "Well when we have more time, I'll give you a proper one," she declared softly, her lips pressing against the nape of his neck. The affection that she had towards him right now almost reminded him of something he'd felt before- something he'd seen in his dreams…


	8. The Power of Distraction

Padmé cringed trekking up the steps to the Senate building, Vader in tow. This was the first time they'd ever taken the public way into the building together. The media was always outside asking questions waiting for answers that they usually never received. Their pestering was useless unless Palpatine had constructed a written statement of his own. Realizing she was spending too much energy deep in thought, it took every ounce of self-determination, to compose her posture- her legs quivering with every step. There was no denying she was sore. At the time, she hadn't realized how rough he'd been. With anyone else she would have done anything to get out of such a situation but she didn't… That thought vexed her for a moment. Not only did she allow him to do such a thing – she wanted it and actually enjoyed herself.

The dynamic between them had shifted now, the tension she'd always felt had dwindled just a skosh, at least in her mind. Even Vader seemed to be more relaxed? She couldn't explain it but he wasn't marching in front of her but was matching her pace. It was as if he was conscious of how she felt, knowing that if he was treading at his usual gate, she'd strain to keep up. Was he thinking about her comfort? It would be odd if he were. It wasn't like him to even consider how she felt in the past. Yet, before today and yesterday… they'd hardly spoke since a few days before the gala. It was interesting… she felt closer to him and not only because she mindlessly had sex with him - there was something else. But Sith- what had possessed her to even do such a thing with him? He was a sinister entity that followed the biddings of his Master, and Force… at the time she didn't care! She should feel shameful, she even initiated the interaction! With a small eye roll to herself, she let out a small sigh. Padmé wanted to tell herself that she'd never to that with him again, but a small voice in her mind laughed knowing that would only be a lie.

Finally making the journey up the steps, the muscles in her thighs burned – her weak knees shaking. If she didn't get inside soon - her legs would fail. Shifting the brim of the high-neck dress, that Dormé had found given her predicament, she'd never felt so out of breath before. Her skin was burning beneath the silk where she had visual teeth marks from him. "Why did we take this way again?" Padmé wondered aloud, more to herself than to anyone as they ventured into the building.

"We have to start acclimating the public to the eventual announcement of our engagement," Vader whispered quietly above her ear. A shiver rolled down her spine from his closeness, she hadn't even known he was so close. Albeit, she also somehow overlooked the fact she'd stopped just beyond the doors to the main entrance – her legs desperately needing a reprieve. Replaying his words, her eyes widened – they were meant to marry. Uneasiness swarmed her stomach realizing that Vader was indeed not going anywhere, anytime soon. Sith's kriffing hell, her thoughts cursed knowing she should have just kept her hormones in check. The word 'complication' rang loud and clear through her political mind realizing she'd just turned something that was supposed to be strictly professional into something more personal.

"I don't understand why we had to do it today of all days," she muttered, suppressing the urge to toss her heels off then and there. "I wouldn't have worn heels."

"The session starts in fifteen minutes, we should go to your office so you can change," He said quietly, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"You know I keep flats in there?" She questioned in slight disbelief. Padmé knew he'd been in her office for hours on end at times but never did she think he was actually paying any attention.

"I am not blind, Senator." His voice conveyed annoyance now, none of the gentle aspects remained.

"Well I always figured that you'd sleep or mediate considering how long you sometimes stand there," she quietly snickered, ignoring the slight harshness in his tone. With her ankles stinging in her heels, Padmé shoved the feeling aside taking her first step towards the lift. The vestibule was humming with conversation, even Vader's presence couldn't impede the wonders of why Palpatine would call an emergency Senate session. With eyes trailing the Senators expressions, Padmé noticed the uncertainty in every pair of eyes.

The Naboo Senator knew then and there this was not the time to have her mind adrift with thoughts of sleeping with the enemy. There was something Palpatine was about to make public… Absorbed in thought, Padmé hardly even noticed the shakiness in her ankles anymore. She was so fixated on her hands pressing harsh circles into the flesh of her palm that when her heel caught the other the weightlessness of all but falling into the lift knocked her from thought. A squeak escaped her lips feeling a pair of arms tangle around her body. "Force," she sighed in Vader's arms before pushing herself out of his grasp and straightening her dress.

"You should be more careful," he whispered, his hand slipping to the small of her back. The gesture sent tremors up her spine, he seemed to want to touch her more- even in public. The eyes of passing bystanders gawked as he escorted her into the lift.

"What is this emergency session about?" The Senator questioned without hesitation, they were alone in the lift- they were allowed to speak freely once again.

Vader seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering, "There is evidence that some Senators have not been loyal to the Empire. He plans to announce the formal investigation today."

Padmé hid her distress expertly, "Is that why you're here more often then?" She wondered with a purse of her lips. Every thought that wasn't about her loyalty to Palpatine remained buried in her thoughts.

"Partially," More reluctance was present in his tone. But there was also another variation in his voice that made it seem like he was analyzing her reaction as well.

"Are you not joining Palpatine today?" She asked as they stepped off the lift.

"I don't do politics Senator," Vader muttered as they reached her office. In an instant, Padmé had her heels tossed to the side- not even caring about striding barefoot to her desk.

"You were with him earlier this month," she countered with a small shrug, slipping on her flats.

"A very rare occurrence," he said in a tight manner, obviously he didn't enjoy being paraded around by Palpatine. Padmé began to wonder if Vader had ever spoken to the public at all- by all she could recall…he hadn't. He was always that shadow beside the Emperor, if Vader was to one day rule the Empire, he'd need to learn how to speak to the public eventually. Though she also knew Palpatine wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon… unfortunately. "Politics has never been important to me, which is one of the many reasons why the Emperor required you to marry me."

"Oh? Am I to be your teacher?" Padmé dryly laughed, "Unfortunately for you, even I don't know how to dance around the current political nightmare that is the galaxy at this moment."

"He and I are very different," Vader admitted, her head snapped towards the Sith with her eyebrows pinched in speculation. First, she wondered where that statement had come from. Second, Padmé wasn't prepared for him to say something like that at all under any circumstance. Even Vader seemed to be shocked by his own abrupt disclosure - he suddenly became tense, his arms locking by his sides.

Biting her lip, she ignored his statement… for the time being. Having a hankering that he'd made a mistake telling her such a thing -at the moment- she didn't press him. It was obvious he'd meant to keep that to himself. Glancing back at her hand pressed against the glass desk, it interested her how he seemed to trust her with that information. Padmé knew he wouldn't slip on saying that statement to just anyone. He should have the similar biddings as his master but maybe… Vader was more independent that he lead on to be.

"Well Palpatine does know how to keep the public at bay. I'm sure the people will be relieved to see the sweet and dedicated Naboo Senator marrying her polar opposite," Padmé sighed. She'd meant for it to be a joke but the more she contemplated their marriage, the more she realized Palpatine was setting Vader up to be better accepted by the public. He wouldn't seem so evil if she was marrying him. "He wants the people to lower their guard," she muttered aloud, "though that much was clear when we first met. There's something more to this isn't there. It's to keep the media busy but also to placate the public into believing you aren't as wicked as your deeds."

"I don't know my Master's ulterior motive for this marriage," Vader once again shockingly admitted.

Her eyes glanced towards the Sith, "That doesn't bother you?"

"My Master has his biddings," Vader shrugged, not answering her question- but deflecting it. Padmé's lips pursed, deflecting the question like a true politician… perhaps he can be taught. Internally she snickered at herself, the thought of Vader ever taking Palpatine's place was unconceivable at the moment.

"Well this marriage will affect you too, you know. How are you not more against this?" Padmé wondered resting her bottom against the brim of the desk.

"You're young, beautiful, and intellectual, finding all those attributes in a woman is quite difficult," Vader muttered casually slowly moving closer.

A small blush rose to her cheeks from his sudden compliment, Padmé hummed, "Another compliment? Wow, you must have really enjoyed yourself earlier," she dryly laughed.

"You didn't?" He questioned, but his tone was serious in comparison to her own- wanting her to share whether she'd enjoyed him. The blush across her cheeks became deeper as she hesitated admitting the truth aloud. A part of her wanted to say he was okay, not wanting to confess he was actually really good…

"I think from my reactions at the time you can discern that for yourself," she shrugged, timidly pushing the nail of her thumb against the glass desk. The gaze that she had fixated on the desk faltered as her eyes fluttered closed sensing Vader's closeness. There was that sensation again- a burning desire to have him again. A shaky breath escaped her lips as she felt his breath dip down to just below her earlobe.

"I know you enjoyed it. Maybe I just like hearing it," he said lowly, the tone of his seductive voice sending shivers down her spine straight to her core.

"I'm not a woman who will boast your ego Lord Vader," she whispered back, surprised how suggestive her own voice sounded. Slowly, his hands reached out- pressing down on the glass desk on either side of her body. She suddenly found herself caged with anticipation gnawing away at her body.

"Eventually you'll learn it will be more pleasuring if you're a good girl for me, Senator," he whispered, with his lips feathering down her neck. Padmé's eyes widened, she wanted to shove him away and make it clear that she was not into relationships like that. However, what thwarted the words from formulating was the sheer amount of excitement that pooled in reaction. Blood rushed to her cheeks, why was she aroused by that!

Struggling to come back to her senses Padmé cleared her throat, glancing at the chrono, "T-The session is about to start- we should go," she stuttered. Slowly she straightened her posture away from him, trying to gain some space. All he did was duck his face closer to her neck, inhaling against her skin. "V-Vader," she whispered, pressing her hands against his chest. Her knees became weak feeling how rock solid he was beneath his robes. He was muscular, tall, his touch thrillingly rough… Oh Force. The woman panicked knowing where the situation was headed. "Vader we actually need to go," Padmé tried to reason again, her voice recovering its usual stern tone.

"I know," he nodded slightly, gently nipping the base of her earlobe before pulling away.

When his arms dropped, freeing her from the prison – a shaky exhale left her lungs as she pushed herself off the desk. Them being intimate completely unlocked a different person she really never contemplated could ever exist in him. There was a possessiveness in his voice that she'd rarely heard in his tone before. Pulling at the neck of her dress, the room felt so much warmer than it had been- the neck of her dress becoming more constrictive around the marks decorating her skin. She needed to get the hell out of her office or they'd never leave. Flipping her braid over her shoulder, Padmé slipped past Vader heading towards the door.

Vader was once again her shadow as she trekked with purpose towards her pod, she needed to walk-off whatever arousal that had stirred. How could he insight that response from her? Clovis had tried to do something similar in the beginning of their relationship but it always felt off… almost a fake display of authority- it made her feel uninterested. But Vader was different. The entirety of his aura was different. He was a dominant presence in whatever room he entered. That sensation alone sent anticipation swarming into her body. Being with him could be fun… she found herself blushing before feeling mortified at the fact that thought had brushed through her mind. It wasn't because she had thought it but that the Sith strolling behind her no doubt heard it.

Taking a deep breath, she shoved all the irrelevant thoughts aside to strengthen her mental barriers knowing this session could conjure vital knowledge that she could not have Vader overhearing. The fact he could easily hear her thoughts made her nervous, she worried for Bail and Mon whose pods were close by. Planting herself in the seat, she heard Vader halt near the entrance to her pod, she glanced at him at the corner of her eye. He was just leaning against the wall, his hood staring directly at her with such focus that she found her palms becoming clammy. Shifting in her seat, Padmé elegantly folded her leg over the other and remained silent- even forcing her thoughts to remain silent as the entire chamber waited for the Emperor's arrival. Over the next several minutes, Padmé found her nerves heightening. If what Vader said was accurate then the Emperor would be ordering arrests in the near future. Padmé sincerely hoped that Palpatine wouldn't make examples of Senators who weren't traitors but then again… if he wanted them replaced arresting them for aiding the Rebellion would be a good excuse.

The action now second nature, Padmé stood out of false respect as the Emperor's pod slowly ascended from the bowels of the Senate chamber. There was something different today, the Emperor was alone. Usually he'd at least have guards with him or Mas Amedda and an advisor but no… he was alone. A shiver rolled down her spine, he was just a single person controlling the galaxy now.

"My fellow constituents of the Galactic Empire! I have called upon you all to attend this emergency Senate session…" the Emperor began as Padmé slowly sat back down. Her eyes turned to Bail and there was apprehension lingering across his face. Nervousness poured into her body as she continued to listen. "As many of you are well aware the terrorist Alliance against our peaceful Empire has grown stronger, leaving destruction and the heinous murders of our loved ones…" Padmé internally scoffed knowing the terrorist attacks against the planets of part of the Empire were actually committed by the Emperor himself, to incite violence, fear, and cooperation from the Senators. "This war against the Empire will not cease unless drastic actions are taken which is why I have declared an internal investigation into every being in this room." Padmé clenched her jaw as he continued, "There is nothing to fear if you have no ties to this terrorist organization, however if you do your days are numbered. We cannot allow for the disturbance of peace any longer!"

The senate building roared with cheers and applause. Padmé stood clapping her hands, playing the part. However her body was wary, heart pounding, Vader didn't lie… this was the first declaration into a true internal investigation meaning they already had evidence. Once the ovation died down, Padmé sat in her seat trying not to think of the ramifications that were to come over the next several months. If Palpatine was successful in keeping the media busy with his heir's engagement then many of the heinous crimes that could be committed would be unnoticed by the public even more so than they were already. The Naboo Senator frowned, just how much damage will this marriage cause? Could it give Palpatine the ability to gut the Senate, perhaps even move military forces into the territories of Mid-Rim systems without the objection of the people.

The woman's eyes widened at that thought, he was making his final move to take over the galaxy- strip the more powerful systems of their autonomy when it came to governance. The distrust in the Senate would create a domino effect – Palpatine would find ways to distrust the governments of systems. Even Naboo… it could be possible that the democratic system there would be shattered. Padmé knew the thoughts darting around in her mind were only those of speculation but what the past five years had taught her about Palpatine was that he was proficient at shielding his motives. He was exceedingly skillful at the art of deception and the exploitation of ignorance.

Another roar of applause snapped Padmé from her thoughts as she swiftly regained her bearings and stood to follow suit. Her thoughts were spinning with uncertainty, whatever was going on between her and Vader would only be a distraction to the things she had to stay aware of, or maybe… She hushed her thoughts as an epiphany threatened to spear through her mind. It was tedious to not think freely, it was becoming harder to keep her thoughts in check.

Once the ovation died down once again, Palpatine continued to address them for another hour mainly regarding the budget bill. As Padmé watched him, she could slightly understand how the people could be swayed by him. He was charismatic, passionate, seemingly wholehearted- he hid his twisted mind with an unparalleled façade. A true con-artist to those who didn't know him or met the fury of his military. When the session ended, Padmé didn't hesitate standing from her seat- too lost in her own thoughts until she was almost shocked to see Vader still leaning against the wall. "You have the patience of a Saint," Padmé whispered shaking her head as she strolled towards him.

A chuckle left his lips, "No one has ever depicted me in that way- even sarcastically," he mused quietly as they made their way into the hall. Before she had the opportunity to travel back to her office- his hand pressing against the wall cut her off and she immediately became enveloped by his scent as he towered over her. "I have meetings to attend until later this evening. I will have one of my men escort you back to our establishments," he said, completely shifting back into a professional manner even if his dominating stance was anything but.

"I could wait for you until your meetings are over with," Padmé shrugged brushing a hand down his chest- knowing his back shielding the action away from prying eyes.

"I should only be a few hours," The Sith replied as his hand reached up into his hood most-likely holding the back of his neck. Padmé nodded, glad she had received the reply she wanted to hear. With that, the Sith Lord turned abruptly before dipping around the corner down the hall. Once Vader's frame vanished from sight, she glanced towards the hall to her office before turning the opposite way. This was the first time he'd actually left her unattended and she wasn't about to waste it. Padmé didn't even think of his reasoning for leaving her alone – whether it was on accident or he trusted her it didn't make a difference. Trekking with a new sense of purpose, she internally began creating a check-list of the people she desperately needed to speak with. First on her list was Clovis, she figured that perhaps their conversation would be the shortest.

Not even glancing at the stormtroopers who were normally stationed in the hall, she slipped around the corner towards Rush's office. Padmé had seen him during the session – she knew he was here. Reaching is door, she knocked gently once and when the door pulled open there stood Clovis seeming even more petrified than he did the previous night.

"Padmé w-what are you doing here?" He stuttered his eyes darting in both directions down the hall. "You need to leave- you can't be here."

Confusion hit her chest immediately, "Rush I just wanted-"

"No you can't be here. Go please," He all but begged her before the door slammed closed in her face. The gust of wind against her cheeks made her flinch, complete and utter bewilderment shaking her mind with apprehension. The woman stood there for a few moments trying to discern what actually just happened. He'd shut the door in her face, but he wasn't angry- when his eyes met hers it was almost as if he had seen a ghost. A ghost, she whispered in her mind or a specter. Before she could control her actions, Padmé found herself knocking once again with a bit more urgency. Noticing the hall was empty she all but started banging on the door to let her in – trying to signify she didn't plan on leaving. When the door slid open again, she didn't give him the chance to speak as she shoved past him and into the room. "Padmé you can't-" He began to argue.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded her eyes meeting his with immense determination, slamming the door controls. Once it hammered closed, she trekked further towards his desk. "You've been avoiding me, you won't answer my calls, you even left every committee!" She ranted, reeling back to face him. "What I said- I never meant that I didn't want to continue working with-"

"It's not that Padmé," Clovis whispered, his eyes swirling in pure frightened helplessness as if she was holding him prisoner.

"Then what?" She breathed. Her eyes were wide, tears welling at the brims. His behavior was odd and he couldn't tell her why. All she wanted was to understand and right now she was still completely disconcerted. Over the year they were together, Padmé found herself secure around him- he would always try to be sweet, comforting. He was assuring that her rejection for a relationship wasn't the reason for his complete detachment – then what was? Clovis was probably the closest thing she had to a friend now. Bail and Mon, they were also friends but there was also something more attached to that friendship. With Clovis it was just the two of them. They'd speak about normal things not just trying to overthrow a totalitarian regime. There wasn't the complicating factor of committing treason. "I mean- I know these past few weeks things have changed but we are still colleagues. You're a good friend I-"

"I can't do this, you need to leave. Now," he snapped, gabbing his finger towards the door. The anger, the anxiety that was prevalent across his features made her body shiver in worry. What had happened to him? He was the same as the night before – the skin beneath his eyes were a draining purple signifying he was exhausted, too terrified to sleep. Every muscle on display under his tight robes were tense. Padmé stood there stunned for a moment, he'd never spoken to her in such a hostile tone.

The woman's heart dropped in her chest, her voice broke, "W-What?"

"For once, put aside your recalcitrant behavior and leave. I don't want you here. I can't have you here. You said you didn't want me contacting you-"

"What do you mean you can't have me here?" She pried, taking a step towards him. "Please tell me- I don't understand, you're not yourself." The words that left her lips almost felt fragmented. Why couldn't he tell her – why… "Did someone tell you not to speak with me anymore?" Padmé whispered, her eyes scrutinizing his reaction. His face visually paled, the red flush from his anger evaporated. His lips clamped shut, and he swallowed hard. "Did Vader-"

"Padmé. L-Leave." He stuttered grabbing her by the shoulders, pushing her towards the door.

"No- Clovis, did he do something to you?" The woman breathed, digging her heels into the ground before spinning in his grasp. A loud bang on the door knocked both of them from thought and Rush's face went white as parchment.

"You can't be here," he breathed as if comatose, his eyes warily staring at the door just inches from her back. Another knock pounded against the metal barrier and Padmé skittered away, her eyes locking onto the security panel beside the door. There were four black armored stormtroopers beyond the barrier. "Hide," he demanded in a whisper as his hand hovered over the controls. Padmé didn't hesitate spinning around and racing towards the small coat cabinet – she was able to shuffle, stuffing herself in a corner on the floor before easing the door closed. Her senses heightened in apprehension as she heard the door slide open and boots storm into the room.

"You are to come with us." A modulated voice demanded, as three sets of footsteps moved. A shiver ran down Padmé's spine as she remained completely silent.

"For what purpose?" Clovis argued, his voice just as severe as the officer's.

"Detain him," the distorted voice muttered his voice void of emotion.

"Tell him I didn't do anything! I swear!" Padmé's eyes pinched closed from Clovis' pure desperation until she heard a struggle beyond the thin cabinet door, "Please! I swear!" His voice cried as the flailing of limbs hitting the floor became louder. A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop herself, a hand swiftly clamping over her mouth in a futile attempt to shield the sound that had already left. The overwhelming ambition to do something- anything to deescalate the situation speared through her body as she contemplated making her presence known. But would doing that only make the situation worse? She wasn't sure who would give the orders to detain him- it could be Palpatine, or Vader, her thoughts reminded her quietly. A loud thump and a distinct crack echoed the room and for a moment there was complete silence.

"You better pray he isn't dead. Lord Vader will be greatly displeased if he is," A man's voice snapped, "Gather him."

Fuck. Padmé shivered pressing back against the wooden wall. Why would Vader do something like this? Why- what an idiotic question… he is who he is, her thoughts scolded condescendingly. But what was the motive? There wasn't any she could see… At the gala Clovis had introduced himself as if he'd never met Vader. It was obvious to her then and now that he was lying ever wise the interaction would not have been so unpleasant, the tension could be cut with a knife between them. What could Clovis have done to upset the Emperor? Padmé had secrets… was it possible Rush had his own?

The woman remained silent until the thundering of boots left her ears, the door slamming shut behind the four troopers. Once a few minutes passed, she slowly crawled from the cabinet – eyeing the room before standing. A pool of blood seeping into the carpeting made her gasp; she had to get the hell out of there. Her eyes stared at the chrono on the door controls waiting another five minutes before she left. Padmé had to be sure they were gone – she couldn't risk getting caught up in whatever Clovis was involved in…

As the seconds turned into minutes, her mind was flooded with questions. Did Vader do this out of his own discretion or did Palpatine order him? Clovis' reaction to her when she showed up at his doorstep was one of pure fear of even seeing her - was it possible Palpatine knew about their past relationship? Seeing it as a threat to the engagement? It was possible but seemed to insignificant for Palpatine to even care… But Vader wouldn't have the authority to… kill a Senator without Palpatine's approval. It would cause too much uneasiness with the media or maybe it wouldn't – everything was so contrived.

With her chest heaving, the woman pressed her back against the wall. Vader was only doing what he was told… that's what she would like to tell herself. Vader was a killer. A monster but the man she saw earlier today, how he was almost at peace when she showed him affection was heart-wrenching yet beforehand and even in her office- he was almost feral.

Vader's interaction with Clovis at the gala almost seemed personal. Padmé shook her head, there was no way Vader could know about them or even care. With a shaky sigh, she tapped the door controls before escaping down the hall towards her office. She was pushing her luck, the thought of speaking to Bail falling from her mind completely. Sith, what if Vader placed guards outside my office… they would know I wasn't there- which means he'd know. Padmé grimaced at that possibility.

Trekking around the final corner to her office, her palms became muggy witnessing Captain Grett speaking quite stringently towards two guards outside her office. When the Imperial Captain noticed her figure, he instantaneously stopped talking to storm towards her, "Why were you not with your security detail?" the Captain asked struggling to keep his tone tamed - still it came out terse.

Padmé eyed him for a moment, truly taking in his expression and the sheer coldness that shrouded him. "I went to get some fresh air – is there a problem with that?" She swiftly replied in a curt professional tone.

The Captain's shoulders tightened as a deep scowl crossed his features, "Lord Vader-"

"I am aware that you are to babysit me Captain, but I needed to be alone for a moment," she regally stated. "If you'll excuse me I have work to complete." With that, she strolled around him. However when he spoke again she froze in her tracks.

"I will have to report your actions to Lord Vader," Grett practically warned her, Padmé's shoulders tightened just a fraction.

"So report me to him," she dared, not missing a beat. "I didn't see any guards waiting for me after the session was complete. It's not me he will be displeased with," she sniped restraining herself from turning towards the man. She heard his boots shift, his breath hitch. Serves him right, it was his mistake for not having his guards where they were needed, her thoughts huffed as she continued gracefully into her office. Captain Lasky was much more pleasant then that grouchy old man.

When the door slid closed behind her, a breath she'd been holding in released as she sauntered towards the desk. She needed to figure out what happened to Clovis – why Palpatine or Vader would have him arrested. He could be dead… Padmé shivered at that thought as she fell back into her seat. What could she do? If she did ask about Clovis, would Vader even tell her? Most likely not, her thoughts sighed as she stared aimlessly out the window.

With tears prickling her eyes, she pulled herself from the chair, to nestle on one of the couches. She didn't want to feel this pain- the loss, the possibility she'd never see Clovis again. Padmé frowned burying her head into her knees, she shouldn't have become so attached to him. It was known that eventually everyone around her would be gone. If Grett did comb through the security footage and discover where she'd actually been would he risk his own life telling Vader she'd been with Clovis? How upset would the Sith Lord actually be? -Upset, her thoughts answered swiftly. The Sith Lord did not want Clovis speaking with her… that thought lead her mind to venture down the path of maybe believing Vader was jealous of Clovis?

Padmé scrunched her nose; was that even an emotion someone like him could even feel? Shaking her head, the woman knew her thoughts about the Sith Lord were nonsensical. There was no way that he'd even registered her existence before she was tossed in front of him. Just because he wanted some physicality didn't mean that he wanted something more than that. 'I've waited so long to have you.' A tremor ran down her spine as she repeated Vader's possible words- they made her nervous. She wanted to blame it on the heat of the moment but he was not like the other men she'd been with. He was serious on everything he said. The woman buried her face within her knees, she wasn't even sure if she'd heard him correctly. Perhaps Clovis was involved with something unconventional that would damage her reputation if they were seen together? She truly didn't know… the only conversations she ever had with Clovis were about work or about one another.

Pushing the emotionally suffocating thoughts aside, she still needed to devise a plan to speak with Bail. She still had contacts on Kessel that could ascertain the supplies the Rebellion needed… truly all they needed was a good pilot, technically a great one. The only method of leaving Kessel to bypass any Imperial ships was if they utilized the Kessel Run which was a challenging route for any pilot. How the hell could she even contact him? What's the possibility Grett would leave her without an escort, little to none. With a groan she found her mind spinning trying to devise a way to leave without being noticed.

* * *

The Dark Lord stood with his hands folded behind his back listening to the intelligence briefing. There were a plethora of planets where the Rebellion could be hiding, even with all the recon droids dispersed they've found nothing. It infuriated Vader, how such scum could hide themselves so well. But he had to admit, after their attack on Almas the situation had escalated. They were recruiting talented soldiers, pilots, orchestrating and executing complex battle plans, it was becoming a true war.

"We need the weapon built as soon as possible to extinguish this mess," Tarkin demanded sitting back in his seat, obvious frustration was written on his aging face. "These rebel vermin are making a mockery of us."

"We have our own Senators to blame for this," Ozzel sneered clenching his first.

"Lord Vader, why does the Emperor allow such treasonous filth to remain alive?" General Veers howled.

"It is not in your place to question the Emperor," Vader reminded him darkly the void of his hood staring towards the nuisance.

"Well what about you, marrying that rebel bitch," Veers snapped slamming his hand against the table. The eyes went wide around the room as an eerie silence filled the air, Vader clenched his jaw staring at the man intently. A feeling of discomfort spread across the General's face as his hand went for the collar of his shirt, unable to breathe.

"You forget your place. I would watch your tongue General, or have you already swallowed it," Vader said emotionless stepping away from the wall. The man's face was morphing crimson, the life slipping away from him slowly as pathetic gargles caught in his throat.

"Please. That is enough Lord Vader," Tarkin insisted, the Sith stood there for another moment until he released the impertinent General. Vader wished for that man to rot, but to his dismay Sidious would be greatly displeased if he'd ended his life. After releasing his windpipe from the Force, the man coughed furiously color and oxygen finally being allowed to move freely in his body. "I will contact Krennic to accelerate the construction," Tarkin stated moving past the incident. "Lord Vader I understand that the Emperor has requested you stay on Imperial Center for the next few months, but I believe if Krennic does not show any efforts of accelerating the construction I think it would be wise for you to speak with him personally." Vader gave no vocal response but there was an unspoken acknowledgement of Tarkin's words. The creation of the Death Star had been in progress for over nineteen standard years. Even before the Empire, Palpatine had the plan in the works and had hidden the location of its development back when the Senate still fully controlled the Republic. Vader had known that the superweapon was almost complete and yet still it could take months or even years to finalize.

He didn't particularly see eye-to-eye with his master on this weapon, the space station was as large as a moon… an eventual planet destroyer. Only the men within this room and the Emperor knew about its true purpose, absolute indisputable unlimited power. It would give them far reaching authority during war, however it would only create turmoil and division in the end. How can one simply destroy planets and expect the rest of the galaxy to bow down? Vader knew once the rebellion eventually learned about its presence, they would surely stop at nothing to destroy it. The young Sith couldn't understand what the point of ruling a galaxy where the number of its inhabitants could dwindle to none.

One day soon, the Senate would be disassembled and if the rebellion presence did continue to grow, what would stop some of those planets formerly represented by the Senate from turning away from the Empire? Would the fear of a planet annihilating weapon truly be enough to crush the hope in which the rebellion stood for? All of these questions vexed him. It made him think of the future of the Empire, the future under the control of Darth Sidious.

After another several hours, the meeting finally concluded and the various war leaders seeped back from back from whence they came. If it were up to Vader, he would have been on the frontlines of the attack against the Imperial Station above Jakku. Even all the rest of the military leadership knew he'd been slide-lined, it was excruciating. He had to rely on Admiral Piett to run his starfleet, the man was loyal, dedicated but it still was frustrating Vader wasn't even allowed to return to what he once thought was his ship. Entering the corridor of the lower levels of the Senate building, he made his way through the dim halls towards the lift.

His teeth gritted together thinking about what General Veers' had said about Senator Amidala. There was no doubt that she was assisting the rebellion in some way- even if he couldn't pin point exactly what. After watching her over the past four years, marrying her was indeed a way of protecting her. Even if she had to be locked away in his establishments with restricted communication privileges, whatever treasonous behavior she'd been involved with needed to end. He never experienced the need to protect someone before her, he found himself trying not to dwell on that feeling and just focus on getting what needed to be done to satisfy that urge. However, if Sidious discovered what lengths Vader had gone to protect her- alter recordings and records for her- lie to his Master about her potential involvement… that transgression would come at a cost if Sidious became aware. The warning from his Master rang loud and clear through his ears from their previous meeting, 'I realize your possessive feelings concerning Senator Amidala, Lord Vader. However, it is wise of you to remember she is just that- a possession.'

Vader stormed out of the lift, navigating through the secret corridors of the Senate. Through the Force he searched for her. He reached into her thoughts deciphering her mood, her thoughts were circulating about the various documents on her holoscreen. They were moving too quickly for Vader to hear every bit of detail but there were deeper thoughts surfacing through the superficial ones. She was concerned, Vader knew she felt that way during the entirety of Sidious' speech but now there was a concern springing from somewhere else in her mind. About someone. He couldn't reach deep enough to discover who, but knowing she was worried for someone made him agitated. Why would she be concerned about someone? Who had contacted her? He already had Clovis detained and planned on letting that trivial man squirm for a few days in a cell before dealing with him. Slipping into the normal halls of the Senate, Vader made his way towards her office – witnessing Captain Grett seeming quite stressed.

Ah… she never returned to her office after the session, Vader concluded from Grett's thoughts. "Lord Vader, Sir," the Captain said respectfully with a salute as the troopers flanking her doors mirrored his actions.

"Anything to report Captain?" Vader questioned darkly, testing his intelligence to see if he'd share the truth.

"Yes, Sir. Senator Amidala was unable to be located for twenty-four minutes. From fourteen-oh-seven to fourteen-thirty-three," Captain Grett replied immediately, "I was unaware that you had departed for your meeting early My Lord. I had men comb through the security footage after the session and she went to… Senator Clovis' office Sir." The Captain gulped as his face went pale. Vader took a deep breath, straining to not suffocate the man to death. "The Death Troopers whom were instructed to detain him did not notice her presence in his office. I had the security footage pulled from his office and it seems she had concealed herself in one of the cabinets. I also listened to the audio recording of what they discussed before the troopers arrived to collect him."

"And?" Vader prodded emotionlessly.

"Clovis did not reveal anything of substance to Senator Amidala, My Lord. He was very adamant on her leaving his office yet she refused to leave," Grett explained. "There was no prior communication between Senator Amidala and Senator Clovis, it seems she went there out of spontaneity. She was concerned about his unusual behavior, My Lord."

The Sith gritted his teeth, straining to not kill the man right then and there for allowing Senator Amidala to leave his sight but then again… Vader had left her in the hallway by her pod. He had expected her to return to her office and complete the work she had insisted on completing. "I will escort her from here on. You are dismissed," the Sith snapped tersely, Grett bowed and replied with a respectful 'yes sir,' before departing- thankful to get away with his life.

Without hesitation, Vader entered the Senator's office. A gasp left the small woman's lips as her head snapped towards him, "Ever think of knocking?" She frowned flicking her braid off her shoulder. The Sith's neck cracked, he'd dealt with too much incompetence and attitude for one day. The beast that was crawling at his chest to discipline her for lying to him, was growing stronger as he gazed over her hidden skin. She was becoming comfortable with him too quickly. Perhaps he'd shown his face too soon. This woman had yet to understand who he was.

"We are leaving Senator," Vader demanded coldly, his tone woven with hidden anger.

"I have one last document to read, it should only-"

"Perhaps that is what you should have been doing instead of disappearing for over twenty minutes. Now get up we are leaving," he snapped, hardly controlling his anger anymore.

The expression she gave him, made the blood beneath his skin boil with the desire to slam her on top her desk and take her right there for being so disobedient. Yet he knew that would not fare well considering how their interaction last night ended. He didn't want her to fear him- he wanted her to obey him. The way her chin inclined slightly, her hands folded with one on top of the other regally; her face one of pure defiance. "So Captain Grett told you. I was only-"

"Before you contemplate lying to me Senator, understand that there are surveillance devices placed everywhere in this building. Nothing is beyond my reach- even your thoughts. I know where you were. I know that you were in Clovis' office when he was detained. Now. Get. Up. We are leaving. If you insist on not following my orders- then I will make you."

Visually, the woman's face paled only for a moment before she stood- turning her chin away from him she pushed in her office chair. The sheer attitude of this woman was absurd even though her thoughts warned her she was speaking with a murder but he was also the murder she'd had sex with. Shame poured from her signature as she strolled towards him, her eyes remaining adverted from his. The Senator stood a few feet away from him, waiting for him to turn and leave to follow him out but a different idea crossed his mind as he approached her.

"It will be easier on you to just follow my orders."

"I am not one of your men that you can order around nor am I a pet," she countered, her eyes finally glaring into his.

"No, however," he said lowly, stepping close enough for her to take a step back. With every word he approached while she only made steps back. "It would still be wise for you to listen," he warned as her bottom hit the edge of her desk. He could see the apprehension in her eyes as they once again adverted themselves. Caging her with his arms, he dipped his head to her ear, "My men are there to ensure your safety," he stated in a deep whisper, a smirk formed across his lips feeling her shiver with anticipation. "You are unaware of Rush Clovis' wrong doings. You should not have seen him, he is not worthy of you nor is he worthy of breathing after what he's done." His lips hovered over her ear before slowly ghosting down to the sensitive skin below. He had done something to her when trying to repair her mental barriers, it was much easier to get the response he wanted from her. It wasn't an intended result but he couldn't deny that claiming her mind would be much easier now. Perhaps even in a weeks' time- she would be his. Only two more marks.


	9. Reasons for Hesitation

The next day, Padmé found herself wearing a similar dress to the one she'd worn the previous day. Thankfully, when Vader escorted her to the Senate they entered through the restricted lot to the building. How she'd managed to get out of the situation in her office the night before was pure strategy on her end. When Vader spoke about Clovis, whatever arousal that had stirred in her from his advances had evaporated. Even if it was bizarrely enticing having him speak to her that way- his words had frightened her. He almost seemed possessed when speaking them. It made her question her initial assessment of him. Vader didn't give enough away to allow Padmé to having an understanding of what Clovis may have done but he'd said that _Clovis didn't deserve her_. Back in that moment, she struggled to suppress the urge to counter his claim by mentioning he didn't deserve her either, but she figured that would only insight an issue she didn't want to deal with. Once upon a time, Padmé had imagined settling down and having a normal life with a family after politics. But that was when she was naïve, when the galaxy was deceptively more simple, when she wasn't technically breaking the law on a regular basis.

Before the gala, Vader had kept his distance since that day at her apartment. Now, he never hesitated placing his hand on the small of her back or gently touching her curls or even ghosting his leather-clad fingers down her skin. For unknown reasons, she never pushed him away but her mind was flustered trying to comprehend what had changed. Yes, they'd had sex. Once she found the act sacred but now it was only an outlet- a way to feel anything but stress. He also seemed like a person who wouldn't think much about the act, his was rough, experienced, there was no doubt he'd had past partners. It was the way he wanted to touch every inch of her skin that made her mind uneasy, it was as if she was a prized possession that he finally had the opportunity to behold. Then again all that observation was, was just an assumption because even after analyzing the entire interaction over and over there was a look in his yellow-golden eyes that she couldn't pinpoint. But even recalling that intense gaze made her shiver… with delight or fear- she didn't know.

She wondered whether he felt the same spark she felt when he touched her, perhaps that was something they oddly shared? Padmé wanted to brush it off as butterflies – he was a handsome man, no one could deny that if they saw him. The only unexplainable thing, that Padmé hesitated admitting to herself was that they were there before she even knew what he looked like- when she thought he was some old man. Overall, the sensation was unique. She'd felt butterflies before, with Obi-Wan and Palo… never Clovis but the feeling between her and Vader felt like true energy. A pleasuring electrical shockwave whenever they touched, it wasn't normal.

Currently, she was resting slump in her office chair completely alone- day dreaming about frivolous things like those _special butterflies._ Padmé should be focusing on her work or with her time alone, contemplating how the hell she was going to contact Bail. She couldn't use her commlink, there was no doubt her frequency had been flagged. Technically, she should be able to send him a transmission to have them meet in person but she still hadn't devised a solid plan of ditching her protective detail. A thought brushed her mind to maybe just ask Vader to have his people back off… following her to grab a cup of caf was a bit extreme. In the next few days, it would be a month since she had arrived at his establishments, a month after her last conversation with Bail _that she actually remembered._ If she couldn't speak with Bail in person she didn't have a direct way of contacting the Rebellion. She knew she had to make contact with her people that could assemble supplies for them on Kessel but there was no sense doing it if no one was altered to collect them.

In the past, she never hesitated sending a transmission to her usual contacts, they were people she trusted and spoke to often. The casual code terminology that they'd constructed allowed for them to utilize open channels without the concern of any information being disclosed. Every time she'd orchestrate a raid or the acquisition of supplies all she had to do was say was a few normal phrases and that was it. When they were certain they were alone, Bail, Mon, and Padmé would discuss strategy but Bail was always the one to converse with the Rebellion General- even Padmé didn't know their name. She figured it was safer that way- not really knowing more than their trade routes and frequency of usage.

On her end of things, a chain of reaction would occur. Whatever needed to be done, would be done. Padmé was finding herself thankful that she'd constructed such a way of communication, it left her a few degrees away from the execution of everything. And if she was somehow caught, if the Empire discovered the secrets stashed away in her desk _,_ it would keep her contacts safe. The best way of protecting information was indeed hiding it in plain sight. It indicated she had nothing to hide. But now, if she couldn't speak with Bail in person she really didn't have a direct way of organizing with the Rebellion.

With a deep sigh, she tore her gaze away from the skyline to stare at her holoscreen. She had work to do, yet for the first time she found herself not wanting to do anything in the slightest. All Padmé could think about was either Vader or the Rebellion. They were two extreme opposites, Vader was a symbol of imbalance, while the Rebellion was a symbol of restoring balance. That realization made her mind spin, how long could she go on being so engulfed by both sides before she was torn apart? That thought made her feel more exhausted than she already was, all night she was tossing and turning not able to get a wink of sleep. A part of her wanted to contact Jar Jar and see if he could take over some of her obligations but she immediately felt awful for even thinking about taking advantage of his kindness. He'd do it in a heartbeat but then again what she had to read and review was her responsibility not his.

Glancing at the chrono, the woman found herself silently counting down the minutes until Vader came to get her. He was returning to her office at four and they were to go home after that. Padmé frowned. What if she didn't want to ' _go home'_ directly after work? Her lips pursed, she'd miscalculated Vader's view on sex… maybe he had different views about letting loose as well. At the gala, he hadn't touched a drip of alcohol- remaining sober and on high alert the entire time. She'd seen the bottle of scotch on the coffee table in his bedroom, maybe he didn't drink at galas. It was a smart decision, one that she wished she'd made. Though, it was Vader who had acquired her a glass a champaign at the beginning of the night…

Padmé rolled her eyes at herself, what the heck would she even say to him? _Do you want to go grab a drink with me before we head back?_ It sounded like such a normal thing to ask on most occasions but it was Darth Vader she was thinking about. Would he stare at her blankly - remaining completely silent before abruptly ordering her to get up so they could leave? His ever fluctuating reactions gave her whiplash. Yesterday in her office, she could have sworn he was livid but then all he did was try to arouse her? The juxtaposition of his actions and emotions were disorienting.

With her head falling into her arms, she sighed against the glass of her desk. She was a twenty-one year old woman, Padmé never had to deal with having to _ask_ to go out anywhere. Speaking of which, she shouldn't have too. A pout crossed her features, she felt more like a prisoner than his fiancée. Always being watched, she wasn't able to go anywhere on her own- until now she never really had the desire too but presently her mind was eager to go _out_ or maybe just switch up their routine. Drumming her fingers against the cold surface of her desk, Padmé was feeling restless and at the moment she really couldn't determine why. Maybe it was because after rejecting Vader in her office yesterday, he hadn't tried to make an advancement towards her? Why did that bother her? His lack of interest should make her feel relieved.

Scoffing at herself, Padmé's attention turned back to her holoscreen. With her head notched to the side, her eyes analyzed a new message from Bail pertaining to the upcoming Health, Education, and Labor committee meeting. A lightbulb went off in her mind as she raced into her drawer, grabbing a small piece of paper and pen. Technically she could still meet with Bail for professional reasons- that shouldn't cause her protective detail to become edgy. Though, she never forgot what Vader had shared with her yesterday, it seemed he did have _eyes_ everywhere. He'd bugged Clovis' office which in her mind meant the Senate wasn't safe- though it never had been in her mind. With hands lingering inside the drawer, she scribed some quick updates for him about her status and lack of ability to communicate. After writing all she could, between her petite fingers she folded the piece of paper, hiding it between her bracelet and wrist.

Suddenly finding new purpose in her day, Padmé slipped her datapad from the same drawer, sliding it shut before strolling towards the door to open it in a flash, "I have some matters to discuss with Senator Organa," the woman announced before making her way down the hall- hearing the troopers follow her swiftly. There was no sense in trying to shield any sort of communication, Padmé was going to him for a _work_ related discussion. What he identified in his message actually needed to be dealt with in person, the issue that would be handled in the meeting was too complex to discuss over messages or through a commlink transmission.

Before she even had the chance to knock on his door, the barrier slid open and a wide smile crossed Bail's features- not even giving the two troopers behind her a glace. "Senator Amidala, come in. As you are well aware the changes that the opposition is proposing to the regulations regarding universal education will be damaging to the youth of outer-rim planets. I have already discussed the matters with Senator's Creip and Mothma, we all seem to believe you may have a better chance at swaying their thoughts," he immediately jumped into discussion. Padmé couldn't help but allow a small smile to form across her features, he always knew how to get to the point quickly.

"Yes, I read that Morris wishes to divert funding from public institutions, as there is _speculation_ that the funds are not being allocated where they should be _,_ " Padmé sighed discussing the secretary of the Department of Education. "Which they have no evidence to such accusations. I am sure Morris is just trying to make the private sector _happy,_ " she continued as the door slid closed behind her- leaving the stormtroopers in the hall.

The next hour they spent discussing _work_ matters. It was a relief to speak with Bail again, he was charismatic, passionate- however she supposed all Senator's must be in one way or another. Glancing at the chrono, Padmé's eyes widened- Vader would be at her office in two minutes… if he wasn't already there. "I believe we have a strategy arranged, it's nice seeing you again Bail," the woman smiled standing from her seat.

"One last thing before you go Senator, I must ask if you are alright? The another night at the gala-" Bail frowned, his eyes wary.

"Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't myself…" she began to explain embarrassed but his expression made her words drift off. Utter confusion and worry were plastered across his face. "Is everything alright Bail?" She asked, it was alright if they discussed the gala… there wasn't anything to hide.

"The altercation between you and Lord Vader… I was relieved to see you safe yesterday," he all but whispered.

Padmé's eyes widened, complete bewilderment evident on her features, "W-What altercation… I don't remember much from that night," she hesitantly admitted, "Nor do I remember us conversing- I had too much to drink."

"You appeared sober when we spoke Padmé," Bail said almost inaudibly. "I tried to _contact_ you later that night."

Padmé's eyes locked on her feet, thoughts ricocheting around her mind like blaster-fire in a hollow chamber. _W-What actually happened that night?_ "I-I- didn't receive any of your messages. I left my commlink at Vader's establishments."

"O-Of course," he nodded, his face becoming hauntingly pale for someone with his complexion. "Perhaps sometime soon we can grab some caf together, but I understand that you are under strict _protection_ now."

Padmé stared at him for a long moment, wishing more than anything she had Vader's power to read his mind. His eyes read he was anxious, worried, and bewildered just as much as she felt. After a long moment of silence, she knew what else he had to say could only be shared in private. The woman's eyes darted to the chrono, Vader was no doubt in search of her now- it was five minutes past four. "I will make it happen," she said quietly before a false smile plastered across her face. "I am glad we came to a conclusion for our next move. Send me a message and I'll get whatever needs to be done, done," she smiled though her words had duel meaning as she held out her hand, the folded slip of paper nestled between her fingers. Bail nodded shaking her hand just as they always had done after securing a strategy, the paper slipped from her hand and into his… with that she made her exit.

Making her way back towards her office, everything was slow motion or maybe she was just truly moving that slow - she didn't know. Her mind was frantic with racing thoughts, Bail said she had seemed sober and that Vader had argued with her... W-What if she was sober that night, was it possible Vader had done something to her? Padmé shook her head in disbelief, in the years she'd spent with Obi-Wan he never spoke of such power, the ability to alter someone's memories. Then again he was a Jedi, they had morals- the Sith didn't _._ Fear crawled across her skin, Bail seemed genuinely concerned about her safety. What type of argument could they have had? Perhaps Bail had misinterpreted the situation… no he wouldn't- he knew exactly what he saw as if scorched into his memory.

Turning around the final corner towards her office, she was too deep in thought to even glance up from her feet as she crashed into something- someone. An arm tangled around her waist but she was still too shocked by the new information Bail had told her to even look up to see it was Vader who had caught her. "Senator?" His deep voice questioned, snapping her from thought.

Her glassy eyes shot up at him, "Sorry I was late," she quickly recovered, gently pulling herself out of his grasp. He remained silent for a moment, a sensation that she'd never felt before pressing against her mind.

"You're upset," he stated after a few moments of silence.

"I-I- need to understand what we argued about at the gala," she demanded however her voice was weak, uncertain about every little detail between that night up until now.

"You spoke to Senator Organa," he sighed offhandedly, "I am not surprised that is what he _thought_ he saw," Vader replied, his voice silk against her ears. Her _body_ wanted to believe his words but her mind was on an entirely different plane. Bail would never lie to her, Vader she couldn't trust _._

"He seemed certain it was an argument," she maintained, her eyes staring warily into the void of darkness that shrouded his face. His left hand brushed down her arm and a wave of heat broke across her skin- an immediate fever leaving her vision blurry. "W-What are you doing?" She groveled weakly, stumbling into his chest within the empty corridor- only the two stormtroopers that had escorted her were standing silently behind her. His arm wrapped around her back- caging him to his chest as his left hand stroked down her cheek.

"Ease your thoughts," he intoned, his voice velvet in her ears forcing her knees to become weak. Every bit of physical strength she had to keep her body upright vanished- if Vader wasn't holding her she would have crumbled to the floor. She couldn't recall anything that she was thinking about all that she could focus on was Vader's steady heartbeat as her ear pressed against his chest. She felt dizzy, hot, but now wanting nothing more than for Vader to continue to hold her. It hadn't solidified in her mind that he was making her feel this way. "You must realize by now Senator that you are _mine,_ " he cooed as if speaking to a small prey animal.

A shiver crawled down her spine as her mind became even more clouded, with every word he spoke she could feel her own thoughts twist. The way her understanding of reality was indescribable. She heard Vader's chest hum with sound as if her were speaking to someone but she couldn't make out the words- her hearing was too muffled. Two white blurs passed her vision while the only thing that remained in focus was _him,_ the cloaked figure holding her.

"We will return back to my establishments now," he whispered softly, his head dipping down just above her ear and all she could do was utter a small _'yes'_ in return before a feeling of floating took over her body as her legs became unknowingly functional. Vader's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, the halls all the way to the lift were empty.

Once the doors slid closed behind them, they were alone in the small space. Before her foggy mind could even contemplate what was happening Vader had pressed the emergency stop button- the lift jolting to a halt. With glassy eyes she stared at the hooded figure with unparalleled innocent bewilderment. "Are you going to be a good girl for me, Senator?" His voice smoothly played into her ears, forcing her body to melt. Her lips parted slightly, unable to find her voice to reply so all she did was nod. Gloved fingers brushed down her cheek, wiping away a stray tear that she hadn't noticed escape her eyes _or that they had even formed_. "I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered, suddenly much closer than he had been.

"I-It's okay," she murmured mindlessly but somehow the words became boulders- an acceptance of his actions, a force that buried all the concern that she once felt about him even if her feelings weren't apparent to her consciousness at that moment. She could only watch as her own hand reached for his face under the hood- gliding across his cheek in a reassuring manner. A shocked gasp left her lips when his hand reached for the collar of her dress, yanking sharply downwards shredding the material to just above the center of her chest. Like the day before, his hands were ravenously scaling her frame until his body shoved her back flush to the wall. Desire coursed through her body as a mortifyingly loud moan escaped her lips. She felt him smile against the skin of her throat as his hands trailed down either side of her body shoving the fabric of her dress upwards.

"Put your arms around my neck," he cooed before she felt his tongue swipe across the bite mark across her skin. A whine escaped her lips while pleasure speared through her body forcing her to comply with whatever he asked.

" _Good girl_ ," he hummed, hoisting her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her mind was in a daze, she wanted this- she wanted him.

"Please," she breathed as she barely felt his lips attacking the skin of her neck, practically devouring her skin. A twinge of pain rattled her mind and the fog dispersed immediately, fear and consciousness springing forth. "Wait! Stop!" Padmé screamed, wriggling against his grasp and unbelievable pressure hammered down on her brain.

"You are a feisty one," he sighed, dropping her to her feet. Padmé stumbled away from him, clutching the skin of her neck only to realize she was bleeding- again. The pressure on her skull had yet to alleviate but her anger was too great to care.

"What the fuck did you just do to me!" She demanded pressing herself in the far corner of the lift. Her thoughts were disoriented, questioning why she had even listened to anything he said, why had she allowed him to tear her gown, why had she allowed him to do anything that had just transpired. She still couldn't recall why she'd been upset before but she knew something was wrong- very _kriffing_ wrong.

"You should relax, _Padmé,_ " His voice was again like silk. Her knees becoming weak as she tumbled to the floor.

"Stop!" She cried, covering her ears- her body was screaming at her to listen to him. Something was keeping her mind from succumbing.

"Interesting," she heard Vader murmur as if truly perplexed. "Senator, you can get off the floor now," he muttered hitting the emergency button, the lift immediately began moving once again. For some odd reason… she listened to him, but that didn't snuff the complete baffling anger in her mind.

"You can't do that!" She snapped holding her neck, "What is wrong with you!"

He seemed stunned in place that she even had the ability to move or talk- his stance was frozen. The pressure on her skull had only increased but still her thoughts were clear. "Please calm down," he urged her once again.

"I'll scar if you do that," she cried quietly feeling immense pain in her neck.

"I-Is that what you're upset about?" He wondered as if actually surprised.

"I-I-" she stuttered, _I don't know…_ "Can we just leave please…" she whispered shielding her eyes from him, completely confused with herself. The pressure on her mind vanished, a reactive sigh of relief slipping through her lips. Her mind was _clear_ again, her thoughts returning to the way they usually function. She wanted to understand what the hell just happened, but found her thoughts twisting between not caring… and fear.

* * *

Once back to his establishments, the Senator beelined for the lift just as he suspected, to get as far away from him as physically possible. Against his own wishes, Vader let her scurry, allowing the door to shut as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Master! My apologies I did not greet you, I was preparing dinner," he beamed as soon as he turned the droid froze, "I trust Mistress Padmé is feeling better?"

"Not now Threepio," Vader snapped storming past him and out onto the terrace.

 _Fuck_ , what had he been thinking not replacing her thoughts with the ones of his design? Why leave the memory blank? It left so much suspicion, so many questions. He allowed his hood to fall as he ran a hand through his hair. Sidious would not be pleased if this plan didn't work the way he had foreseen. His Master was dissatisfied with the attire she'd worn out in public- it covered too much skin, more than usual anyway. It was bad for their _image_ with the media. But then again, his Master understood his grabby habits, he knew what placing her in his care would do. Vader shook his head knowing of the various marks across her skin, anyone not knowing the story behind them would surely believe they happened involuntarily. Perhaps he did take it a little too far today… He had done what her deeper desires wanted, not what she, _in that moment,_ wanted. He could tell how upset she was about the marks, but he couldn't remove them… not yet anyway.

With a shift of his shoulders, Vader rested his weight onto the banister staring over the skyline. _How the fuck do I fix this?_ He groaned. He didn't want her to _hate_ him, quite honestly all he wanted was for her to just accept the situation: that she would be his and there was no getting out of that. Even if he had taken her by force the other night, that fact would not have changed but he knew that fire behind her eyes would have dwindled only to be replaced by hollow hatred. His eyes closed envisioning her on the floor frozen, petrified, nothing more than a limp body. It wasn't the type of fear that he wanted from her, just a helpless lump of flesh waiting for him. Even earlier in the lift today that split second of fear crossed her eyes, before his own influence shifted them.

Vader stood there taking in the fresh air above the city, there was still apart of him that urged him to shift his plans with the Senator. But he knew he couldn't, the beast inside him was too close to claiming her- every mark, her reservations about him dwindled. Even today, her mind was slowly succumbing- he was too close to even consider changing his course of action. He was too close to having her mind, he could almost taste the amount of influx of information that he'd receive once he finalized his plan. Just the thought of that made his body mad with anticipation- his tongue sliding across his lips. There was her body, but her mind was another treasure that he longed for.

With eyes narrowing, he watched the speeders and shuttles below swarming the city like a beehive. She had managed to break the hold he had on her mind, that made Vader uneasy _._ How she had managed to do that, he didn't know. He'd never searched deep enough to discover her personal secrets. She wasn't force-sensitive, it should have been easy to sway her mind. But today he found out just how powerful her subconscious barriers seemed to be- they had reacted to the pain. Last time he'd marked her, she'd been willing- in too much pleasure to even notice but today, she _had_ felt the pain. There was something he was missing… something that only inspecting her mind would allow him to discover. No one, besides his Master, was strong enough to break from his grasp. Yet she had. That fact made vexed, almost outraged. How could a non-sensitive person be capable of doing such a thing?

Finding that he'd had fresh air for long enough, Vader made his way down the terrace past the flower beds and into the main living area of his establishments. He needed to avoid Threepio and his endless stream of questions. With a deep sigh, he plopped down onto the black leather couch turning on the holoscreen and flipping on a podrace. His hands wiped down his face as he perched the ankle of his boot onto his knee.

"Master?" 3PO questioned from behind him.

"Yes Threepio," Vader groaned resting his head back against the cushion; of course the droid would find him.

"Should I bring Mistress Padmé's meal to her room?" he questioned in blatant confusion.

"Whatever you think is best Threepio," he stated uncaringly staring at the screen.

"Would you like me to invite her down?" He asked waddling towards the edge of the couch.

"She doesn't want to be around me right now," Vader muttered with confliction.

"Oh… I see. Where would you like me to leave your meal, Master?" He questioned cocking his head.

"I'm not hungry Threepio," Vader said dismissively.

"Oh! Mistress Padmé how wonderful it is to see you," The droid beamed, Vader's arms stiffened as they remained draped across the back of the couch. "I was about to bring you your dinner," he said cheerfully waddling towards her.

"Oh, thank you," she breathed. Vader eyed her from his seat, her curled hair was damp and a thin sky blue silk nightgown barely covered her frame; her blemishes on full display. He could feel heat swarm below his belt just by looking at her. Controlling himself, his attention turned back to the holoscreen. But when the woman stepped in front of the screen he had no other choice but to pay attention. He was finding her actions more and more unpredictable every time they interacted with one another. One minute she'd be so hesitant and the next be completely comfortable- even her thoughts were no help at times because she herself didn't understand.

He almost felt as confused as her thoughts seemed, Vader knew her mind was struggling to understand itself… he needed to act quickly or else risking her completely going mad with confusion.

"I'm surprised," she announced with her arms pleasantly folded across her chest. The Sith forced the smirk that was surely to appear as he only stared at her with coldness.

"Oh," he uttered indifferently, with his eyes still never relinquishing their firm gaze on her figure.

"You actually planned on leaving me alone," she announced almost professionally. Vader restrained rolling his eyes- knowing he had no hood to mask his reaction.

"I did," he announced in the same tone. He saw it- the formation of a frown across her features before she caught herself. He had to admit, her ability to control her reactions was almost flawless. Her mind was exceedingly proficient in protecting itself, yet on some occasions- not from him. _Was she upset that I didn't follow after her?_ He asked himself almost in a taunting tone- restraining himself from seeking the answer from her thoughts.

"The more time I spend around you, it seems you have a knack for disregarding personal space. I find your decision _curious,_ " she slightly shrugged, hiding her true interest with an unmatchable façade.

Before Vader replied, he had to admit to himself that this was indeed the most intelligent woman he'd ever encountered. She defended herself well, with exceeding indestructible reassurance in her skill. An internal sense of competition sprung into his mind, she was a worthy opponent when it came to word choice. She knew exactly how to conduct herself, she was a politician- a good one, he had to be strategical if he was going to _win_ this discussion without glancing into her thoughts.

"I figured you could use a night to yourself," he stated mirroring her tone. Just by her facial expression, he could tell she was confused by his words, the façade she'd constructed fading. "I understand that people need time for themselves once in a while, Senator."

She pursed her lips, "And this is what you do in your spare time? Watch- whatever this is?" She questioned turning and elegantly taking her place beside him.

"This is the first time I've sat like this in the past six months Senator," he admitted staring back at the screen.

An expression of disbelief covered her features before she swiftly collected it back into one of triviality, "Really?" She questioned with more indifference.

"I'm usually _busy,_ " he explained briefly as his leather fingers couldn't help but brush across her shoulder gently.

"Well… what exactly is this?" She asked genuinely interested.

"It's called podracing," he smiled slightly, recognizing the slight shift in her tone- she actually _wanted_ to know.

A small, almost inaudible gasped slipped from her lips as an explosion raged through one of the racers engines sending him on a crash course into a mountain, "What the hell kind of racing is this? That- he just… there's nothing left," she stuttered folding her legs under her, sitting up straight watching intently. He almost smirked at her reaction, her mind becoming more adrift with every moment her eyes lingered on the screen.

"If he knew what he was doing, he would have diverted the power off the right engine," he explained, his eyes never leaving her expression.

"You've raced like this before?" She respired turning towards him in shock.

"A long time ago, yes," he stated low, hesitantly. "Don't be so surprised, I _am_ the best pilot in the Imperial fleet."

She pursed her lips staring at the screen, ignoring the statement which boasted his ego, "Isn't maneuvering one of those things different?"

"Not as much as you'd think," he admitted honestly, raking his hand through his hair.

"It's interesting- how they seem to function," she stated notching her head just a fraction. He was sincerely surprised to see how interested she was, never did he take the Senator from Naboo to be fascinated by such a _barbaric sport_. As her attention remained on the screen, his eyes couldn't pull away from her. The concentration in her warn brown eyes was captivating, "What are the rules?" She questioned staring towards him, not even caring that she'd caught him staring.

"Be the first one to finish."

"Well of course but I mean for the pilots," she questioned fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"In reality there are none. Anything and everything is fair game," he explained.

"What? That hardly seems fair," She muttered turning back to the screen.

"There are many things that aren't fair Senator."

"Yes, but how can you really know who's best if everyone is sabotaging one another," she shrugged staring at the screen.

"You're the best if you win and live, that's all that matters," his voice was almost frigid as the words left his mouth.

She hummed in agreement, he could tell that she really wasn't listening. It was almost humorous watching her like this, even when dressed in practically nothing her posture was perfect with her hands folded dainty in her lap. The only difference was the wild look in her eyes, Vader stared at her wondered if she was at heart an adrenaline-seeker.

Pulling his hand off the back of the couch, he lightly brushed his fingers down her arm, again, before twirling his finger around one of her long chestnut curls that stretched down to the small of her back. Leisurely, almost with hesitance. Vader leaned forward, his hands snaking around her waist while his lips planted soft kisses against her shoulder making their way up towards her neck. The Sith felt her melt into his arms as her head tilted away, allowing him access. With fingers light as a feather, he gently brushed away the curtain of hair that shadowed the space below her ear as he placed a smooth but powerful kiss against the sensitive skin. In a slow passionate movement he pulled her into his chest. He was surprised when his lap became her pillow, her fingers moving to fluff the fabric of his pants.

Biting back a moan, he fixated his gaze on the curls of her hair before his attention turned back towards the screen. For the first time in over a decade he felt _relaxed_ , the ambient lighting and the Senator's presence creating a soothing atmosphere. His head dropped against the back of the couch as his eyes shut. Feeling her harmless touch was enough to ease his mind.

After another fifteen minutes, he felt her breath deepen as she snuggled into his lap. She was on the verge of being into a deep sleep, nestled into his lap as if their argument earlier had never happened.

"Master," Threepio said softly behind him.

"What is it Threepio?" Vader whispered, attempting not to wake the sleeping angel on his lap.

"Dormé is asking for Mistress Padmé," 3PO said almost hesitantly. "She seems concerned about her Master."

Vader sighed staring down at the woman's peaceful face, "Tell her that she's sleeping."

"Yes, of course," he agreed shuffling back into the dim lighting. Pulling off his glove, Vader rested his hand gently over her forehead, the spark between them amplified as he touched her with his bare hand. He forced his body not to react in an attempt to protect her sleeping state. Through the Force, he peeked into her mind knowing she wasn't into a deep sleep yet. With a slight Force suggestion, Vader nudged her into a deeper sleep state so he could move undetected through her mind. This was the woman he had wanted for years and finally, here she was curled into his lap sleeping. It was almost shocking to him, he hadn't imagined this result so quickly…

The thought made a frown pull at his lips, she didn't want him out of her own free will… The other night had been accidental but truly he'd been manipulating her for years- preparing her for this moment. To let her guard down around him even when she believed she was fully prepared. Bail Organa didn't have the pull that Vader had on her mind. The thought comforted him, however there was another part of him- the remanence of the young boy that had fallen to the Sith Lord long ago that was in pain- pain that she didn't truly _love_ him… at least not out of her own free will.

Vader rolled his eyes at the childish thought, _love,_ what a ridiculous emotion. He watched as another pilot lost control of his racer, one of the engines catching on a rock sending the machine flying before erupting into flames. The Sith Lord's jaw clenched as memories from his childhood sprung into his mind. Flashes of his mother's worry, of her consoling words, the taunting, the shame.

His eyes moved down to stare at the woman's face as her hands tightened against the fabric of his pants, her face lightly cringing from the sound of the race. The memories he had fought so hard to suppress and destroy were plaguing him. They were being brought to the surface of his thoughts inexplicably. _Why is the presence surrounding her so pure? There isn't an ounce of true darkness in this woman's mind._ He thought to himself as he felt influenced by the sleeping angel. Cautiously, Vader began to explore her mind. He noticed the slight scarring on her strong mental barriers, the only evidence of his influence. When he tried to maneuver deep into her subconscious thoughts even more so than he ever had he hit a barrier- hard. Vader winced, recoiling his hand away from her forehead withdrawing his presence from her mind for a moment to collect himself. _That wall wasn't created by her own mind- it couldn't have been._ He frowned. Vexed. Someone, even now, was guarding her deep secrets. Whoever it was now knew that he had been searching, the disturbance in the Force was too loud. Anger swelled within him, _who could have done this?_.

After recovering from the unexpected set back, he began sifting through the rest of her open mind. He could find no information of the Rebellion nor of her more personal memories before the Empire. He gritted his teeth, whoever constructed the barrier was protecting themselves- she must have known them before the fall of the Republic. His churning anger turned in to a heated rage- she had conducted various missions with the Jedi, she was associated with the Rebellion. That's why her mind was pristine, someone was protecting valuable information. He couldn't understand, what Jedi could be powerful enough to do such a thing. Most if not all were dead.

His eyes shot open recalling the memory that had slipped into the forefront of her mind after he left her alone at the gala.

_"How did you do that?" the woman breathed staring at the newly healed. Even in the heat of battle, her heart was fluttering as her eyes flicked towards the Jedi's face. A warm small smile appeared on his lips before he slipped an arm around her back helping her from the ground. His fingers trailed across her cheekbone, catching a brown curl in his fingers to twirl it behind her ear. Then his eyes went cold -his expression that of worry- his padawan braid whipped as his head darted away, his attention suddenly stolen. "Obi-Wan?" she questioned in confusion._

_"Are you able to make it to evac on your own?" he asked suddenly, his grey eyes piercing back into hers. Right after she nodded, he sprinted full force away his celestite lightsaber humming is his hand. She felt her heart shatter in her chest as he rounded the corner. 'Something isn't right,' she thought before chasing after him…_

Vader's eyes snapped open reliving her memory, he could sense the way she felt looking at him and him at her. There was a deep care in the man's gaze, one of admiration, respect, and dare he say _love._ Even in Padmé's tone the way she said hisname made Vader's skin crawl with resentment. The Sith Lord racked his mind recalling the names of Jedi who were unaccounted for, _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ was one of those names. Had he done this to her before the Republic fell? His presence guards her inner thoughts, a connection that even Vader himself could not break until the time was right… He had marked her twice. Now understanding that this Jedi was guarding her thoughts there was no doubt he had felt the disturbance in what Vader was planning. That barrier was the reason she was able to break through his Force suggestion earlier…

Knowing that she had the protection of a Jedi made him uneasy, his plan may not be as simple as he once thought. If she rejected him, the wall that scum had built would only grow stronger to the point that it may even lock him out of her mind all together. But the promise of what could be was too alluring for Vader. He would need to treat her differently during the final stage of his plan… he needed her to feel safe and confident around him in order to adequately weaken her barriers before dissolving them. It would be painful for both of them however the connection which was to settle afterwards would be unbreakable.

Allowing his mind to wonder away from the topic, his thoughts moved towards Sidious. Would the old man truly allow Vader to keep her? Allow him to keep her safe? The Emperor would no doubt orchestrate a way to have her killed if she posed a threat to his plans.

The Dark Lord gritted his teeth as true unease stirred into his body. Palpatine knew how much Vader wanted this woman, the connection that he had fought so hard to keep under control was screaming through the Force when he presented her to him. After their marriage, he'd have to be careful in not allowing those possessive feelings to obstruct his work for the Emperor until the time came where he'd finally overthrow him. Vader's expression hardened as his grip on the Senator's hip tightened ever so slightly, _I still don't know his true intentions for this marriage. I have done everything he has asked of me… but why now? Why would he allow this **now**? _Vader knew there were ulterior motives… was this a test? To test his loyalty further? Or was it to strip him of something the Emperor knew he wanted… both questions fell under the same category- to halt his progression in overthrowing him. Vader was reaching maximum control of the military, strategically placing loyal and trusted officers at the helm of every starfleet. If he was able to control the military, the transition of power after Sidious' death would be simple.

Vader knew in his own mind, if he lost her after they were bound to each other it would destroy him. _Force_ , he hadn't wanted anything in his entire life as a Sith besides her. The Emperor finally found a _weakness_ within him, that realization hit Vader hard- like a stab in the chest. His Master's true purpose was to give his apprentice an ultimatum- in the wake of her death it was to either to submit or die. Vader cringed knowing Palpatine would never allow himself to have such weakness. The only weakness Vader could attempt to exploit was Sidious' lack of involvement in the military, he had no weaknesses that were alive. Palpatine had his own women. Slaves he'd beat, rape, and sell or kill. Vader liked to believe the way he wanted to treat women was different than his Master. However a dark epiphany washed over him, _how is anything I'm doing to her any different, could it even be considered worse? I attacked her, made her forget, withheld the truth, and used my own powers to persuade her…_ Vader shuttered at the thought, he never wanted to hurt her… it was just how he was raised- how he was told things were supposed to be.

 _It's not_ exactly _how you were raised,_ a voice muttered in his mind. Gnawing his cheek, the image of his mother appeared. Shoving the memory away, he knew the past would not help him in this situation. He would relinquish the Senator's mind -to a certain extent- when it was safe, but for now he knew she needed to have the desire to be near him… for her own safety.

Her safety… Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had already failed that desire… he tried to assault her. What had he been thinking that night to do something like that? He'd never felt so out of control, out of his damn mind. He had never done such a thing to a women unless Sidious demanded it. So what had she done that almost broke his mind? She'd brought that out of him just because she had wondered away? Why had he become so frenzied?

Was it the fact she'd lied to him that made him lash out in such a way? He shook his head, there was no excuse for his actions. Even if she had lied, even if she had done something of true betrayal there was no justification for his violent actions against her, in that moment he felt no other sensation than power. She deserved better than that, she deserved the entire galaxy at her feet. Vader's mind stopped in its tracks when his thoughts had become astray. _Giving her the galaxy?_ He questioned himself wide-eyed. Snapping his attention, his eyes darted down as a small mewled yawn left the Senator's lips as her arms shifted to stretch her shoulders involuntarily.

Vader's heart pounded while the rest of his body froze staring down at her puzzled sleeping face as her eyes fluttered open with a sleepy confusion, "How long was I asleep?" She yawned coiling into his lap as her dainty fingers gripped the fabric of his tunic.

"A little less than an hour," the Sith mused running his fingers through the curls that were draped across the couch.

"Hmm," she hummed pulling her bottom into his lap to allow her temple to rest against his shoulder. His arms wove around her urging her small body into his chest as he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Force, this woman. She was something he could never let go.

He needed to be careful, his power over her now was enough to bring her to him. His mind wondered again, _isn't that enough? Isn't controlling her moods enough?_ He questioned to himself as his hands moved possessively to her hair. The man in him wanted it to be but the monster… the beast always wanted more- wanted everything about her- even her mind to be his. Right now she was full of confusion about him, still unconsciously arguing with his presence even when she didn't know. But if they were bound- she wouldn't disagree with his wishes. She would want to be with him- she wouldn't question her feelings towards him anymore. And best of all, she would still contain that fire in her eyes. He could reason with her to trust him. She could play the rebel if she wanted but he needed her to understand the severity of the situation. Once Senators start getting arrested it would be difficult to protect her and even himself if there was evidence against her. Vader needed to guard her even if she didn't want it. Sidious would not think twice about ending her life and Vader took that knowledge seriously.

He moved slowly, capturing her lips with his own as his right hand skimmed across her cheekbone before cupping her face. Her chocolate locks were nestled between his hand and her cheek. When she deepened the kiss, he acquiesced, her delicate fingers raking against the back of his neck pulling him down. Slipping his body out from under hers, never allowing the kiss to break. Then he was above her, pressing her into the leather of the couch. Unclipping his belt, he relieved himself of his weapons allowing the belt to clink to the floor. Her lips were like velvet, the sensation and movement each time was always beyond perfection. That spark they shared was not one of his creation- it was real, one that he could tell existed when he first saw her.

Vader's hand glided up her thigh, purposefully catching his fingers on the brim of her short nightgown before holding the space just below her lung. She was so soft, so tiny, so fragile he found himself needing to remind himself of that fact every time he took her. He swallowed a moan that dared to leave his throat as he thought about their encounter on the balcony. With his metal hand holding her neck, he knew of his power over her- his control- his ability to pleasure her. However, a small part of him was shocked as the skin began to bruise so deeply. When he saw her skin, the instant thought that came into his mind was that he'd pushed his own limits of self-control. One wrong move and he could have seriously hurt her- or even worse accidentally killed her.

Breaking him from the distraction of his own thoughts, Padmé's arms draped around his neck urging him closer trying to deepen the kiss into something more. A low moan escaped his lips as she rubbed her core against his hardened member. The action once again testing his self-control.

Resting his left forearm above her head, he moved his hips with hers. She began pulling at his tunic and robes but when he didn't comply with her wishes, he felt a frown pull at her lips.

"What are you doing?" She breathed against his lips before her hands tightened in his hair, pulling gently at his blond locks.

"What do you mean?" he mumbled as his lips moved to the soft skin below her ear. When she didn't reply, he broke away from the trail of kisses against her neck and frowned staring at her puzzled expression. He searched in her mind for the answer and he sighed, "I can't just kiss you?"

"I just thought that you'd…" she whispered trailing off.

"Every interaction between us doesn't need to result in sex, Senator," he sighed pushing himself off her small body giving her some space. Straightening his robes, he grabbed his belt from the floor setting it onto the glass table in front of him.

"Vader?" Padmé questioned slipping the strap of her nightgown back onto her shoulder.

"Hmm?" He hummed staring back at her.

"Why me?" She rushed running a hand through her hair, "I mean… There's no doubt that I'm under investigation. I just don't see why you'd want to marry me? I have a lot of _baggage_." She muttered perplexed as her toes touched the floor.

He pondered her question for a moment actually contemplating telling her the full truth. But his reservations urged him against it. "I'm aware of your situation," he stated coolly avoiding her gaze. He knew he couldn't answer her question, not yet anyway… How he'd been her shadow for the past four years deliberately not making himself known.

"That doesn't answer my question," she frowned.

"Well that's the only reply you're going to get," he snapped shutting the conversation down as he stood from his seat, grabbing his belt.

"So you're leaving." She huffed remaining planted on the couch, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Vader retorted stepping up the first stair leading out of the room.

"Well if you actually want this to work, you're going to need to learn how to talk to me," she called after him as he stepped up the last two stairs, skipping the middle, before he disappeared around the wall. The irritation was growing across his shoulders, if he had known their interaction was going to end like that, he would have just taken her to avoid it. He inaudibly groaned feeling the unrelenting pressure trapped in his waistband.


	10. The Meaning in Color

Tossing herself back onto the leather couch, Padmé quietly groaned contemplating why the hell she was even in the living room to begin with. She was dressed in practically nothing hoping to catch Vader off guard, hoping maybe he would divulge some information to her. With a roll of her eyes, she huffed softly to herself before heaving herself off the couch. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had already made her way into the lift to the fourth floor. For the first three weeks being at his establishments, she had always remained in her room except when she'd retreat to the roof. Now she found herself not entirely certain what she wanted. She should want to go to her quarters, however she found her eyes lingering on Vader's bedchambers.

A frown pulled at her lips as she remained locked in place, truly unsure of what to do… Why did he reject her? However another question that etched through her mind was why did she even _want_ him? Shifting on her toes uncomfortably, the aching desire for him was bothersome. Today in the lift back at the Senate had frightened her… Padmé wasn't sure why but she'd wanted him deeply but the spike of pain from his bite sent her mind into clarity. She wasn't sure what to think of that interaction. The woman sighed, resting her back against the wall. For the first time, in a long time, she wasn't sure what _she_ wanted. It made her brain ache with indecision. He was a Sith, evil by all accounts and yet she wanted him. Padmé couldn't describe why; he was everything she was trying to overthrow. Him and his Master.

With a slight bite of her lip, she realized being intimate with him could possibly lower his guard about her… or she could be completely wrong. Was it worth the dismantlement of her pride? She'd just made out with him- something she couldn't even explain why she'd done it or why she wanted him to continue. Padmé clutched her forehead feeling the brewing of a migraine creeping into her skull. It felt like her mind was being torn just thinking about him now. It was agonizing to try and ignore her _darkest_ wishes. She hadn't noticed as she left the spot on the wall to move towards Vader's chambers. She wasn't even sure if he was in there, nor was she certain whether he had decided to leave for the night but she went in anyway.

The room was spotless, bed made, lights off. It was dark, the only light coming from the city lights below and in the distance. What was she doing in here? That thought made her recoil and contemplate leaving immediately but she held her place as the door slid closed behind her. Taking a deep breath, she wondered towards Vader's bed, her fingers brushing across the silky comforter. Padmé didn't know this man, yet here she was in his bedroom, uninvited. "What is going on with me?" She whispered aloud, a small frown tugging at her lips. The headache that had begun to form dwindled as she fell on top of the bed. With her face buried in a pillow, through the stitches his scent permeated her mind until it was all she could think about. It was aromatic, musky- he smelled of earth, Padmé could only ascribe the way his scent made her feel to stepping outside just before dawn at the lake house on Naboo. The fog drifting over the lake, the serine quiet, the influx of fresh air that would leave tranquility in place of all other emotions. It was refreshing, sending shivers of nostalgia down her spine.

Tugging the pillow closer, Padmé didn't feel alone for once even though by all accounts she still was- his scent made her feel warm, comforted, safe. Those were the opposite emotions she should feel about him, but she allowed herself to relish in them. It had been too long since the tension in her shoulders evaporated and for the first time in years, she fell asleep with a small smile.

* * *

Storming his way into the lower levels of the Naval intelligence headquarters, Vader planned on keeping true to his word regarding Senator Clovis. He had approached Senator Amidala at the gala; he should have never opened the door when she had shown up at his office. The Sith Lord felt absolutely nothing trekking down the corridor of the detention block.

"Bring Senator Clovis to interrogation one," Vader demanded indifferently to the troopers in formation behind him. Without a moment's hesitation they nodded sharply with a 'yes sir' before carrying on down the corridor. Even though he assured himself that he felt nothing, the creaking of leather from his hands balling into fists exposed a different reaction entirely. Clovis was graced with two days to swarm his thoughts with the inevitability of his death and Vader could no longer restrain himself from dealing with him. He was always true to his word, the fact Vader had let the man live to begin with was against every bit of his training. Vader _should_ have just killed him. That's when the all too familiar feeling of the beast clawing at his chest speared into his body. He silenced the overwhelming urge to slice the man apart swiftly with the promise of making that man squirm for hours in unimaginable pain.

A sly smirk broke across his face when he entered the interrogation room, Clovis retrained to a familiar metal slab. Vader almost laughed aloud, the pathetic man was already squirming in fear. "You were untrue to your word Senator Clovis," Vader stated with unparalleled coldness.

"Please I-"

With a twist of his hand Vader cut off any sound with unrelenting pressure on the man's trachea as he let out a dark chuckle, "I gave you an opportunity to save yourself from this," the words came out with horrifyingly casual, "you were lucky to have that option to begin with." Feeling the bones about to snap in the man's throat, Vader released him. The crimson in his face alleviated slightly as he coughed and sputtered. A Cheshire smile formed across Vader's features, consumed by blood lust, this was the definition of _fun_. The enjoyment he felt by bringing people pain was beyond rewarding. The sight of black deoxygenated blood, the futile inherent attempt of his prey to stop the bleeding sent his mind ablaze with satisfaction. Even now, the tingling in his fingertips relished for what was to come.

With one swipe of his hand, the hood that shadowed his face fell, his sulfur crimson eyes swirling unhinged. With his twisted toothy grin never faltering, he slowly strode towards the man strapped to the slab. Clovis' eyes widened a fraction upon seeing his face. Thoughts of Senator Amidala in Vader's care swarmed into his mind creating images that only pleased the Sith Lord more. "Why are you doing this?" The pathetic man coughed. "Padmé-"

Vader saw red before his fist tightened to the brink of killing the man, "Do not speak her name!" He roared, the golden in his eyes unquestionably vanished into a piercing crimson hue until he restrained the urge to kill the lump of flesh. Instead he opted to do what he promised, tearing one of the man's eyes out with the Force. Screams of pure agony echoed off the metal walls- the piercing sound only making the Sith Lord's twisted smile grow once again. Connective tissue, sinewy veins tore from his skull before the orb was tossed to the other end of the room. Clovis threatened to pass out from the pain but Vader already had a vice grip on his consciousness- keeping him present through the excruciating experience. A deep velvet waterfall cascaded down the man's pale complexion as he struggled to remain coherent.

"P-please don't kill me," Clovis blubbered, sputtering on his own blood. "I-I- swear… I-I'll go," his weak voice meandered, his singular eye wavering struggling to remain focused.

Vader notched his head to the side, "You still don't understand do you." He callously laughed, craning his neck to whispered in the dead man's ear, "Before the hour is done you'll be begging for me end your suffering." The familiar sound of urine dribbling to the floor caused the tormentor to roll his eyes, "Soiling yourself? You truly are pathetic." With one slight flick of the Sith's finger, Clovis front right incisor was wrenched out by the root causing another wave of pain to shatter through the man's body. His screams once again fueled the beast within Vader even more, he savored watching insignificant vermin writhe in pain- their only purpose was to feed the Sith's longing for blood and destruction.

Over the next several hours, the Sith tortured his prey slicing off fingers and limbs until the man on the metal slab was only being kept alive by Vader's hold on his mind. Resting his shoulder against the wall, the Sith analyzed the creature barely breathing- Clovis already resembled a skeleton that had been rotting away for months. His eye sockets were empty, the torn flesh still pulsating trickles of blood. His right arm and left leg were dismembered oozing blood on the concrete while his mouth lacked any teeth. The Dark Lord smiled at his work, before taking a letting out a sigh, even Clovis' consciousness was pulling too hard on Vader's hold to allow him to remain alive for much longer. The cries for mercy and death ended an hour ago, he could no longer speak once his tongue and teeth were gone. Only gurgles and twitches remained and the man could feel every ounce of agonizing pain- the Sith ensured that the endorphins which would be released from his body, weren't.

Clovis had not been faithful to his word, Vader had been. Pushing himself from the wall, Vader released the man's flickering signature- immediately falling limp onto the slab. The room reeked of death, feces, and blood. It was a grizzly sight, one that only Vader could find to be pleasant. The man's color had drained instantly, leaving his skin white as parchment and cold from blood loss. With a rotation of his neck, Vader heard the vertebra cackle in his ears as the beast within him slowly receded back into the shadows of his mind. It felt satisfied that he'd feasted on the man's fear and pain for long enough. Wiping his blood drenched gloves onto his cloak, Vader threw the hood back over his head before exiting the interrogation room.

"Clean that up," The Dark Lord ordered offhandedly before storming down the hall to head back to his establishments. Checking the chrono on his commlink, it was well past midnight. The Senator would no doubt be asleep by the time he returned back. He stopped just short of the doors, staring at his custom onyx speeder. He was covered in blood and reeked of death. Vader took a step away from the exit, he should shower and change before returning. On the off chance the Senator was awake, he couldn't risk her seeing him like this- fresh after a kill. Turning back towards the dark halls, he entered his office before tossing the cloak from his shoulders into a heap on the metal floor. Unbuckling his gloves, he trekked into his private fresher tossing them into the sink before using the Force, to flip on the shower. After stripping off his stained tunic and pants, his attention flickered to the mirror, the Sith's eyes were entirely crimson. They were taking a longer time than normal to return to their standard golden. When he was in battle, killing when necessary- his eyes always remained yellow, yet after interrogations they would occasionally flicker red. He'd never seen his eyes such a deep crimson before, he had been uncharacteristically brutal towards Clovis. Vader hadn't been interrogating him, he tortured him without any desire to gather information. It was purely for the sake of doing it.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, the Sith tore his gaze from the mirror to step into the shower. Luckily, his cloak had shielded him from the blood but still his hair smelled of sweat. Washing himself clean, Vader's palms pressed against the metal wall- allowing the plummeting water to pelt against his shoulder blades. His fingers twisted against the wall, his muscles tightening and relaxing as he consumed himself with thoughts of Senator Amidala. He released a moan just contemplating her body. His member twitched, hand flinching into a fist. Vader was coming down off the adrenaline, he needed _her._ He wanted her more than anything; her curves, her face, her breasts, her mind- every single bit about her would soon be his. Vader pressed his forehead against his forearm, his eyes locking shut as he leaned into the wall.

With a loud groan, his flesh hand fisted the base of his member before slowly pumping up and down his shaft. He'd never done this before, no one had ever teased him the way she did- but then again this time he did it to himself. With a low moan, he increased his pace- pumping faster and harder than before. It felt nothing like _her,_ but he could imagine burying himself into her tight slick warmth. Her cries, mewls, moans, _"Fuck,"_ he breathed only increasing his pace. With a struggled grunt, his body trembled as he found relief- pleasure swallowing his mind. It wasn't near the amount of pleasure he'd found with Senator Amidala but it would suffice at the moment.

After cleansing again, the Dark Lord stepped from the shower, ushering a towel into his hand, before stepping towards the small closet. After sufficiently drying himself, Vader quickly tossed on clean garments. Feeling relieved by the fact he no longer smelled, his eyes were no longer crimson but gold. Adjusting the new cloak on his shoulders, he left the fresher- leaving the bloody clothes knowing the cleaning droids would deal with them. Reaching into the drawer beside his desk, he pulled out another pair of gloves- swiftly latching them before making his leave.

Once back to his establishments it was past one in the morning, the atrium was dark, 3PO had obviously shutdown for the night. Stepping into the lift, it only took a couple moments for him to reach the fourth floor and he physically froze feeling _her_ sleeping presence in his chambers. Stepping out of the lift, he wondered what drove her to head into his room in the first place- he wasn't at all displeased but he was shocked, in a good way. When doors slid open softly, he could see her face in the darkness, slumbering like a peaceful angel. Her chestnut curls were draped across his pillows, she was in a deep sleep Vader could tell visually by the small twitches of her muscles and the movement of her eyes beneath their lids.

He was unsure what to do in that moment, join her on the bed or sleep on the couch like he had the night after the gala. Tossing his cloak onto one of the couches, he slipped off his boots before moving onto the rest of his clothing. Vader stared towards his trousers, he usually slept naked- but given the situation he found himself wondering if the woman would be uncomfortable in the morning if he did. Knocking the feeling aside, she was in his bed- he should feel comfortable. Sliding into the opposite side of the bed, he was immediately drawn by the woman's scent beside him. The sweet fragrance of flowers lured him further, until he was laying a few inches away; she was peaceful when she slept. Her plump lips were parted ever so slightly while her breasts bounced from small spasms in her sleep. He restrained himself from peering into her mind to see what she was dreaming about and settled on just watching her sleep until he found it himself.

Witnessing the aroused pebbles of her nipples beneath her silky nightgown tested Vader's self-control once again. He wanted to place her into a force induced trance then and there- with her unconscious state she'd be easy to coax when he stirred her from slumber. However he restrained himself, settling watching her for now was enough. He wanted to touch her, feel her soft skin against his again. He could already feel himself growing hard beneath the sheets as he continued to take in the sight of her being so close, wearing just a thin layer of silk between her and everything else. Realizing he was probably getting too close, he pulled away- rolling in the sheets to stare at the ceiling. Even with his _problem_ returning, it was tranquil having her so near. When he would watch her from afar he always found it easier to get lost in thought or lost in the relaxation of his muscles. Now having her here with him- in his own room- his mind was all but silent only contemplating lighter thoughts. Their connection, the Force, had brought him to her… there was something between them that he didn't understand. But he didn't mind, she was beautiful, intelligent- if everything goes as he had foreseen they could be happy together.

Draping his forearm across his eyes, he ushered his thoughts to silence- he should get some sleep while he could. This entire _mission_ almost felt like a break for him, something he'd never had since he was six years old. It was strange having so much free time on his hands. Before his thoughts could wonder down another rabbit-hole, Vader shut his eyes consuming himself in the woman's presence before drifting off into sleep.

Vader arose feeling small, soft hands gently kneading the muscles of his back. His head fell even further into the pillow feeling her warmth straddling his lower back. This was the last thing he was expecting to wake up to… first of all she woke up before he did- second he hadn't imagined she would actually want to touch him. Biting back a relaxed moan into the pillow, he shifted rolling over before grabbing her wrists softly. "What are you doing?" He whispered, his eyes scaling her body before resting upon her face.

"I told you I'd give you a proper back massage," she shrugged, Vader released her wrists to sprawl his hands them across the silk covering her stomach before delicately grasping her hipbones. He strained to keep himself from slamming her down onto his hardened member, he longed to feel her tightness and warmth again. To hear her cries for him. His smoldering eyes locked with hers and when a deep blush flushed her features a small smile pulled at his lips. "What?" He chuckled tracing circles above her hipbones.

"I'm sorry that I came in here-" she began to apologize, clearly flustered.

"Don't be, it was a nice surprise when I came back last night," he smiled slightly, allowing his hand to trail up to the skin of her neck. His metal fingers brushed across her skin causing a shiver to roll down her spine, while the heat in her cheeks rose. "This is also a nice surprise," he sultry murmured, his eyes devouring the image of her body above him. He usually never allowed such a thing, for a woman to be above him, but with her it felt different.

"Well," she shifted slightly to the side, Vader knew her intention was to leave so he held her back in place.

"Well?" He whispered leaning up slightly, cupping his hand around the base of her head. Vader saw it again, the hesitation sweep past her eyes in the darkness. His annoyance elevated ever so slightly, if it weren't for that barrier in her mind- she would have attempted to kiss him by now. Yet her reservations about him had returned. " _Senator_ ," he whispered after an extended period of silence, Vader knew she didn't know what to say to him- her mind was teetering between giving into him or somehow scheming a way out of his grasp. "What do _you_ want?" He questioned with sincere honestly.

"W-What?" She breathed, the question apparently rattling her mind even more.

"What do you want?" He repeated leaning up again, her warmth brushed his hardened member through the sheets. The Sith fought back the shutter that threatened to take his body but the Senator couldn't help but quiver. "Neither of us have anywhere to be today." Which was _true_ in a sense for both of them. She didn't have any meetings, and he didn't have any scheduled ones. He could taste her on the tip of his tongue, taking her the entire day was enticing- causing his self-control to fracture as he pressed her gently down onto his stiff member.

A small gasp left her lips, "I shouldn't," the woman whispered, her head turning away to shield her eyes. Vader smirked slightly, _I shouldn't is not I can't…_ He grinded his hips against hers ever so slightly- he could already feel her heat through the sheets.

"Stop fighting this," he breathed his head craning to just below her earlobe, "You know that I _want_ you. You know that you want _this,_ " He huskily mused in her ear, his lips pressing ever so gently on the sensitive skin of her neck. When her hips moved slightly, he bit back another moan. Force, he couldn't play this waiting game for much longer- he should have taken her last night when her mind was at ease. But he could still sense it shifting, Vader was swaying her thoughts.

"I-I- I mean we a-are," she stuttered, Vader was almost dazed when her hands slipped into his hair pulling his lips to hers. Without a moment's hesitation, he kissed her back slamming her down on top of him before grinding their hips together. She whimpered giving Vader the perfect opportunity to pry his tongue into her mouth pushing her down on top of him before rolling them over. Once he was on top of her, his entire body went a blaze. Her taste, her smell, her body became caged beneath him- the silk tangled around his body the only thing between what he always desired. Tearing his lips away from hers, he threw the sheets back- grasping her hips all but shoving her into the mountain of pillows.

He needed her desperately, Vader couldn't wait another second longer to have her- every inch of her was his to claim. Without the nuisance barrier, his lips devoured hers again while his hands went to trail up her the sides of hip until they reached the brim of her panties. The fabric he could tell were lacy, and when his hand reached back to squeeze the round globe of her rear- he immediately knew she was wearing a thong. A moan escaped her lips as he grabbed her cheek roughly pulling her hips flush to his own. With his metal sliding up to the ridge of her underwear, he didn't hesitate shredding the material with one twist and pull of his hand. A enticed squeal was her response and he drank every up every bit of her reaction. Deep down this woman would be more than willing to try more in the bedroom… she would _like_ it rough. When his member inadvertently rubbed up against her molten core, a small groan slipped from his throat while a mewl escaped the woman beneath him.

Vader couldn't hold himself back any longer, every ounce of restraint vanished as he thrusted into her- a pained squeal leaving her lips as he buried himself to the hilt. He forced himself to remain still as the woman released small gasps of pain- digging her nails into the skin of his back. His mouth moved away from her lips, attacking the sensitive skin below her ear before working down to her pronounced collarbone. He needed to keep himself busy as she adjusted- if he didn't he might end up hurting her. But she was so wet, so tight, he attempt to slightly move again and when he heard a pleasure fueled moan- he couldn't hold himself back as he began to take her. He tried to start out slow but he couldn't control himself from pounding into her- ever muscle in his body flexing as his buried his face into the nook of her neck.

Every piece of him was surrounded by _her,_ between her scent, her warmth, her beautiful mewls and cries of pleasure. He was euphoric consuming her- this woman he'd longed to have. All he wanted was more of her; sliding his hand down the outside of her thigh, he hoisted her leg up and over his shoulder driving himself even deeper than before and she screamed tossing her head back into the pillows. When her back arched, a cry of his name belted from her lips with her body shuttering beneath him. Vader's eyes lingered on the blissfulness of her face- the purity of her expression as she climaxed. He fought back his own for a few moments until he couldn't hold it longer- with one hard rut of his hips he moaned loudly into the skin of her thigh, nipping and biting the flesh as he rode out his own high. When the peak flickered, small tremors rippled through the woman's body as he slipped her leg from his shoulder before collapsing on top of her.

His mouth immediately went to her throat, placing open kisses against the bruised and bitten flesh. He could have left a mark but he didn't- his lips only went to trail down to her collarbone as he quickly placed his weight back onto his forearms. Feeling her hands leave his back to tangle in his locks- he feel back on top of her and she sighed in relief. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he relaxed into her embrace- his member still lodged inside of her. The energy though the Force was profound, them being together was meant to be.

* * *

Panting, moaning, and the smacking of skin filled the room for hours. As another climax shook through the woman's body- she felt exhausted, her mind in a complete stupor of hormones and lack of oxygen. Vader had taken her too many times to count, she was coated in a thin layer of sweat- her core almost rubbed raw from their activities. Vader groaned loudly from behind her- she could feel every muscle in him tremble before his chest splayed across her back. Her arms wobbled before giving out- burying her face into the mattress. Padmé hesitated admitting to herself that she was spent, not able to move a single muscle as Vader eased himself off and out of her. The cold air of the room nipped her skin, but she truly couldn't move- every ounce of her strength completely gone. With flushed rosy cheeks, the woman tried to shift only to be met with no movement. Her eyes widened a fraction, she never felt that way in her entire life. The only movement she could bring herself to do was press her thighs together, the flooding of fluid leaving her core was forcing her to squirm slightly.

"Senator?" Vader panted, his cold metal fingers trailing down her spine all but shocked her body into the small movement of rolling over. When she turned to face him, in the minimal lighting he was now laying, panting on his back beside her. It made her feel a little better that he seemed just as worn. The only way she could describe how she felt was jello, part of her was worried she wouldn't walk correctly for days she'd be in so much pain. After another few moments of heavy breathing, she hoisted herself up right. Her nightgown was shredded on the floor by the foot of the bed, her skin was on fire with lovebites or bruises, and the disheveled comforter was almost humid to the touch. Raking a hand through her hair, the knots which had developed stopped her short- her once combed chocolate curls were jumbled at the base of her head.

She couldn't stop herself from glancing over at Vader, before almost collapsing on top of him burying her face into the crook of his neck. Their bodies almost stuck together with the sweat, both of them in desperate need of a shower. When his arms wrapped behind her back she placed all her weight onto him, while he just brushed his flesh hand down her back gently. She couldn't help but stroke her fingers down his bicep- feeling it morph into metal. She found all of him alluring, never did she think being pleasured with metal fingers could feel so good.

A ringing broke her from thought and Vader stiffened beneath her- a low feral growl rumbled through his chest as he sat them both up onto the bed. She watched him sharply summon his commlink, slipping off the bed before answering, "Vader," he snapped through the device. Padmé was almost take back by his tone, he genuinely seemed irritated by the disruption. "You are wasting my time Captain. This situation can be handled without me." Padmé couldn't determine what was being said on the other end of the line, but when she saw Vader's eyes roll before grabbing the bottle of scotch from the coffee table, she knew in that moment he wasn't leaving. Pouring himself a generous glass, she was shocked to see him swig back the entire glass before filling it again. His face didn't sour, it almost seemed like he was drinking water instead. "Deal with this on your own, or I will find someone else who can," with that Vader ended the transmission tossing the device onto the leather couch beside him. "Would you like a glass?" He questioned his head tipping towards her ever so slightly.

"I'm really not into drinking straight hard liquor," she chuckled, "But thank you for offering." Tossing herself onto the bed, she shifted against the sheets. The covers reeked of sex, Force she wondered what time it could be. Vader seemed to hear her thoughts because a moment later the black-out shades began to shift, immediately letting in the waning light of the sun. It was sunset, the refractive light creating striking colors of red, orange, and purple… they had been in his room for the entire day. "Did we actually spend the whole day in here?" She wondered aloud.

"So it seems," Vader chuckled, she looked back at him with a smile and her eyes widened. This was the first time she'd seen all of him. His body was still glistening in sweat, the way his muscles rippled when he brought the drink to his lips made her cheeks flush with heat. He was a perfect sculpture, the only thing she'd ever seen close to the likes of him were ancient sculptures of men back in Theed. She blinked tearing her gaze away from him, _calm down,_ she urged herself before slipping off the bed.

"I might head to my room and grab a shower," Padmé whispered, collecting the torn fabric of her nightgown from the floor.

"If you'd like you can take one here," he suggested, "I'm also in need of one."

The woman bit her lip, "I-I- don't have any clothes in here," she reasoned, trying to use the shredded clothing to cover herself a little. Padmé didn't _want_ to leave but she couldn't help but feeling she had over stayed her welcome. She'd been in his room since last night, he'd spent the whole day… ravishing her… she thought maybe he'd want some time for himself.

"I will never wish for you to leave Senator," he sighed setting his drink down onto the table. "I would much rather you stay then go." His eyes were locked with hers and suddenly she felt the silk fabric slip from her fingers to float back down to the floor. "I have plenty of clothing… everything may be a bit big for you but-"

"I'll stay," she whispered with a slight nod of her head. When she drew closer to him all she could think was that he felt beyond magnetic. It was as if she were trapped in a gravitational pull around him. When she was close enough, the woman brushed her fingers across one of the scars on his chest. Her eyes studied it for a moment until they connected back with Vader's captivating golden ones. His neck craned almost hesitantly before kissing her- it wasn't lustful or greedy, just a simple affectionate kiss- the spark between them soaring. When he slowly pulled away, the small warm smile he gave her almost made her knees weak and his eyes now seemed dull- the gold was intertwined with something else. That something else, made her heart skip a beat _._

After a long sensual shower, Padmé found herself in the kitchen foraging the fridge for food wearing nothing but one of Vader's shirts that reached down to midthigh. He'd even joined her on the mission to search. Although, all he did was rest against the archway, clad only in a pair of black sleep pants, observing her struggle to determine what to eat. Her usual flowing curls were still damp and tangled as she shifted on her toes staring at the vast selection of food. There was too much to choose from, she found herself staring aimlessly at each shelf until deciding the easiest choice was fruit. Dragging the glass container into her hand, setting it on the counter, she deactivated the lid and began timidly munching. When she couldn't manage eating under his firm gaze, she glanced up to witness his curious expression.

"What?" Padmé giggled, shifting almost nervously on her toes. The small smirk that tugged at the edges of his lip made her shoulders tighten ever so slightly.

"You remind me of an ash-rabbit," he stated, pushing himself off the wall to draw closer.

Padmé's head notched to the side while her lips pursed, "Just because I eat fruit?" she snickered playfully.

Vader chuckled with a small toothy grin, "You're quite small, when frazzled your eyes grow wider, and yes, the way you devour fruits and vegetables is similar."

A slight blush crept to her cheeks, "So I'm a small fluffy animal to you," she gently laughed, her reaction was cut off when she squeaked a small gasp- his arms caging her to the counter. He was warm, his chest only a few centimeters away from her back. Being close to him like this made her truly feel small- their height and body composition differences exceedingly evident. Staring at the berries under her fingertips, she felt allured to his dominating presence. The sensation of his lips ghosting down the side of her neck, sent a shiver down her spine when he hovered above his bite marks. Her heart skipped a beat, she swallowed hard when his hands left the counter top to catch the brim of her shirt- pushing it up just a fraction revealing that she was indeed lacking undergarments. The small circles he began to trace with his thumbs into the skin just below her lower back caused her to quiver- a berry falling back into the container.

"You are very soft," Vader declared in a low sonorous tone. The way his lips left the marks to linger just below her ear urged her to fall back in his arms and he immediately accepted by weaving around her- pressing her flush to his chest. "Fragile." Padmé suddenly felt tiny wrapped in his arms, his nose buried into in the skin just below her ear and when he deeply inhaled- Padmé froze. "You are intoxicating," he moaned into her flesh, the humming of his voice making her knees weak. Padmé was enveloped by his warm presence his own scent reaching her nose. A feeling of nostalgia caused her head to tilt, giving him access to the skin he always seemed to want to touch. "You were such a good girl for me today, my angel," he whispered.

All Padmé could do in response was nod slightly, his words lured her more than they should have. Truly they should have made her feel insulted- but they didn't. The woman's eyes fluttered closed feeling his erection dig into her back- they'd had sex all day and he still wanted more. However, she was sore- immensely so… she couldn't see herself possibly-

"I know you're sore," he sighed, kissing her neck gently, "I told you before that not everything between us needs to lead to something more."

Heat flushed her cheeks, "But you're…"

"It's a reoccurring issue that I have become accustomed to being around you Senator," he admitted leaving one last gentle kiss on her neck before releasing her from his chest.

"I'm sorry." The words left her lips before she could even contemplate why she'd said them. Her cheeks flushed hearing him chuckle softly.

"We spent the entire day with each other, there's nothing to be sorry for," he assured her, plucking a berry from the container before popping it in his mouth. Padmé couldn't help but notch her head to the side- actually witnessing him eat something _besides her…_ was new. A boyish smile appeared on his face and a mortified rouge flushed her cheeks contemplating he'd heard her thoughts. "I do consume food…" he nodded still amused by her thoughts, "But I usually only eat ration bars."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "You never eat anything else?" Ration bars were formulated to maintain a high protein and carbohydrate diet but Padmé still couldn't understand. 3PO always prepared her dinner, did Vader not eat his meals?

"Not really," he dryly chuckled, "Threepio has been ecstatic for someone to actually eat his meals again. Under normal circumstances, I usually don't have the time to waste eating a normal meal."

"So being here on Coruscant isn't normal for you," she inquired, a small smile formed across her features seeing one of the berries levitate from the container- suspended in midair. It hovered for a moment and with a bite of her lip, she plucked it from the air before popping it in her mouth. Padmé could have sworn a blush had touched his cheeks when she replied to his gesture however it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"It's not," he nodded his voice collected, "I'm not used to having so much _free_ time."

"Ever think of taking advantage of that free time?" She asked contemplating a journey to the lower levels of Coruscant.

"I think I've done a fair job attempting to do that," he smirked, his eyes displaying a smolder that reminded her of the way he'd taken her countless times that day. It was mindboggling that they'd spent the entire day in his chambers, he was Second in Command of the Galactic Empire- the fact he had uninterrupted time like that was probably scarce.

Trying to subdue a hot blush she struggled to shrug it off, "I mean… do you ever go _out_ to clubs or something fun?" Padmé found herself once again struggling with word choice around him. It almost made her feel young- _naïve_.

" _Fun_?" He repeated the word aloud as if it were foreign, "I believe we may have differing opinions of what is defined as such."

Padmé pursed her lips slightly trying to analyze his reaction to the word. "Well I think what we did today was fun," she whispered shyly.

Within a second she felt his arms tangled around her, "I cannot disagree with you there," he whispered. Another flush attempted to break across her cheeks, in an attempt to hide her reaction she buried her face into his chest. His usual scent was enhanced by the smell of sandalwood oil that she'd polished him with during their shower.

"Oh wonderful!" A cheerful robotic voice chirped. Padmé tore out of Vader's arms darting her head towards 3PO whom was standing in the archway with Dormé staring quite perplexed behind him. "Master, I was wondering when you'd both come down here! Dormé and I were going to start preparing dinner." Padmé's eyes flickered to Vader, to see a blatant expression of annoyance covering his features. "Will you both be eating in the dining hall this evening?" The droid asked in a hopeful manner. Vader's gaze connected with her own as to ask whether she wanted too.

"That would be lovely Threepio, thank you," Padmé nodded.

"Oh my circuits cannot be more happy! Dinner will be ready within the hour, Master – Mistress Padmé," the droid enthusiastically chimed shuffling further into the kitchen.

"My lady, do you require anything?" Dormé wondered with a small smile as she began unpacking all different sorts of spices. It seemed 3PO and Dormé had gone shopping while her and Vader were otherwise engaged.

"I'm fine for now, thank you Dormé," Padmé nodded, adjusting her shirt to stretch lower over her thighs. With a swipe of her finger, she quickly closed the container of berries- stuffing them back into the fridge. Gently biting her lip, her eyes flickered to Vader's. A gleam of eagerness to retreat somewhere other than the kitchen was apparent in his gaze. There was no hesitation when she sauntered towards him- trailing her fingers down his palm, before brushing them across his chest. Batting her eyelashes she stared up at him with large doe eyes before slipping past him. Suggestively, her hand glided across his abdominal muscles and he seemed to mindless turn and follow her out. A small smile tugged at her lips as they disappeared into the lift.


	11. Consequences of Underestimating

When Padmé arose draped in black silk, her immediate thought was _pain._ Every inch of her skin was tender, the muscles of her legs and spine tense and sore. The aching in her body must have settled over night because she hardly had enough strength to shift her head. How was she supposed to attend the Senate today- she could hardly move, let alone walk. Even if she wanted to get up to start her day, a golden arm kept her caged to a chest. Padmé couldn't believe that she'd spent the night in Vader's chambers- again. Their dinner last night was pleasant, he was charming the entire time and 3PO was more than excited to see them enjoy his cooking.

The woman's face buried in the pillow at that thought, after their meal all they did was return to his chambers and continue what they'd done the entire day. Only stopping when both of them were literally too exhausted to contemplate moving. A muffled sigh escaped her lips, as she shifted- whether she wanted too or not she had to fight and get up. Finagling a way out of Vader's grasp, Padmé silently slipped from the bed- throwing on the loose shirt he'd given her yesterday. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth as she stared at Vader's belt and lightsaber strewn carelessly across the floor. With her eyes flickering towards the sleeping Sith Lord, she kneeled down to the belt- sifting through the various devices and gadgets until her eyes rested upon a _key._

All she had to do was take it… she knew by the lack of sun it was still too early for either of them to be awake. With fingers hovering over the golden metal, she found a war waging within herself. This was the way. She had to do this… Clutching the key in her hand, Padmé slithered out the door into the dark halls towards the lift. It was her only opportunity and she wasn't going to waste it. Tiptoeing into the lift, a hard swallow pushed down her throat as she ushered the key into the divot. After twisting it to the right, she pressed the button for the third floor. When the lift started moving, her breaths accelerated – if she could find anything about the Empire's movements and live long enough to tell Bail, it would benefit the Rebellion tremendously. When the doors slid open, she was met by a cavernous hall- even the reminiscent light from the atrium didn't reach.

Trekking cautiously down the hall, she maneuvered her way to the first door on her left- Padmé knew there was a possibility that the locking mechanisms on the doors would be facial or vocal recognition but to her surprise that feature was disabled. Tapping her finger on the interface, the door slid open without issue and she was met by a massive library. Padmé shook her head shutting it closed- she would have liked to analyze his collection further but she wasn't supposed to be here. With her bare feet tiptoeing across marble, she reached the next door- praying it would be some sort of office. To her dismay it wasn't- the room was littered with droid parts, some almost seeming functional and the others just being used for spare parts. One of them stood out to her the most- it almost looked like 3PO but completely onyx. With her eyes flickering around the room she realized some of the droids must be prototypes.

Goosebumps crawled across her skin as she recognized their function, they were torture droids. Needles and scalpels attached inconspicuously, unless in use. The thought made her shiver before retreating back into the hall. Her mind was rattled reaching the next door, she almost desired to go back and forget she even went down here. She'd just spent a day with a man who'd killed and tortured people- a churn of disgust twisted in her belly, she had even enjoyed herself…

Mustering the will power to open the next door, she was relieved to see that it resembled an office space. The flooring altered at the threshold, velvet carpeting touched her toes as she entered and immediately Padmé got to work. Knowing that most of the information on his server would likely be encrypted or password protected- she began analyzing the documentation stashed inside his desk. Rooting through the papers, she made sure to leave them the way she'd found them. Her eyes analyzed each page, in order to try to find something- anything that could be useful.

The designs of a new Mega-Class Star dreadnought were coiled in the space and when she saw the plans her mouth became dry. When finally built, it would be a monstrosity- a gargantuan weapon. " _Shit_ ," she breathed stuffing the blueprints back where she found them. She needed to know what they were building but she also needed to know _where_ if they were still under construction. If any weapons were indeed still in development- it would be better to destroy them before they made their debut. Moving to the next drawer, her eyes were overwhelmed by the number of datasticks. Each one was neatly stored away, Padmé couldn't even begin contemplating which were of true importance. But when she saw one haphazardly tossed in with the rest, she couldn't resist slipping it from the drawer and setting it on the holodesk.

Her heart hammered in the confines of her chest when a holorecording began to play. It was of a battle… _Almas_ if she identified the terrain accurately. A small gasp left her lips when she saw _him,_ Obi-Wan on the frontlines aiding the Rebellion. He'd changed since the last time she'd seen him, he wore his hair longer- now sporting a well-kept beard. Vader was a Jedi hunter was it possible they'd _seen_ each other at the Battle of Almas? She glanced over the viewing log, and it had been played over a dozen times. Even though it was nice to see Obi-Wan alive… she needed to move on. Snagging the next datastick, she replaced the one of Obi-Wan storing it how she'd found it. Padmé was hoping there would be a method to the madness of Vader's storage protocols but she found herself going through multiple sticks before she stumbled across something of substance. Something that made her heart drop in her chest.

The hologram was some sort of _moon,_ though it was obviously not one created by the entropy of space. With large eyes, she was viewing _plans_ of something. Accessing the manifest file, she discovered the name of the space station – _DS-1 Orbital Battle Station_ … analyzing the dimensions, she discovered it was indeed the size of a moon, had the ability to jump into hyperspace, and it utilized an unfamiliar type of superlaser. _It's a planet destroyer…_ her thoughts whispered. Fear speared into her body, hands trembling, while she memorized the numerical code located on the surface of the datastick. Before she even contemplated stashing it back where she found it- Padmé tore through the metadata in search of its location. Her eyes flickered through the lines of code, hoping to find _anything_ at that point. Yet, there was nothing. Not even an identifier of whether it was located in the outer-rim or the core.

Inaudible profanities left her lips as she raked a hand through her hair, Padmé knew she needed the blueprints of this thing- to find _any_ weakness in its defense system but she wondered into this completely unprepared. Force, she didn't even have any undergarments let alone a spare encrypted datastick. Glancing at the chrono, her heart stopped. It was almost six, Vader would no doubt be awake soon. Stuffing the datastick back where she found it- Padmé didn't hesitate leaving his office nor heading up the lift. Burying every detail of her excursion to the restricted area of his establishments- she slid back into the room, apparently undetected. Perhaps even Vader was worn out from their activities to the point where he actually _needed_ sleep for once. Slipping the key back into his belt, a small sigh of relief left her lips as she slid back into the bed.

Snuffing any thoughts that dared to stir, Padmé coaxed the man's arm around her back- in his sleep he immediately pulled her chest flush with his own. Her thoughts urged her to always remember who this man was but also that he had a _Master._

Hours later, Padmé was drumming her nails against her desk, she was struggling to analyze anything that was on the screen. Her thoughts were spiraling wanting to think about what she'd found this morning. Vader was off at meetings, she was alone with Dormé, it was seemingly a normal day and it had been Lasky to escort her this morning. After shuffling back into bed, she'd fallen asleep till late morning- Vader had already left. What was messing with her head was that she hadn't spoken to him all day. It made her anxious not being close to him. It boggled her mind that she even felt that way but when she was around, he didn't seem to hurt people - just as he'd promised. Tugging at the neck of her dress, she realized Dormé had gone out yesterday to acquire her more high necked, long-sleeved attire. Five new dresses hung in her closet this morning, that thought made her somewhat perturbed.

The aching from his rough touch was still beyond sore, walking in heels was almost unmanageable. However, she was determined to play her part – showing up to work was one of those obligations. Her mind stopped, then her eyes darted to Dormé. _That's it!_ Her mind exclaimed staring at her handmaiden. "Dormé, would you be able to do something for me?" Padmé wondered pulling her hands away from the glass keyboard.

"Of course my lady," she nodded once standing from her seat. Padmé stood from her own, approaching the woman with a small smile.

"If I gave you something, would you be able to take it to Bail Organa," Padmé whispered. "There's something of importance I-"

"Yes, of course," she nodded, cutting her off to save Padmé from explaining.

"Okay," Padmé nodded once, gliding back towards her desk. She'd already written the note to Bail earlier. It contained only one piece of information, the name of that battle station. Bail had his own resources at his disposal- perhaps he could find more about it, if he knew the name. "Give this to him and tell him to burn it," the Senator whispered almost inaudibly, placing the tiny piece of paper in the woman's hand.

"My Lady, are you certain-"

"Please Dormé… They won't follow you," Padmé breathed, with desperation laced in her voice.

The woman nodded once, "I'll also fetch you some lunch while I'm out," she smiled, before retreating into the hall.

Padmé sighed sauntering back to her desk, she hated involving Dormé in all of this… but there was no other way. If the Rebellion could target that weapon before its complete, it could save billions of lives. She didn't put it past Palpatine to unveil that station's power on a highly populated planet- a monumental demonstration of ultimate control. Burying her face within her hands, her mind was on the verge of tearing itself apart. It felt _wrong_ using Vader as a means of gathering information and yet it was how it had to be. Shaking off the feeling, her thoughts returned to her holoscreen. She was behind… Padmé hated being behind- all it meant was long hours and countless cups of caf. Her screen was piled with various documents, each one needing to be read and verified before signing them. She had over six-hundred dense pages to read. "Sith's kriffing hell," she muttered in defeat. Yesterday she should have come to the Senate. Even if she didn't have any meetings- that was no excuse to not show up.

After several hours of intense reading, her eyes were fastened on the screen to the point where she was only blinking ever so often. The salad Dormé had brought her was now non-existent, the remnants consisting of speckled nuts and dried berries remaining in the glass container. Her mind was so absorbed that she didn't even register the door sliding open- she was so close to having over seventy-five percent of her compiled work complete. She couldn't afford to stop now or risk another day like this. Sensing the temperature drop, a shiver broke her from thought and her eyes immediately left her screen to glance at the cloaked figure standing silently beside the door.

"I just need to finish reading three more documents and I'll be done," Padmé stated automatically, taking swift sip of her caf. "Which may take me an hour or two," she added with a small groan.

"It's almost eight, Senator. Can they not wait till morning?" Vader questioned remaining completely still.

"If I leave it now, I'll never catch up… I should have done half of these yesterday," she whispered, her eyes locking back on the screen.

After another hour and a half of reading she knew her mind was reaching its breaking point. Padmé found herself re-reading lines and trying to discern what they meant- she'd need something much stronger than caffeine to get her through this if she planned to go on. Both her body and mind were equally fatigued- her eyelids heavy from staring for so long. "Ugh," she groaned tossing her head into her forearm, she couldn't do this- she was too tired.

"We should go, Senator." Vader suggested, from the corner of her office.

"I know," she sighed deactivating the screen, "My mind is mush at this point, there's no sense continuing." Standing from the desk, her lower back strained to keep her upright and her left foot had fallen asleep. She suddenly felt burnt out, a feeling she hadn't felt since she was queen. All she wanted was to _sleep._ The tempting sensation of a pillow sent a smile to her lips as she wondered towards Vader.

"You're actually tired," he mused, slipping his hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the office. Dormé must have ventured back to his establishments when the Sith arrived, she noticed. With heavy eyelids Padmé nodded.

"A full night's sleep would do me some good," she sighed, leaning against him as they strode towards the lift. Again his presence felt warm, the chill she'd identified earlier in him nonexistent now. He was so comforting, his robes were actually soft now that she analyzed them further. Her eyes fluttered closed as the lift carried them down to the restricted lot, then suddenly she felt weightlessness causing her to stare up at the man. Vader was now carrying her towards his speeder- the only one left in the lot. Coiling her fingers around the fabric of his robes, she nestled into his chest- he was so cozy. When he went to set her in the speeder, a displeased expression crossed her features as she squirmed closer to him.

"We'll be back soon, just sleep now," Vader intoned, his voice hypnotic and suddenly she found herself buried into a heavy slumber.

When Padmé stirred, it was dark- she couldn't see a damn thing. Shifting in silk sheets, she grimaced feeling the dress she'd worn to the Senate still clutching her frame. Tossing, the covers off her body, she wasted no time reaching around trying to unzip the article but she couldn't reach the zipper- every inch of her muscles argued with her.

"W-What are you doing?" A deep husky voice questioned from behind her, she froze.

"I need this thing off of me," she groaned, after taking a moment to collect herself that she was _again_ in Vader's chambers.

She didn't even hear him move, but the zipper began sliding down her back- the action only explainable through the Force. Without a care, Padmé threw the suffocating fabric off and away before falling back onto the bed. She had nothing more than a brassiere and panties on but she was still too tired to care. The feeling of freedom was too pleasing as she shifted against the smooth fabric of the sheets- it was like she had just been freed from prison, she hated falling asleep in her Senate gowns. Sprawling across the bed, Padmé heard both of her hips pop as well as several vertebrae as she stretched. She winced at the sound, curling back into her usual sleeping position. Soon she felt the covers float back over her body, her naked skin now shielded.

"You should sleep," Vader whispered, the sound of his voice sending shivers down her spine before she listened without hesitation- all but flopping back into sleep.

* * *

After placing the Senator back into a deep slumber, Vader shifted to the edge of the bed raking a hand through his blond locks. The woman who was now sound asleep was stubborn, more stubborn than any other woman he'd met. She knew how exhausted she was yet she kept working to the point where he was almost concerned she'd collapse in the lift. There was something that was plaguing her deeper thoughts that he couldn't find – all because of that damn barrier. That impediment was becoming more and more of a nuisance each day. He had still yet to locate that Jedi, _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ ; he'd vanished after the Battle of Almas. That thought sent rage etching across the Sith's shoulders, that snake of a man was guarding her- protecting her deepest secrets even light years away. It was beyond maddening.

Vader should have claimed her mind last night, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it- the way they were interacting with one another was too ravenous. He needed to be more gentle during the final process- he couldn't risk her pulling away from him. Hearing his commlink sound within his belt, Vader snapped to attention- striding out of the room before taking the transmission.

"Vader," he responded, his tone sounding collected through the comms.

 _"Sir, there was an unauthorized search regarding, '_ _DS-1 Orbital Battle Station,' on station three orbiting Lothal. The search was made by a Lieutenant Morris whom has since been interrogated and found to have an affiliation with the Rebel Alliance._ _I found it pertinent to inform you because a transmission was made to him an hour before his attempted search utilizing a similar encrypted signal to the one you had directed me to analyze, which was flagged and traced back to Coruscant. After cross-referencing the communication logs and suspected rebel sympathizers, its apparent that the call was certainly made by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Street security footage shows he made a transmission outside his apartment at 14:45, but there is no record of it on any of his devices we have on file."_ Captain Grett explained in a hushed tone.

Vader's eyes grew wide, swallowing hard in order to compose himself. "Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" The Sith snapped storming towards the lift.

" _I wanted to be sure that what I found was accurate, My Lord_. _Because I haven't shared this with anyone…I went through Organa's visitor logs from the Senate today. Senator Amidala's handmaiden, she visited Organa without an escort._ "

The Sith's jaw locked, "Pull any records regarding this from the main server, I will be there to retrieve them personally within the hour."

 _"Understood, Lord Vader,"_ Grett affirmed before Vader ended the transmission. Stepping off on the third floor, when the Sith entered his office the crashing of metal reverberated as he chucked his belt and lightsaber across the room. Dragging a hand through his locks, his mind twisted in rage at that woman. Sidious would kill him if the Rebellion were to learn of the battle station- it wasn't operational yet, a skeleton crew still guards it to keep transportation traffic to a minimal. Vader needed to know who else he shared that information too... It would be easy enough to get that once Organa was detained tomorrow however, he's had the information for hours and an untraceable means of communication – he still could share it with anyone.

"Fuck!" Vader roared yanking at his blond locks. Scouring through his own records, Vader went through every security log of all his establishments. The Senator had accessed the third floor that morning at 0455. The vertebrae in his neck cracked, before his fist slammed down through the desk shattering it instantaneously. He shouldn't have let his guard down around _her_ , he should have known she'd do something foolish the second he gave her the opportunity. Vader didn't have an option, he had to finalize his plans _today._ Not only would it solve the issue of her defiance and treachery but it would protect her from Sidious.

Shoving himself away from the pile of shards, he beckoned his belt back into his hand before fuming out of his office- crunching the metal door as it opened too leisurely. He would deal with her later- for now he had to clean up the mess she had created. Vader was livid making his way to the lift down the main floor. Tossing his hood back over his head, the darkness immediately gave him icy comfort as he ordered his speeder. The beast was clawing at the confines of his ribcage, wanting to return to the fourth floor and demand she tell him everything- but he couldn't. He had to keep himself in check… for now. It was blatantly obvious to him that she was aiding the Rebellion, he'd subconsciously known the fact for a while but he hadn't expected her to attempt something so reckless.

Grinding his teeth, he stormed through the atrium onto the veranda, with purpose he moved swiftly into the night not giving his men a glance as he jumped into his speeder racing towards the Senate building.

After retrieving the records from the lower levels of the Senate, the Sith Lord marched down the dark halls towards Senator Amidala's office. With the Force, he wrenched open the door, his eyes scanning the dark room - searching intently. He trekked towards her desk, rummaging through the drawers for anything of significance. She'd invaded his personal space- it was only _fair_ he did the same. But there was nothing, only pens, a pad of paper, a pair of flats, and a handkerchief. His jaw clenched, there wasn't anything here... It didn't surprise him, it would be daring to hide anything valuable in such a public place. He'd already had his men comb her through belongings and her old apartment- they'd found nothing. Yet Vader knew if she was aiding the Rebellion, she had to have _something._ He stood shutting his eyes reaching out to the Force, his senses brought him towards the cabinets beside her desk again. His eyes narrowed, he'd searched there… _unless._ Kneeling to the floor, his hand reached under the desk swiping the smooth surface for some indication of a secret compartment.

He froze as his finger caught on something, a small peg. His jaw tightened as he fiddled with it for a moment until under the desk by the chair, a drawer revealed itself. The reflective glass had hidden it so well, one would never know that the desk had been hiding such secrets. Immediately, he pulled out a briefcase he'd seen her have on occasion. There wasn't much else in the drawer, but a gleam of metal caught his attention. Vader's eyes widened a fraction, as he inspected the golden ring, rotating it between his fingers. He had seen similar trinkets worn by rebel commanders, theirs were not as elegant, but they shared similar features. Only a trained eye could tell, it looked nothing more than a normal ring but as his gloved hand brushed against one of the rivets the metal shifted revealing the Rebel Alliance insignia. "Fuck." The Sith cursed quietly, he _was_ harboring a kriffing traitor. How could he be so blind to her movements? Sith's hell, from the variant encompassing the insignia she seemed to be a high ranking member.

Vader growled clenching the ring in his fist, even having this ring in her possession was a death sentence. How many rebellion soldiers had he killed for less?...and here he was about to tamper with evidence for one. Gritting his teeth, Vader shoved the ring into his robes before he began rummaging through the auburn leather briefcase. He was surprised to see real paper documents. He shook his head, reading over the material. Nothing was pertinent to the rebellion, it was all standard work related. He groaned chuckling the bag across the room. He froze as it clunk to the floor, something in the bag had shifted. Calling it back with the Force, he immediately began skimming the seams for a possible second layer to the case. He heard something tear with ease, pulling back the false seam - actual shock filled his mind. Tugging the documents from the case, his eyes scanning them intensely. It was all there. Trade routes, destinations, frequency of usage, and dates; she was one of the top organizers in smuggling their supplies. The records were impeccable, calligraphy script filling each page.

Vader felt like an utter fool, watching her for four years and not having a damn clue of how deep her claws were into the Rebellion. He felt torn, torn between burning them or using them to the Empire's advantage. No one needed to know how they came into his possession, no one would dare ask him- even Sidious wouldn't ask he'd just be pleased. All he knew for certain was that there was no way he was leaving any evidence in her office. Stuffing the papers back into the false seam, he sealed the pocket before placing everything back into the case.

Closing up her desk, he cleared the room of any identifiers that he'd been there before trekking out of the office, briefcase in hand. Through the darkness, he made his way through the secret passages of the Senate back towards his speeder. _Fuck,_ his mind seethed jumping into the pilots seat.

As he sped back to his establishments, thoughts raced through his mind: the Rebellion, Organa, Amidala, treason. His head was pounding contemplating his next steps. He now understood that fire and determination in her eyes. Not only did she take advantage of her placement when he was asleep but she also was shoulder deep in treasonous behavior. He wanted to confront her- but again his thoughts urged him against it. Even if he did demand her to tell him, order that she tell him everything she knows… Would she even listen to him? He had dealt with other commanders of the rebellion, ones involved with the positioning of their troops. They were hard headed not allowing a lick of information to escape their mind until he broke them- shattering their mental state until they lay dead on the interrogation slab. He wondered if she knew the location of the Rebel base or if they decided to keep the information from her because of her current location.

With his grip twisting around the yoke, Vader knew Bail Organa personally communicated with known members of the Rebellion. Amidala had no trace of that on her record. He wondered just how many degrees away she was from communicating with generals or commanders? An idea dawned on him that would solve almost all of his problems. He knew Bail's office would be searched tomorrow, if he planted the files in his office it would level him. As collateral it would destroy the Rebellion's confidence in Senator Amidala especially after the formal announcement of their engagement. With nowhere to turn, she wouldn't have a choice but to give up her foolish beliefs and her public status would remain as being faithful to the Empire. He would have to table his rage for the time being, he couldn't allow her to even remotely know something was amiss.

How could he allow her to return to the Senate? What if she noticed the items missing and warned Bail the same way she'd managed to contact him today? Vader's whole plan would be tossed out the airlock just as his sanity at the moment. His human hand repeatedly slammed against the dash, pain shooting into his bones- relieving his mind. He had… underestimated her, something he never did a single time in his life. Amidala was a weakness and that needed to change. Pulling up to the penthouse, he slowed the speeder, jumped out before trekking past the guards - entering the atrium. He finally felt the anger swirling around him, like a thunderous storm crashing with utter betrayal. _Patience_ he urged himself until he heard an angelic giggle carry through his ears.

The Naboo Senator was seated at the breakfast bar conversing with 3PO. Vader took a step away from the sight, clutching the leather case in his hand. She hadn't noticed his presence yet; he hadn't expected her to be awake. Inconspicuously, he ushered the bag into the flower bed behind him with the Force- burying it amongst the flowers before his stern gaze met her. The woman's back tensed ever so slightly before turning towards him with a puzzled expression. 3PO's attention followed suit.

"Oh Master! You have returned," 3PO beamed waddling towards him.

"So where did you go?" Padmé questioned popping a piece of fruit into her mouth with a slight smile as the Sith joined them in the kitchen. Vader found himself impressed by the power she had over her own emotions.

Trying to control his temper he took a deep breath before replying, "I was handling some urgent matters," Vader stated, viewing her differently than before- he _finally_ understood her fire.

"Well…" she breathed slowly pushing away her plate, "I may retire for the night, thank you Threepio the meal was delicious," she smiled towards the droid, standing from her seat. It was remarkable how she could sense his moods even when he was attempting to be on his best behavior under the circumstances. However, he knew the air was ice around him- goosebumps had formed across the bare skin of her exposed thighs. She was wearing nothing but undergarments and one of his shirts.

"Oh, you are quite welcome Mistress Padmé," the droid gushed, oblivious of the tension brewing in the room.

Vader was still angry, livid, he wasn't sure whether to kill her or slam her into the wall and burying himself to stave off the rage. When she went to stride past him, Vader couldn't stop himself from shoving her roughly into the wall- crushing his lips against hers. His mind was spinning, his heart pounding, as his hands roughly slid down her sides to grip her hips.

"Oh dear…" 3PO gasped before hastily waddling out of the room.

To Vader's amazement, she tried to kiss him back faster than he had expected but he didn't allow her lips to move as he all but devoured them. He was too livid, he had to act on _something_ he felt. When her arms tried to wrap around him, Vader slammed her wrists to the wall- making her whine in disagreement. Keeping her pinned with the Force, he tore away to shred the material of the shirt that shielded her body. A alarmed gasped escaped the woman's lips hearing the fabric tear and the cold air nipping her newly exposed skin. His mouth was on her collarbone, wasting no time freeing his emotions into angry bites. When she began to squirm, he hoisting her off the floor, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. Even though he could tell she was frightened by his ravenous actions- there was exhilaration laced through her emotions when he slammed her back into the wall.

Once again his mouth was consuming hers, whether he was angry or not the way she tasted went straight to tighten below his waist. Yanking her off the wall, in one swift motion he dropped her rear onto the cold marble counter top and a shocked mewl left her lips before his mouth moved to smother it.

His heart was pounding, the desire over taking his mind as his hands reached in front of him to shred the lacy fabric shielding her breasts. With his body feeding off her sensual sounds, his hands worked up to massage her mounds before his lips trailed down to take the small pebble of her nipple into his mouth. The feeling of her skin, even through his leather glove, was enough to send pleasure waves across his body. He lathered her with more desperate kisses before he pulled away. Glancing down, he savagely ripped away her final article of clothing, before closing in, using his body to press her back flush with the frigid countertop. Using his body to keep her hands pinned, his hands raced down to release himself from the harsh confinements of his pants. She was dripping for him, unable to contain himself in the slightest- he rutted into her clamping his hands around her hipbones. He relished feeling the pleasure and pain it brought her as a loud cry belted from her lips.

Not even contemplating giving her time to adjust, he found his rhythm, lathering the skin of her collarbone, stomach and breasts with open kisses. He moaned into skin feeling her warmth as he continued thrusting. Her mewls and his low moans reverberated through the kitchen, surely the noise resounding about the echoing floor space of the penthouse. Beads of sweat condensed along his forehead as the immense heat of both of their bodies became almost like touching fire.

When her moans became desperate and he could feel himself begin to lose his mind and body to pleasure, he hastened his pace until they climaxed together. Vader moaned loudly into her skin as his name screamed from her lips. Pleasure shuttered through the Force around them- _pain._ A sharp dagger-like pain shredded his mind, snapping him from pleasure. The disturbance in the Force, made his arms weak as he almost faltered in his thrusts. Something just happened, a disturbance that even made the Sith Lord himself feel the crippling pain of the occurrence. The disturbance was polar opposite to the pleasure he'd been feeling, it was such a radical change that it all but knocked the air out of him. He felt his body become tense, struggling to maintain his composure. His jaw tightened as he began slowing his thrusts, he wanted that pleasure back that was so cruelly stripped from him. He longed at the young woman's face, envying her pure bliss as she continued to writhe beneath him.

Making sure not to crush her, on either side of the Senator's head his palms sturdied his body as their rapid breaths filled their air around them. _Something has happened…_ Vader concluded to himself as his eyes fell on the woman's pleasure filled expression. He could feel her fingers raking softly through his hair beneath his hood, relishing the feeling- he hadn't even noticed the grip he had on her body had lifted. Still connected, Vader planted a sloppy kiss on her collarbone – an attempt to mask how rattled he felt but the Senator seemed to identify the change in him.

"What's wrong?" She breathed, her chocolate eyes shimmering into his own.

"Nothing," he assured her flashing a small smile, before easing out of her warmth. He raked a hand through his tousled hair before swiping the cloak from his shoulders, handing it to her. At least he had fend off his anger but now all he felt was uneasiness. Whatever happened must have been substantial to make him feel such a way. Shifting himself back into his trousers, his gaze stared back to the Senator who was now fiddling with his cloak on top of the counter until she moved to pick up the pieces of her undergarments. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks now drying from tears, while new marks were beginning to form across her skin. When Vader felt his member twitch at the sight of her, he averted his eyes trying to concentrate on the skyline.

"You seem troubled," She whispered from behind him, her arm weaving around him from behind ghosting her fingers against the fabric of his robes.

Placing his gloved hand over hers he relaxed slightly into her touch, "There was a disturbance in the Force," Vader explained as his eyes remained firmly on the city lights.

"You mean something bad has happened?" She questioned quietly, even though he couldn't see her, he knew from the tone of her voice there was a frown pulling at her swollen lips.

"Possibly," he stated perturbed turning his mind to focus on the Force. Vader's head snapped to the archway as 3PO wondered back in, standing still in the threshold.

"My apologies to disturb you Master- Mistress Padmé but, the Emperor requires you to contact him immediately," 3PO stated quickly. "He said it is very urgent."

Vader nodded, giving the Senator one last glance before he left. Trekking towards the lift, there was no doubt his Master had felt the unsettling feeling or maybe the disturbance felt so harsh was because of where his mind and body was at the time. Going from immense pleasure to a shocking amount of pain was enough to rattle anyone. No doubt Sidious was the cause of that disturbance. Making his way towards the communications room, he tossed on a new cloak - shifting over his shoulders before shielding his face in darkness.

The Sith apprentice kneeled as his Master's hologram appeared in front of him, "What is thy bidding, my Master?" He spoke automatically with his head hung low in fabricated respect.

"Rise my young apprentice," the Emperor stated, "I trust you felt the disturbance as I did."

"Yes my Master, it was hard to overlook," Vader stated as he stood.

"Wonderful," Palpatine chuckled, "That means the remaining Jedi must have felt it as well."

Vader remained silent.

"The Death Star has accomplished its first test."

Any thoughts that dared to stir were immediately crushed, "That is good news," the young Sith stated, in his usual callous- indifferent tone. Did Sidious just order for an entire planet to be annihilated? Annoyance brewed in Vader's chest, why hadn't his Master informed him of this major development? Why conceal this from the leader of his military?

"My young apprentice you seem… displeased," Sidious stated resting back in his throne.

"I was under the impression that I would be informed of any major developments regarding the Death Star," Vader replied carefully.

"I didn't want to bother you," Sidious shrugged, waving his hand dismissively, "I understand you have been quite busy. Tell me is the Senator behaving herself?"

Vader gritted his teeth at the question, "Yes _,_ Master."

"That is _good_ … Do not worry about the test my young apprentice, it was only Bahryn. The next test I can assure to you that you will be informed," he stated casually picking at his nails. "Even though I had required you stay on Imperial Center until the wedding there is somewhere else I need you. Both you and the Senator will travel to Vandor. I need her away from the Senate and off planet for the time being. As you know there have been _developments_ with the ongoing investigation in the Senate. It is better she is not around to vocalize her objections to any of the arrests. While you are there, I would like you to _deal_ with Moff Evans whom aided in the loss of one of our stations above Jakku."

"I understand, my Master," Vader bowed his head.

"I expect you to depart with the _Executor_ and arrive on Vandor within three days' time. After two weeks, you are to travel to Naboo. There is a gala I need you both to attend due to your failures at the last one," Sidious halted presence becoming a warning, "At this gala, Senator Amidala's skin will be free of any markings. She will wear something more appropriate than her recent attire at the Senate. I need the people to understand that she is to be your wife not your whore. After the wedding, you may do to her whatever pleases you, Lord Vader, but for now she must remain presentable."

Fury churned beneath Vader's skin, as a frigid, "Yes, Master," left his lips.

"Good my young apprentice, feed your anger, focus it, your control will make you stronger," Sidious smirked. "Seeing that is it late, I presume Senator Amidala is asleep?"

"She is awake," Vader stated truthfully. A deep discomfort crawled beneath his skin as Sidious licked his lips and he nodded his head.

"Do be sure both of you get some _well-deserved_ rest, Lord Vader," he shrewdly smirked before the transmission ceased, leaving Vader in the dark with his raging thoughts.


	12. Ownership of One's Feelings

With immersed eyes fastened on the holorecording, Obi-Wan scrutinized the footage from Almas. Calloused fingers brushed across the stubble on his chin trying to make sense of the perplexing signals rippling through the Force. Almas was the first battle Obi-Wan had actually sensed Darth Vader's presence. Compared to the inquisitors he'd sent in the past, the darkness swarming Vader was much more ominous. Every time the Jedi replayed the recording an unsettling feeling crawled deeper beneath his skin. His power, knowledge, rage, _fear_ was overwhelming. Even with the Empire still so young, that Sith's power was infamous - suffocating the light. There was no doubt he was responsible for corrupting Amidala's light, that thought made Obi-Wan inadvertently tense. Organa had informed them of Padmé's forced engagement to this creature. How he'd attacked her at the Imperial gala. Yet even after all that, her mind was still slipping away from the Jedi.

Kenobi slammed his fist onto the interface, freezing the holodisplay. The jab he felt through the Force earlier in the week was loud, it knocked him from sleep and had sent apprehension down his spine. Vader knew of the barrier he'd placed in her mind, yet the Sith hadn't tried to touch it again since. _But still_ _I'm losing her,_ his thoughts whispered as he reached for her presence. The connection was waning, Darth Vader had undoubtably been grooming her for the past month… for the past several years.

"Troubled are you Obi-Wan," Yoda's voice sounded, breaking the Jedi from thought.

"Yes, Master…" Kenobi sighed turning to face the small green legendary Jedi. "It's Senator Amidala, she is in danger."

A crestfallen expression shrouded Yoda's expression, "As Vader's grasp on her mind grows, so does your own fear," the green creature nodded solemnly his eyes staring towards the frozen hologram of the Sith himself. Kenobi swallowed adverting his eyes from the Jedi Master, knowing that indeed… he was _afraid_ of losing her to that monster. "Be mindful of your emotions Master Kenobi. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering."

Obi-Wan froze his movements as his teeth began to grind together, he'd never felt this on edge before. He truly needed to control himself- his emotions were getting out of hand.

"Attachment you have to Senator Amidala," Yoda nods understandingly, "Natural these emotions are, critical it is how you handle them."

"He'll enslave her, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan whispered.

"Have her mind he may, have her spirit he will not," Yoda said confidently.

"Spirit can be broken," the younger Jedi argued, "She doesn't deserve that. We could have brought her with us-"

"Helped the Alliance that would have?"

Kenobi frowned, "No…" _but she would be safe._

"Master Kenobi, meditate you must on your emotions," Yoda informs him almost in a haunting tone.

"Besides her…" Obi-Wan muttered dismissively shaking his head, "It still doesn't help me understand why that Sith's presence is familiar to me. Yes, his signature matches the one that has been corrupting Amidala's mental barriers but there is something else Master Yoda – something I cannot explain."

"Meditated on this have you?"

"I have, before the fall of the Republic I never felt his presence before. He shouldn't be familiar in the way that he seems to be." Obi-Wan informed.

"Variant circumstances can breed different outcomes," Yoda murmured seemingly deep in thought. Obi-Wan stared at the vast nature in the Master Jedi's eyes, he wanted to ask what that even meant.

"Master Yoda… I am not sure I understand," Obi-Wan frowned, thrown by the cryptic statement.

"Mediate you must Master Kenobi, with a clearer mind actuality will prevail," Yoda nodded, jumping from his seat to slowly stroll away. "Made contact Organa did today. Name of a battle station he gave us, _DS-1 Orbital Battle Station._ A new military target we may have."

"Where is it? Who gave him this information, how do we know if it's reliable?" Obi-Wan pounced on the intelligence.

"Unknown the location is. Handmaiden of Senator Amidala informed him she did. Supplies there now are on Kessel."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly, "S-She came through?"

Yoda shut his eyes with a small nod, "Indeed, risked herself greatly she has…"

"We shouldn't leave her in his care, Master." Obi-Wan implored, "I can leave for Coruscant today-"

"Irrational you have become Obi-Wan," Yoda frowned, "Sense the darkness infiltrating her mind, can you?"

"I can't sleep because of it. It's suffocating- her presence is hardly hers anymore."

"Yet defy him she still does…" Yoda noticed, before contemplating that deep thought. Kenobi frowned wishing he knew what was going on in the Jedi Master's mind. "Incremental shifts in her presence you feel Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan nodded slightly, still not sure what Yoda was speculating in his thoughts. "Meditate on this, I will…" With that, the legendary green creature strolled away.

Obi-Wan sighed, his eyes shifting back to the holoprojection. The Force was unimaginably strong around this Sith Lord, even during battle just being in the vicinity of his presence was more than formidable to the Jedi Knight. There was so much pain, anger, and _fear._ He slaughtered over thirty rebel soldiers in a matter of moments without care- with strategical perfection, a true war machine. _And Padmé is with him…_ his thoughts whispered. The Jedi shook his head, knocking the thought away – Sidious still needed her, she wouldn't be in true danger until after their ceremony. Folding his arms into his sleeves, the Jedi Master leaned against the console and shut his eyes. It had been a week since he'd had sufficient sleep – they'd spent too much time trying to recruit soldiers and acquire supplies… Padmé's help couldn't have come at a better time.

She was still so young, her birthday coming within the next four months. _She'll only be twenty-two,_ Obi-Wan reminded himself. That thought still staggered his mind. That woman had so many connections, carried and conducted herself in such a regal manner, she truly was a masterpiece of an individual. A frown pulled at the man's lips, he shouldn't miss her – he shouldn't allow himself to feel any of the emotions that were beginning to stir. With a long exhale, Kenobi knew whatever feelings that he'd developed for her would only draw him further away from where his mind needed to be. In the wake of a new Republic, if both of them were still alive – he wouldn't think twice about giving up the Order for her. That thought made Obi-Wan pinch the bridge of his nose, it had been years since they'd even spoken to one another. But he knew that she'd never forget him… He'd never forget her.

"I still don't think the beard suits you General Kenobi," a regal voice mused, snapping the Jedi from his thoughts. His breath hitched, his eyes darting towards a familiar fair-skinned, blond haired woman. He swallowed deeply, with the sudden feeling of guilt swarming his chest.

"Satine," was all the Jedi could muster to say as the woman sauntered deeper into the room. "We are leaving this system soon-"

"I know, when I heard the rumors that you were here…" Her words trailed off before she shifted the topic, "I have been called to attend a gala on Naboo later next month - that is mainly why I'm here," Satine announced tilting her chin up slightly.

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes trailing across her features that he hadn't seen in person for months. That was until her words settled in his mind, "You shouldn't go Satine, it's far too dangerous-"

"The Emperor has requested my presence _personally_ , so I must go."

The Jedi nodded hesitantly, until he saw her eyes flicker towards the holoprojection behind him. "This is that specter that stands beside the Emperor correct? Lord Vader is it?" She hummed tapping her pointer finger against her chin in thought. "My sources say that the gala on Naboo is to honor the engagement of Lord Vader and Padmé Amidala…"

"Your sources are correct," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Then she has turned on the Rebellion?" Concern flashed in the woman's eyes.

"She would _never_ ," he replied defensively, "Sidi- Palpatine is compelling her to marry him."

"I'll speak with her at the gala then, it has been too long since I've spoken to her… she and I had like minds the last time we spoke," she smiled, "One of the few hearts that was and still is beating in the Senate."

"Satine," Kenobi sighed raking a hand through his hair, "Is it possible for us to discuss something else." He couldn't sleep because of _her,_ there wasn't a day that went by when he didn't hear her name. The Rebellion was fragmenting- the rumors of Amidala's engagement to a Sith Lord spreading like a wildfire amongst the commanders. They were angry, it was becoming hard to keep them at bay for her _supposed_ treachery. Even Obi-Wan was concerned of her allegiance, the fluctuating of her mind was troubling, but after today… he knew what Bail had told them was accurate- she would never marry a Sith willingly. She was still loyal to the Alliance, _but for how long…_

* * *

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Padmé's thoughts groaned running a hand through her disheveled curls. Being around _him_ was something she couldn't understand, it was as if she'd known the man for years and yet she couldn't remember ever meeting him. Why would she allow this to happen? He just _took_ her and she didn't even argue with him… she didn't even want him to stop. Her cheeks flushed, wrapping Vader's cloak tighter around her body. Shifting on her toes, She felt out of place- out of her element. Her own behavior was horribly confusing. With a deep sigh, her hand ran through her hair again, she had let him do things to her that she would never allow anyone else to do. What made her feel even more dreadful was that she didn't even feel bad about wanting him again. Her rationale was condemning her for not responding purely disgusted while her feelings… that spark she felt… were soaring.

"Mistress Padmé, do you require anything?" 3PO questioned breaking her out of thought.

"No thank you Threepio… and I'm sorry you had to witness that," Padmé blushed toying with the sleeve of Vader's cloak.

"There is no need to apologize my lady, I understand my Master can be… impulsive," he replied with a small nod before heading towards the sink.

A needle of jealousy pierced her chest. "You're used to seeing him that?" She whispered hesitantly.

3PO's golden cranium shifted before turning towards her, "I am not sure I understand your question, my apologies."

"I mean… does he do this with a lot of women?" Padmé prodded tentatively, trying to hid her discomfort about Vader's virile behavior.

"Oh! I see, no milady- you are the first woman he has brought here. He has spoken about you quite often over the past few years. It has been exciting to finally meet you," 3PO beamed as he began casually cleansing the countertops. Padmé eyed the droid, humiliation heating her cheeks that he was cleaning up after them.

 _Hold up… Years?_ That piece of information echoed through the woman's mind as alarms ricocheted off the walls in her skull. Padmé felt the urge to shake off the droids sudden disclosure but 3PO was Vader's _personal_ protocol droid, what could a Dark Lord possibly have to say about a Senator? Also it became exceedingly apparent that 3PO connected meeting _her_ with Vader's personal relationships… Uneasiness swept into her body with that thought. He'd been aware of her for _years._ Yes, Padmé had known of him as well but the way 3PO described his knowledge of her seemed to be _personal._

Paranoia crawled into Padmé's mind at that thought- what exactly did he know about her, he'd never spoken to her before a month ago. "Threepio… what- what has he told you about me?" She asked, as her hands become clammy. Had _Darth Vader_ been watching her? It seemed like an irrational thought – she was nothing more than a Senator, he was too busy to be aware of someone like her. Yet, if he had been, how much did he know about her routine? How much did he _actually_ know about her involvement with the Rebellion? Her first instinct was to panic, she felt like a child who had just discovered a monster was lurking under her bed- one that she now shared a bed with.

_Holy shit._

"Are you alright miss Padmé, you seem ill?" 3PO worried, dropping the towel from his hand.

"No… I-I- am just surprised he talks about me is all," She dryly laughed as the markings along her skin began to burn.

"Oh yes, he admires you very much. I was wondering when he'd finally bring you here," 3PO nodded before continuing to clean. After the droids casual statement, silence filled between them as Padmé's thoughts began to run wild. She was thinking so quickly, too quickly, had the spark between them, that desire of her to want him- all of it- was _everything_ that she'd been feeling due to _him_!? She felt her mind pulsate into a full out panic attack in the middle of the kitchen, she couldn't help but stare at her body- what she allowed him to do to her!

A squeak belted from her lips as a hand rested against the small of her back. With instinct guiding all her reactions, she whipped away from the touch - eyes snapping up to see Vader standing, uncharacteristically puzzled with his reaper cowl tilted to the side.

"What's wrong?" The sonorous nature of his voice forced goosebumps across her skin. Padmé's lips parted to reply but she found any words scrambling in her mind, if she spoke now – it would result in an unintelligible jumble of words. He was the only person she'd met who made her feel that way. With large eyes she stared up into the dark void. He was a menacing figure. Tall, broad, residual darkness swarming around him. The longer she took to reply, the more she felt the temperature drop in the room. He advanced towards her with one small step, his hand slowly reaching out – almost in an attempt to comfort her, yet all it did was drive the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. Her instincts only communicating one single action. _Run._

Pressure was forming against her skull, a gasp escaping her lips as she tried to shove his presence out with every bit of mental strength she could muster. He retreated. Now the room was ice. And just then did she realize her eyes had fallen to gawk at his boots.

"Senator, _what's wrong_." Vader repeated, yet this time it was no question. His tone ate away at her mental barriers, like a malignant disease infecting the protective shell. Padmé winced. There was a sting from his _demand_. Bracing against the counter, the woman was panting, trying to repair whatever he'd done – yet she was only met by another tear in her skull. A small cry left her lips as 3PO finally realized something was wrong.

"Mistress, are you alright?" 3PO fretted waddling towards her.

The droids sudden question snapped her concentration. Heat flooded into her body, flushing her cheeks while her external barriers shattered. Her vision was foggy, her body wavering threatening to topple over at any moment. Disoriented, she attempted to do what she should have done minutes ago – leave. But with the first step she took, she faltered. Before colliding with the ground, an arm reached out to catch her effortlessly. Vader's forearm wrapped around her stomach bending her body before she was plucked from the ground, draped across his arm like one would a coat. She heard a sigh before muffled casual dialogue. Padmé squirmed only to yelp after being tossed over a shoulder.

The floor began to move or perhaps she was moving… she couldn't tell in that moment. But the lines on the marble were hypnotic. Her head tilted, hands fisted black fabric, before a wave of vertigo washed over her as she was splayed across a bed.

" _Angel_ , it will be easier for you if you stop fighting me," a deep magnetic voice cooed just above her ear. With a whimper, a shudder trembled down her spine. Tearing her eyes away from the ceiling, she finally stared towards the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened. Vader was still cloaked, still an overwhelming dark entity. Her heart skittered at the sight, a small fleeting voice urging her to flee. She attempted to move, maybe follow the voice maybe not… but either way she couldn't move. A deep sigh left the shadow standing beside the bed. "My angel," Vader purred, however there was an enduring possessive nature in his tone. "You're still denying your feelings. Let go."

With another whimper, Padmé felt heat radiating into her body from the markings across her neck – the sensation causing her to unknowingly release a small moan. The feeling slithered towards her skull, seeping through her mental barriers. " _Please let me in, Padmé,"_ Vader cooed, she couldn't tell whether he'd actually spoken the words aloud or whether they were in her mind. But either way, another tremor rattled her body before explicit images of what they'd done together broadcasted in her mind. "There it is…" he whispered, Padmé could hear the smirk in his voice. With his touch ghosting across her shoulder down to her arm, he picked up the limb letting it fell limp to the bed. "I had been watching you to protect you," he said slowly before standing at the foot of the bed. "Do you want me _Padmé_?"

A small satisfied smirk pulled at his lips when she began crawling towards the end of the bed. She couldn't understand the state of her body, she knew he was controlling her but why didn't she care? She could only sit back and watch as her shaky hands gripped the front of his tunic, her dilated gaze longing up into a void. Padmé knew her brown eyes were glassy, she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Slowly, Vader kneeled in front of her before cupping her chin in his left hand. His eyes were warning, his face ridged as he spoke, "Your mind, body, and soul are _mine._ Do you understand?"

She felt herself nod whispering a weak 'yes', unable to break away from his eyes boring holes into hers. Once the word left her lips he stood, a small smirk tugging at his lips before his hands reached to his belt relieving himself of the weapons.

"Stay still," He sultry demanded and she mindlessly followed sitting proper on the bed. Smoothly, he eased the cloak from her shoulders – the fabric fluttering to the floor. Her eyes lingered on it for a moment before her attention was caught by the expansive city lights twinkling in her vision. _What is this?_ The overwhelming obedience perplexed her mind slightly.

A small gasp left her parted lips when Vader's hands clamped around the top of either side of her ribcage, hauling her further onto the bed. When her head became buried in the pillows her glossy eyes just stared up at the man in hopeless confusion. Padmé was a feather in his hands until he used his body to push her down. Immediately, her senses were overwhelmed as his lips pressed against hers moving slowly but with heavy pressure. The movement was loving, tender, it was the most passionate kiss he'd ever given her. She could feel his emotions pouring into her mind, that's when it dawned on her- that he hadn't only brought down her mental barriers but also his own- allowing her to _feel_ him. Laying beneath him, she could feel his skin against hers, his toned muscles against her breasts, his manhood brushing against her inner thigh. How long was she staring out that window? When did he undress?

Trying urge him closer, her hands reached up raking her fingers against his triceps. Submitting to her request he gently placed more of his weight onto her before his hands reached for her arms. His metal and flesh fingers glided down her skin as her forearms fell back against the bed. He intertwined their fingers, drawing her deeper into the cloud beneath her back as his lips moved from her mouth to the soft skin of her neck then breasts. His soft dark golden hair tickled the skin above her collarbone down to her navel his lips never losing their slow but powerful motion. She released a soft moan as her fingers tightened around his, her eyes fluttering shut in awe as pleasure pulsated through her core. With every kiss of his lips, she could feel their connection- their spark beginning to feel like a phrik chain within her mind. Euphoria shook her thoughts as he buried himself inside her warmth, using their intertwined fingers to melt them deeper into the bed. The movement of his thrusts were slow, affectionate, careful, it wasn't like anything she had ever felt from him before. A mewl slipped from her lips as his head nestled into the crook of her neck sucking and nipping kisses of fire against her pulse.

She could tell he was taking his time as if he were preparing her for something. Her hips met his every time and she could feel his low moans reverberate against her bruised skin. When she could sense her climax approaching, his thrusts became slightly harder and faster however he never lost the tenderness. Padmé's toes curled as outrageous amounts of pressure consumed every fiber of her body. In her sensual stupor, she heard him speak an unknown language against her flesh. It was almost as if he was casting a spell as her heart pounded in her ears from his words. When her pleasure crested, her head threw back against the pillows her vision speckling when she felt his teeth dig into her neck.

A weak cry of pain belted from her lips as something in her mind shattered. The feeling was like lightning tearing through her skull, the bolts shredding everything in its path as ice roared behind it- snuffing the flames, welding the shreds. A soft, consoling 'shh' played in the air when the pain in the back of her skull became crippling, suffocating- she knew something in her had been broken while something else was built. The excruciating pain only lasted for a few seconds before it was drown by oxytocin and dopamine as if Vader had demanded her body to release them. The sensation was like a massive wave crashing into her mind and body as her vocal cords screamed his name.

A loud moan left his lips when his head pulled away from her neck, as he found his own release. After a few moments when his movements slowed, her mind wondered aimlessly back to reality. Her gaze finally fell upon his face and her lips parted slightly at the shocking sight of the sickly crimson hue of his eyes.

Padmé thought she'd feel afraid but she didn't.

Padmé thought she'd want him off of her but she didn't.

 _Azure._ Another color laced within the crimson, a color she'd never seen in them before.

Dragging her out of thought, his lips pressed against hers as he slowly glided out of her warmth shifting his weight to roll beside her, their intertwined fingers slipping apart. Padmé blinked a few times in confusion as he made his way off the bed, towards the fresher. She blinked again, her hand reaching towards her forehead brushing it gently- physically she felt fine but it was like there was something else in her mind that she couldn't explain. She shifted her limbs, happy they were under her jurisdiction again before stumbling off the bed.

"Vader," Padmé breathed holding her hand against the doorframe of the fresher watching him hunched over the sink, splashing water onto his face. "W-What did you just do to me?" She questioned almost inaudible. His palms clenched to the brim of the sink as his head snapped up to stare into her eyes within the mirror. Padmé was glad to see his eyes were back to their usual golden color but a small frown pulled at her lips not knowing what he'd done.

"I bound you to me," he stated turning to face her, she was surprised to get a straight answer from him. And for some reason she was oddly okay with what he'd done.

"What does that mean?" She asked puzzled shifting on her toes.

"Your mental barriers can no longer restrict me from accessing your thoughts," he explained pulling a towel from the rack beside him, wiping his face. Her gaze fell to the ground, trying to hide her bewildered expression.

"So you now can find anything you want to in my mind?" She questioned quietly almost to herself.

"Yes," he established immediately.

Padmé swallowed hard before reaching to her neck, feeling the blood trickle down her skin, "What did you say earlier before you… bit me? I didn't recognize the language," she asked glancing back up at his golden gaze.

"I am a Sith Lord," he reminded her, his tone reflective of him stating the obvious. "The words I spoke cannot be directly translated into our standard language."

Padmé gulped her toes suddenly becoming very interesting, she wasn't sure how to feel. It almost seemed unreal that he could do something like that. She remained still as he advanced towards her slowly. She was stunned as his hands gripped the sides, effortlessly wrapping around her thin waist to knead the flesh roughly. Vader's eyes leered over her body as a sensual groan left his throat before he crushed his lips against hers.

Pushing her back into the bedroom, she was frazzled by his sudden roughness as he tossed her onto the bed. Immediately he was on top of her, taking her again. A struggled cry left her lips as he plunged into her warmth, obviously he wasn't completely satisfied with his slow movements earlier. His right arm snaked under her back pulling her up to him as his other gripped the headboard. Their erotic moans and groans filled the quite air of the room as he thrusted into her desperately. They stayed that way until they both found release once again.

Wrapping her arm around one of the pillows, Padmé pulled her knees up slightly. Her flushed cheeks welcomed the coolness of the pillow, relaxation consoling her body. But Force, she probably looked a mess- it would take her hours to get all the tangles out of her curls. Her skin felt ravaged. Pushing the thought of maintenance aside, she smiled blissfully, feeling his lips peck her shoulder before Vader left the bed. Her eyes peered to see him wonder into his closet before returning a few moments later with a black silk robe covering his body.

Dimmed warm lights eased on within the room as Vader made his way towards the balcony. Padmé bit her lip, finally being able to truly take in the sight of him. In the warm lighting, the area of his chest in which the robe left exposed was glistening with sweat, his hair was tousled and overall he looked more than satisfied. A deep blush heated her cheeks as she stretched her legs against the surface of the comforter before maneuvering onto her stomach to pull her right knee up slightly. Padmé could hardly accept what she must look like, every inch of her fair skin on full display draped atop a black comforter. She couldn't believe she didn't feel embarrassed, quite opposite she felt warm, comfortable, and pleasantly satisfied just as Vader looked. There was no denying that she'd had sex before but never had any man made her feel utterly complete and content like he did. It was impossible not to feel lust towards someone like him, _his muscles…his size,_ she blushed with a tiny squeak before burying her face into the pillows. Force, she felt like a common school girl acting only on raging hormones.

The soft sweeping sound of the glass door to the balcony caught the woman's attention.

She shivered as the brisk air touched her skin, but she welcomed the chill- her body was way too hot anyway. Curling tighter against the pillow, her eyes fluttered closed once again as a small smile pulled at the edges of her lips; a symbol of being completely satisfied.

After a few more minutes of the frigid air, she felt herself getting cold- a true shiver rolling down her spine as she clung to the covers. Her sleepy eyes drew open again only to be met by an empty room. Confusion swept into Padmé's mind as to why Vader hadn't returned yet. Sitting herself up right, the entire lower part of her body protested. Her legs were shaky, lower abdomen- exhausted, and she was extraordinarily sore. Noticing his silhouette on the balcony, Vader was standing turned away with his forearms leaning against the banister gazing out over Coruscant. She pursed her lips, raking a hand through her tangled hair as she contemplated going to him.

Something within her felt his emotions, his rampant thoughts. She wanted him to come to her, come to bed and sleep. Peering over the bed, eyeing the sea of black clothing, Padmé crawled to grab his cloak from the ground.

Once adequately wrapping herself in the soft fabric, Padmé made her way onto the balcony. The cold breeze nipped at her cheeks and feet immediately, making her partially regret the decision of coming outside. Instinctually, she bit her lip as Vader's head slightly turned towards her with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I could get used to you looking like that," he smiled warmly snaking an arm around her waist pulling her close. She rolled her eyes playfully as he locked her between his arms and the balustrade. Padmé shut her eyes resting back against the warmth of his chest, it was interesting how he could stay so warm- it was actually unusually cold for Coruscant standards.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered into her hair, his arms wrapping around her gently.

"How are you so warm?" She shivered snuggling into his touch.

"Usually I'm actually quite cold, but your presence warms me," he chuckled pecking her cheek.

Padmé lightly smiled at his words, turning in his arms gripping the fabric of his robe. Standing on her tippy toes, she gently placed a small innocent kiss on his lips. A light smile formed across her face as his arms tightened a bit more around her pulling her closer. She felt… happy, safe, comforted by him- she knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't deny the feelings anymore.

Slowly, he pulled away as he hand went to brush the curls that wondered astray back behind her ear, "You look tired," he frowned as his finger brushed down her cheekbone.

"Then come to bed with me," she cooed reaching for his blond locks to trail a finger against a hair that had come out of place. Within a second, he whisked her off the ground carrying her back inside. Using the Force, he pulled back the covers before gently nestling her into the bed. "You know this thing is actually really soft," she giggled snuggling into his cloak as he moved the sheets over her body.

"I'm glad," he hummed before she felt him crawl into bed beside her, swiftly pulling her back against his chest as his right arm draped around her possessively.

Once they were settled in bed the lights dimmed off as shades began to shield them from the city lights of Coruscant and presumably the sun in the morning. Her eyes fluttered closed and as she felt herself drifting off into a blissful sleep she could have sworn she heard Vader speak.

_"Finally, you are_ _**mine** _ _."_


	13. Palette of Petals

The next morning, Padmé found herself gawking at her reflection in the mirror. Her head notched to one side, trying to comprehend the state of her once pristine ivory skin. She hadn't sprawled in the sun to get a tan for years, so what she saw across her fair skin was striking. With parted lips, her eyes raked down the slit of Vader's cloak and her heart froze at the number of bruises. She gulped, inching the fabric off her left shoulder assessing the _damage_ to her body. Three crescent marks were punctured into the skin of her neck along with a handprint bruise which was now a mottled blue and faint yellow-green. Smaller red blotches riddled the rest of her body and when she gazed down at her inner thighs there were clear deep purple bruises. "Shit…" she muttered in a hushed tone as her fingers ghosted above the ravaged skin of her neck. Gliding her dainty fingers across her collarbone, they ended up gently feathering the mused, tousled, nightmare of her brunette curls. She couldn't help but think of herself a lunatic with a distinct frizzy mane shaping her face. Her _state_ made her heart skitter; she'd been debauched. She'd never had her hair, her body, her mind so wild and untamed before. Force, she resembled a wild animal. That was the complete opposite of what she needed to be if she were to go to the Senate.

She was sore. Exhausted. In desperate need of a shower. She reeked of sweat and sex; the aroma of what perfume she'd put on the night before had long faded. After she'd fallen asleep, it was obvious Vader couldn't follow suit because she'd woken up only a couple hours later to fervent kisses under her jaw before they cascaded down her neck and onto other actions...

The only action she felt like taking was having a nice bath, perhaps a nap, then maybe a glass of wine later in the afternoon. She had no desire to attend the Senate. No desire to even leave Vader's establishments to do _anything._ Her legs felt like rubber sticks could she even accomplish the simple task of walking to her office?

Splashing her face with cool water, Padmé's mind went astray in the darkness of her eyelids until a pair of hands grasped her hips. With a squeak, her eyes flicked open to see Vader caressing her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Her heart scampered, his dark blond locks brushing against her collarbone, the sensation was like gilding against velvet. However his hands were another story, his flesh one was calloused, rough while his metal was cold, smooth – the only similarity they shared in common was they were both large. They languidly slid, nestling their way under the cloak to drift up her ribcage, hoping over every bone before pawing at her breasts. Hearing him drink in her scent as he buried his face into the nook of her neck, almost made her lost in the moment until realizing he was fully clothed – sans his leather gloves. Still, his lightsaber along with his growing erection were digging into her back.

"You're leaving," she whispered, suppressing a moan as the pad of his warm thumb brushed across her nipple.

"Yes, I'll be back this evening." He drawled into her neck, the hum of his voice sent shivers across the sensitive and tender skin.

"Does that mean Lasky will take me to the Senate today?" Padmé wondered, trying to control her breathing as his hands wondered from her breasts to trail lower.

"Why don't you take the day off," he murmured against her skin, casual as ever.

"I- I couldn't-" Her own squeak cut her off as his hand slid between her thighs, she could feel his lips curl into a smirk against her skin.

"You _can_ ," he intoned, "Angel, _stay at my establishments today."_ Vader implored her then, a switch flicked in her mind - she was more than content with staying. Whatever worry about missing deadlines vanished from her mind completely.

"I'll stay at your establishments today." The words sounded odd leaving her lips but she was more than willing to follow them.

A small exhale left Vader's lips from her acceptance before a quiet murmur of the word, ' _excellent,'_ hummed across her skin. The dark satisfaction in that single word sent tremors down Padmé's spine – she suddenly felt uneasy. That was until his fingers deftly drifted across her skin, swiftly distracting her thoughts. "There's something I need to inform you about," he purred casually shifting the topic, "We are leaving for Vandor tomorrow evening."

Padmé's eyes shot open, twisting in his arms, "What? Why?" She blurted, her bewildered chocolate eyes meeting a pair of assured golden ones. Her confusion was at an all-time-high, what could they - _together-_ possibly need to do on Vandor?

"I have business there and I would like you to join me. I was thinking that we could visit a town southeast of the base, it could be…" Padmé stared, listening to him trail off as serious deliberation ticked in his gaze. She could almost see the gears in his mind turn to locate the correct word, " _Fun_." He finally said, almost mystified.

" _Fun,_ " she repeated, her eyes staring skeptically into his, "My only question is what _is_ your definition of _fun_ , Lord Vader?"

He seemed to contemplate her question, his eyes glancing upward before returning to her gaze. "What we've been doing I see as _fun,"_ he supposed, "I figured that you'd want to do more than just stay in my chambers for the duration of the trip. You haven't been off of Coruscant in quite some time, maybe a change in scenery would be _nice._ " She could tell from his strained visage that the word was perplexing to him, almost as if the tip of his tongue became dry just trying to say it.

"How long will we be gone?" Padmé wondered, resting back against the countertop – immediately his arms moved to cage her to the marble.

"Three weeks. Two weeks we will spend on Vandor and the other we will spend on Naboo."

Padmé's heart jolted, "H-He's allowing me to return home?" She couldn't _believe_ it, she hadn't been home in years – she hadn't seen her family in person for that long either. Padmé missed them, she missed the fresh air, the grass, the stars, the moon, _everything._

Vader's eyes bore deep into her own, she knew he could hear her thoughts – her longing – her desire to go _home._ "Once we are married," he said with careful cadence, "you will be free to return to Naboo whenever you wish."

The woman's jaw dropped lightly, his words a benediction, "T-Thank you," Padmé somehow manages to speak.

The Sith's eyes narrowed, darting away from hers. "It is only right for you to be able to visit your home world whenever you wish," he affirmed, his flesh fingers brushing against her jawline. Silence fell between them, before Padmé could conjure a response, Vader broke the silence. "I need to leave… Threepio and Dormé are quite eager to speak with you. I recommend you join them in the kitchen."

Padmé could sense something from him as he turned to leave the fresher, _conflict_ _,_ of some sort. It was inexplicable how she could feel such a thing – why she could feel such a thing. Perhaps what he did not only broke her barriers to him, but allowed for her to have some reference to what's going on in his mind as well. Snapping into action, Padmé's strode towards the bedroom, controlling her jelly legs as best as possible and by the time she made her way out – there was a stack of clothing sitting at the foot of the bed.

"You should dress before leaving," Vader suggested while his gaze fixated on the skyline of Coruscant.

Padmé bit her lip, gathering the pair of sleep pants and thinner long-sleeved undershirt. Her teeth dug into the skin of her lip, wondering why he was seeming so distant all the sudden. When he strolled into the fresher, she could have sworn he was going to just shove her against the counter and take her again. When that thought brushed her mind, Padmé saw his back straighten, his hands curl into fists behind his back. A small frown pulled at her lips, they'd had such a nice morning waking up together, she couldn't understand why-

"I cannot afford to be distracted, Senator. I'm afraid neither of us will leave this room for at least another day if I decide to steal a glance," he explained, answering her thoughts.

A deep blush reached her cheeks at his forthright reply before she began sliding the comfy clothing over her body. Finally, she could feel her legs becoming more sturdy as she stood from the bed slowly walking towards him. Force, she was so sore. The burning between her legs as she walked was not pleasant.

"You're in pain," he whispered his gaze locking to his boots. The usual shimmering gold in his eyes looked almost dull as a feeling of regret and shame coated his presence. Padmé frowned eyeing the glass of the windows not truly knowing how to reply to his words. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't- it was obvious in the way she walked and his ability to read her easily rendered her with no other option.

"It's not like I didn't want it… We did this together," she whispered running a hand through her hair. But her statement did anything but make him feel better. He seemed even more distressed, and frustrated with himself. She recalled the way she'd felt that past night- the inability to control her own movements. Padmé pondered the thought for a moment, her mind was never _against_ what he was doing, she didn't mind what he did… did she? His emotions about it made her question her own feelings- whether they were hers or if he had placed them there. "Vader?" She breathed brushing her hand down his arm.

He took a deep breath and composed himself a moment later, the piercing color returning to his eyes. "I will escort you down to the kitchen," he stated void of emotion, moving quickly towards the door as he threw the hood of his cloak to shadow his face. Padmé remained stunned for a moment at the sudden shift in his mood, it was like a swift one-eighty from actually seeing a human man back to his usual callous Sith Lord-self that everyone made him to be.

Padmé sighed following him out of the room, straining to keep up with his large strides so much so she almost found herself trying to jog to keep up with him. The short ride in the lift was almost painfully awkward. She wanted to say something- anything! But the darkness spewing from his presence was enough to keep her mouth shut. How could such a nice morning turn suddenly? Her mind just couldn't comprehend his mood swings.

Once the doors slid open, she planned to bolt out of the door to get away from his suffocating presence. However, she didn't get far before a hand snagged her wrist whipping her around.

With an onyx leather finger pointed in her face she froze, "You will not contact Bail Organa or Mon Mothma. If I find you have, I will strip you of all communication privileges- do you understand?" He ordered, his stature dominating hers, his voice dripping with enmity. She felt her heart leap into her throat at his sudden anger directed towards her. She swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding. "I need to _hear_ you say that you will not speak to him."

"I won't speak with him," she whispered avoiding the pure frigid darkness that was the void of his hood.

"Good," he snapped shortly before releasing his grip and storming away.

She stood there for a few moments watching him disappear out of sight before she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding in. She wanted to understand what his problem was, what did she do? Her mind froze recalling what she'd done the previous day, there was no explaining why he would be so upset unless perhaps he _knew_. The memories of Threepio informing her that he'd been speaking about her for years flooded back in her mind as a split second of fear ripped across her chest. The way she felt after that conversation was what concerned her the most- the way Vader's eyes were locked with hers before almost feeling deathly ill. Why couldn't she recall this sooner? Why would she allow him to do _anything_ to her after finding out that he'd been… watching her?

Her conscience urged her to silence her worrying, what's done is done and never can it be undone. Padmé's own feelings had turned against her, allowing every bit of self-defense she had left to slip through her fingertips. Blinking, she could feel tears running down her face as if her subconscious was screaming in agony- locked away in a box. She shook her head not understanding how she could feel completely fine with tears profusely gushing down her face.

With reluctance, she listened to her conscience urging the troubling thoughts away. She wiped the tears from her eyes before turning towards the kitchen. Hearing voices from the kitchen she could tell 3PO and Dormé were having a friendly conversation until she strolled in.

"Mistress Padmé how good it is to see you are feeling well again!" 3PO cheered waddling closer.

"Milady! I have been so worried about you! When I heard you had fallen ill I was so worried, I am relieved to see you," Dormé gushed rushing Padmé into a tight embrace. Fighting away the pain in her muscles, Padmé returned the hug gently.

"I am so sorry for worrying you both, I am feeling much better," she breathed, before pulling away from Dormé's embrace.

"My lady… your," Dormé whispered as her hands reached to brush across the bites and bruises across her neck.

"It's okay Dormé. I'm alright," Padmé smiled genuinely moving her hair over the shocking marks.

"He hurt you Padmé, what the hell are you talking about?" She quietly screamed. Padmé flinched at her harsh words not expecting to ever hear her handmaiden speak to her in such a way, "What is going on with you? You are _always_ around him- this is the first time you haven't been locked to his hip in a week! What has he done to you- what is going on?" Dormé practically demanded.

"My understanding is that situations like these can occur during sexual encounters, Dormé," Threepio chirped joining the conversation.

Dormé shook her head profusely throwing her hand out to gesture, " _Sexual encounters?_ He's fucking mauled her!" Threepio gasped and even Padmé even jumped back a bit from her handmaidens choice of words, "Padmé, I have known you for well over a decade and you would never allow someone, whoever that person may be, to do this to you! Please let me contact Bail maybe he can-"

"Please just stop," Padmé ordered harshly, "I can't- we can't- speak with him."

Dormé blinked, "What?" She breathed in utter shock, "He has been your friend for years! What do you mean you can't speak with him?"

Padmé couldn't help but feel completely trapped in the conversation because everything the woman was saying was brutally truthful. She would have never allowed someone to practically _brutalize_ her during sex and Bail had been her friend for years even before the Republic fell. Confusion swept through her mind as she stared blankly at her handmaiden.

"Padmé! Are you going to answer me?" she snapped, "You're not acting like yourself. You shouldn't be like this."

"If I may introduce my observations into this conversation-" 3PO began to say.

"No! And you- what the hell, how can you be okay with this?" Dormé yelled at the droid. "I mean just _look_ at her! Force, I'm afraid to even begin to think about what other bruises she has under those _long sleeves_ ," she hissed, "Padmé, we have been here for only a month… Have you already forgotten that man is dangerous?"

Padmé's eyes darted away from hers, "I have not forgotten," she whispered.

"Then what in the Sith's hell is going through your mind?"

"I- I- don't know," The Senator answered honestly staring back into her handmaidens eyes. "I don't really think…" she began to speak before trailing off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Perhaps it would be best for Mistress Padmé to have her breakfast," 3PO affirmed, setting her a plate of food onto the breakfast bar.

"Padmé please, can you just please tell me what's going on…" She begged, "How the hell can you seem so _happy_ looking like _that_?"

The young Senator listened to her friend's words, she was making Padmé out to be an equivalent to a drug addict who was on a dangerous path to overdosing. It was a stressful thought thinking about how _if_ Vader had lost control with her could he by accidentally kill her? She could recall the tightness around her throat- how she couldn't breath and for some sick twisted reason it was pleasurable… she was solely relying on Vader to loosen his grip.

"Dormé, I don't need you judging me," the woman cried raising her voice, "You're here to help me, not antagonize me." Padmé reminded her before she ran a hand through her hair out of stress.

"Oh dear…" Threepio sputtered touching his metal hand to his head.

"That's what I am trying to do milady-"

"Well you have a hell of a way of showing it," Padmé retorted stepping around Dormé's frame moving deeper into the kitchen.

"I should not have become so animated my lady, but you must understand how concerned I am for your health," The woman reasoned, "Please milady, try to understand my qualms about this."

"I do understand," Padmé sighed, relaxing her tone, "And I appreciate your concern. But please stop. Please be somewhat happy for me that I'm not hating every moment of my existence." The troubled woman pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a seat at the breakfast bar, she stared over the food and was surprised to see that 3PO had created a traditional Naboo breakfast. Her fork poked at the food for a moment wanting her stomach to enjoy it however, between Vader and Dormé her appetite was essentially gone. Quite ungraciously, she thudded her elbow on the cold countertop staring at the food as her forehead fell into her hand.

Her entire existence at the moment was a mess. Her mind was in shambles. She felt weak. Vader had an _unbreakable_ grasp on her mind. Padmé should feel violated, horrified, why didn't she? The more she tried to contemplate what he'd done- the more her skull began to ache. She didn't want to think about how all of that made her feel anymore. It was too difficult. A deep sigh left her lips as she glanced up at 3PO, "I'm sorry Threepio, it seems I've lost my appetite," she whispered setting the fork onto the plate.

"I am truly sorry Mistress Padmé, is there anything I can get you to make you feel better?" The droid asked solemnly removing the plate from in front of her.

"No," she whispered pulling herself off the stool, wondering towards the terrace. Leaving 3PO and Dormé behind, she stepped out into the brisk air of Coruscant.

The variety of flowers still amazed her as she wondered further out onto the mosaic stone pathway. Padmé began to wonder how interesting it was that Vader would want almost a forest of flowers outlining the space. Each arrangement of live plants was from a different planet. A frown pulled at her lips, there was no way Vader or even 3PO alone could take care of all them. She hadn't spent much time at his establishments during the day – he must have gardeners or expert botanists considering some of the plants seemed to need more attention. Each plant bed required different nutrients and maintenance to sustain beauty. Curiosity in her mind peaked, noticing a large conservatory in the corner of the pathway which reached all the way up to the higher levels of the penthouse. She'd been at his establishments for over a month now, how was she just noticing this now? Then again she never really ventured beyond her quarters besides to head to the roof before a week ago.

Making her way down the path, her eyes scanned along each planet that shared similar climates to Coruscant and every single plant was in immaculate condition. It was incredible to see such care, not one was wilting, sick, or lacking nutrients. A warmth spread across her chest as she stared at the massive arrangement dedicated to the flowers and plants of Naboo. The arrangement wrapped around the glass conservatory, devoting the entire corner of the terrace to the planet. A deep blush flustered her cheeks at the possibility that he did this just for _her…_ Her eyes widened in complete astonishment as she stared at the largest variegated blue and crimson Millaflower plant she'd ever seen. A smile tugged at her cheeks as the familiar sweet scent filled her senses when its petals ruffled in the breeze.

"Beautiful," she whispered as her hand reached out to brush against the soft sensation of its petals. In all her years of living on Naboo, she had only ever seen one other plant like it- within the Royal Botanical Gardens of Theed. However this one in particular was spectacular, its petals fringed due to an extraordinarily rare mutation.

After staring at the incredible anomaly for a few more minutes, she made her way around the exhibit. She felt in awe staring at the most prized plants of Naboo, each one the rarest and most beautiful color morphs she'd ever seen. As she rounded the outer bend of the conservatory, a small giggle left her lips as she kneeled down recognizing the small common flowers that riddled the lake country, they remained separate from the rest- in their own pot. She laughed knowing the reason why, they would threaten to take over the entire lot of plants if they had the chance.

A question formulated in her mind as to why he would have such a nuisance plant amongst such fragile and astonishing anomalies of nature? Whatever the answer, she still found their inclusion almost adorable because even if they were pesky at times- they were still very beautiful.

Her hand mindlessly reached up, brushing against the bruised skin of her neck. There was something in her body that told her Vader couldn't possibly be a complete monster. Even with the small amount of time she'd shared with him- she had seen a totally different side of him that she herself never thought existed. Earlier he had shown remorse maybe even a hint of regret for believing he hurt her- she knew for a Sith that was uncharacteristic.

Even if he was uncharacteristically kind to Padmé, she couldn't bear the thought of meeting him in battle, his advisories would never be shown the same _compassion_. She shut her eyes recalling the rumors echoing back from the Rebellion- Darth Vader left no prisoners, literally ordering the execution of detained rebel soldiers once extracting all he could. Her eyes stared at the ground as she recollected his crimson eyes staring into hers. There was no doubt in her mind that he was ruthless, dangerous, frightening in every sense of the word but there was also something human. She could never, ever compare him to the likes of Palpatine- that man was a true monster. Even so… Vader was merciless. She had heard whispers through the military ranks that if you did your job and did it well- you had nothing to fear from him. It was only failure that made him snap. Force, for someone so young he sure did have a lot of weight on his shoulders, commanding an entire military was not an easy feat.

Padmé sighed standing from her kneeling position, leaving the flowers of Naboo behind. Stepping up the staircase of the glass structure, she accessed the door controls, the metal barrier sweeping out of the way. As she strolled into the building, immediately she was hit by outrageously hot and dry temperature- as if walking into a desert. A massive spiral staircase wrapped around the curves of the building leading to one final level at the top. However her eyes were not lingering on the top floor, they were fixated on the massive tree in the center of the room. It had no leaves, it's branches were tightly wound and twisted stretching out just a small bit beyond its trunk. It was shocking to see such a unsightly desolate tree.

She stepped towards the plaque on the edge of its massive container, she finally understood why there were stairs leading into the place, the soil must reach all the way under the flooring to allow for the root system to stretch. Her hands folded behind her back while her eyes read where the tree was from, _Tatooine._ Confusion swept into her mind, she had only been to the Outer Rim planet once. From what she recalled of the planet it was barren, she couldn't even remember ever seeing any type of living entity that wasn't brought there.

She found the tree intriguing, not only because it seemed to live without leaves but why would Vader have such desert specimens part of his collection- dedicating almost the entirety of the massive building to the planet. She knew that the tree would never survive in the Coruscant air so it wasn't a surprise that he had to place it indoors in a controlled climate. But, why have the tree at all? He seemed to have an affinity for flowering plants ones on less hospitable planets.

She rounded the massive tree staring up at its branches once again before her eyes moved towards a smaller tree on the far side of the curved building. It was a quaint little tree with its bark a shimmering ivory hue. Even with no leaves, the small tree was beautiful- she almost found it hard to believe it had come from Tatooine.

 _A Japor tree,_ her mind whispered reading the plaque beneath it. The tree was only a few inches taller than herself but its trunk around twelve inches in diameter at the base. It's stature reminded her of a large bonsai tree but a different color and without any green growth. The little tree was mesmerizing, she found herself staring at the smooth surface of its bark- completely different than the monster tree in the center of the room. She bit her lip hesitating to touch the surface of its skin, she felt like she'd get in trouble for even contemplating touching the rarity.

Padmé tossed the timid feelings aside, reminding herself that the place she was in, was not a public museum. Technically, this place was her new _home._ Reaching out, she brushed her fingers along the bark and it was just as smooth as she imagined it being. A deep blush reached her cheeks for acting so childish. She knew Vader wouldn't mind and probably even be disappointed that she felt like the tree wasn't hers as much as it was his. The only place in the apartment that she was restricted from accessing was the third floor- 3PO said nothing about this. Slowly, she pulled her attention away from the tree before scanning the rest of the bottom floor. Every plant was almost the same color other than the Japor tree. There were only five other plants, some had fruiting bodies, some even looked to be dead but she knew that they couldn't possibly be.

With a sigh, she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, if she had known it would be so blistering hot she would have never worn such garments into the place. Pushing discomfort aside, she made her way up the staircase- her eyes focusing on the tree in the center once again, intrigued by its dark complexion and how immensely different it was from the smaller ivory tree. Accessing the door controls at the top of the stairs, the barrier slid open and her eyes widened. Her face was hit with immense humidity, before her was a forest of tropical plants. The greenery almost overwhelmed her while only a few number of plants actually produced flowers. Again she wondered towards the plaque towards the bottom of their containers, searching for what planets they were from and to her surprise they were from Felucia and Maridun meaning that in the darkness many of the plants would glow.

A frightened yelp spouted from her lips as a huge bug flew in her face, even if it was a carrier butterfly her heart still pounded from the creature crawling on her forehead before flying away. It was then she noticed there were dozens of them- all different sizes and colors fluttering about the large space. Giggling, she wondered into the room that reminded her immensely of a jungle. It was like going on a small adventure, her heart fluttering like the wings of the butterflies surrounding her.

A sigh of relief left her lips as she noticed a stone bench beneath a canopy of leaves. Taking a seat, she wiped her forehead again from the sweat jewels that had condensed. Under her clothes she felt sticky, but as she laid back on the bench and shut her eyes listening to the small sounds of mist and butterflies. Relaxing in the tranquility, her shoulders and spine decompressed with relief as she curled onto the bench and slowly drifted off into sleep.

A light weight on her ankle stirred her out of the peaceful slumber that had fallen over her mind and the first thing she felt was an even coating of dampness under the clothing. Her cheeks felt hot- almost on fire when she began to shift. Force, she practically just fell asleep in a sauna. Before even looking at her fingers and toes she knew they must look like prunes, she had probably fell asleep for a few hours. A small deep chuckle made her snap to life, she sprung up causing three butterflies to flutter off of her cheeks and nose. Her eyes darted towards the sound- to Vader who was sitting at the very edge of the bench by her feet, the hood of his cloak down with his golden eyes staring at her in amusement.

"You're back," she whispered running a hand through her slick and frizzy curls.

"I returned an hour early, Threepio informed me he couldn't find you," Vader explained with a small smile.

She stared at him for a moment before looking away, she thought he'd be mad about her going missing. Shaking the assumption aside, she was happy to see that he was in a good mood. "This place is incredible, your whole collection is magnificent," Padmé whispered reaching for a leaf above her head before releasing it. "I've truly never seen anything like it…"

"There's really no greenery on Coruscant, it's nice to see plant life once in a while," he stated simply with a shrug before mimicking her movements and pulling at a leaf beside him.

"Vader, this place has some of the rarest phenotypes I've ever seen," she breathed sitting up to gaze at him seriously, "You're reasoning has to be more than just wanting to see a standard plant. And downstairs, I didn't even know Tatooine had native species. Also…" she laughed out of astonishment, "I grew up on Naboo and have never seen some of the morphs you have, the only ones I've seen even remotely similar were those in the Royal Gardens of Theed." she gushed with a light smile on her features. "You don't have to give me a personal explanation, but I just want you to know that this place is truly a masterpiece."

"They are only plants, Senator," Vader reminded her, his tone one of annoyance, it dashed her dreams of attempting to draw something emotional out of him. She frowned lightly, before staring away watching the butterflies float about the room. She shook her head at his response- these plants weren't _just_ plants. He literally had an entire ecosystem of his own design at the top of this building. She knew there had to be more to him than just wanting a bit of natural oxygen. A deep blush reached her cheeks as she recalled believing he dedicated an outrageous amount of space for the plants from Naboo- it was silly to think he had done that for her…

"I figured that it would make you happy to see something… familiar here," he stated aloud obviously eavesdropping on her thoughts.

"So what Threepio said to me yesterday… you talking about me for years, that was the truth wasn't it?" She asked quietly, knowing that the plants of Naboo outside were not new arrivals. They were flourishing, obviously planted some time ago. A heavy silence filled the air between them as the blush on her cheeks became hotter. Even though her expression changed from the silence, his never faltered from his standard taught stare.

"I have answered this question already," he stated standing from his seat, with his back towards her.

"To protect me…" she whispered trailing off, "But…" _that doesn't explain all this,_ she internally whispered not wanting to say a statement that may anger him out loud. "Why didn't you ever approach me?"

"I had to be patient. There were certain measures I had to take, _circumstances_ I had to be endure which required time to ensure your safety," he said hesitantly. Even more questions rose in Padmé's mind from his answer. She shook her head trying to understand what he even meant. "Also… if I had approached you, would you have even wanted to be near me?" He questioned making her heart jump to her throat as her mouth suddenly became dry. The moments dragged on from her lack of reply, she heard Vader sigh before raking a hand through his hair. "I understood that there was no way someone like you could ever want someone like me."

Padmé's heart pounded in her chest as a heavy emotional pain sunk into her gut. Even though she could tell he was trying to hide the way his words made him feel, she could hear the pain he was trying to suppress. Biting the inside of her cheek, she thought over his notion. Part of her knew his words spoke the truth- she could never voluntarily be with someone who had been responsible for the death of millions. However, there was a part of him that maybe he didn't realize he had- he could be nice and even sweet when he wanted to be.

"The man that I sometimes see when we are alone together is one I could see being voluntarily with," she whispered being completely honest. "But you're right… if you had _asked me out_ ," she dryly laughed at the almost silly statement, "I would have been inclined to say 'no.' But I don't see why that matters now because I'm here now and I do, at times, like being here."

"I will never be a _good_ person," he stated almost coldly.

"A lot of people are neither good nor bad. The world isn't typically black and white," she frowned, "There's color. Blues, greens, purples… an infinite combination of possibilities in a person- it makes us who we are."

"And what wrong have you done?" He questioned his voice rough almost accusatory as if she were a perfect being.

"I practically facilitated Palpatine's rise to power. I am almost as responsible as you are for the those who died forming the Empire," she admitted, the thought making tears prickle in her eyes. "It was my fault… I-I- was a pivotal person who aided in creating all of this…"

"You had to do what you thought was in the best interest of your people," he stated, "Every choice you made was to end suffering, I wouldn't qualify that as wrong-doing," he stated emotionlessly. "What you did saved the galaxy."

Her jaw locked at his last comment as a stir of anger brewed under her skin. Of course he believed Palpatine's rise to power was a _good_ thing. Not wanting to take the conversation down the road of ethics she decided to change the example. "Then what about how I feel for you," she whispered, "It's wrong of me to feel the way I do, there's something between us… a spark- I know it makes me sound silly…" She groaned throwing her head into her hands, "I should feel guilty but I don't." She could feel her cheeks heat up in her hands from her sudden admission. She had only known this man for a month and here she was confessing something serious. What was she worried about? Rejection? She was marrying this man, he had wanted her- why did she feel so scared of showing her feelings to someone who obviously felt something for her? As the silence between them grew longer, she felt her heart crush in her chest. _Force, I'm such a fool…_ she internally groaned.

"I'm a Sith… we are not supposed to show empathy or compassion. We can have possessions that strengthen our power, we are allowed to fuel our vices for generating fear in others. We are allowed to feel pain, anger, greed and feed off of those emotions in order to acquire absolute, unlimited power," he explained slowly, "I will never be able to _care_ for you Senator."

"Then what do you feel towards me?" She blinked, her heart pounding- afraid of his answer.

"You should be no more than a possession to me," he affirmed lowly.

Padmé's heart dropped in her chest, that was it? All he wanted from her was to have exclusive access to her mind, body, and soul? It made sense, he said it himself… _'I bound you to me,'_ it's not as if he said _we now share a bond_ or anything of the sort. What he did was to have limitless control. Padmé's stomach churned, the bile rising in her throat. She let him do that to her- she let him…

"I said _should…_ not that you are," he finally clarified turning towards her. His words made her eyes dart to his face, she was surprised to see his usual piercing golden eyes were once again dull just as they were earlier that morning. However there was something different, they almost looked like a mix of gold and… _blue?_

"Then what am I?" She prodded as a large tear broke through the dam, streaking down her cheek.

"I'm not sure what you would like me to say," he groaned, pulling at his blond locks. Her eyes widened at his reaction, he almost seemed in pain. The stress lines along his forehead made him look much older than he actually was, his eyes became even more dull and blue as she refused to answer. "Senator, all I want is for you to be safe and you are safe, here, with me."

"If you're so concerned then you must care about me-"

"You are _mine!_ With me is where you are supposed to be," he barked, his eyes morphing from dullish blue back to shimmering gold. The formidable possessive nature swirling in his eyes sent shivers down Padmé's spine while goosebumps formed across her skin. Her head dropped in defeat. In a matter of a few seconds, she'd obviously lost any progress she'd made. Padmé lightly shook her head before standing and looking out the glass wall. The sun had fallen below the horizon, she had spent the majority of the day asleep.

"I think I will retire for the night," she whispered moving to walk past him. There was no point in conversing with him further- she could tell his thoughts revolving the topic had inexplicably shifted.

"Once you accept it, things will become easier," he professed as she continued to walk towards the door.

She shook her head, biting her lip- struggling to not entertain his words. So Padmé left, allowing the door to slide open and slam closed behind her. After the door shut, her heart began pounding in her chest as her lip quivered. She could feel herself begin to lose it causing her to race down the stairs and out the door. Padmé had to get away, she was losing herself being around him.


	14. Loyal by Nature

Sprinting down the terrace, the brisk Coruscant air whipped across the tears streaming down Padmé's cheeks. She couldn't understand how he could be almost reasonable one minute then utterly possessive and cold to the point of insanity the next? What made him tick, how could she make the man with the dull golden-blue eyes come out. It was as if the darkness in him was _threatened_ , something subconscious using all its power to drag him back into the depths. Even contemplating that thought made her stomach churn, a wrench twisting inside her chest. Before she knew it, she was clutching the edge of a fountain- hunched over bawling her eyes out. For the first time in her life she was truly terrified.

Padmé was _afraid._

What had claimed her last night was not the same man with the dull blue-golden eyes nor was it the man with the piercing gold. It was much more ominous than that. His eyes were sinister crimson. Did the darkest part of his soul had claimed her as his? _What did that mean? Why had he been so gentle? Was it out of self-preservation? Was the darkness within him concerned that it would lose something if it didn't imitate tenderness?_ Vader had left the bed so quickly, as if he'd just gotten done with a job.

The thought made her gag. Crumbling against the brim of the fountain, she slumped to the ground. There was too much uncertainty- too much that she just could not fathom all she didn't know. All she knew was that each part of him wanted her- that was the only correlation between all the sides of him she'd seen. Padmé didn't know how to handle him- handle his mood changes, handle her own need, she wanted him… But she also wanted to be with someone who was capable of loving her. It made her nauseous to think that she'd be married to someone who could never accept it, especially with the connection they shared. Even before the previous night…

Resting her head back against the ridge of the fountain, her eyes lingered on the starless sky. With nose inhaling the sweet fragrance of flowers, she couldn't help but feel insignificant. Staring up into a star sprinkled sky would at least give her some indication of placement. Some indication that there _were_ indeed other planets out there still. She'd visited many of them before the fall of the Republic, how could _four years_ cause her heart to feel so empty, lost, it was now _calcified_ to what she used to hold dear _._

The person she used to be would never stoop so low to sleep with a man like him, even if it was for _fun_. Back then, she placed too much respect for herself, for her body. Perhaps her self-esteem had dwindled as her power over her own future had. Padmé rested further back against the fountain. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She shook her head not knowing whether it was her own weakness that allowed this or something greater than that which destined it. Was it her own mind twisting the sensation of butterflies into something more? Or was it an actual _feeling_ she had – an actual feeling between herself and a Sith Lord that _he_ did not create.

A sob escaped her, she was so ill equipped to deal with someone like him. She had never met a single person even remotely similar. Who was he before he was a Sith? Was there even a time where he wasn't? _There must be…_ her thoughts muttered rationally. Padmé's gaze spanned the entirety of the terrace; Palpatine would never create such a beautiful place for anyone. He would find the gesture foolish or perhaps even see it as a _betrayal_ to the teachings of the Sith. Yet, Vader constructed some of this for _her…_ even if it made her uneasy that he'd obviously created it before she'd even met him personally – it still showed that in his own way he _cared_ for her. Even if he didn't want to admit it. His words betrayed him earlier – he'd said he had the plants from Naboo imported to basically make her more comfortable. That was the definition of caring about what she thought… right? A small gasp left her lips, _is it possible Vader wanted to use them to lower my guard?_ Another whimper escaped her lips at that thought, if that were the case he didn't even need the damn flowers.

* * *

Vader sat in stillness. Listening to the faint hiss of mist and whispers of butterfly wings. Once the last bit of sunlight was snuffed by the night, neon celeste bioluminescence radiated through the greenhouse – shining light through the darkness. He eyed the leaves for a moment, feeling the resonating energy flowing through each cell, the chemical reactions fluctuating like diminutive waves through the Force. He could scarcely remember when his eyes used to be a similar color. His expression hardened at that thought, his chest rising and falling heavier. The nightleaf stilled. The color drained from its extremities, the flow resembling bright receding veins dragging towards the stem. Suddenly, the plant fell dark. The entire greenhouse swept into darkness, leaving Vader to sense the quiet suffocating screams of the plants through the Force.

They longed to be free, they longed for their light to return – for their life to be given back. Gritting his teeth – Vader released his hold, allowing nutrients to flow freely once again. Gradually, their color returned, humming into comfort once again. However, the plant he'd initially been fixated upon, it's light did not return. With an infinitesimal shift of his mind, he'd killed it. Guaranteeing its sacred light would never return. Standing, he strode towards the shriveled cellulose shell, pinching its crumbling leaves between his index finger and thumb. It dissolved under his touch, floating to the soil below. All that remained of it were specks. Specks that would lead to an eventuality – nutrients for the surrounding plants. Its energy had and would always be present. It would just be present in a different form.

Leaving the plants behind, Vader left the greenhouse – not even sparing another glance at the only dead plant in his collection. His expression was one of indifference as he trekked across the terrace. That was until he heard muffled whimpers, his eyes slightly narrowed. He knew the Senator was displeased by what he'd said. When he peaked into her mind he wasn't shocked to see he was at the forefront. He tried to decipher the thoughts that slingshot around. He could only capture a few word: _stars, calcified, betrayal, flowers,_ his name. Vader's boots caught still on the ground, listening to her fragile sounds.

Something was urging him to comfort her - _apologize_ for his earlier outburst. His teeth clamped together, anger flooding him, why should he even contemplate apologizing? He was telling her the truth. How many times had he heard sobbing before he'd killed? He never felt anything. The only time he could ever remember _feeling_ something from someone else's agony besides power was the women Sidious had him torture or his mother. The Senator's sobs were reaching his ears even louder than he could recall anyone's... He didn't like it. Matter-of-fact, he hated it. But his hatred didn't sprout anger or the sensation of power… it was something else. His chest felt like it was lurching.

Replacing her mental barriers with his own was beginning to feel more and more like a mistake as he found himself mindlessly moving forward – towards the Senator.

"I wish to be alone," she averred just as his boots scuffed a yard away from the fountain. Even though she attempted to sound stern, her sniffles and broken voice betrayed that. He wanted her to stop crying. It was almost _painful_ for him to see her this way. The only other time he'd seen her cry was the day he'd first seen her – that day Palpatine announce the formation of the Empire. And that night at the gala… Remembering that night made Vader even more on edge about her muted whimpers.

"I'm not…" Vader began before biting his tongue. "My communication skills, on topics such as these, aren't the best." He admitted, "I did not intend to upset you." It was almost baffling to him how genuine he sounded and how genuine he felt. He was uncomfortable, restless as they sat in silence for a few moments. Her attention had seamlessly fallen towards her hands.

The Senator's glossy chocolate eyes stared up into his with wonder, "A-Are you apologizing to me?"

Her soft voice rang through his ears like angelic bells, there was true curiosity in them but there was also something else. _Hope._ His adams apple bobbed in his throat as his jaw tightened. He wanted to say _yes._ It would apparently make her – _happy._ Is that what he wanted to do? Make her… _happy?_ His thoughts came to a screeching halt, what the fuck was he thinking about? Vader felt the sudden urge to flee. The thoughts he was having these past few weeks – did not represent his usual self. She was… affecting him somehow. _No, that's not possible._ If Vader could see it, there was no doubt Sidious would soon become aware.

"Vader?" The Senator frowned, rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

Once again, her voice almost broke him – his usual calcified heart pounded in his chest roughly. "I just wanted you to know it wasn't my intention to upset you. Goodnight Senator," he said promptly before turning on his heel to retreat. He should visit the palace. Perhaps spend the night there, away from her. Vader shook his head, all the woman he had there would remind him of _her._ They weren't the real thing; he probably wouldn't even be able to get it up for any of them. He internally cursed himself, till his thoughts were broken when he felt someone tug at the sleeve of his robe. "Senator-" Vader began hoarsely, his words died on his lips when he saw her…

The Senator's brunette curls were a mane which hadn't been tamed since the previous morning. Her eyes were large glassy – innocently hopeful. Vader found himself repeating over and over in his mind that she was anything but, technically she was a traitor. He should have confronted her about it but all he could do was allow his gaze to drop until they were resting upon her neck. Bruises and marks were decorating her fair skin. He swallowed hard, his member twitching at the sight. _Fuck._

"Vader, I just don't understand you. Sometimes I don't know who's in there." He wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel unsettled. Either way her words snapped his attention, his eyes flickering back to her face. Her full lips were parted, eyebrows furrowed with true uncertainty. He couldn't look at her for much longer, it was wrong for him to feel aroused by this. She was crying, it had bothered him but now looking at her – how small she was, how innocent she _looked_ , but truly she was anything but...

"I could say the same about you," he countered, his voice still rough.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed further. Vader couldn't help it now, he smirked. His golden eyes glinted; a predator studying his prey. In a blur of an instant, he had spun them, pinning her against the window. A yelp caught in the Senator's throat, her eyes growing even larger staring up into his with apprehension and… _anticipation._

"Tell me Senator," he intoned, his lips centimeters from her ear. Vader marveled at her ability to collect herself. The only way he could visually tell she was _nervous_ was when her chest began heaving soundlessly, igniting a slight friction between them. His palms pressed against the glass on either side of her head. "What were you doing in my office yesterday morning?" He crooned, his teeth grazing her soft skin. After a few moments when she couldn't formulate and answer, he pulled air between his teeth as he slammed his body against hers. The tiny squeak that escaped her lips was too innocent coming from someone like her. Physically she was a small delicate creature in comparison. Yet, they also once had equal determination. "Well it seems I've rendered you _speechless_. For a woman who has a response for everything… I'm _surprised."_ The Sith waited a few moments for her reply, but her thoughts were too scrambled for him to make sense of any of them – she couldn't make sense of them either. "You really think I wouldn't notice?" He mused, craning his neck down towards her collarbone. He whispered against her skin, "You look at me with those big innocent brown eyes thinking I don't know what you truly are?" His hands left the glass, clamping her hipbones before gliding up her body, "You still think I don't know where that _fire_ in your wit comes from?" He menacingly chuckled, "I warned you that there would be ramifications for conspiring withthe Rebellion." He tsked, nuzzling his nose against his bites and bruises. He heard her breath hitch.

"Vader…" she stuttered, "I-I…" He could feel her inner conflict on whether to be aroused or terrified. Without his cowl, she seemed to struggle continuing to label him the death incarnate.

"Fortunately for you, I already cleaned up the little mess you made," he sighed indolently. His gloved hand left the top of her ribcage to brush his knuckles across her cheekbone, wiping away reminiscent tears. "I think we need to discuss _allegiances,_ Senator. Considering I tampered with evidence to keep you safe," he hissed into her skin.

"Y-You what?" She breathed.

"I protect what is _mine,"_ Vader declared, his face leaving the crook her neck to let his eyes bore into her completely bewildered ones. "But you. Your allegiance _was_ misplaced. Your loyalty now belongs to me." With that his index finger slid to her temple before he tugged on the tendrils of their newly formed bond, guiding her towards him. She swallowed turning away, but he felt her acknowledgement. Vader knew she wouldn't attempt another stunt such as the one she pulled the other morning. Nor did she have her traitorous _friends_ to scurry off to now. Vader examined her for a moment, his golden eyes trailing over her facial expression down to her neck and collarbones where her skin disappeared beneath his shirt.

" _Ramifications,_ " She murmured, her lips studying the word. His golden eyes flicked back up to hers just as she wet her bottom lip. In the matter of an instant, his hands were wrenching her hips into his fists before twisting her around and shoving her chest into the window. A cry broke from her lips as her cheek collided with the glass. His hand raked up towards her hair, winding her locks in his fist before snapping her head back. She winced, a tremor quaking down her body.

"You're fortunate that you don't have to endure my usual methods of _punishment,"_ Vader intoned slamming his hips into her rear, towering over her effortlessly.

"Oh gods," she quivered. He could sense how conflicted those words made her feel. How lewd they made her feel, how disturbingly _exhilarated_ she felt by them. That truth horrified her mind even more, her thoughts were darting so sporadically that he couldn't keep up. She breathed out, "Vader… please," as he grinded his hips against her ass, his teeth hovering above her ear. With his left hand still tangled in her hair, his right slid down her thigh hiking up his shirt that was multiple sizes too large. Unlike the tenderness he'd shown her in the past – there was no such characteristics in his actions now. The only way he could deliver a reasonable punishment was for her to witness him _partially_ lose control.

His mouth immediately attacked the bruised skin of her neck, making her squirm in pain and pleasure. Her small high-pitched cries were enough to gain the attention from the guards who were stationed at both corners of the terrace. Vader knew his cloak would shield her body from them so there was no hesitation when he hooked his fingers into the back of her pants. "Wait! Not here!" She pleaded, her eyes darting towards the _troopers_. Before she could even finish her plea, she was already bare from the waist down to her ankles. A whimper fell from her lips as the cold air touched her exposed flesh. Vader's eyes immediately drew down to her exposed ass, his black leather grip fondling one of her pale globes.

"Don't worry," he muttered lazily, watching with perverted fascination as her skin rippled beneath his rough touch, "they'll figure out to leave shortly."

"V-Vader," she choked out as his hand drifted from her ass towards the heat between her legs. Even though his leather gloves he could tell she was drenched.

"Again, I've barely even touched you and you're already dripping," he sighed, his teeth nipping the skin of her neck. When his fingers began making small precise circles, she shuttered, falling into the glass. "So tell me Senator," he crooned his pace increasing between her folds, "What is the extent of your dealings with the Rebellion?"

"What?" She managed to choke out as he slipped a finger into her core while he dragged his other hand across her scalp, crunching her curls in his fist. "Oh moons," she mewled, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Senator." Vader's hand stilled inside her before he shoved her closer against the window – his body dominating hers to shove two fingers knuckle deep into her warmth. "Tell me," he demanded pumping his fingers.

"I-I can't," she whimpered, "F-Find it yourself." His hand slipped from her hair to wrap around her neck. He squeezed without tenderness causing her eyes to pop open.

"I want _you_ to tell me _._ " She shook her head and he growled tearing his fingers from her only to shuffle open the small part of his pants. He bit back a hiss as he freed himself from the confines, allowing the tip of his member to tease her warmth. He gritted his teeth, his hand leaving her throat to side of her head, stridently pushing her face first into the glass. A true wail left her lips, he knew her cheek would be bruised by morning. "Tell me," he demanded again, plunging himself hilt deep inside her warm. Her scream echoed through his ears, the sound carried away with the brisk Coruscant air. With half-hooded eyes, Vader's hand smooshed her face into the window as he pounded into her, hitting that specific spot which made her squeal in pleasure. "You're always so damn tight," he grunted, causing her to moan against the glass. His hand sprawled across the side of her face before wrapping back into her curls and tugging back. He had full access to her neck, his mouth crushing kisses and teeth against her pulse.

When her moans became desperate, he could feel her begin to tighten and immediately he withdrew – a sob escaping the pinned woman. She whined, writhing beneath him for his touch.

"I asked you a question," He sultry reasoned, controlling his breath yet his tone, even to his own ears sounded exotic – it had been too long since he'd taken a woman like this and he'd never done such a thing with a woman who was so headstrong.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she whined, "Vader please, I was so close." At that she squirmed until he restrained her with the Force.

"Tell me your role for the Rebellion and I will _let_ you," he hummed nipping her earlobe.

"All I did was orchestrate the acquisition of supplies," she huffed, her cheeks obviously flushed even in the dim lighting, "Or strategize a raid here and there."

"Was that so difficult?" He cooed, his tone the polar opposite to his touch as he slammed back into her causing a pleased cry to escape the Senator. Vader struggled to hold back moans and grunts as he pulverized her into oblivion. He lost himself, just pounding into her relentlessly. He wasn't sure how many times she came by the time he finally climaxed, a loud deep guttural moan roaring from him. He spilled into her, hips thrusting lazily until every drop was released. Both his palms caught him as he bowed his head, leaving a few final nips on her neck before he pulled out, only freeing her for a moment to tuck himself away. He snagged the Senator's waist as she slumped against the glass. "Bedtime, Angel," he smirked, reaching down to slide up her pants before cradling her in his arms. Her eyes were half-hooded, legs twitching, expression of blissful exhaustion.

Whisking his fucked-out Angel to bed, he made his way into her chambers – draping her on the bed. His fingers hooked into the sides of the sleep pants which were damp with sweat and fluids. Vader did the same with her shirt, stripping it off her body leaving her naked. And by the time he came back from her closet with a nightgown, she was passed out, snuggled under the covers - her head buried in the pillows. A wave of his hand, dimmed the lights until the room fell into darkness, only the light streaming in from the city created shadows now. Quickly stripping of his boots and robes, he slipped into the snowy sheets, beckoning the Senator to roll over using the Force until her leg was draped over his and her head pressed against his chest. He didn't hesitate wrapping his arm around her, the his golden arm refracting the city lights of Coruscant. For quite a time, Vader listened to her heartbeat, her breath, and watched her dreams _._ Then after a time he felt himself get swept into her dreams, lulling him into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Stirring awake, Padmé shifted under the covers tugging the sheet up beneath her chin. The natural rouge on her cheeks darkened as her toes brushed against a familiar leg, part of her expected to wake up to black sheets but she didn't. They were white and crisp, hadn't been slept in for some time. It dawned on her then that Vader had brought them to her chambers last night. She wondered why momentarily until she noticed one of her nightgowns at the base of the bed. It had been undisturbed throughout the night, the silk still smooth with no wrinkles. She tipped her head at it, shifting the back of her head off of Vader's arm and onto the mattress. Before she could slip away to grab a shower, a golden arm curled around her, rolling her over until her bare chest was flush with Vader's.

Padmé giggled softly, gently running her fingers across his pectoral muscles realizing he seemed to still be asleep. Suddenly, he rolled them over – practically snuggling his face into the crook of her neck like a pillow. Her cheeks flushed bright pink feeling his erection dig into the side of her thigh. Goosebumps formed across her skin as his hands trailed up her sides before gently clamping down at the top of her ribcage. His mouth was already planting sloppy kisses as he worked his way from the nook of her chin towards the base of her neck. Padmé's eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan slipping from her lips as Vader's mouth captured the pebble of her nipple. He gently tugged it, sending a zap of heat down to her core before he all but devoured it with his lips. Vader's hand left her side, skimming towards her breast to comfort it while his mouth gave the same attention to her other.

With hands tangling themselves in his blond locks, her back arched feeling the tug on her sensitive skin before he quickly rolled it with his tongue. She whined tugging at his tresses as his lips trailed down her flat stomach, leaving tender but powerful kisses in his wake. When his hands glided down, grasping her hips, she shivered feeling his hot breath on her core as he dragged her thighs onto his shoulders. Broken moans slipped from her lips as her figures curled, her knuckles nearing white as she wrenched at his hair. "V-Vader, _fuck,_ " she whimpered as he all but devoured her and when the profanity left her lips she felt him smirk.

Her legs began to tremble, tears of pleasure rolling down the sides of her cheeks as she cried out for him. She hadn't even realized she'd trapped his face between her legs as she came, Vader humming a moan as he sat up straight, tugging her lower torso along with him. He seemed to devoured all he could as she climaxed, the wet sounds -a long with her wails- the only two things she could hear. Before she could even collect herself, her legs fell from his shoulders, her upper torso pulled to his chest as he slammed her down onto this throbbing member. Padmé screamed into the skin of his neck as he rutted into her deeply – feeling his size all but shift her organs.

The sounds which filled the room would have mortified the woman if she was still in the mindset to care – good thing she wasn't. She couldn't focus on frivolous things like that as she held onto him for dear life, not even trying to attempt to match his frenzied and rough pace. She was sobbing into his shoulder in pleasure as he pounded that spot that made her see stars each time. Her nails clung to his triceps, unable to restrain the wails that fell from her throat only to be muffled by his skin.

Absorbed in the haze of pleasure, she barely even registered an insistent beeping from beside the bed. However, she did hear Vader grunt lowly, somehow picking up his pace even more. Her climax tore through her body so suddenly that she screamed throwing her head back as her arms tangled around Vader's neck. Padmé was dazed as Vader's cool metal hand cupped the back of her neck, guiding her lips to his. Sloppily he conquered her lips, his jaw tightening before he groaned loudly into her mouth – his arms tightening to crush them flush.

Vader sighed, dropping his forehead against her shoulder before straightening, composing his breath as he did. Padmé temple rested against his shoulder, watching as he lazily shifted his arm to summon his commlink. "Vader," he snapped into the device. Padmé could barely pay attention to what was being said on the other end of the transmission.

 _"Lord Vader, my apologies if I disturbed you, I wanted to inform you that the_ Executor _is now stationed above Imperial Center, awaiting your orders and arrival, Sir,"_ A man spoke respectfully. A whimper escaped her lips as Vader shifted his hips, with his member still lodged inside her she couldn't help it – she was overstimulated. The Sith's free arm swiftly reached around the back of her head, his hand clamping over her mouth. She stared up at him with half-hooded eyes, even with a full night's sleep she now felt exhausted. Padmé squeaked into his hand as he slowly shifted out of her warmth, leaning her back on the bed. His eyes narrowed slightly into the distance as he returned his focus back to the transmission. When he strode towards her balcony, she couldn't help but to allow her eyes to follow his perfect body, he truly was like a walking sculpture.

Vader's free hand raked through his disheveled tresses as he replied, "Admiral Piett, we will be arriving at nineteen hundred hours, set the destination course to Vandor," he demanded professionally, his taught gaze staring out over the skyline. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she gawked at the red striations blemishing the back of his triceps. Padmé almost felt bad as she noticed one of them was trickling blood, however the feeling vanished when she recalled her neck.

Snapping out the stupor his body left her in, the woman frowned at his words. She had forgotten that they were leaving. She hadn't even told Dormé- what would her handmaiden think? Padmé internally groaned throwing herself back into the mountain of pillows, she hadn't even contemplated what she was going to bring! Vader glanced back at her for a moment as if overhearing her thoughts before wetting his lips and refocusing on the Admiral. Padmé rolled over in the sheets, the bare skin of her back on full display as the sheets clung to her hips. Was she even prepared to go with him? She had heard Vandor was beautiful but she'd also heard of the wildlife, everything there was so hardened by the cold. Padmé shuttered at the thought, she'd been so used to warmer temperatures. Her mind struggled to even remember the last time she had been in the cold or seen snow.

Fluttering her eyes closed, she decided to push the worrisome thoughts aside trying to only focus on the fact that they'd woken up so relaxed and at peace with one another. Shifting within the sheets, she smiled against the pillow feeling a warm hand began to rub her back gently.

"I have meetings to attend before we leave this evening," Vader divulged as she felt the mattress dip beside her.

"If you're going to the Senate, I would like to come. My ID is there," she sighed lazily pressing her face into the pillows.

"I can always swing by your office and grab it for you," he offered smoothly, she smiled feeling his nose on the nape of her neck before planting a small kiss. Padmé pondered his proposition for a moment, she'd been in his cooped up for what seemed like awhile without venturing into the world. Also, she no doubt had tons of documents pilling up- _Force, I'm never going to be able to catch up now…_ She'd already arranged for Jar Jar to undertake her position while she was gone but she was hoping not to leave him with a mountain of documents to review.

"I really need to go in and get at least some work done. I haven't been there in ages," she frowned. What had she allowed herself to turn into? Sleeping and having sex the whole day was not in her character. She also needed to pack that much was certain, she hadn't even thought about leaving.

"My assumption was you may not have suitable garments for the climate. By the time we arrive on base there will be warm attire for you," he murmured against the skin of her back before planting small kisses down her spine. She sighed knowing he'd heard her inner thoughts.

Padmé hummed nodding her head, "Thank you," she smiled lightly, appreciating his thoughtfulness. Feeling him straddle her bottom, she felt his hands work magic over the tight muscles of her back. She was almost surprised how his metal and flesh fingers worked together in harmony, they were moving so smoothly that every rub was soothing. He might not be used to getting back massages but he was sure good at giving them.

A small moan of relief slipped from her lips as he continued his relaxing ministrations. Her mind wondered to how he could be like this one minute and potentially the polar opposite the next? _This_ was a man she could see herself _with._ Shaking the heavy thoughts away she allowed her mind to focus on his hands against her back. But her eyes bolted open hearing her stomach gurgle an angry growl, upset that she had neglected it so.

"It seems that your stomach has other ideas," Vader chuckled pulling his weight off of her to sit beside her body on the bed. "When was the last time you ate?" He frowned scanning her body under the thin white sheets.

"Umm..." she pondered truly trying to remember, "I don't think I ever ate yesterday. I spent _most_ of it sleeping and well the rest of it with you."

Vader sighed as his frown pulled further on his lips, "You need to eat."

"Yeah but what's another hour?" She smiled playfully however his reaction was not one she anticipated.

His frown turned into a hardened glare, obviously not amused, "You will eat, you could get sick."

She was taken back by the harshness of his tone, so much so that she sat up in the bed pulling the comforter along to cover her bare chest. "As I said, I was sleeping most of the day yesterday. I just didn't get the chance to eat," she tried to reason her voice struggling to remain non-antagonistic. She was clinging desperately to the bliss of waking up together after a pleasing night however as his expression soured- she knew it was a losing battle.

"You need to stay healthy," he snapped pulling himself off the bed, grabbing his boxers from the floor sliding them over his frame. She felt a twinge of spitefulness hit her chest at his tone, he was acting as if he was scorning a child for disobeying his orders. She wasn't a doll he could just attune to his wishes. So what if she didn't eat- why was it even his problem?

"I am," Padmé argued with her voice raised slightly as she ran her hand through her birds nest of messy curls. She could feel her irritation brewing with the conversation as she continued, "I know how to take care of myself- I'm not a child."

An arrogant, annoyed, expression crossed Vader's features as he rolled his eyes, "I never said you were-"

"But you're treating me as if I am," she retorted pulling herself onto her knees while still making sure the comforter was firmly in place. Padmé could feel the fire behind her words, she knew if the conversation continued on its path she wouldn't stop herself from lashing out at him, she would win this argument- no matter the cost.

He scoffed, "I would never treat a child the way I treat you _Senator_ ," he bit back offended.

This time Padmé rolled her eyes, "Then stop dictating my eating habits."

"I wouldn't have to if you would actually take care of yourself."

"Says the guy who takes pleasure in sinking his teeth into my flesh and riddling my body with bruises," she dryly laughed with harsh bitterness, shedding light on his hypocrisy. He physically inched back, his jaw locked as his adams apple bobbed in his throat, obviously struck by her cutting words.

"It's not the same," he argued, his eyes narrowing before grinding his teeth.

"How is it not?" She questioned in vitriolic astonishment, outraged by his double standard. She couldn't believe he was trying to justify his actions- she knew her words did not hold the entire truth… how she didn't really mind the lovebites or his tight grip. But even then- he had done more to her body that would quantify as unhealthy. He even enjoyed viewing his handy work, did it not register to him that her body had to deal with that?

"That was during-" He began to brush off her question, shaking his head- waving his hand towards the floor.

"Sex? So you can maul me, but you get upset that I forget to eat. Your double standard is mystifying," she ridiculed, cutting him off, before throwing the comforter off her body before trekking towards the closet. Padmé could feel her irritation churning into pure anger at this man. He was so arrogant, so blinded that he couldn't even admit his hypocrisy! He couldn't admit, that he himself had been the one causing more stress to her mind and body alike- more so than not eating for a day ever could.

"If you are going to participate then you should take better care-" He tried to refute in a professional mannerism. Padmé felt herself begin to lose it as he began speaking- every reservation she usually abided by tossed away in a single wave of emotion. She tried desperately to calm herself as she pulled a robe over her frame. But as she continued to listen to his bullshit, she lost it.

"Or maybe you should realize that I'm not a fucking toy! I am a living, breathing person!" she screamed cutting him off, escalating the conversation to a critical level. Her tone was severe- loud, just listening she could barely recognize her own voice. Her eyes were wide with anger, she could feel her heart roaring in her chest urging her to finally stand up for herself. She was tired of his controlling behavior- she was tired of him always believing he was right- she was tired of it all. "I'm not something you can just throw around, control, and stick your cock into!"

Her anger was firing on all cylinders as he grabbed her arms shoving her into the wall. She wasn't afraid staring down his fiery golden eyes. She wasn't going to give up- not this time. This time she would make damn certain he understood that no matter what he did or tried to do, she would not give up her will so easily. "You are my w-" He began to growl, his face ridged.

" _Your_ _Wife?!_ No, I'm not- not yet," she hissed, raging against his grip, she again did not let him finish his statement- using his own thought against him. "I don't have to do what you tell me to!" Her own words were wicked, every ounce of self-assurance pouring back into her body fueling her on. "You think I'm your property- don't you?! You think that I belong to you?!" She laughed with venom dripping from her tone. "You're a brute! A possessive, arrogant, brute!" She screamed breaking out of his hold, slamming her arms into his chest. Her rage never snuffed as he regained control- seizing her arms anchoring them to her body.

"You are mine, whether you like it or not!" he growled, his now sulfur eyes were swirling with amber as they pierced into hers with a menacing warning.

Her eyes narrowed showing the same warning, "Well I don't like it!" She yelled in a fit of rage, thrashing against his grasp.

His nostrils flared, jaw more tense than she'd ever seen it, "You will not speak to me this way!" He roared, his grip on her arms was painful, undoubtedly leaving bruises. Padmé's eyes shot disobedience and anger into his, not backing down. She was prepared to go to any length possible to win this argument.

Though the fire in her jut drew back from its oxygen as she saw something flicker in his eyes as he quickly released her stepping away. Her breaths were deep, rapid as her eyes continually sent warnings, daggers, rage in his direction even though he was no longer looking. Her heart pounding like a hovertrain witnessing Vader's dull golden blue eyes. She took a deep breath, the anger partially releasing with her exhale. Her eyes softened as he stumbled back towards the bed as if defeated- as if someone had just struck him in the chest with a lightsaber. A frown pulled at her lips when she saw the conflict, remorse, and pain in his eyes. The blazing fire in her body was fading and being replaced by agony and anguish just as his expression. He didn't know _how_ to treat her… he was never taught.

"You're right. I- I- shouldn't treat you that way," he whispered, his eyes focused on his hands.. He was genuine, he had truly listened to her. She almost couldn't believe that he had understood. She was relieved to see his eyes in such a way. Even though he was in pain, they were that of the man she was trying to reach and finally she had.

"Vader..." Padmé frowned stepping towards him. He let out a shaky sigh before standing to meet her in the middle of the room. She was surprised when his hand reached slowly towards her neck. "What are you doing?" She muttered eyeing his hand carefully. Padmé remained hesitant when he didn't reply, but she allowed him to continue nevertheless. His flesh hand rested over her neck before he closed his eyes. Warmth seeped into her body from his touch, the ache which tightened the muscles in her neck faded until he slowly pulled away. Her eyes widened as her hand reached up to brush across the now flawless skin. Her heart almost stopped when his gaze finally met hers. His dull golden eyes were now almost fully _blue_ , only speckles of gold remaining. Her heart lurched, the celestite blue of his eyes was beautiful just like the shallows of an ocean.

"I never wanted to hurt you... I- I'm sorry," he frowned, brushing his human fingers across her cheekbone. His feather-like touch made her feel like she was something he could never truly obtain. It was a privilege to feel her before his hand slowly pulled away, not wanting to push her limits.

"Forgiven," Padmé whispered her eyes shimmering trying to get him to connect with her gaze. After a few moments, he refused to meet her gaze - his expression that of surrender. Padmé's hand reached up to his cheek, his eyes fluttering shut as her skin touched his. She frowned as she urged him to connect with her. His eyelids were the only barrier and she had never seen him so troubled… His face was rigid as if afraid to look at her. "Please…" she breathed, "Please let me see you."

Reluctantly he complied, his eyes easing open, her heart stopped in her chest before it soared. An azure gaze was staring back at her. Padmé brushed her thumb across his cheek before watching him press into her touch as his eyes fluttered closed again. She had never felt anything so powerful before, his emotions on full display- he was allowing her to understand how he felt. There was so much conflict in him- it was tearing him apart. Padmé bit her lip trying to think of what to do. After a moment, she knew her mind would not help her so she only did what felt right. Standing on her tippy toes, she planted a comforting kiss upon his lips. It surprised her that he took a moment to respond but once he did she felt his arms weave around her gently urging her closer into his chest. Their kiss remained pure, a genuine loving and tender motion. She was almost disappointed as he slowly pulled away however he didn't go far. Her heart skittered as his forehead rested upon hers, his nose brushing against hers.

She couldn't help herself as she cupped his face, cherishing who he was at the moment- knowing that it was fleeting… that this tenderness would soon vanish. This was the man she had been longing to understand. His presence seemed so fragmented, so lonely, and lost. It was heart wrenching feeling him through the bond he created between them. Even though his touch was always so warm, his mind was usually the polar opposite as if frozen. It was different now, his presence itself was warm. Padmé wasn't sure how she could possibly be feeling all these sensations but that didn't matter to her at the time. All she was focused on was how broken this part of him seemed to be yet he was comforted by her. Had he been so drawn to her because he needed to be with her? That his subconscious was fighting so hard to take back whatever he'd lost? She memorized the color of his eyes, no doubt they were the color he was born with. _Before Palpatine._

Just as she suspected though, their moment was fleeting as his eyes flickered to the doorway behind her. Immediately they were morphing, swirling with that piercing gold hue. _A fleeting moment indeed_.

"Good morning, Master, Mistress Padmé- Master I am reluctant to inform you that the Emperor expected your presence twenty minutes ago. He is quite displeased that you are late to the briefing before your departure," 3PO informed Vader swiftly. Padmé's eyes flickered to the Sith Lord who was cursing in some foreign language as he quickly got dressed, not even bothering to change from the day before. She was almost surprised when he quickly planted a kiss on her lips before jogging out of her room.

* * *

Vader arrived at the base in record breaking time for himself, taking long strides as he entered the lower levels of the base. _Kriff,_ he hadn't realized the time- realized he was _late._ He was never late. He was always on time to start the meeting for the Emperor, he would be greatly displeased at his absence. That never ended well. Under the indestructible darkness of his cowl, he strode into the war room where the meeting had already begun. He tried to be like a snake, slithering beside the wall - but he did not go unnoticed which was an unavoidable consequence.

" _Lord Vader_ , how good of you to join us," the Emperor stated with an unprecedented amount of annoyance, staring down at his datapad. Vader straightened his shoulders as the eyes of the military leaders stared at him in surprise- surprise that he was late for once in the entire four years of the Empire. "I am sure Senator Amidala is spent?" He asked casually, tapping his fingers against the table, his eyes sending daggers in his direction. Vader held back his anger as the men around the room struggled to hold smirks off their lips. It was not often the Emperor made an example of him, come to think of it- he never had.

"My apologies, your excellency," Vader stated taking his place by the wall, purposely overlooking the Emperor's slanderous comment about him and the Senator.

"Hmm. It has only been a month and she already has you wrapped around her finger? She hasn't been at the Senate, tell me have you worn her out to the point where is she unable to walk?" The Emperor questioned, his gaze finally connecting with Vader's. Palpatine was the only one who was truly able to _see_ through the darkness if he wanted to and this was another first- he sought out his golden eyes.

Another etch of discomfort trickled into the young Sith Lord, the reference to the Senator once again sending his mind into a defensive and evasive mentality. The Moffs in the room could no longer hold back their quiet snickers. Even if he didn't want to see it, the images of the Senator appeared in all of the men's minds, her body unraveling beneath _them-_ not Vader. Killing the lot of them became a more pleasing thought as Vader's annoyance grew. With only a few milliseconds to construct a reply he wondered whether it would be best to continue his deflective tactics or just to stare his Master's words in the face. The Naboo Senator was gorgeous, fit, young. The men envisioning themselves taking her spiked a territorial nature within him. Arrogant words left his lips before he could truly consider them, "Contrary to what _influence_ you believe she has over me, my understanding was that you did not want her attending the Senate. I've found keeping her sated and exhausted seems to be the easiest course of action to fulfilling your wishes."

The snickering within the room stopped. The men's thoughts shifting into self-reflection struggling to admit that the Commander of the Imperial Forces was once again better at something than they were. Everyone in the room knew of the Senator's determination and spirit- the fact she even allowed a Sith Lord to take her was shocking to the lot of them. They were also astonished to discover Vader even participated in such activities- the most _personal_ thing they had ever learned about him.

Sidious snickered, "I suppose I did instruct you to find a way." His sinister chuckles slowed as his voice became rigid, "Still I expect _that_ not to impact your more pressing duties. Do not fail me again," he stated with a harsh warning.

"I understand, your excellency," Vader bowed, hoping that the conversation was now at an end until after the meeting.

"Tarkin, you may continue," Sidious stated staring at the other old man across the table. Knowing that the conversation was not over between him and his master, he tried to listen to the daily intelligence briefing. It was the first time in three years where he had actually attended these meetings in person consecutively for a month. He was usually never on planet longer than a week, now he found himself actually _enjoying_ being here for once. Perhaps Vader's lack of presence at the palace was what had Sidious still skeptical, he hadn't been there since the day returned to Imperial Center - the day Palpatine had required the Senator to marry Vader. The girls the young Sith had collected were not as enticing as the real thing. That thought alone made Vader think that it was about time to get rid of them. Forcing his thoughts away from the trivial topic, his attention returned to the meeting at least trying to follow along with the information he already knew. This briefing was more focused towards keeping the Emperor in the loop- the old man only attended these things once a month. The only purpose of Sidious actually being here was probably to see Vader's beady golden eyes before he left.

Once the meeting concluded, the Moffs left the conference room. Vader already knew Sidious would want a word with him so against his better judgement the young Sith stayed planted in his position by the wall. Once the door shut closed behind the last attendee, it was just Vader and his Master.

"Lord Vader, I understand you are to depart this evening?" Sidious questioned leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, Master," Vader replied simply.

"You know…It has been sometime since you have visited the Palace, some of your girls are becoming antsy for your return," Sidious chuckled, "Or -be honest- has the _real thing_ got you whipped?"

"Between meetings and dealing with the Senator and her _spirit_ I have not had the time," Vader explained emotionlessly in attempt to maneuver around his Master's ploy.

"I do find that hard to believe. Whenever you'd return, you would spend days with them. Perhaps you should at least pay them a _small_ visit before you leave," Palpatine suggested, however there was a demand laced through his words. Vader swallowed under the security of his hood as Sidious' gaze remained on his datapad.

"I have meetings up until an hour before we depart," Vader said slowly, trying to circumvent the order by using the truth. He quite honestly didn't want to be touched by any of them. Why would he care if they never saw him again? "I hold no attachment towards any of them. I do not care to see any of them," he stated almost with a slight bitterness.

"Does that mean you have an attachment towards the Senator?" Sidious questioned connecting with Vader's gaze as a twisted gleam flickered in his sulfur eyes.

_Fuck._

"Unfortunately you _are_ requiring me to marry," Vader rebutted trying to save himself from his own fuck up of word choice. He could feel his Master trying to infiltrate his thoughts however Vader kept them purposefully locked. A suspicious expression crossed his Master's face, but Vader was stronger than his Master. There was no way the old man could break his barriers. "In order to ensure the Senator remains loyal, I had to reconstruct her mental barriers." He explained trying to ease some of his master's suspicion.

"I see, so that was the disturbance I felt in your presence. You realize that could have jeopardized everything we have worked for?" Sidious glowered standing from his seat. Vader could feel the anger stirring from his Master, but not enough for him to take any disciplinary action against him. However, Sidious was reaching his limit.

"I was careful to ensure _that_ would not occur," Vader assured him before tightening his arms around his chest.

"You now shield her then."

"There was a barrier created by another. In order to break it, I had to take certain measures that didn't consist of tearing her mind apart. I thought you would be displeased if I by accidently killed her," he explained simply, "I needed to understand what she was hiding."

"And what was she hiding?" Sidious questioned, his anger being replaced by interest as he sat back down in his seat.

"She used to be romantically involved with a Jedi before the ascendence of the Sith," Vader explained openly, "Obi-Wan Kenobi." A twisted dagger of jealousy hit Vader's chest as he stated the truth aloud. His jaw tightened, recalling the memories he had found as she slept. That man was her first for everything. Her first love, her first _sexual_ partner. The images of that padawan taking her on the grasslands of Naboo stuck with Vader like a broken film reel that would never cease playing. Seeing that was why he'd become so enraged earlier, but it was also what made the man within him come out of his subconscious. The man within Vader was just as hurt as the beast but not for the same reason. The beast was angered that someone else had deflowered her, while the man was distraught that if his life had turned out differently then maybe _he_ would have been her first love. _Ridiculous._ Vader shunned the reminiscence of that man, always surfacing during inconvenient moments.

Sidious' eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Interesting."

Vader internally smirked, knowing the information would save him from any retaliation from his Master at the moment. "He must still be alive in order to have maintained the protection of her thoughts. It was easy enough to shatter the _impediment_ during the final process of claiming her mind." Vader was for thankful for the loyalty of his men. Not whispering a word of the Jedi who'd escaped his grasp on Almas to anyone. That information had not reached the Emperor nor had the only copy of the recording. Thus was the reason Sidious hadn't punished him yet and Vader planned to keep it that way. He had loyalty from everyone he needed. Knowing his mind was completely shut from his Master's, he replayed the moments he finally claimed her mind and in return hopefully her soul.

_Struggling to hold himself back, he made slow but powerful thrusts into the woman beneath him as his lips followed the same ministrations. Pinned to the bed beneath him she felt so good, her barriers falling easily as he continued the tender dance. Her moans fueled the beast, however Vader knew he had to tame himself as he felt her crest of pleasure approaching. This woman's mind was even more intoxicating than her scent, than her body, than anything he had ever experienced before. Reaching out with the Force, he eased and brought down each of her remaining mental barriers reassuring her subconscious that it was okay, that she was safe, that he would keep his promise even if it meant destroying himself in the process. Vader internally smiled as she followed him, completely compliant. He would hold true to his promise. Do anything he possibly could to protect her, to make her feel all the emotions she wanted to, to allow her desires and personality to remain her own._

_Vader made his way to the final barrier that would be most obstructive, one that wasn't her own- he was careful as he hastened his movements remembering that she needed her fulfillment from him. The Sith Lord implored her subconscious to renounce her allegiance to the Jedi who had created that singular barrier. After a few more slow and powerful thrusts and assurances, she finally began to refuse and renounce the Jedi's protection. When the barrier began to slowly fragment, Vader almost lost himself to greed- wanting to use his own powers to immediately dissolve the obstruction. However, he remained patient allowing her to completely relinquish herself to him. When she finally let go, the inflow of knowledge and memories forced Vader to moan as he pressed on to the final step. The Sith Lord vocalized his declaration, devotion, and promise into her skin before burying his teeth into her skin one last time._

_Their new bond flared and exploded through the Force. A muted shriek of pain left the woman, causing Vader to release her skin to placate her pain and his own with a reassuring sound of calmness. Her own barriers shattered as Vader swiftly replaced them with his own. In both of their minds, Vader locked down every bridge, built back every wall with his own to only allow him and the mind's owner to gain access. In order to ensure her subconscious would not retreat and damage the both of them, Vader poured every ounce of pleasure he was feeling through the Force in order to mask the throbbing pain. His thrusts continued as he dragged out her high until he found his own. Involuntarily, he released a loud moan as he emptied himself into her warmth. It was done. She was his, no one else would be able break their attachment._

Vader pulled himself from the memory hearing Sidious question him, "Is there anything else of substance you recovered from her memories?" His Master pressed shifting his hands into his sleeves.

"There were memories of Bail Organa and Mon Mothma trying to sway her into joining the Rebellion. However, Amidala has remained loyal to the Empire," Vader lied effortlessly. The young Sith had made a promise with himself, the Senator, and the Force to ensure her protection. He needed to protect her and without lying there was no way to accomplish such a monumental mission. Vader knew that he had made a life promise, one that if he failed would tear apart his own consciousness. The Force would not have given him the power to claim her if he didn't give up something of his own. He had made a deal with the Force, the dark side and the light- if he failed he would know it immediately. If he didn't fulfill his vow, it would in turn shatter his own mind, leaving him truly broken- forced to live with the pain for the remainder of his existence.

"By the time you return, that situation will be _permanently_ handled," Sidious stated with a flash of twisted pleasure in his eyes. "Return to your duties Lord Vader, I will contact you when I arrive on Naboo."

"Yes, my Master."


	15. Hidden Amongst the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some aspects of the Many Worlds Interpretation in this chapter (story). I'm by no means a quantum physicist so bear with me. But, just to give a BRIEF overview of the theory, it basically states that all possible results of quantum measurements are registered through the idea of a multiverse.

Padmé snuggled into the warmth of her cloak, trailing Vader's frame into the Imperial shuttle. The light had descended below the horizon, leaving them to the brisk Coruscant night. Frigid gusts of wind ruffled the brim of her cloak, the hood forced to clutch her curls. The chill of air washed through her lungs raising goosebumps across her skin. She shivered but not because of the cold, but because of the squadron of stormtroopers flanking the shuttle.

Once upon a time, Padmé felt safe around most of them. But things were different now. They were _different._ They were no longer the clone troopers she used to know during the Clone Wars. Over a third of the military were now regular humans, the majority of them men. She'd heard of appalling behavior in their ranks when it came to handling female prisoners. Clones were _programmed_ not to conduct certain actions, while a free human brain had a will of its own in good ways and bad.

Hastening her pace, her shoulders locked back as she notched up her chin – heading up the cargo ramp into the shuttle. She tried to shake off the jitters of leaving the planet for the first time in years but as the ten troopers folded in behind her – trepidation crawled across her skin. Even though she was undoubtedly nervous, there was still a part of her that was excited… she was quietly ecstatic to see the whirl of hyperspace again. Padmé was immersed with her thoughts that she didn't even notice Vader stop until she crashed into him. A small gasp fell from her lips, head reeling, arms flailing slightly trying to regain her balance as she stumbled. An arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her while the only thing she could contemplate was to stare up into the void of his hood apologetically. Her hood slipped off her mane of perfectly combed buoyant curls.

"Lost in thought Senator?" Vader asked in his usual emotionless tone, however she could hear slight amusement laced though his voice.

Padmé blinked, her lips falling open ever so slightly. Force, she probably looked like a puzzled mess. She snapped to attention, pulling herself away as she eyed the troopers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," she apologized, unsure of what else to say. It was infinitesimal, but Padmé saw it – Vader notched his head to the side slightly.

 _There's no need to apologize, Angel._ His deep voice resonated through her mind, she felt her heart race it had been weeks since she'd heard his voice in her head. It echoed through every wall in her mind now, it was swarming with his presence. A wave of heat touched her cheeks as she tried to contain a gasp from the way his voice made her a shiver of delight crawl down her spine.

Although with that, he turned, his cloak billowing as he trekked to the flight deck. Padmé watched him disappear most likely to speak with the pilots, suddenly finding herself aimlessly standing in the middle of the shuttle. Her eyes bolted open in embarrassment as she swiftly turned to the bulkhead, eyeing the row of seats. For the first time in a while, she'd worn one of her more casual outfits. Under her cloak, a cobalt, ogee patterned silk poncho with a décolletage was draped over her body, reaching down past mid-thigh with a monochrome cerulean flowing skirt. Wondering to the seats, she planted herself a good ways away from the troopers but once comfortable, she let her mind wonder. She couldn't help but think that for the next three weeks she'd be _alone_ with him. No Dormé, no 3PO, only soldiers that seemed to speak when spoken to by a superior. When she felt the shuttle take off, the thought solidified, there was no going back.

The trip to the _Executor_ was short, Vader kept his distance the entire time and before she could even stand, the Sith Lord was already down the cargo ramp speaking with a high level officer. Padmé presumed he was the man who'd captain the ship while Vader was away and when she heard the familiar name _'Piett'_ in their conversation she finally put a face to the Admiral's name. When Vader turned walking away storming off to do whatever he does, she was left in an white ocean of stormtroopers. Suddenly, she felt conscious that she was the only one wearing a color besides grey, white, or black. She recoiled, the soldiers _had_ changed since the formation of the Empire. Back during the Clone Wars, each platoon painted with a different color so they could be distinguished, signify their individuality. Now every trooper looked identical. The only people who seemed to have any capacity of having individuality were the officers and the only thing different between them were their faces.

She knew times had changed but witnessing it firsthand was chilling. With her eyes scanning the deck, she was jolted back to reality when a voice snapped her from thought.

"My Lady, welcome aboard the _Executor_. I'm Admiral Piett and if you'd please follow me I will escort you to your quarters." Her head snapped towards him, swiftly plastering a sweet façade. Seeing him close up, it was surprised to witness a small smile crossing his lips as he ushered her to follow.

" _Padmé_ , is fine" She corrected politely. The man chuckled, embarrassed with a small amount of pink touching his cheeks.

"Yes of course- My apologies, it has been sometime since I was in the presence of a woman."

Padmé bit the inside of her cheek, struggling to not allow for a deep blush to cross her cheeks from his sudden confession, "Well I don't bite, so it's fine," Padmé joked trying to pull the mood from the awkwardness. She seemed to have failed as his cheeks became a darker shade of pink, maybe her joke wasn't the best move. "So do you know how long it will take for us to reach Vandor?" Padmé questioned trying to facilitate the conversation as they made their way down the halls of the ship.

"Yes, once we enter hyperspace we will arrive in fourteen hours. I am sure Lord Vader will inform you of when we leave," he replied, seeming more comfortable.

"Speaking of him, where did he run off too?" Padmé asked trying to gather some information.

"He had some _business_ to attend to on the lower levels of the ship," he stated vaguely, "I am sure he will be joining you shortly."

Padmé frowned at his response, still she could not seem to get any information out of anyone even when she was technically his fiancée. That thought stumped her for a moment, did his soldiers know that he was engaged? Did they know why she was even here? Why would the Emperor want her to go to Vandor with Vader in the first place? Vader told her that he _wanted_ her to come but she also knew how much control Palpatine had over the both of them. He wouldn't ever allow her to leave if there wasn't some ulterior motive. Why not just have her wait back at his apartment and meet him on Naboo in two weeks? "If I may inquire, do you know my purpose for being here?" Padmé questioned with true confusion after her sudden epiphany.

The man seemed caught off guard by her question, "You don't know why you're here?" He wondered, he was genuinely just as confused. _Ugh_.

"Well, I understand that I am to attend a gala on Naboo in three weeks however, I am unsure as to why Lord Vader would want me to join him on a _business_ trip to Vandor," she admitted as they stepped into a turbolift.

"My understanding was that he wanted you to join him," Piett replied uncertain as he pressed the door controls, ascending to the upper levels of the ship, "I wasn't informed of anything more for you gracing us with your presence." Padmé struggled not to bite her lip at his words but more so his tone. But when the man's eyes widened as he realized the almost _passion_ laced in his voice, she opted to allow herself to bite the inside of her cheek. "Again my apologies my lady- _Padmé_ , I did not mean to offend you."

"You didn't, I assure you. So, the only reason I am here is because Lord Vader _wanted_ me to come?" She pressed, moving passed his slight hiccup.

"You are to marry him are you not?" He asked puzzled. Padmé turned a deep shade of red.

"I- yes, however my initial assumption was that he'd usually make this trip alone," she countered, her voice remaining professional even with her small stutter over word choice.

"From my understanding of his schedule, he will be attending several important meetings on Vandor over the two weeks. Besides that, it should be a fairly laidback trip. Perhaps he wanted you to see the planet- it is quite beautiful," Piett shrugged, "May I speak freely for a moment?" He asked suddenly as they stepped off the lift.

"Of course," Padmé nodded as they hovered by the lift.

"Lord Vader is usually _preoccupied,_ I was wondering what made someone like you…" Piett started before trailing off, she saw the hesitation in his eyes – worrying about over stepping.

"What made someone like me want to marry someone like him?" She finished frankly although not in an offended tone. The man didn't reply, so Padmé continued to speak knowing that her guess was indeed the question he was attempting to ask. "He's not someone I ever envisioned myself marrying, but he's not bad to be around when we are alone," she explained but her face went pale to blood red in an instant- maybe her words didn't come out the way she had intended them too. Why the hell did her tone just sound so damn suggestive?

"Oh," Piett uttered in somewhat shock, "I see." Just from his expression Padmé could see his eyes conjuring possibilities.

"I mean he's nice to me," Padmé quickly clarified, "He is a usually a gentleman around me." What the kriff was she doing?- Gushing about Vader to one of his officers. The heat on her cheeks remained as she recalled all the things they'd done together. Force, Piett was probably thinking about how his superior had been _intimate_ with her. _Shit._ She cursed her mind with an internal groan.

"Well I am happy for you both," he nodded with a congratulatory smile but Padmé saw a gleam of disbelief in his eyes.

"Thank you," she nodded warmly, her sweet smile never faltering as they stood a few feet away from the lift.

"This is Lord Vader's personal deck, I was going to show you to your chambers or would you prefer going to his main chambers? You do have access to this entire floor, but I'm sure he'd like to see you once he returns."

"Oh," she breathed glancing around the vast corridors.

"Yes, you will be safe on this deck- I'm not saying that the ship is unsafe my lady but some of our crew may not know who you are and well it has been sometime since many of them have interacted with a woman," he tried to explain in the best possible words he could muster.

"No doubt I'll spend most of my time trying to map out this deck," she smiled overlooking his reasoning for why she shouldn't wonder. When the turbolift sounded from behind them, Padmé froze and Piett took a step away from her -retreating to a safe distance- as Vader appeared before them.

"Sir," Piett saluted with a hardened professional expression. It was staggering to Padmé how the Admiral had shifted his aura so abruptly. One minute he was friendly and the next completely rigid. Being with Vader in their own little world at his establishments almost made her overlook who he usually was- an intimidating, lethal form of authority.

"Admiral you are dismissed. Return to your standard duties," Vader demanded stepping from the lift to plant himself by Padmé's side.

"Yes, Sir." He nodded respectfully before dropping his hand and moving into the open lift. Padmé watched the man disappear before looking towards Vader.

"You aren't in your room," he muttered partially annoyed as he made his way down the hall, Padmé rolled her eyes.

"Well as you know I tend to be talkative," Padmé shrugged following after him, "So where did you go?"

"Down to the lower levels," he stated simply. "We will be departing in ten minutes."

"C-Can I watch as we enter hyperspace?" Padmé demurely asked, she tried to hide the longing in her voice but failed miserably.

Vader halted causing Padmé to almost crash into him again, she jumped back trying to avoid a collision but she didn't get far as he pulled her back with the Force, turning swiftly to wrap her in his arms, "Where did my confident Senator go?" He chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead, "Of course you can."

Strolling down the hall, Padmé glanced around taking in her surroundings as any normal person would in a situation like this. When her eyes locked onto the massive viewing deck, she couldn't believe her eyes. The entire wall of the ship was transparisteel and through the thick glass, the dark void of space encased Coruscant. The light pollution of the ecumenopolis was vast, she hadn't seen the sight in years, the darkness of night over the city's center was almost nonapparent. Looking at the planet now, it reminded her of how insignificant a single planet could be in the vast nature of space. She found herself tracing the rings on the planet's surface, following the bright lines from one halo to the next. When the ship begin to rotate, the planet slowly drifted from the field of vision until all that lied ahead was darkness, scattered with stars.

The abyss of space -even after all the times she'd traveled- rattled her mind. The universe was endless, speckled with light from stars but mostly it remained a vacuum. The unknown still very much in the forefront of her mind when she thought about the void. Not even the entire galaxy had been mapped yet… some parts just too dangerous to even contemplate exploration. The mystery of space was real, what could lie beyond the known?

She could barely feel it as they lunged forward into hyperspace, however her eyes took in the change immediately. Her eyes grew wide at the mesmerizing sight. With one hand tightening around the other, she lightly smiled, eyes shimmering with the wormhole's reflection. It had been too long since she'd seen this sight. Padmé's heart fluttered with nostalgia, until it fell through the floor, with tears welling in her eyes. An wistful smile eased onto her features. Whether the Empire was around for five years or ten thousand, the span of time was insignificant, even null, to the universe. No more than an atom in an boundless desert, ready to be tumbled away with a gust of wind. _Time…_ she thought lightly shaking her head. Time was nothing more than an illusion – a construction of sentient life in order to make sense of their placement. She struggled to hold the thoughts away but she couldn't help it – Padmé thought of the Jedi. Thought of what one of them shared with her before the fall of the Republic. The Force bestowed sentient beings to surmount this illusion, obtain _immortality_. Just like the universe…

"Your thoughts are fascinating," Vader uttered quietly from beside her.

"Of course you'd be listening," she sighed, leaning her forearms against the rail.

"What do you mean the Force allows for _immortality_?" Vader asked captivated his hood remaining locked on the window.

"The physical body maybe gone, but the energy remains. It seems a little _out there,"_ she dryly laughed, "but with the understanding that energy can neither be created nor destroyed, it's not irrational to think that what we are has always been and will always continue to be. And because time is a sentient construct, everything that will ever happen or that has happened is happening in this exact moment. So if _someone_ is able to achieve completely oneness with the Force, it allows them to _communicate_ through energy. Or that's how I've tried to rationalize it anyway. I-I- thought you of all people would know about this," Padmé frowned turning her head up to face the residual darkness of his cowl.

"Who are you referring to when you speak about being able to communicate after their physical body has left?" Vader asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I remember… _a Jedi,_ " she whispered hesitantly, "describing an experience where Master Qui-Gon Jinn had spoken to Master Yoda from beyond the physical domain," Padmé explained, "Now that I have been able to think about it for a few years, it only makes sense to me when connecting it back to the thought of energy. Qui-Gon's energy never left, no one ever _truly_ leaves. And being one with the Force, perhaps, allows the energy that once made up your being to have the capacity to affect _all_ energy. This is all very _outlandish…_ " Padmé laughed embarrassed.

"It's not," Vader said quietly. Padmé stared up at him, unable to see his face as he stood like a death reaper's statue. She suddenly wondered if it was a good idea to share such information with him. Swallowing hard, her eyes flicked towards her hands folded atop the rail. _Shit…_ she fretted tapping her index finger against the metal.

Padmé shook her head, "But the concept of _time_ really muddles things, because it's linear, it creates a specific ridged sequence of events but in reality that _sequence_ of events is only relevant to this universe, _this_ collection of events."

Vader's hood turned towards her then, "What do you mean?"

"That every possible outcome of an event creates an infinite number of universes to follow that outcome and with that forms a branching type mechanism. See, universes can be parallel in a sense but not congruent in effect. For example, perhaps under different circumstances you would have been a Jedi-"

"That's ridiculous," Vader flared tightening his arms over his chest.

"Is it?" Padmé breathed. "There are countless outcomes for every event measured, each line generating a branched yet parallel-"

"Now you truly do sound utterly foolish," he snapped, his anger tangible as his presence became thick – chilling. The fact that he couldn't even give the hypothetical thought the time of day was partially expected. But a frown crossed her features that she couldn't even have a theoretical discussion with him. He seemed interested but now…

"You're just too narrow minded to think of the possibility or _perhaps_ you're just unable to _allow_ yourself to think of it," Padmé countered, her chin inching up in boldness. Yet she couldn't deny the truth… or the simmering rage that was threatening to erupt from the man now towering behind her. "But you're right," she whispered grudgingly, "In this timeline, you are a Sith."

"Welcome back to _reality_ Senator," Vader hissed viciously. His voice serrated ice, condescending as he bowed his head to her ear. "You continue to forget who I am. I have killed hundreds of Jedi. Part of my occupation is to exterminate them and one day I will be the end of _Kenobi's_ life as well." Padmé's lips quivered hearing the utter hatred and bitterness in his voice. There was no doubt Vader knew of her past relationship with Obi-Wan. That thought made her terrified considering his possessive nature. "Do not _ever_ spout such nonsense in my presence again." Her heart leapt to her throat in fear, her hands suddenly trembling and clammy. "Understood?" he barked, Padmé almost jumped out of her skin.

"Y-Yes," she managed to stutter out, knees trembling.

"Yes _, what?_ " he snapped, his hand reaching around pinching her chin roughly, twisting her neck to look at him.

"Yes, _m-my Lord_ ," She gulped. With that, he dropped her chin. Padmé was grateful hearing him turn on his heel to storm away, taking his aggressive and suffocating presence with him. Once she was sure his footsteps had vanished, Padmé panted out a breath clutching her chest while her heart flip-flopped frantically. He had frightened her before, but never anything like that. With the vortex of hyperspace just beyond the transparisteel viewport, Padmé couldn't tear her eyes from the sight. Her teeth gently ground together, eyes shimmering with tears. It was inevitable that one day Obi-Wan and Vader would cross paths again. That thought sent shivers down her spine. Vader had made it clear, he'd killed hundreds of Jedi. Bail had divulged that not many Jedi were left after Order 66. Their numbers went from over ten-thousand to under one-hundred in a mere week. The Jedi Knights were spread too thin, perfectly placed star systems apart for Palpatine's final demand to obtain total control.

Padmé could still recall the toxic, molten stench of smoke as she watched the temple burn. When Bail had told her it was clones that stormed the Jedi Temple she couldn't believe that a General would do such a thing. Her instinct had been right, it was Darth Vader at the helm of the 501st Battalion. Now he was the Commander of the Empire's most ruthless starfleet. A shaky exhale left slipped through her lips, seeing the Executor's outer deck beyond the viewport, it was like gazing out over a metropolis. Her eyes closed as she slowly shook her head, bowing her neck as tears threatened to stir.

With one last shaky sigh leaving her lungs, Padmé turned to the seating area where a large black leather couch formed a semicircle. Curling herself up, a chill from the ship ran down her spine. She scooched over, tossing her cloak over her body. Eyeing the material, she remembered when his men had given the article to her – showing some decency in allowing her to cover herself. But it wasn't _for her_ , it was because he didn't want others looking at what he believed was his – _what is now his_. Padmé buried her face into her cold palms, as she somehow found sleep even through her fear.

* * *

Vader wouldn't fully admit to being confused before, but he couldn't deny the problematic feeling now. What the Senator had said disturbed the equilibrium in his mind more it should have. He wasn't sure how else to deal with how he was feeling besides silencing her. He couldn't deny it though, she shed light on something that he hadn't given much thought about. The fact that all conceivable outcomes are physically realized in an infinite number of universes. _'Perhaps under different circumstances you would have been a Jedi,'_ the words played over and over in his mind like a broken record. He wanted to believe she was being senseless but he knew for a _fact_ her idea wasn't farfetched. _Hell_ , he'd had visions of her with him in places and events that were not logically explainable. Events he could not have been part of- yet they were so real, tangible as if he could reach out and touch anything in the alternate world. Back then, he could find it through the Force and even in his dreams.

The Senator's smiles were much different in those visions. Her eyes were cheerful, her presence - serene, her smile towards him always genuine. She would call him by his forgotten name, the name of the man Vader had muzzled long ago. He hesitated admitting it to himself but those visions pulled him towards her. The moment Vader had seen her quietly sobbing in the Senate building after the creation of the Empire, his world stopped- not even believing or comprehending the woman in his dreams was _real_. Her chocolate curls hanging low, her beautiful warm brown eyes glossy with tears, her small body, her intoxicating presence that made him relax ever so slightly. Vader knew he had never met her before, he had never touched her before, she had never smiled at him but there was something utterly familiar about her presence.

When Vader began watching her from afar, the visions of them together in that other world stopped. He would never admit the fact but he always longed for them to return, he felt so at peace within those visions, _relaxed_. Vader had waited patiently for years to be with her, now that he was, he still had yet to unlock what made her smile like she did in those visions. The Sith Lord began to wonder if she'd ever actually look at him like that- it was a tormenting thought that he'd have to be with someone who could create such a smile and never share it with him. A frown pulled at his features as he threw himself back onto his bed. What was he searching for? She had told him that she cared about him. They had been more than intimate with one another. Running a hand through his hair, he began to wonder if creating a bond between them was a mistake- whether it had shattered all hope of her actually smiling at him so freely. Vader frowned at himself, why was he so focused on a damn smile? Smile or not, she was his and that's all that mattered… _right?_

Vader shot up on the bed as a painful surge of emotion lurched his chest, it wasn't enough for him to have her body and mind. He still didn't possess her soul, something that even the Force could not allow him to acquire. The young Sith Lord had thought that influencing her feelings for him would make that smile come out but he was wrong… All it did was make her want him physically. Vader gritted his teeth together, _what's wrong with just having her body and mind?_ He would spend a lifetime ravishing her- making himself satisfied to the point of collapse. So why was he so focused on her soul? He had _lied_ saying that her soul was his… because it wasn't- it would always be hers. Vader could make her feel pleasure which he thought would be enough to influence her notions about him but after the month of being _alone_ with her he had seen little difference in her subconscious. She still feared him which part of him wanted but another part of him was revolted when she looked so scared or hopelessly obedient.

He groaned falling back onto the bed once again, he knew their bond was protecting her more so than hurting her. It would keep her thoughts protected from Sidious and it allowed him to cut off her thoughts from Vader himself if she wanted to be _alone_. Never did he want her feeling uncomfortable having his presence with her. Vader rolled his eyes wishing he could focus on other things about _Padmé_. Things such as her lips, her moans, her divine body, the way she shuttered and cried from the inconceivable pleasure that he was able to bestow to her body. He figured relishing in the things he could control was easier than thinking about what he couldn't. Even if she hadn't shown him _that_ smile he was secretly hoping for- she'd shown him _a lot_ that made up for his time waiting. A small moan released from his lips thinking about the numerous of times he'd taken her, his member twitching at the dirty thoughts. With his need brewing he reached out to her presence only to find she was asleep.

Without a moment's hesitation, he found himself getting off the bed and heading towards the viewing deck- once again being pulled towards the young woman. When Vader found her, she was curled onto the couch practically blubbering into her arm in a deep sleep. His eyes widened as she started to roll over in her sleep- a direct path to falling on the floor. With a nudge of the Force, he ushered her back into her original sleeping position which received an annoyed pout to cross her sleeping features. Vader frowned continuing to scan her face, he began to wonder why she hadn't come and joined him if she wanted to sleep. Force knows he could probably stand a few hours of shut eye himself before they arrived on Vandor.

Deciding that both of them would be more comfortable in bed, he bent down plucking her from the couch to cradle her like a feather in his arms. She was so tiny, so perfect, he found himself staring at her face longer than he initially intended to. With footsteps as light as air, he carried her to his chambers, setting her sleeping body onto the bed gently. Then, he tried to slip the cloak from her grasp to give her a real blanket but her expression soured- annoyed. Almost harshly, she pulled it back quite fiercely for a woman in deep sleep. He released the fabric immediately, observing her face seep back to tranquility. Vader stood unable to pull his eyes away from her expressions while she snuggled into the warm silk. He felt an unknown emotion stir in his body with how attached she was to the cloak he'd designated for her when they'd officially met.

The Senator wore it whenever she'd leave his establishments, it was now a rarity to see her without it. An unfamiliar warmth seeped into him as he watched her fingers curl tighter around the fabric pulling it up and under her cheek as she stretched out on the bed. He didn't know why he was feeling this way but all he desired was to _be_ that cloak. Maybe he had been past mornings but currently her dreams were loud. They were of Vader but not of who he actually was. Her dream reminded him of the visions he used to have of them together before they ever met. Their discussion from earlier must have touched her subconscious as it did with his own. In her dream, he was a Jedi Knight. A Knight she would have much rather fallen for than Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The man frowned at the images racing through her mind, it was like a rolodex of flashing moments of who he'd never been. One of them made him reel the image into his own mind to analyze it further- this vision he had seen before. They were on Naboo together, laughing- Vader could hardly recognize himself with a padawan braid and Jedi robes. The first thing he noticed was the Senator, she looked identical to how she did now, but Vader was anything but. He had no scars, he was younger, his eyes azure swimming with complete devotion. The Sith Lord gritted his teeth tearing himself from the disturbingly familiar vision before starting to remove the Senator's heels to then gently place them in his closet. Dimming the lights, he slid onto the bed staring up at the ceiling before slowly drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 _Heavy,_ Padmé groaned internally, stirring from her slumber. When her eyes pulled open, she was no longer on the couch where she'd fallen asleep. Padmé was in a bed, with another body practically smothering her own. With her back against Vader's chest, his cheek was against her cheek, his leg prisoning both of her own, and his arms tightly wound around her stomach. Blushing, she attempted to move slightly, but his body immediately snuggled closer in subconscious disagreement. "Vader," Padmé whispered gently, "you're crushing me." When she received no response, she stared down wondering how he could possibly be so heavy. His body dwarfing her own reminded her immediately, he was at least a foot taller with every ounce of flesh on him built muscle. What also added to his weight was that they were still fully clothed laying above the covers. It seemed Vader had taken off her flats but his boots and cloak were still latched onto him. It was a nice display of affection but he was also extremely heavy. "Vader," she urged him a bit louder this time, "Seriously, you're too heavy."

"Sorry," he whispered rolling off her body only to pull her on top of his.

Padmé frowned as his arms tangled around her tighter, soon her sleepiness faded and she was left angry. He'd been awful towards her, so much so that she felt the need to sleep on the couch to feel safe.

"Let me go," Padmé demanded sternly trying to shove herself off his chest. Vader's eyes darted open in an instant, presumably shaken by her tone. If she didn't know he was the same man who'd been a total asshole earlier – she would have thought he looked like an adorable disheartened teenage boy who had zero clue what was going on. Perhaps he didn't know what he'd done wrong. "I don't want you touching me right now – let go," she snapped trying to shove away from his chest, using all her strength this time. His arms didn't budge a centimeter, they only pulled her tighter to his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed – his golden eyes shimmering with sleepy confusion.

"I just don't want you touching me," she grumbled, squirming relentlessly in his grasp.

" _Stop,_ " He chided lazily, corralling her flailing legs with his own.

"No!" Padmé argued, wriggling – clawing her nails into his neck. A sharp inhale pulled through Vader's teeth and before she knew it, her back hit the bed. His body was towering over hers, knees digging painfully into her inner thighs, bolting down her legs. His hands had pinned both her wrists at the level of her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped, no drowsiness remained on his features – only annoyance, confusion, and _hurt?_ He had no right to feel hurt after how he'd spoken to her earlier. _So much for the apology back on Coruscant_ … she thought to herself with a scowl. Vader's full lips were parted, blond locks shaping his face as they hung down over his shoulders. His eyebrows were pinched together as he panted, repeating his question with more vigor, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Four red scratches ran down his neck, none of them broke the skin but they no doubt probably stung.

"I'm trying to get you _off_ of me!" She whined trying to tug her legs out from under his knees.

"Yes. I see that. But why?" He demanded, holding her still.

"What do you mean ' _why_?' You were cruel to me! I fell asleep on the couch for a reason – I don't want to be around you!" Padmé huffed, notching her chin away from him.

"You expected me to be understanding after you spewed such an absurdity?" He snapped back, his grip on her unrelenting. Padmé gasped incredulously at his accusation.

"How _dare_ you! I didn't _'spew'_ anything! It was an honest, innocent hypothetical question! I now understand that I can't have _any_ non-conventional conversation with you. Why, ' _my Lord_?' Because you act like a cold-hearted bastard _,"_ she sneered, Padmé saw it – a glimpse of pure shock on his face before his expression hardened, nostrils flared, his jaw tensed. Fiery, golden eyes were drilling holes into her own. Then she remembered who she just insulted, yelled at – this man was dangerous. More dangerous than anyone she'd ever met, sans Palpatine. Suddenly, she found herself breaking away from his intense enraged stare, looking anywhere else as she swallowed deeply.

When the moments dragged on, Padmé clamped her eyes shut waiting for him to yell at her, frighten her, maybe even hurt her – but it never came. Vader's grip loosened, "At least tell me first if you're about to speak of such things." Her head whipped to view his face, his eyes were still golden – he still looked beyond furious but his voice was less ridged than how he looked.

Padmé blinked, "I thought you could hear my thoughts-"

"When we are having a conversation, I try not to eavesdrop. I shouldn't have reacted in such a way – I was taken…off guard," he admitted, releasing her from the impenetrable grip of his hands and knees.

The woman's lips parted as she sat up on the bed, "Oh." Was the only thing she could muster out.

Vader sighed dragging himself off the bed. "If you desire to be away from me, your chambers are down the hall – first door on your left or you may explore this deck if you wish."

"Can we just talk?" Padmé frowned folding her hands in her lap.

"I'm fairly certain talking got us into this argument," he muttered, reaching over to a chiffonier, plucking something off its surface. He fiddled with some sort of bolt, twirling the small bit of metal in his hand. Tearing her eyes away for a moment, Padmé turned her attention to the rest of the room. His chambers were large considering they were on a starship, not as large as his establishments on Coruscant but they weren't small. When she'd first seen his chambers on Coruscant they looked sterile – but here she was surprised it actually looked lived in. There were books and datapads strewn across his desk. Bolts and spare parts to droids were atop the chiffonier he was planted beside. Even though it was clean- it was obvious he brought work _home_ with him.

"Well let's talk about something else then," she whispered, raking a hand through her hair.

"You don't wish to leave?" he wondered, his golden gaze connecting back with hers.

"No… Maybe we can use this time to actually get to _know_ each other. I mean sure we've been _intimate_ but I don't know a lot about you and if we are to be married I would at least like to know where you were born – or anything you're willing to share," she hesitantly admitted with a small frown. Vader nodded, gently placing the bolt back down onto the shelf before joining her on the bed. Then they just talked…

For Padmé it revolved around the Clone Wars and her time as Queen. As for Vader, he actually discussed what he'd been doing for part of those years. Padmé finally found herself getting to know him as he shared his experiences. He was a natural, a born storyteller. She even found herself laughing at a few of his stories. Some should have seemed scary but the way in which he phrased and dictated his speech patterns and expressions, he made the scenarios almost comical. Padmé learned more about him in just a few hours than the entire time they'd been together. She supposed being locked on a ship in hyperspace gave them plenty of uninterrupted alone time to do so.

She learned that Palpatine almost had him doing odd jobs before the ascendance of the Sith. His missions seemed like a challenge of strength as if to prove his worthiness. She also noticed that Vader enjoyed his time over that five years in which he spoke of- much more than his tasks now. She discovered he'd spent years alone just traveling the galaxy, going from one world to the next. Travelled to different worlds, destroying the most ferocious beasts on backwater planets that were uninhabited by standard sentient life. Padmé wondered if Palpatine wanted to keep Vader a secret until the time was right in order to ensure he'd have a secure and powerful number two? -To keep Vader away from the core planets to guarantee his presence wasn't sensed by the Jedi. Did Palpatine ever have the intention of keeping Count Dooku or Maul as apprentices? He had been training Vader to take their place the entirety of the Clone Wars and before.

"So how long did you spend on Dagobah?" Padmé asked notching her head to the side as he finished his story.

"Only a year," he sighed leaning back against the pillows.

"How old were you?" She asked folding her hands into her lap in curiosity.

"Fourteen."

"And Palpatine just had you… slaying beasts?" She wondered quite confused.

"Each one had to be dealt with in different ways, defeating them allowed me to learn tactical versatility with the Force and my lightsaber. I gained many of my scars from there," he explained offhandedly. "The planet also has a strong presence in the Force, I learned most of my meditation practices as well."

"So you were alone for five years?" she frowned laying on her stomach close enough to him so she could play with his fingers. Padmé couldn't believe it, he'd been nonstop fighting since he was ten. She began to wonder whether Dagobah was a conclusion to a chapter. If so, there had to be some sort of training before he was released on his own and different training, afterwards to become the strategical war machine he was today. Pehaps he was even involved with some of the Republic's battle strategies or even the Separatists…

"Technically, I had Threepio," he said softly watching their fingers dance together. "And on occasion Sidious would make an appearance to ensure I was progressing."

"After you left Dagobah, where did you go?" She wondered hoping the innocence in her voice would mask the desire for more of his backstory. Unfortunately, his expression hardened- his fingers no longer playing with hers.

"Perhaps we have discussed enough of my past," he stated coldly with a scowl covering his features as he slipped his hand out of her own.

Not willing to let the question ruin the moment, she accepted that he didn't want to discuss his further training. Padmé didn't want to press him on such things considering he'd already been so open to her for the past few hours. "Well thank you… for sharing," she smiled lightly.

It must have been a challenging transition for him going from slaying beasts to people. The bright Senator envisioned a timeline, she had nine years of his life partially mapped out. Four years with the Empire and another five where he was left to his own devices. She couldn't imagine a child being thrown out into the galaxy to kill beasts, it seemed utterly senseless. Pushing her astonishment aside, her hand reached out to play with Vader's hand once again. Hoping that the gesture would be a reassurance that she was happy with what he'd shared. They just laid there in peaceful silence, relishing in the feeling of their hands brushing together smoothly. Padmé found the sensation mesmerizing, the enigmatic connection between them humming in bliss.


	16. Breathing Statues

Clipping his lightsaber back onto his belt, Obi-Wan trekked from his chambers. Being back on base brought his mind some solace, it had been a month since he'd been with the rest of the Rebel forces. Though he was anxious, the disturbance in the Force that occurred earlier in the week still had his shoulders stiff. He didn't know what could cause something filled with such turmoil. With his fingers brushing across his beard, he turned the corner towards the command center. The base was humming, _like a bees nest that's been disturbed…_ Uneasiness rang through his body just as an intelligence officer raced down the hall – whipping into the war room. The young officer's brown eyes were wide, face ghostly pale. Kenobi snapped to attention.

"Have we been able to locate the ship?" General Dodonna demanded, Obi-Wan froze in the doorway. The General looked haggard, like he hadn't slept for days. The pure trepidation in his eyes was enough to tell the Jedi something _had_ happened.

The intelligence officer replied reluctantly, "As of yet – No Sir."

"Master Kenobi," The General spoke not even sparing a glance in his direction as he threw himself out of his chair.

"General? What is it?" The Knight's eyes widened watching the pure concern cross his face.

"Bail and Mon have fled Coruscant. Currently, we are trying to locate their ship after it was shot down entering the atmosphere of Hosnian Prime," Dodonna revealed pulling up a hologram of the planet. "And we have another complicating predicament - Darth Vader has rejoined his fleet and Senator Amidala is accompanying him."

"Do we know where his fleet-"

"The location of his fleet doesn't concern me. My concern is the optics of this nightmare. Padmé leaves the planet just as Bail and Mon are charged with treason and are hunted down like animals?" The General continued wide-eyed, with negative astonishment, "I want to believe that she wouldn't deceive us Obi-Wan but-"

"She would never betray myself or Senator Organa for that matter, there must be some other explanation-"

"Even if there was another plausible explanation, once this reaches the ears of our soldiers they will view her as a traitor. Commanders Elaskon and Hood have already expressed their concerns about her loyalty. They _will_ use this as a wrench and you know others will follow." Dodonna's voice was severe, eyes sending daggers towards his curled hands that rested atop the table. "Additionally, that battle station Bail informed us about - by all accounts – doesn't exist." The general sneered shoving himself away from the hologram to stare out the viewport over the hanger bay. "All but a few of our informants have been killed over a wild goose chase that she generated. All ties lead to Amidala, Obi-Wan. You trust her too much-"

"These are baseless charges!" The Jedi rebuked, "You can't honestly believe she'd do such a thing-"

"Leave us and shut the door." Dodonna abruptly ordered to the intelligence officer. With a swift 'yes sir' he did as told - escaping the scene. The General's jaw tightened, "there've been rumors of a romantic relationship between you and Senator Amidala before the fall of the Republic. I care not to know whether the rumors are true. However, if they are… you seriously need to consider whether your feelings are blinding you from seeing the truth."

"She assisted in the formation of the Alliance, her allegiance lies with democracy – what purpose would she have to betray that?" Obi-Wan tried to rationalize, his heart rate spiking ever so slightly.

"There also have been rumors circulating that she has become enamored with Darth Vader," the General muttered, his eyes finally making contact with Obi-Wan's.

The Jedi remained quiet for a moment; he hadn't heard such rumors. It was slanderous of Dodonna to make such an accusation with no evidence. However, the slight twist in his chest from the thought of his connection with Padmé snapping brought the possibility that perhaps something had happened... Still, the notion that she'd _allow_ someone like that to touch her made his stomach churn. He refused to believe such a thing. "What you speak are nothing more than rumors-"

"Rumors that if true would give reason to why all of this has happened," Dodonna asserted. "All I am saying is that we cannot trust her from this point forward-"

"Our soldiers have food because of her-"

"I don't want to argue about this anymore _Commander_ ," The General barked, his word final. "I will not have my people die over someone who has obviously been compromised. You are dismissed."

Obi-Wan's shoulders and jaw tightened as he numbly replied with a 'yes sir.' Storming out of the war room, a sigh fell from his lips. He carefully contemplated the possibility that their past relationship had impacted his judgement. It was now likely that Vader had full access to everything – her memories and all the information she knew regarding the Rebel Alliance. Yet, there was one thing the General said that Obi-Wan would not accept: that the battle station she informed them about didn't exist. Had Dodonna ever contemplated that their informants died because they were getting too close to the truth? There was something in the Force calling out to him – urging him to keep searching. There was undoubtably a connection between that battle station and the devastating disturbance through the Force.

* * *

The shuttle ride down to the planet was supposed to be relatively short, and it was but it felt much longer as a realization crossed Padmé's mind. She recognized the four blacked-out troopers across from her, they were also the ones that had left Coruscant with them. Her eyes flashed to the numbers engraved on their armor - they were indeed same soldiers that guarded Vader's establishments. _Moons…_ her cheeks went crimson as she bowed her head – her eyes darting to their numbers again. _Shit they are…_ Padmé cupped her forehead, her eyes locking down on her knees. They were the same guards on shift that night Vader had _ravished_ her on the terrace. Wiggling her nose, Padmé wasn't embarrassed _per se_ though, truthfully, if the seat were to swallow her up – she wouldn't argue.

Breaking her from thought, the cockpit door flew open revealing Vader's dominating presence. On cue, the shuttle descended, the hydraulics of the cargo door hissing, sinking open. Before the brim of the ramp was even flush to the ground – Vader had stormed off towards the cluster of officers awaiting his arrival, obsidian cloak billowing behind him. Padmé found herself fixated on his figure. Vader was like a large walking mass of darkness, no wonder he had people scared into submission. He not only looked the part, but he had the ability to back it up as well.

"We are to escort you to Lord Vader's quarters, Senator," a modulated voice stated from her side. Her eyes flashed up to the trooper shocked that his scrambler wasn't engaged.

She struggled to keep the heat from reaching her cheeks as she nodded, standing from her seat. Brushing the crinkles from her cloak and woven dress, she followed the two troopers off the shuttle as the other two folded in behind. When she finally found the courage to look up, she was immediately hit by the sterile, grey, black, and white interior. It was almost identical to the _Executor_ , the only difference was that the back wall of the entire hanger bay was toothed stone, _so this place is imbedded within the mountainside.._.

The frigid air hit her cheeks as she was escorted away from Vader. They'd already spoke before departing that he'd have to leave the shuttle immediately when they arrived. There was one thing that she couldn't get out of her mind – that she was to never leave his chambers with anyone but himself or the guards she was with now. Was loyalty a rare commodity in its ranks now? Or perhaps Sidious had spies and Vader only trusted _his_ men around her in private considering how often she spoke about unconventional topics. _Force_ , Vader practically admitted in front of the four men that he'd tampered with evidence – it was obvious he trusted them completely. He no doubt knew they were loyal considering he could easily read their thoughts.

Being ushered down the halls of an imperial base with death troopers as an escort was not the best way of blending. All the military personnel that passed gawked or avoided eye contact. She wasn't sure whether it was because her presence at the base was wildly unusual or that it was her security detail's imposing presence - even when they were in their _natural_ environment. The soldiers boxing her in were larger than any normal stormtrooper she'd encountered. They were broader and taller than most, if she didn't see them on a regular basis they would no doubt still be intimidating.

As they continued through the base, Padmé tried to take into account where they were taking her –more rather- she was trying to take note how to get back to the hanger bay, just in case. However, they were taking way too many turns for her to keep up and all the hallways looked the same. When they entered a turbolift she almost felt bad as staff scattered in order to get out of their way, avoiding them like the plague. They no doubt knew who these death troopers answered too. Even if Vader had authority over the entire military, she imagined it was different answering to him directly.

Stepping off the lift, the bystanders parted as they continued down the hall. Once they strolled through three sets of blast doors – the corridors became sparse. More than sparse, they were empty. Reaching a set of large doors, the same trooper that had spoken to her back on the shuttle halted. "These are Lord Vader's chambers. You are required to stay inside," the deep modulated voice spoke, "If there is anything you require, we will be stationed here, my Lady." At that, the doors slid open. Before wondering inside, Padmé froze. "Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing her hesitance.

"No, I- well…Am I supposed to entertain myself then?" She wondered craning her neck up to view the trooper's visor.

The woman swore she heard a muted chuckle, "Lord Vader will only be a couple hours," he reasoned, his helmet tilting. Padmé could practically feel his eyes scaling her as he continued, "I'm sure he'll be more than willing to entertain you when he returns."

Padmé's cheeks flared a ruby red, her jaw slightly dropping in utter mortification while her gaze fell to her feet. Hearing the armor on the other troopers shift made her cheeks flush even more. _Oh my gods, why the hell did I ask such a thing?_ "Kay," she managed to weakly breathe wondering inside. When the doors slid closed, Padmé threw a hand against her face. "Kriffing hell," she muttered humiliated as she wondered deeper inside the room. Automated warm lights flicked on and she was utterly shocked at what she saw. It was beautiful, windows spanned the entirety of the back wall giving a beautiful view of the mountain range. Gazing around she wondered deeper into the foyer. Quickly she found the kitchen that melted into a large seating area that had the perfect view of the mountains in the background.

After twenty minutes she still couldn't figure out where the bedroom was – she was no doubt missing something. Padmé searched around again and finally she found a relatively narrow hall that diagonally left the main living area. Wondering down the corridor, she almost felt like she was on a footbridge. The ceiling to floor windows that traveled down the entirety of the hall looked down over a massive cliff and the view to the outside never ceased as she reached the bedroom. The black silk sheeted bed was just as massive as the one in his establishments on Coruscant. When she looked to the right, the adjacent wall was a continuation of windows and the room needed it. If it weren't for the window, the space would be dark, the floors red velvet and the walls midnight black. On the far side of the room there was a large walk-in closet and a fresher with a large black marble tub and beside it a sonic shower.

Flicking off her heels, Padmé's bare feet nestled against the carpeting as she wondered to the bed. She threw herself onto the luscious material before rolling onto her back to stare at the jagged stone ceiling. Turning to the left, she smiled witnessing the fluffy snowflakes billow past the window. It had indeed been too long since she'd seen snow, the last time she actually went _out_ in the snow was even longer. The last time she could remember walking through it was perhaps when she was _nine?_ -When her parents brought her skiing in the mountains a few hours outside of Theed. That was so long ago, _a completely different galaxy._

Tugging herself away from the dismal thoughts, she eyed the fireplace across from the bed. Crawling over across the bed, she initiated the controls the wall beside the nightstand. The contained fire roared to life as she launched herself up to head for the closet. She couldn't help but gape at the selection of attire. Vader wasn't lying when he said there'd be warm clothes. There were multiple sets of snowsuits, parkas, scarves, facemasks, goggles, gloves, fur boots, anything a person could ever need if going outside in a blizzard. Padmé eyed Vader's attire on the other side of the closet, he had warm garb too. She somehow found interesting. The young woman figured that maybe he didn't need warm clothing. _He's not some kind of god,_ Padmé reminded herself with a small eye roll.

Moving past the warm clothing, she pressed the drawer controls and her face flushed as it revealed shameless lingerie. Hooking the lacy fabric in her fingers, she wasn't even sure how some of it went on… When she continued rooting though all her clothes, she realized out of her entire wardrobe she had two formal dresses and the rest was either sweaters and leggings to wear under snow gear or risqué undergarments. Luckily for her, there was one drawer at the bottom full of rational undergarments, presumably for heading out into the cold. _At least he thought about that… last thing I need is to be wearing a thong in freezing temperatures._

Padmé analyzed all the clothing once again, finding herself eyeing the luxurious silk and lace in the first drawer. A small blush pricked at her cheeks as she plucked out a cardinal red balconette teddy. She hadn't worn something so scandalous since she was with Clovis… Shaking herself of that thought, she swiped one of Vader's fur-lined cloaks from its hanger before heading into the fresher.

After stripping off her cashmere dress and undergarments, Padmé flicked on the shower. Stepping under the water, she quickly cleansed the grubby sensation of traveling from her skin. By the time she emerged from the fresher, the clouds had darkened – signifying it would fade into night soon. Padmé wrinkled her nose checking the time. It was only 12:34, on Coruscant it would be the middle of the day. She groaned, it was going to be a challenge getting her circadian rhythm balanced.

Before running to the kitchen for a glass of water, she did a quick once over. Her curls were perfectly blown dry and minimal make-up accentuated her eyes. The teddy hugged her curves perfectly with Vader's cloak as a shield, the softness of its fur lining leaving her in awe. Heading down the hall, she wondered back into the main living space towards the kitchen. She was parched, hungry, she should have eaten before leaving the _Executor_. She was about to reach for the water pitcher until her eyes rested on a bottle of wine. _Technically it's nighttime here,_ she supposed snatching up the bottle. Padmé gave it a once over, before scouring the kitchen for an opener. Fighting with the bottle for a few minutes, she finally found herself pouring a glass and grabbing a ration bar from one of the cabinets. Making herself a potted-plant on one of the couches, she gazed out over the mountain range. Her head fell back against the couch before she checked her commlink. They'd arrived over two hours ago, she wondered if Vader would actually be returning soon or whether she'd be left waiting.

* * *

"Lord Vader, I had spoken with the Emperor regarding that issue," Moff Evans explained, in the now empty war room. The meeting had already ended and now it was time for Vader to fulfill one the reasons for his presence on this planet. "I made it clear that Admirals Virkov and Cyprus did not follow orders and have since been dealt with."

Vader shifted his shoulders. Nervousness was immediately apparent on the Moff's face from the small movement. _Nothing can save him from his own failures._ "Yet they answered to you. You were incapable of controlling your own men," the Sith apprentice stated with indifference. Quite frankly, he didn't care about Evans or what he had to say. Sidious wanted him dead. And every second their conversation continued was more time Vader had to be away from the Senator.

"We requested your assistance-" he began to argue.

"And you were promptly informed I was not the sector. It was because of your incompetence that the Rebel soldiers were able to break through our lines and breach the planet's atmosphere. You are inept," Vader stated emotionlessly. He'd read the reports, it was an embarrassing military failure. The young Lord could only gloat with the fact he had no say in granting Varek Evans the rank of Moff. That was Sidious. Sometimes the Sith apprentice wondered if his Master took pleasure by placing men in roles they had no chance in ever fulfilling. He had witnessed such things in the past with Darth Tyranus and Maul. Vader had killed both of them. Even at eighteen he was more powerful than either of them could ever dream of becoming. Sidious had given them false _hope_ that they could be something more and in the end – they died as pawns.

Vader would not share the same fate. He had no weaknesses. One day soon he would finally overthrow his Master but he had to be patient – the future was still uncertain.

"Lord Vader please, the Emperor-"

Vader's hand formed a claw by his side, silencing the Moff immediately by having an unbreakable hold on his trachea. His hands shot to his throat, scratching at his skin. "Such a failure is intolerable," the Sith glowered, coiling his hand into a fist. Evan's neck sharply warped, snapping like a twig bending on a knee.

 _Clunk_.

The Moff's body's hit the ground and at the same time, Vader was leaving the command center. In the following days, he'd have to find someone suitable to operate this planet. He supposed promoting Surface Marshal Fletcher but then again he was also one of Sidious' men. Now more than ever Vader needed to be strategical with who he placed at the helm of each planet. However, he couldn't do it blatantly.

Ordering the guards to clean up, Vader checked his commlink and of course, he'd taken longer than anticipated. Exiting the lift, trekking through the halls of the base, he made his way towards his chambers. His mind was consumed with thoughts of who he could use to replace Evans. Usually he'd follow chain of command and perhaps he still would but he needed to be strategic when promoting a new High General … then perhaps have Fletcher die in an unfortunate _accident_ in the following year. He wondered whether that would be too obvious? Vader frowned, Sidious was cunning – a intelligent opponent. However, Sidious had made his apprentice too powerful. In combination with reading old Jedi texts, Vader had discovered his own way to redirect his Master's lightning. A technique the apprentice could harness to have his Master's own power used against him.

Marching through the blast doors, Vader noticed the _troopers_ standing guard outside his chambers. A humored smirk crossed his features seeing the men still dressed in such garbs. In reality, they weren't death troopers. They were the most elite Inquisitors he'd trained from the fall of the Jedi. The armor was for the Senator's sake. She didn't need to know they were Force sensitive - _yet_. "Lord Vader," Eryx and Njord announced simultaneously.

"I'm assuming you have nothing to report?" His voice carried no emotion as he eyed the metal doors between the two warriors.

"No sir, quiet as a tomb." Eryx informed him with a slight shift of his shoulders.

"Good. You both are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Vader." They bowed synchronously before taking one forward stride to turn sharply down the hall to their quarters.

Vader didn't give them a second glance as he stepped inside. He was aching to see the Senator. Peeling off his cloak, he tossed it aside onto the back of one of the couches. Finally making his way to the bedroom, he stopped dead in his tacks within the archway. The Senator was adorned in one of his fur-lined cloaks with lacy crimson lingerie beneath it. His shoulders dropped, propping himself on the doorframe, tongue gliding across his bottom lip. She was a sleeping siren. An angel atop silk sheets. Her brunette curls sprawled across the pillows while whispers of breath escaped her nose and mouth. Vader could only stare in adoration as she rolled onto her back, his cloak not accomplishing a damn thing to shield her body as it flared out beside her on the bed.

Before he could even wrap his mind around what he was doing, in three large strides, Vader already had his hands clamped at the top of her ribcage. He all but yanked her up and into his grip as he bowed, crushing his lips on hers, slamming her back onto the bed.

A startled yelp escaped the Senators lips, "Vader! Y-You're back," she breathed.

All he did was growl, shifting his attention to the skin just below her ear, down her neck while his hands kneaded her waist. He lifted her only enough to cup her perfect ass in his hands. Trembling, the Senator moaned and something broke in him as he tore himself away. She looked delectable - his eyes drinking in the sight of her again. His golden gaze was frenetic like tempests as doe chocolate eyes stared back. He was frenzied, completely deranged. Vader's restraint vanished, consumed by possessiveness and lust. Leather-clad fingers clawed at the thin fabric shrouding her sternum, effortlessly shredding the hindrance. His mouth was immediately devouring her breasts as they poured from the lace.

"Ah…" she squealed writhing, tangling her fingers into his locks.

The sensation of her body under his drenched him with absolute control - _power_ , " _Mine,"_ he snarled as amber and sulfur clashed in his eyes. The fiery rivers of lava on Mustafar were tamer than his gaze. That's when he felt a spike of fear bustle through his prey. "You fear me," Vader mused, a twisted smirk crossing his face.

"V-Vader?" She stuttered, eyes wide – fingers slipping from his hair. He immediately pinned her wrists above her head with the Force. "… _your eyes,_ " her voice was faint.

"Tell me you're mine _._ " He rasped against the sensitive skin below her ear. Vader's shoulder's tightened feeling her hesitation, hands clamping down onto her hips tighter. " _Tell me,"_ he demanded, teeth gliding against the sensitive skin of her neck.

His Angel pushed down a swallow, "I'm yours," she whimpered.

In a matter of a moment, she was flipped onto her stomach with her cheek pressed into the mattress. Unpinning her arms for only a moment, he tore the cloak from her body heaving it away. Her wrists were restrained again the second the sleeves slipped off her arms. Hands yanked at the lace shielding her shoulder blades. The moment it was gone, his mouth was attacking the newly revealed skin. The Sith's motions were relentless, fervent. Whatever restraint that he used to have with her was now gone. With his mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses down her spine, Vader couldn't get over how soft her skin felt against his – nothing short of perfect. She was an intoxicant. For Vader, not even killing felt as good as being inside her. A curse left his lips as his hands fumbled with his belt. Once the leather and lightsaber fell with a clink to the floor he didn't hesitate shifting his member out of the confines of his trousers.

"Please I want to look at you," she gasped, finally freeing her mouth from the mattress. Without even a second thought, he had her flipped over. Her big brown eyes staring into his fiery ones. Once he had her hips in his palms, he didn't hesitate vehemently rocking into her warmth. A guttural whine sprouted from the woman beneath him as she fisted the sheets, her eyes clamping shut. Vader's lips parted as his dark golden locks tumbled down over his face. Planting his boots onto the ground, he tossed the Senator's legs up and onto his shoulders before he slammed into her again. While the whistles of wind and soft patter of snow filled the outside world, only sensual sounds echoed in the Sith's chambers. That was until early morning, when only the whistles against the windows remained.

* * *

When morning finally came, Padmé awoke alone tangled within the sheets. The mattress beside her now cold. A sigh slipped from her lips as she rolled over, burying her face into a pillow. She curled against the bed, stretching her muscles as she did. Once her eyes peeled open, blinding white hit her in the face. The snow diffracted the sun so efficiently that she struggled to find the controls for the shades. Smacking her hand against the switches, the windows tinted, blocking out the light and immediately she was left in darkness. A groan escaped her lips as she flopped backwards. She was almost back asleep until a knock jolted her back awake. With a moan, the woman threw a pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise. Yet the knocking persisted. A huff escaped her lips as she all but fell out of the bed. Tip-toe running to the closet in search of clothing, her eyes scanned everything quickly – the knocking becoming louder every second.

Throwing on the first thing she saw, a black silk robe, she raced to the door. Throwing it open, her frazzled eyes met the visors of two familiar death troopers. "Yes?" Padmé breathed, blinking.

"We are to escort you to lunch, Senator," the one on the left informed her, shifting on his feet slightly.

The woman tugged the collar of her robe together, immediately feeling self-conscious with the fact her hair probably looked a mess - no doubt marks were covering her exposed neck. "I just need to dress," she informed them, straightening her shoulders. "Give me ten?" Both men nodded and the door slammed back closed. Padmé sank against the door before running in a tip-toe back to the bedroom.

Within the next half an hour, Padmé found herself munching on a salad sitting across from two breathing statues. Her eyes flicked up from her food ever so often as she poked it with her fork. "Even though I've been at Vader's establishments for a month… I still don't know either of your names. Would you be able to tell me?" Padmé asked in an attempt to make conversation. She eyed the troopers in the mess hall, they all were joyfully eating their lunch. Padmé and the blacked-out troopers were the only three in the room not chatting. She wondered if Vader truly had them on that tight of a leash, where they only were allowed to speak to her when necessary?

"Eryx," the soldier on the left replied, his deep voice heavily modulated. Padmé's head popped up from eyeing her fork.

The woman's head tilted ever so slightly, "That's a unique name for a death trooper," she commented taking a bite of her salad.

"Perhaps that's because I'm not a death trooper," he mused, she could almost hear the smirk in his distorted voice. Her chewing froze. Eyes flashing to his visor.

"Okay. What are you?" She asked bluntly, not an ounce of nervousness in her voice. Something in the back of her mind had always known that the four troopers were not _normal._ Hell, they were twice the size of a normal stormtrooper. Still, Padmé couldn't hide the shocked expression of her face as he reached for his helmet. The trooper to his right tensed, turning towards him almost in warning… The hissing of hydraulics made too much anticipation crawl across the woman's skin to care. What could possibly be under the mask if he wasn't a trooper? A light blush spread across her cheeks as he towed off the helmet.

The human man she was looking at was beautiful. Emerald eyes, short sandy blond hair, tan complexion, chiseled jawline, and he only seemed a few years older than herself. No more than twenty four years old.

"Lord Vader will not be pleased," the _trooper_ to the right forewarned, his hands tightening into fists upon the table.

"Relax _Sobek,_ don't you think she deserves to know?" the arrogance on Eryx's face reminded her too much of Vader. The Senator swallowed, reaching for her water.

"That wasn't your choice to decide," Sobek snapped, "You're going to get us both reprimanded."

"If not troopers what are you?" Padmé asked, breaking up their juvenile squabble.

"Inquisitors," Eryx replied, rolling his neck – letting the vertebra pop. "Secrets out now, come on Sobek, these helmets are fucking worthless anyway." Padmé's heart froze over in her chest witnessing the black metal collapse like the remanence of a crumbled piece of paper. The distorted metal crackled without any sort of visible stressors. To the Senator it was now plainly obvious that they were Force sensitive.

"You're a piece of work," the other man muttered, removing his own helmet. Padmé's lips remained sealed as she eyed Sobek. He was older than Eryx. Black tight curls hung just above his shoulders, eyes practically onyx, skin a deep tan. But they did have some characteristics in common. Both were undoubtably handsome, had a high degree of confidence in their gaze, and numerous scars. Biting her tongue, her eyes dropped to her salad. These men had _seen_ her in an exposed state. _Holy hell…_ her thoughts were all sorts of jumbled as she tried to keep the deep crimson from forming across her features.

"So you both are Force sensitive," Padmé faintly said gesturing to the now scrap metal of a helmet. "Why would Vader want to keep that secret from me?" She couldn't help but wonder that thought aloud. Hoping that maybe she could ascertain some information.

"Not sure. It's not our place to ask," Eryx shrugged, stealing a cherry tomato from her salad. Her lips pursed as she watched the small action, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "You weren't going to eat that right?" He chuckled, his dimples on full display.

"I don't know. Can't you just read my thoughts?" She huffed, setting down her fork.

"No, we can't," Sobek said quietly, as if perturbed by the fact.

The Senator's head tilted slightly, her eyes flickering towards the broader Inquisitor, "What do you mean?"

"Lord Vader shields your thoughts now," Eryx interjected, "none of us are powerful enough to even contemplate breaking his metal barriers. You're lucky – before we could read you like an open book," he smirked.

"But now?" She whispered, ignoring his condescension.

"We can see nothing," Sobek muttered, his jaw tightening ever so slightly. "We shouldn't be having this conversation with _her._ We should actually be getting her back now that she had finished her meal-"

"Wait, can't you both give me a tour… of the base?" Padmé suggested, a small hopeful smile crossing her features. The two men glanced at one another.

"I don't think Lord Vader would approve," Sobek replied, "For someone with your _tendencies_ its better you stay in his chambers for the duration of your stay at the base." His voice was void of emotion. _No wonder these guys answer to Vader,_ her mind muttered her gaze morphing into a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Padmé muttered, playing dumb for a moment. "He told me that I could leave his chambers as long as it was with an escort."

"No. I believe he said you were not to leave his chambers unless it was with him or with us. That does not entail that we have to whisk you to wherever you wish," Sobek swiftly countered.

"No need to be rude to the little lass," Eryx chuckled leaning against the table. Padmé shot him an annoyed scowl, they were both haughty in their own ways. Something in her preferred when they wouldn't speak. "I'm sure Lord Vader wouldn't approve you speaking to her like that."

"I don't answer to her or to you for that matter," Sobek retorted, his head snapping towards his _comrade._ Padmé's shoulder's tightened, the hatred in the Inquisitor's eyes was prevalent. He didn't like _her…_ That much was obvious. "You should be more careful about the way you look at her, Eryx. If the Lord catches you eyeing her the way you do – he might think twice about who he finds most reliable."

Eryx's lighthearted expression soured, a haze of distain clouding his emerald eyes. Padmé felt like pushing herself away from the table, eyes falling from the simmering quarrel less than a meter away. Her fingers nervously tugged on the collar of her white turtleneck, eyes drifting until they met a familiar shadowed figure entering the cafeteria. "I would cease the arguing gentlemen," she murmured quietly, turning back to shovel a bit more of her salad into her mouth. Both the men stiffened immediately, following her advice and shutting their mouths. As she continued to poke at her vegetables, Padmé could feel Vader drawing closer. Somehow the wool around her neck became hot – the marks on her neck somehow burning more so than they were before.

"Lord Vader," Eryx and Sobek greeted simultaneously. Padmé's eyes flashed up to see they were no longer seated, but kneeling before the Sith Lord. Unconsciously, her lips parted. She'd never seen them act that way and yet it seemed second nature as they bowed their heads.

"Senator, come with me please." Vader demanded, completely ignoring the two men kneeling before him. Even though his words were kind, his tone was as sharp as a blade. The air around him frigid. _Shit… he's mad,_ her thoughts a quick nod, Padmé pushed away from the table standing and grabbing her tray. " _Leave it_ , they will handle that for you."

The entire mess hall was now quiet. Quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Uncurling her fingers, she eyed the two Inquisitors who were still kneeling. They looked stressed, sweating - as if holding up excessive weight. Her lip slipped in between her teeth, she almost felt bad for them. The second she stepped away from the chair in her too high heels, Vader's hand went to the small of her back. Finally, he acknowledged his men.

"Stand," he ordered and shakily the two men stood without falter. Padmé couldn't help but frown - the strain prevalent in their expressions was only more prevalent now. Vader was no doubt disciplining them through the Force. She had half the mind to say something but an outburst would only cause issues. Her thoughts teetered. Even though she knew it was against her better judgement - she spoke up.

"Please stop," she whispered, tugging on his robes. Something deep down made her cower when the void of his hood snapped to look at her. When she saw the claw of his hand soften - her heart skipped a beat, perhaps he would actually listen to her. The expressions of his Inquisitors mirrored his action, showing slight relief. Yet the reprieve was only temporary. A small gasp of horror escaped her lips as the leather hand swiped quickly, as if chucking something away. Both men flung into the wall behind them. The clatter of armor echoed through the hollow chamber of the mess hall, every trooper's eyes adverted. Padmé's didn't. She gaped at the sight, wincing noticing the blood oozing down Eryx's temple. Then something happened that she did not expect. Without hesitation, the two Inquisitors were back in kneeling positions. Neither of them even seemed to registered the pain that their bodies were no doubt feeling. Both of their expressions remained neutral. Immediately, her mind began to question how many scars were created by Vader himself across their skin.

" _Come Senator_ ," Vader glowered, cloak billowing as he storm away. Padmé practically jumped out of her skin to jog after him, heels clicking. When she was close, his arm shot out to wrap around her waist. It coiled so tightly around her that she felt like prey to a serpent as he dragged her from the mess hall.


	17. Beautiful Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up with what I have posted on fanfiction. Also, I wrote (certain parts of) this before the Mandalorian episode… Just saying. One other story related thing, this was going to appear shortly but I'm going to throw it into this authors note now (as well as have it written into the story) YES Padmé is on birth control! Hope you all enjoy :D!

It was an understatement to say she was becoming stir crazy, Padmé was bored out of her force-forsaken mind. Vader would be gone by the time she woke up and it would be dark by the time he returned. Their new routine was beginning to insight fear in her nerves, she didn't want to admit the fact that she felt like an ornament. Felt like nothing more than a play toy he could return home to enjoy. The past few days had felt like an eternity, watching the digits on the chrono tick by until lunch. That's when Sobek and Njord would escort her to the mess hall. Both of them wouldn't utter a word unless necessary. Complete statues.

It had been four days since the incident the first time she'd been taken to the mess hall and she still didn't fully understand why Vader had become so angry. Why now he refused to let her leave his chambers without him present unless it was with Sobek. Though deep down she had an idea of what set him off. Sobek had hinted it himself and she couldn't deny the blatant evidence that Eryx hadn't escorted her at all. She'd only seen him stationed by the locked blast doors of Vader's chambers alongside another Inquisitor. _Aker_ , she believed his name to be. After that first day when Sobek and Eryx had removed their helmets – the Inquisitors no longer wore their usual Death trooper armor but body-formed sleek onyx armor and cloaks instead, much like the Sith Lord himself. Yet there were differences. Vader didn't wear armor. He wore a tunic, robes, as if he didn't _need_ armor. It made Padmé wonder if he believed himself to be untouchable and indestructible. Eryx had said it himself… that their Lord was much more powerful than any of them. But Padmé knew he wasn't a _god_ he wasn't unbreakable, he had scars, she'd seen him bleed…Made him bleed.

With a defeated sigh Padmé eased herself into a steaming bubble bath. The hot water wrapped around her like a tight blanket, goosebump raising on her arms until she immersed her entire body. Resting back against the lustrous obsidian marble she tried to find some solace. Her mind was crumbling into madness because for all intents and purposes she was a glorified prisoner. Why Vader had wanted her to come on this trip with him was beyond her understanding. There was something he was keeping from her – that much was certain. She huffed before submerging her head just until the bubbles were under eye-level. This was the fifth bubble bath she'd taken in the past three days, her skin was almost starting to become permanently wrinkled.

_Thump._

Padmé's shot up, head darting towards the open fresher door. Someone had just entered Vader's chambers. It was still far too early for lunch – far-far too early for Vader's return. _Footsteps_. Water sloshed as the young woman lunged to grab her robe from the edge of the tub. Panic set in her mind, last thing she needed was an Inquisitor or someone she didn't even know seeing her in such a state. A gasp whipped from her throat as she spun to see it was Vader standing in the doorway, his hood draped around his shoulders.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon," Padmé quickly remarked, plopping herself back into the steaming hot water. Instinctively, her arms raced to cover all she could – even if he had seen it all too many times to count.

Vader's tongue brushed across his bottom lip as he stepped into the humid fresher, a small smirk playing on his lips. "You were still asleep when I left earlier. I would have told you this sooner but I wanted you to get your sleep," he mused leaning against the doorframe. "I would like us to leave for Fort Ypso within the next hour or two. It will take us some time to get there."

Padmé perked up at the mention of leaving. "Oh," she breathed, her eyes inadvertently widening a fraction.

Vader smiled -almost as if he were embarrassed- as he dryly laughed, his hand cupping the back of his neck, "Yes, it was never my intention to keep you isolated in my chamber's, Senator. However, some unforeseen events occurred which required my attention; my goal was for us to leave yesterday."

"Oh well, I'll erm…" she muttered glancing around at the ambience she'd created. The fresher was only being kept dimly lit by the flickering light emitted by six candles.

"Would I be able to join you?" Vader queried, taking a step deeper into the thick-aired room. Padmé glanced up at him, her cheeks rosy from the heat of the candles and bath water.

The thought sounded _tempting_ but, "We are to leave, aren't we?"

"In actuality, we can leave any time we wish as long as it's before noon," he assured, golden eyes lambent in the dancing light of the flames. It was a reflex how the woman's teeth slid together slightly. Every time he'd taken her, she should have wanted to say 'no.' She should want to say 'no' to his offer, but as her doe eyes stared up into his confident ones – there was no denying she wanted him, _always._

"Okay," she breathed with a weak nod. She didn't dare look at him as he disrobed, it would cause her cheeks to flush hotter than they already were. Just the susurration of his cloak falling into a sea of black made her heart skitter, toes tingle, mind race. She knew what was beneath all those robes and from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of it. Sculptured tan muscles, golden arm, member almost taunting as it swayed between his legs. Without a thought, she scooched forward and he slid behind her, legs straddling her body. Vader's presence made the bath warmer than it was before.

"You are so _beautiful_ ," he cooed in a whisper, the sensation of his breath against her skin sending shivers down her spine. Muscles weak and breath hitched. A pair of lips ghosted across the damp skin of her neck while hands eased their way up her shoulders. Pads of calloused fingers rippled over her collarbone to glide sensually to the crook of her neck. "So soft," his deep voice hummed, the tendrils of his locks titillating her skin.

A mortifying moan slipped past the woman's lips as Vader's mouth engulfed the skin just above her carotid artery. Instantly, she became immersed in his presence, pleasurably suffocating into his body as his golden hand pawed at the skin of her breast. A sharp pull of air coaxed her even deeper against him as his mouth attacked her ear - nipping and tugging the lobe before ravishing the supple spot below. With eyes rolling, eyelids fluttering closed, head falling back against his shoulder- she granted him full access.

"Such a needy girl," he drawled as her bottom reflexively wriggled against his semi-hard member. "Have I not fucked you enough this past week?"

Padmé blushed furiously. The main reason why she wanted to take a bath in the first place was to ease the soreness and tension in her lower body. Every evening when he'd return they'd spend hours together. Yet here she was _still_ wanting him.

"What do you want my little Angel?" If her unyielding desire wasn't dulling her senses, she would have scolded the arrogance plastered in his tone. But she was too focused on the golden hand covered in suds working its way down her flat stomach, submerging under the water and past her belly button. When the tips of his cool metal fingers brushed against her erogenous nub, she lurched backward – water gently sloshing.

Padmé bit her lip, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck, " _Vader please_." The plea sounded so helpless, breathless, feverishly saturated with yearning. She hadn't even noticed her nails had started clawing gently against his abs, a restless reply. The cool metal brushed against her once again, teasing. Her face scrunched, quiet tears of impatience pooling at the brim of her eyes. She didn't want to beg. But there was something about him that made every reservation in her crumble when they were alone.

"You'll have to be more specific," he sultry intoned, his breath tickling her ear.

Padmé's heart felt like it was being mangled in her chest, her sense of pride and effervescent wishes for indulgence clashing in an all-out war. " _Please. Touch me,_ " she breathed. Padmé choked a gasp as two metal fingers teased her before plunging inside, hooking her against his frame.

"Even after all we've done, you're still so demure at times," he chuckled, his fingers reaching and relentlessly hitting the spot that made her mewl and tremor with pleasure.

Again, she was at his mercy as his left arm wrapped around her, fondling her breast before it worked up to her throat. His hand clamped down. Holding her flush wish his chest, legs pinning her own. She could feel his gaze fixed upon her face as shameless moans and the sloshing of water filled the fresher. The woman's mind was absorbed with the feeling of his skin, the feeling of durasteel, the sensation of pure pleasure. Toes curling, unashamed whimpers bleated from her lips as she felt her body step closer to the brink.

"You're such a good girl. Now cum for me," he intoned against her damp curls. That pushed her over edge. In the same instant, his hand stringently constricted around her throat, choking the sounds of her whines. Her vision went black for a split second, pure euphoria drowning her consciousness as ever muscle in her tensed. Vader enticed every last ounce of pleasure from her. She was left mindless for what seemed like minutes, jolting slightly from reminiscent spasms. By the time Padmé started to gather her bearings, Vader's grip had loosened, leaving her dazed against his chest. "Why don't we get you clean," Vader crooned pressing a soft kiss on her temple. With a slight shift, she nodded burrowing her nose into the corner of his jaw.

* * *

Within the next four hours, Padmé found herself bundled up, standing atop a hardened blanket of snow. They had mercurially trudged up a treacherous steep staircase carved within the mountain without falling. When they finally reached the top, her eyes caught sight of a break in the mountain, a _cave._ Padmé shook her head, not even wanting to think that, _that_ was the only option through the mountain range. She was panting, the scarf wound around the bottom half of her face beginning to feel more like a wire tempting to choke the life out of her. Already she was exhausted. Now sweating through her numerous layers, almost hyperventilating. They'd undoubtably scaled over six hundred meters and walked over eight kilometers. Even if she'd stayed active for her entire life- she was still out of shape.

"We can rest here before heading into the caves," Vader announced tossing the knapsack chockfull of clothing and supplies onto a massive bolder before plopping down next to it. He didn't even sound winded. He, quite frankly, sounded perfectly normal. Padmé threw herself back against that same bolder, catching her breath. At least finally, she was able to take in the sight of the sublime view of being on an impressive mountainside. The imperial base appeared miniature, out of place within the seemingly inhospitable valley. The contrast between the blue sky and white snow was incredible, the sun's rays refracting off the fractals of frozen water.

"So how much further is it?" Padmé wondered, notching her head towards Vader. It was interesting how his face was still obstructed by the darkness of his cowl even when they were alone. She had half a mind to ask him to remove it.

"There's a river that cuts through the gorge on the other side of these caves, after we cross that we will only be a few klicks away," he yawned, resting back against the stone both his hands cupping the back of his head. Padmé looked back at him completely now, it was interesting seeing him almost _carefree._

"No more staircases?" She hoped resting her chin against the shin of his boot. He eyed her for a moment, his hood falling to the stone revealing his face. A slight smirk pulled at the edges of his lips.

"No, no more stairs – well not until later _milady_ ," he chuckled lightly, throwing his head back to rest on his hands once again. Padmé eyed him, he was _smiling,_ genuinely smiling. It was lighthearted – he was playfully amused.

The woman pursed her lips, "are you making fun of me?" she huffed, shifting her scarf from her face while fending off a smile which threatened to appear on her face.

"Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator," he mocked his grin only growing larger.

Padmé pursed her lips, her head tilting to the side with her eyes narrowing, "You're insufferable," she scoffed, turning away from him, hiding the smile playing on her features. A shiver raced down her spine feeling a gust of wind rush past her body. Her arms went to tighten around her frame, but a strong pair beat her too it – burying her into a chest.

Vader pressed his cheek onto the top of her head, humming, "I think, at times _,_ you actually _enjoy_ my company and I'm not only talking about when I'm inside you."

Padmé rolled her eyes at him, but she knew he was right. She did enjoy his company. After he'd utterly exhaust her at night, they'd talk until she fell asleep. Speaking with him, being so close to him, made her believe that _maybe_ there was good in him. Good that he couldn't see. Her jaw clenched, she couldn't allow herself to forget who he was – _what_ he'd done.

"Well," Padmé piped up, pulling out of his arms, "Let's be going, _shall_ we?" Vader stared at her a moment, his dull golden eyes filled with confusion and _disappointment_. He blinked, jumping down off the high ground before gathering their supplies. A frown pulled at Padmé's lips, she couldn't ruin the moment for nothing. "H-how long have you been a Sith?" She spoke faster than her thoughts. If he had been a Sith _all_ his life then how could he even show a modicum of empathy…

"That's a question for another time, Senator," he sighed trudging past her towards the caves.

"Can you at least tell me if you had a life before _this,_ " she pleaded spinning to follow after him, jogging to keep up.

"I wouldn't call what I had before a _life,_ " Vader dryly chuckled, unclipping the lightsaber dangling from his belt, "Stay close, J'ba Fofi dwell in these caves."

"W-What's that?" It was pitiful how her voice stammered but it did anyway as her hands instinctually clutched onto his cloak. A sheering hum and crimson light echoed, then luminesced through the cave lighting their way. Her heart pounded in her chest, even with his lightsaber it was still dark – _extremely_ dark.

"They are a type of spider," he replied almost dismissively.

"Vader, I don't know if I want to do this," Padmé whispered, her instincts making the hairs on the back of her neck stand and her feet plant in their spot.

He actually had the audacity to laugh. "They are solitary spiders Padmé, even if we do run into one – it would likely be the only one throughout this entire cave system."

The sound of him using her name outside the bedroom caught her attention for a split second until she threw herself back into reality, "You used the word _likely,_ what in Sith's hell is that mean - that doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Lower your voice. But by now, it probably already knows we are here – look," he mused, his lightsaber lowering ever so slightly, shedding an ominous red hue onto the ground. It took every ounce of self-control for Padmé to hold back the scream that was threatening to escape her vocal cords. A thick layer of silky webs spanned the entire pathway, no doubt giving away their location to the beast.

" _Vader_. I want to go back to the outpost," she breathed, her anxiety spiking.

"You're actually scared. And here I thought you had experience with beasts."

Padmé's eyes flicked to him recalling being strung up in a colosseum on Geonosis. _Was he there when that happened? Lurking in the shadows…_ She quickly dismissed the thought for a later time as Vader began trekking away. She lunged, gripping him. "I don't do _spiders_. On top of that, I can barely see a damn thing."

Vader hummed, as if a revelation just passed through his mind, "I forgot, your eyes are not adapted to the darkness as mine are. Don't worry I'll keep you safe little one," she could hear the smirk in his voice as his muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

Padmé rolled her eyes – hooking closer to him even if she didn't particularly want to, "Could you be more patronizing?" she snarked under her breath in a low grumble. But her attitude was shattered in an instant as the tip of her toe caught on a stone. If it weren't for Vader she would have fallen flat on her face. " _Kriff!"_ She cursed clutching onto his robes.

"You should…" Vader's haughty tone died. The air becoming still, the cave threateningly quiet. Padmé stared up at him confused, his eyes weren't lingering on her – they were transfixed on the floor. The crimson glow of his saber reflecting off his golden eyes made her quiver as she followed his gaze.

"Holy _shit-"_ Suddenly, Vader's hand clamped over her mouth, dragging her towards the cave wall. Stunned, Padmé tried to control her pounding heart as her eyes adverted from the countless corpses scattering the ground. They'd been reduced to bone, not even skin remaining. The hollow shells of stormtrooper armor and the skeletons of natives alike swathed the ground.

_Thunk._

The soft sound caught her ears and immediately fear shred down her spine. Padmé collapsed back into Vader's chest, a pounding heart filling her ears. Swallowing hard, she finally found enough courage to look up. Eight lifeless black eyes stared back in the scarlet glow of Vader's lightsaber and in a split second – all hell broke loose. The beast hissed plunging down from the stalactites towards them, it was all a whirl – Vader moved too quickly for her to even register what he'd done in the darkness. Somehow he'd managed to dodge the goliath spider's attack, hauling her along with him. A yelp belted from her throat as she suddenly found herself on the sticky ground behind Vader. Her mind was discombobulated, her eyes catching sight of the Sith standing before a gnarly gargantuan creature that filled the main culvert to the brim.

Padmé desperately tried to free herself from the floor, but she was trapped. No more than a bug caught in a web. A roar erupted from the spider as it charged. The woman squirmed frantically, only to find herself becoming even more entangled within its swathed snare. A distinct slice filled the air and when she looked up, Vader had carved off one of its front legs before flipping and kicking it in the eyes. It howled in agony, tumbling backwards trying to retreat to the tunnel system above. When it vanished, her heart paralyzed in fear. The fact it has disappeared back into the shadows did nothing to contain the terror wreaking havoc through her body.

"Vader- I can't move," The woman wailed, tugging again at her imprisoned limbs. It was seemingly inhumanly possible how quickly he moved – but Vader was by her side in an instant, his saber effortlessly slicing through the net of webbing. She lunged off the ground into his arms, she was shaking, could barely see a damn thing causing her heart to hammer against the confines of her chest.

" _Calm_ ," Vader whispered in her hair and suddenly the emotion washed over her – it was unreal how her heart rate lowered, her breaths steadied, and she was no longer trembling. "We need to move, _now_."

"Why didn't you just kill it?" Padmé whispered as they began trekking with determination through the cavern.

"Keep going," he ushered, blatantly ignoring her question. Not even giving her time to speed up he groaned, "you're too slow." In an instant, the Sith had flung her over his shoulder and started sprinting. Padmé clutched onto him for dear life, horror crossing her expression as she eyed the barely lit floor below, littered with corpses. She should have noticed the smell earlier – but her nose was too cold. Now she could smell the stench of rotting flesh. Padmé squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything but her current situation. "That wasn't a J'ba Fofi. That was a knobby white spider," he finally spoke up, his pace never faltering.

" _Meaning_?" Padmé hollered, still perplexed.

Vader let out a pessimistic chuckle of a breath, "They aren't solitary. They swarm in droves."

As if on cue, the trickles and rustles of tiny steps filled the cavern. Padmé's heart froze over in her chest once again as miniature spiders began racing after them – catching up with ease. "You gotta run faster!" Padmé cried, gripping the Sith with every bit of strength she could muster.

"Could you not try to suffocate me, woman," Vader snorted back, his hands gently tugging on her own to loosen the grip around his stomach.

"They are catching up with us!" She wailed, the spiders were only getting bigger and bigger, closer and closer, their pin shaped claws ruffling the webbing all around them. "Vader!" She screeched as one, the size of a tooka, lunged. Just as its fangs were nearing her head, it was thrown back by something invisible, _the Force._ All of them began pouncing towards them after that, Vader somehow managing to stave them off with his saber and the Force. Padmé was doing everything in her power to make herself as small as possible, until she felt something crawling down her back. A true scream belted from her chest, echoing throughout the cave. "Get it off!" She cried, trying not to squirm. Padmé couldn't risk Vader by accidentally dropping her – then she'd _really_ be in trouble.

_Swoosh._

Vader's crimson saber skimmed just above her back, she could feel its heat, hear its hum too close for comfort. The action had caught her off guard, then the next thing she felt was a prickly corpse rolling down off her head, hitting the ground.

It was in that moment Padmé realized, she could _see._ Light- light that could only be so bright from the sun! Yet what the sun revealed caused her expression to go blank. A horde of white spiders were advancing behind them like an unstoppable tsunami. Immediate darkness shadowed the entry way, rendering them in the dim light of Vader's red blade once again, when Padmé tried to look ahead. She choked on a scream. Suddenly, there was weightlessness, before her face she was buried in Vader's chest as he hit the ground. There was no way she could see but another distinct slice filled her ears. The sound of tearing flesh, an agonizing hissed roar from the creature. Then her back hit the ground, her head whipping against snow. She knew Vader had lobbed her like a sack of feed but, she could hardly care. Padmé spun to see the Sith reach in the air grabbing hold of the cave entrance with the Force, before yanking down – causing the entire entrance to collapse. It crushed the mammoth beast that threatened to escape – even smooshing most of the smaller ones.

The woman was panting, her hand bracing against a nearby bolder. When Vader's obsidian frame spun, his hood fell as he jogged towards her. Snuffing his lightsaber, he tossed the ancient weapon to the ground before collapsing to his knees. "Are you alright?" He intoned, hands reaching under her armpits, dragging her up into his lap.

"Yes, I'm fine," Padmé breathed the reply, her dainty gloved hands mindlessly clutched the front of his robes. Brown doe eyes connected with a pair of _apprehensive_ golden. It was the most concerned she'd ever seen him. His jaw was tight, adams apple bobbing as he scanned her body. "Vader. I'm fine," she assured him as he began running his hands down her arms. It was like an anxious tick. "Why are they here? I thought they were only found on Dagobah?" The thought of those spiders being able to inhabit a tropical planet and a frigid one made Padmé believe that they were perhaps an invasive species. Vader had said J'ba Fofi would live in that cave system. Was it possible they _killed_ the original spider that used to reside there?

"I don't know," he replied honestly, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. There was uncertainty in his eyes before they returned to their usual emotionless gaze, "We should be going, I want to get to the village by nightfall." Slowly, Padmé nodded as Vader helped her off the ground. Staring across the valley below, she wondered how far away they could be. "We are a few hours away. After we cross the river it's a good hike through the mountains.

The descent down the mountain was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word to one another, it almost made Padmé feel dejected. When they were halfway across the frozen river, she began wondering whether he was he upset with her? Upset with how she reacted in the caves? A frown formed beneath her scarf.

"I'm not upset with you, Padmé," Vader sighed from beside her, making her heart leap – he hadn't spoken in over an hour. "I should have realized the structural difference in the spiderwebs when we first walked in, you should have never been put into that situation."

"You used my name, _again_ " she smiled lightly. "What changed?" Hearing a distinct crack in the ice, Padmé froze, sharp shivers shred across her body. An eerie cascading growl echoed from below the surface, the deep sound reverberating in her hears like a drone of impending death. Everything happened too fast, the ice beneath her feet splintering, a loud roar with the ear hammering sound of the water erupting with violent force. She didn't even have time to react before a whirl of black obstructed her vision as she felt herself be shoved away by ghostly hands. Padmé thought she'd hit the slick ice hard, but she was settled gently safe distance away from… Vader and an enormous creature.

A glacial sea leviathan.

Her breath hitched, Padmé gaped in apprehension her eyes locking onto the back of the Sith Lord. His body stood tall, prepared, unafraid with his crimson lightsaber hanging taught at an acute angle at the side of his body. Then her gaze left the striking black-clad figure to trail up the scaly and feathery neck of the leviathan.

Twisted tan horns protruded from its skull with a beard of protective scales shielding the bend of its neck. It's coloration was a deep shimmering navy in order to camouflage into the depths of the river below. This beast was Vandor's most dangerous predator. She could see the fact swirling within its fiery onyx and ruby eyes. During her time in Vader's chambers she'd read plenty about them. This one seemed to be relatively _young._ Full grown this beast would be larger than the Sando aqua that lurk the seas of Naboo. It could grow up to three-hundred meters. This one couldn't be more than one-fifty. But it was ginormous in comparison to any human. Perhaps this creature _was_ the largest of its kind now, their species now on the brink of extinction. She'd read that when the Empire first took control the planet four years ago, these leviathans would terrorize military strongholds. Their colossal size crushing everything in their wake. Now their numbers were small… some experts even claimed they were extinct. Seeing one so close was a rarity but it also had her terrified.

What caught Padmé's attention most, was the vast set of gnarly dagger-like teeth which bared in Vader's direction. The gargantuan creature released a piercing shriek entwined with a resounding, booming roar- her hands raced to curl tightly around her ears from the deafening sound. If this animal wasn't contemplating killing them she would have thought it was fierce, majestic, and mythical. It was similar to a wingless dragon but with dense thick and small feathering to protect it from the blistering cold temperatures of the dark depths that lie below. It stretched its neck high into the sky dwarfing and shadowing Vader's frame as he stood seemingly calm and collected.

 _What the hell is he doing so close to that thing?_ Her mind screamed as she shuffled against the ice, crawling back as the creature revealed itself further from beneath the ice. It massive talons dug and screeched against the thick steady surface until it's entire body was exposed. Fear echoed into her chest, the beast was colossal! It's stature filling the entire sky! _What is Vader doing? Why is he just standing there?_ It was as if he was waiting for it to make the first move. She couldn't understand the stare the monster had locked on Vader, but something flashed within its eyes as if it were sentient for a moment.

With a shake of its neck, spines along the scaly flesh morphed and raised into a hood. It was angry, but why wasn't it attacking yet? But when she saw Vader's left hand raised slightly- she could tell he was using the Force. Maybe in an attempt to temper the creature? Being petrified didn't stop the bit of warmth touched her heart as she released he didn't want to kill it. This creature had an intense presence. If one could describe the beast that lived in Vader it would probably look much like the creature before them now. It was dangerous but also beautiful. The more and more she thought of its dangerous beauty the more she didn't want Vader to kill it.

It roared again this time with a lunge forward, it's neck craning violently down to swallow the Sith whole! Padmé felt like tearing her hair out, _move!_ She screamed in her mind, too afraid to vocalize aloud. She could only sit and watch as her lover stood completely still not even phased. But with a loud snap of its teeth slamming together it stopped just short of tearing him apart, inches away from the Sith's cowl. It was eye level with him now. Its head dwarfing his body.

Padmé's mouth was agape, what she was witnessing was extraordinarily _._ Sith or not, Vader remained collected not so much as flinching as the creature's fiery eyes bore through him. Her fingers slipped across the ice, her mind trying to wrap itself around what she was watching unfold. She'd heard stories as a child of ancient heroes that existed before the Jedi and the Sith. Before the invention of interplanetary travel. They were folktales of ancient knights slaying water dragons – creatures that were twice as large as the Sando aqua. They were extinct now. But the tales from that era always depicted the heroes ability and fearlessness when staring in the face of certain death.

 _The hero always had something to protect,_ Padmé reminded herself as she watched the silent encounter between Vader and the gargantuan creature. _'I protect what is_ mine,' his words echoed through her ears. Her heart lurched remembering, how he'd _mislead_ his Master for her. For the first time, Padmé could _see_ him. He was a dark knight. Her _protector._

A deep respire released from the creature with plenty of gust to knock the hood from Vader's head. What Padmé didn't have to see was what resided within the Sith's striking eyes, it was the same look the creature had. _Power._ In that moment, she couldn't think of a single person who would be daring enough to challenge a creature of this magnitude. However, she also knew the Sith before her was undoubtably the most formidable being in the galaxy.

With a swivel of its head, the thorns along the leviathans skin lowered as a deep growl then hiss freed through its teeth. A small gasp left her lips as it turned away. Just as she thought the confrontation was over, it's head twisted for a glance, it's crimson-onyx eyes resting upon her now – sending a bolt fear through her body. It almost seemed to mewl, its expression softening. Something happened then that she could not explain, its eye color morphed emerald before it turned to slither back to lurk the dark depths below.

She was too struck in awe, why had it looked at her like that? Padmé gawked at the absurdly audacious man as he turned snuffing his saber before clipping it back to his belt. Her eyes never left his as he walked closer, kneeling by her side. The first thing Padmé noticed about him were his eyes, he wasn't concerned in the slightest – not how he had been hours ago with the spiders. Still, he looked her over – his golden gaze becoming dull as he inspected her face.

"Vader, w-what just happened?" Padmé blurted out, still in shock.

"All he was doing was defending his territory, I suppose we came to a mutual agreement that we were both trying to protect what's ours. They are semi-sentient beings, he understood my intentions," Vader explained before his hands wrapped around her body to help her from the icy ground. "However, we should go. We do not want to overstay our welcome." Padmé glanced down at the clear ice beneath her feet and a loud screech left her lips as she saw the creatures fiery red and black eyes. She practically jumped into Vader's arms clinging to him, shivering. But when her eyes moved back, the face was gone- it had vanished.

"W-why did it look at me like that?" she breathed- still clutching Vader's robes with a death grip.

"I suppose he has a new fascination about you," he replied, whisking her off the ice to cradling her in his arms as he strode towards the other end of the river.

"Well why?" She prodded, seriously concerned with the creatures so called ' _fascination.'_

"He was interested in why I had you with me. From my _presence_ I'm not someone that would usually have a defenseless woman around," he explained.

A pout tugged at her expression, "I wouldn't say I'm _defenseless_ ," she muttered resting her head against his shoulder.

"In verbal debates you are more than capable of defending yourself but out here, my lady, you are quite the opposite," he chuckled.

"Give me a blaster and I'll show you differently," Padmé huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

Vader outright laughed before his gaze met hers, "A blaster would have never penetrated that leviathans subdermal scales. Even with my lightsaber, I would have had a hell of a time fighting him off."

"Well I'm glad you didn't… he was a very beautiful creature," she murmured eyeing the frozen river bank.

"It's interesting what you classify as _beautiful_ , most wouldn't see him more than a monster," he commented curiously, Padmé's eyes darted up to his hearing the solitude in his tone. A frown pulled on her lips, seeing the color in his eyes battle- the dull gold returning once again.

"Vader…" she whispered, her fingers brushing across his jawline. "You're-"

"Your compassion towards me is misplaced," he sighed, cutting her off.

"I know," she frowned, "but I can't help it."

Vader's eyes shut for a moment, until they flickered open again as he continued walking. They were hardly golden now, azure almost consuming his the entirety of his irises. "You are destroying me Senator…"

 _What does that mean?_ Was the only question racing through her mind as they made their way through the mountain pass.

* * *

"Stay close," Vader demanded quietly, the hood of his cloak peaking back at her as they continued to move down the snow sheeted path. Padmé nodded quickening her pace to trail closer to his frame. He never needed to ask her twice to keep up. After a close encounter with some luftgriffs, she had seen too much to not listen to him. She inched close to him, centimeters away - she had half-a-mind to wrap her arm around his but, she decided against it.

This place they were in was not one of a normal town. Slowly, her eyes moved away from Vader under the shelter of her fur hood, keeping him in her peripheral as they moved down the only path through the small village. All different types of species congregated in the street, each one she passed looking more menacing than the next and it wasn't because of what they looked like but more so in what they were doing- arguing, smoking, drinking. Vader was right this type of place wasn't familiar to her. The only similar experience she could recall was her time on Tatooine in Mos Espa. For once she was glad to be wearing heavy and covering clothes as the eyes of the people trailed her passing by.

She wasn't afraid but she felt extraordinarily out of place. The burning in the muscles of her legs dragged her out of thought, they'd been walking for hours. Padmé's gloved hands were shoved into the pockets of her heavy body suit even with the warm heavy clothing- she felt like her nose was going to snap off under the fur scarf from the cold. She could feel ice beginning to solidify on her eyelashes and a deep sense of relief washed over her as Vader turned towards a wooden building- one she believed was a tavern. Her eyes lingered at the air above the building, the smoke billowing out of the large chimney. Force, she was excited to be going inside. Without even touching the door, Vader opened the hinged barrier ushering her inside before following in after.

When she felt the heat against the parts of her cheekbones that were still visible, it was a relief to say the least. It was so warm, the wooden building acting as an insulator from the immense cold. She blinked a few times, water droplets began falling from her eyelashes as she followed Vader towards the bar. Once the Sith Lord began speaking a foreign language, her attention inconspicuously traveled elsewhere. All types of shady characters were howling, drinking, gambling, female species falsely ogling over the males who seemed to be winning the current hand. She glanced away at the unsightly behavior before turning her attention back to Vader who was surprisingly extending a drink towards her. Dragging her hand out of her pocket, she accepted the cup as they moved towards the only vacant booth in the large building. She slid into the seat across from Vader before removing the scarf over her face and hood. Her once tamed curls were now static creating a mane around her face as she took a sip of the warm caf to heat the rest of her body. Vader took a sip of his as well, however his hood remained perfectly in place the cup and his hand practically disappearing in the void.

"We will be spending the night here," Vader announced breaking the comfortable silence between them. Padmé frowned but understood that it was too dark to even contemplate returning to the base. She would hate to have another encounter with a pride of luftgriffs or that leviathan in the dark.

"There are rooms here?" She asked before pulling off her gloves and shoving them in her pocket. When she moved back to the warm cup on the table, her fingers tapped against the wooden surface, feeling the heat entering her bare fingertips.

"Yes, upstairs," he stated gesturing towards the large wooden staircase towards the back of the tavern.

"So how did you find out about this place?" Padmé questioned staring around at the uncouth scenery before turning back to Vader.

"It's the only town within a three hundred mile radius of the base, many of the men go here when on leave," he explained setting his drink onto the rough wooden surface of the table. Padmé once again glanced around, unable to understand why these people would partake in such activities. "Would you like a real drink?" He questioned dragging her out of thought.

"What?" She laughed, "I thought you didn't partake in such vices in public."

"I usually don't…but that doesn't mean we can't _relax_ a bit," he clarified draping his arm up against the back of the bench. How could he be so comfortable in a place like this? She'd been to the clubs on Coruscant but even in those businesses, there was more decorum than this place. "Not everyone grows up attending lavish galas and nightclubs Padmé."

"I know that," she pouted almost hurt by his demeaning tone. "And would you not scrutinize my thoughts when we are having a conversation? I really don't need you replying to them… they aren't yours to answer," she muttered running a hand through her hair. After her request, she felt his presence leave her mind.

"Are you at least enjoying yourself a little bit?" He questioned, even though she couldn't see his face- she knew there must be a frown covering his features.

"I really did enjoy myself today, the sights were even more beautiful than said to be," she smiled genuinely. His reaction to her words wasn't expected, he shifted in his seat before his hood snapped towards the bar. She wasn't sure whether he'd recognized someone's presence or something popped into his mind. But before she could ask, he was out of his seat moving towards the bar. Inching closer towards the wall, she watched him as he began speaking to another human, a woman. Padmé felt her heart ice over as she stared with uneasiness. She had long raven hair with a leering smirk pulling at her lips as she spoke. Yet, her face suddenly went pale, her smirk vanishing. Padmé assumed that it was because whatever Vader was saying wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Padmé eyed the men passing the booth obstructing her vision for a moment, glancing away as they stared back intently licking their lips before moving on. She inched as close as physically possible to the wall, taking a sip of her drink. Force, he decided to leave her now? To go talk to whoever the hell that was? After a few more grueling minutes, Vader turned away from the woman before nodding his head at the bartender. Padmé was hopelessly confused watching the entire interaction take place until she saw Vader turn back with two drinks in his hands.

When he moved to slip into the booth, he cursed in some foreign language that she had yet to identify. She was surprised to already smell the alcohol floating in the air from both of the drinks before he handed her the wooden cup. As she took a sip of the surprisingly of the hard liquor, her expression struggled not to sour. Feeling the alcohol rushing down into her body, she couldn't help by eye the black haired woman sitting at the bar. Padmé froze before turning as she met the woman's gaze. "Who is that?" Padmé questioned before watching Vader take a surprisingly large swig of his drink.

"I think the question would be better phrased as _what_ is that?" Vader corrected before making himself comfortable in his seat.

Padmé's eyebrows knitted together not understanding what he meant, "Is she a past girlfriend or something?" The Senator laughed however there was a dryness within the action that may have let her internal feelings about the question slip.

"Is that jealousy I hear Senator?" He snickered, she rolled her eyes knowing that there was a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

Padmé bit her tongue, forcing herself to not entertain his comment, "If she's not that then what is she to you?"

"An associate," he stated shortly taking another sip of his drink.

Padmé glanced down at her hands from his dismissive tone. If she was just an associate then why would she _look_ at him like _that_? The raven haired woman almost seemed shocked when they were speaking, the hurt in her eyes was evident. It didn't help his case that she was also very beautiful- Padmé knew of his _tendencies,_ what stopped him from having women before her? Padmé internally scoffed at herself, she shouldn't care who Vader had been with. She'd been with other men, it was only natural for people to have past relationships. But even thinking of her own past experiences didn't help the twinge of jealousy she felt. Had he let her see his face during intimate moments? Let that woman touch him like he allowed her?

"Padmé," Vader spoke, breaking her out of the stirring thoughts in her mind, "I'm not involved with her like _that._ "

"Oh? Then what is your _involvement?_ " Padmé prodded trying to get a real answer from him. She heard Vader groan, his hand reaching into his cloak to either brush a hand through his blond locks or hold the back of his neck. His reaction didn't make her feel the slightest bit better- he was uncomfortable which meant something did happen.

"She's a mercenary," Vader explained hesitantly, "I hire her when I need something done _off-the-record_ so to speak."

Padmé was almost surprised by his admittance, maybe he was uncomfortable because it wasn't like him to speak to her about his _work_. Even so, she knew the answer was not enough to ease her thoughts, but she decided not to press the subject more. They'd had such a nice day together minus almost being killed by snow and river monsters, why let some potentially old fling ruin that? Trying to shake the annoying thoughts from her mind, she downed the rest of her drink- feeling the alcohol burn her esophagus all the way down to her stomach. She let out a small laugh feeling the burn against her cheeks.

She could tell the drink was stronger than she was used to as her senses dulled instantly. Her cheeks were warm, rosy from the liquor as her inhibitions lowered. Her glassy eyes stared at Vader who stood rounding the table before sliding in beside to her. Force, he was so warm. She couldn't help but long to see his face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Padmé was shocked as his cloaked head moved towards her face, his lips crashing down against hers.  
"Vader!" She yelled in a whisper pulling away, "We can't-"

"No one will care Padmé, everyone here is in their own little world," he chuckled before pulling her into another kiss. Her emotions soared as their lips moved in sync, Vader's arm tightened around her shoulder as their tongues danced. A spinning sensation whirled her mind from the liquor; her body was aching for him. Setting all reservations aside, Padmé's fingers gripped the thick fabric covering his chest. She almost felt the urge to jump on him right there, the action wouldn't be against any of the norms of the establishment it seemed. However, there was a sense of decorum she had to abide by resulting her to pull away.

"You said we're staying here tonight correct?" She whispered sensually staring into the void of his cloak. In response, he twisted in his seat- his right hand gently clasping her upper thigh.

"I did," he remarked in a low seductive tone. Her eyes flickered to where his lips would be inside the darkness while his hand slid further towards her most sensitive area. They're lips were so close-

"Hey! I'm Aphra," A woman's voice beamed with disingenuous kindness from across the table. Vader let out an audible growl before his head snapped towards the opposite side of the booth. Padmé's eyes darted to the woman as well- not prepared for her to interrupt them so candidly. "So who are you?" She chirped her eyes darting towards Padmé.

"That is none of your concern," Vader snarled before Padmé had the chance to reply. The Senator seeped back into the seat, not really knowing how to deal with the situation that was unfolding.

"My- my she must be important for you to get so defensive," the woman muttered rolling her eyes, resting back in the booth. Padmé finally had an opportunity to give her a glance over. Countless linear tattoos shrouded her forearm, the Naboo Senator tilted her head slightly- _together they almost look like…_ a _circuit board_? The innards of a droid. Her skin was tanned as if she had just arrived from a planet dominated by the sun and heat. Above her white brown fur trapper hat a pair of aviator goggles clung to the top of her head and her brown eyes were full of fire and self-assurance. Perhaps under different circumstances they would have gotten along… Padmé's mind skipped over that thought as she truly gazed at the youngness of the girl. She almost looked _younger_ than the Senator herself! _Force, she doesn't even look eighteen!_ Aphra took a long swing of her drink before slamming it on the table the sound causing Padmé to almost jump out of her skin. The Senator's own anger flared when the woman laughed at her reaction.

"Leave," Vader demanded lowly with pure rage dripping from his tone. Padmé inched away from him, as if he were a lit fuse about to explode. She'd never heard the sheer amount of pure ice in his tone before.

"She seems too skittish to be your type Boss," the woman muttered picking her fingernails before her eyes were like daggers darting towards Padmé. "I mean she's too _soft,_ what is she anyway? Some _princess_?" She snickered, "She sticks out like a sore thumb in a place like this."

"May I inquire what exactly your problem is with me?" Padmé asked professionally, her own eyes throwing the woman's daggers back at her.

"Wow it speaks! That's incredible," Aphra gasped in false astonishment. Padmé flinched as Vader's arm violently swept across the table before practically springing out of his seat in a fit of rage. The tavern went silent, every being in the room watching them now. Only the sound of their wooden cups spinning like dreidels registered in Padmé's ears as she gawked in apprehension. The Senator's eyes darted to Aphra's face, the young mercenary was now struck with fear- frightened by his reaction. Her face was pale, none of her disdainful mannerisms remained. Padmé herself was also startled by his reaction, she hadn't even realized that she'd leapt away until registering that her back was pressed against the wall.

"You have reached the end of my patience. If you hold any value in your pathetic, insignificant, repugnant life, then I advise you leave this place," Vader seethed lowly his voice the most threatening she'd ever heard it. The room was now freezing, as if they'd never left the outdoors even the fire almost snuffed out in the tavern. With hands coiled into tight fists on top the table, Vader's body shaking as an unprecedented amount of darkness and anger radiated off of him. Padmé gulped at his words, feeling almost awful for the woman as she scampered from the booth and out of the building. Once the door slammed shut behind the young woman, the tavern immediately shifted back as if the altercation had never occurred. Slowly, the temperature returned to normal as the fire roared.

However, Padmé knew what had occurred. She'd never seen him truly lose it before… maybe she still hadn't because Aphra's body would be lifeless at the other side of the table. After a few moments, Vader dropped back down into his seat, his body still shaking. Padmé remained silent, frozen- afraid if she said or even moved the action would set him off. After a few minutes, she saw his shoulders begin to relax as he body ceased shaking.

"I apologize for my behavior," Vader said suddenly, his voice was rough truly remorseful. Padmé's eyes darted towards him almost surprised that he had noticed how his outburst affected her. Padmé wet her lips, feeling completely sober after the entire predicament as she moved closer to him once again.

"Would you want to retire for the night? Or- I don't know… go on a walk?" She questioned conflicted about what to say to him. A frown pulled at her lips when he didn't reply. She sighed as her hand reached for his arm to rub it soothingly… or at least she hoped it would be soothing. "We don't need to let that ruin our night," she said quietly, hoping he'd forgive himself.

Once the Aphra incident was behind them, Padmé tried to place their night back onto a more enjoyable path. It was different for the young woman to be in a such a place but it also gave her some insight on the rest of the galaxy. These people were hardened and they used this tavern as an outlet. There was laughing, species of many kinds getting along and having a good night while the music allowed everything to melt together. After downing a few drinks, Vader and Padmé were both joining in on the amusing hysterics. The Senator found herself giggling and flirting with the Sith Lord more so than she ever did. The alcohol was doing its job in loosening her reservations, even subconsciously, it was refreshing being with him so easily, so freely. She found herself doing a fairly decent job at carrying on a conversation with him, it was almost like they were out on a somewhat _normal_ date.

In the back of her mind, she was flustered. Flustered and shocked by the tangible evidence that she was truly trying to make him _like_ her. It was a shock because she'd never given other men the pleasure of hearing her desire for them… Perhaps it was because she figured swooning over a man was degrading. Even so, her political and reserved mindset was taking the backseat to her hormones tonight. Her mind and body alike didn't feel at all embarrassed when she was practically seated in his lap. Her legs dangling over his- her hands tugging at his robes as he continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Padmé hated to admit but, even if she was thrown into this situation unwillingly, the way she acted _alone_ with him was on her own accord.

When the night became early morning, the lovers had reached the point where they'd had enough conversation. Padmé was staggering, her fingers latching onto the Sith's robes as he escorted her up the stairs. Luckily for the young Senator, the man knew where he was going. Finally, they reached the door to their room and when the wooden barrier creaked open, Padmé's inhibitions were nonexistent as she all but tackled him through the door with a hot and crushing kiss. Vader stumbled back wrapping his arms around her small frame dragging them into the room, using the Force to close and lock the door. Her hands that managed to wrap around his neck rushing to tear the cloak from his shoulders and a small chuckle hummed in her ears. "Someone is feeling greedy," he mused against her lips.

Padmé rolled her eyes before their lips continued to devour each other. She had to admit to herself she was more than drunk, the room was spiraling as her back collided against the wall with Vader's body encasing her own. Even through his thick layers of clothing, she could feel every muscle of him. His body that of a celestial being. Unable to contain herself, she threw herself into the passion and lust - her forcefulness surprising even Vader as he tumbled backwards crashing into the wall behind him. Her senses became even more wild hearing him moan against her lips, forcing her to pull away in order to tear off her snowsuit and toss away her boots. Once the pestering clothing was away, Vader's lips were on hers instantly guiding her backwards until the bend of her knees hit a bed. They fell together, their lips never leaving each other's for a moment. Vader's hands were all over her, kneading the flesh over her waist drawing up to her ribs. Both of them were acting on the greedy nature of lust.

Vader pulled away as Padmé started to feel even more lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Following her lead, her lover removed his hot and heavy garments- throwing them carelessly to the floor. She writhed in anticipation feeling his hands -cold metal and hot flesh- race to the waistband of her leggings yanking them and her panties to her ankles then off her body.

With her barriers gone, Padmé lunged off the bed- crashing into his body with her lips attacking his, their tongues immediately exploring each other's mouths once again. She could feel the roaring fire within the hearth hitting and illuminating their bodies. Force, she didn't want the bed- she wanted to feel the flames. With her decision already made, Padmé dragged them both down to the floor close enough to feel the heat of the flickering and cackling flames against her body. With all her might, she urged him to allow them to roll over so she could be on top and surprisingly he didn't even attempt to stop the movement.

Once above him, she felt a new sense of power- her palms pressing against his bare chest as she tore herself away from his lips. She could feel his all too ready member slipping against her warmth as she tossed her turtle neck over her head. A small smirk pulled at the lips of the man below as she felt the clip of her bra snap, unraveling the fabric covering her breasts. Knocking the teasing smile on his face, her lips smashed against his- her palms slipping from his chest to rest on fur rug beneath them. A whine slipped from the space between her nose and throat feeling his tip brush against her core from the position. Trying to torment both of them further, her lips left his to attack the supple area below his ear.

A loud moan escaped his lips as she continued her assault, nipping and ravenously kissing the skin- making sure to leave a mark. Vader's hands were all over her back until one wrapped around the base of her neck and spine pressing her flush against his chest. The friction between them sent her mind and body ablaze, she inched her knees back- his glorious member sliding into her warmth effortlessly. Hearing Vader's head hit the floor with a groan, her eyes peaked up at his slack jaw and face witnessing pure pleasure pour across his features. With a trail of nips and kisses against his chest, Padmé slowly sat up- biting her lip as she felt him ease into her. Once she was fully nestled, her head threw back in pleasure- her fingers gliding across his chest while her back arched.

"Vader," she inaudibly moaned rotating her head before her eyes connected with her lover's expression. His eyes were fluttered shut as his hands gripped her hipbones- craving her to move again. Realizing she wasn't moving yet, his dilated eyes gazed into her own. "What is it that you want?" She breathed grinding them together allowing her nails trailing down his chest.

His eyes rolled back at the small movement, a low moan escaping his lips from the tease of the movement. "P-Padmé," he struggled almost sounding broken, " _Please_." He breathed, his fingers tightening against her skin as his hips rutted up to meet hers. Her palms attempted to hold him flush to the floor, not impressed by his plea.

"Hmm…I don't know… I think I need more convincing," she mused with a brutal taunt of seduction as she slowly shifted her hips to get a response.

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned in a ragged breath writhing beneath her, "I beg you angel, p- _please_ let me have you." His plea broke through her crazed mind, his words were genuine… he was begging for her to give herself to him. "You have bewitched me, I cannot imagine being unable to have _you_ ," he admitted with an unconceivable amount of passion and desperation. Her heart lurched at his words, they weren't sweet nothings. They were real. Padmé could hear it, sense it. It was an unexpected emotional turn of events- her mind going from just plain horny to actual passion. Padmé remained silent for a moment, struck by his words, his plea, his unfathomable desire to have her. Maybe it was the alcohol or her speaking true to her feelings but the words left her lips all too soon-

"You have me," she acquiesced in a whisper, meaning the three words deeply. "Now, take me." A boyish excitement gleamed in his eyes, but hidden beneath the surface there was also _insecurity_. A small reassuring genuine smile tugged at her lips as their eyes remained locked for a moment. Within the flickering warm light of the fire, his eyes were still large with need but the gold had long since gone- the small rim of his irises were entirely azure. He almost seemed in shock, something flashing across his features before he leaned forward- his left hand capturing her face before passionately bringing their lips together. Emotions poured into her mind, overwhelming her senses from the connection between them. Her mind was spinning, not able to comprehend the blissful madness as Vader rolled them over.

With fingernails like floating feathers, Padmé felt the ripples in his muscles as he thrust his hips into hers- finding a powerful yet slow rhythm. It reminded her of the moment he'd bound them together but his movements were different- there wasn't an ulterior motive. There was something pure that she couldn't explain. Moans slipped from her lips as she met his hips every time. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his, in the flickering light of the fire they reminded her of the fluctuating waves of an ocean. Too many sensations were coursing through her body to even feel self-conscious. He was moving so passionately that it made her heart soar with love for him. _His eyes_. This wasn't Darth Vader taking her. There was no greed, there wasn't a dark atmosphere surrounding him. When she felt him shift, her eyes fluttered open as his lips met her own. Slowly, he kissed her lips before planting soft pecks on her cheek and forehead.

The kisses he was blessing her with were almost innocent, the pleasure pouring over her as he realized what he was doing. He was making love to her, not fucking, no kinkiness, no power-plays. A small gasp left her lips as her back bowed to meet his lips when her pleasure crested. Padmé's right hand slipped off his back to hold his loosened jaw. "Ah…" she whined against his lips as he simultaneously released a deep moan. Stars were erupting through her vision and body as her eyes struggled to open to meet his eyes. They were still beautifully blue every ounce of darkness drown out from the innocence of his actions. Once his thrusts slowed and the high was flickering like the flames of a dwindling fire, he eased out from her warmth.

She was left in awe, lying on the floor in complete astonishment. Her mind was racing, was that the best sex she'd ever had? It was definitely the most intimate, powerful connection she'd ever felt…

Gently, Vader shifted off of her to settle them into a spooning position. A small giggle left the woman's lips seeing two pillows and his cloak floating over them. After orienting the warm fabric and pillows, Padmé relaxed into her lovers arms. With her eyes fluttering closed, a small blush crept to her cheeks feeling soft fingers brush the curtain of curls behind her ear. Vader's damp locks touched her cheek, Padmé knew his lips would be next. After kissing her cheek, he lightly planted another on her temple and that was the last thing she could recall before being swept into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
